En Silencio
by asallam1
Summary: Embry ha vivido su vida reprimiendo sus instintos y deseos, pasando desapercibido, dejándose pisotear sin quejarse ni demandar... Hasta ahora... Lo ha decidido, todo tiene un límite y él ya tuvo suficiente. Exigirá respeto, pensará en su propio bienestar, y romperá el silencio para conseguir a la mujer que ama... O ese es el plan... Será tan sencillo? Manada, lemons, Embry/Bella.
1. En silencio

**Hola a todos! Este fic es participante en un concurso que durará un año, así es que no se preocupen, que mis otras historias no van a sufrir… Es sólo el primer capítulo el que debía subir pronto después de la inscripción, y me ayudarían un montón si me pudieran regalar sus comentarios, ya que nuevamente estoy explorando una pareja alternativa.**

 **Ojalá les guste y mil abrazos.**

 _ **Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con la Saga Twilight me pertenece._

 _ **N° de Palabras:**_ _4291._

 _ **Palabras Usadas:**_ _Mar, libro_ _ **.**_

 _ **Imagen Elegida:**_ _Manada Quileute._

" **En Silencio"**

 **Un fic Bella/Embry**

 **Capítulo 1**

"…Palabras de un lenguaje nuevo que he construido  
para nosotros, para el amante perseguido  
que tiene que esconder su voz.  
Cuando decidas aprenderlo, no habrá silencio,  
no te hará falta usar la voz para romperlo;  
si tú me miras me hablarás,  
si tú me miras me hablarás.  
Yo me seguiré negando pase lo que pase  
a exponer mi corazón en este escaparate…"

 _Si Tú Me Miras / Alejandro Sanz_

 **EMBRY POV**

Otra fogata y otra farsa en la que jugaba mi papel dócilmente.

Siempre, siempre haciendo lo esperado, siempre el actor secundario de mi propia vida, viviendo en silencio solo para hacerle la vida más fácil a los demás, sin rebelarme nunca, sin demandar jamás, acostumbrado a que me digan que no…

Siempre aguantando…

Siempre tratando de pasar desapercibido…

Tal vez soy así por las burlas y desprecios sufridos de niño al no tener un papá reconocido.

Tal vez soy así por el ridículo nombre de telenovela que me puso mi madre.

Tal vez soy así porque en la cerrada sociedad de La Reservación, un bastardo medio quileute hijo de una madre macah no es precisamente bien visto.

O tal vez… Tal vez soy así porque es muy probable que el padre de alguno de los miembros de la manada sea también el mío, ya que el gen lupino se traspasa de padre a hijo, y sólo un puñado de familias en La Reserva lo tienen en su sangre.

Mi presencia es, por lo tanto, una amenaza para la estabilidad de la pequeña comunidad… Es peligrosa porque puede destrozar a una familia entera con la mera insinuación de mi linaje.

¿Por qué mi madre no acababa con el circo de una buena vez y me decía quién era el desafortunado donante de esperma? ¿Lo sabía ella siquiera? Así al menos me daría un poco de paz y sólo un puñado de personas me odiaría en lugar de la tribu completa, y podría hacer mi vida en torno a una certeza y no miles de dudas, como si permanentemente caminara sobre un campo minado…

Es curioso que a pesar del vacío que me hicieron desde el principio la mayoría de los chicos de la escuela, fue precisamente Jacob Black el único que se acercó a mí ofreciéndome su amistad sin reservas.

Él, el hijo del jefe de la tribu, me extendió una mano y su tácita protección… Ya nadie se metería conmigo… O al menos no de frente.

Y gracias a Jacob también conocí a Quil Ateara, el payaso de su mejor amigo, que por asociación se convirtió en el mío.

De pequeños los tres éramos inseparables. Jacob era el líder, Quil el de las ideas estúpidas y yo el apoyo silencioso, acatando agradecido de que se me incluyera… Tal vez nunca seré general, pero siempre fui buen soldado.

En resumen, Jacob era más que solamente un amigo, él representaba el único oasis sin prejuicios dentro de La Reservación, el suyo era el único hogar donde era bien recibido, y eso nunca lo podré olvidar.

Y así es que porque éramos tan unidos, cuando Bella Swan entraba de improviso y por espacios de tiempo indefinidos en la vida de Jake, lo hacía también en la de Quil y la mía por asociación.

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer que pasamos veranos enteros haciendo exactamente lo que Bella quería, porque los tres estábamos demasiado idiotizados por esa niña tan linda, tan pálida y tan dulce, tan distinta a las demás niñas de La Reserva… Lo cierto es que si ella nos hubiera pedido que hirviéramos gatitos vivos probablemente lo habríamos hecho sin dudar.

Pero lo mejor es que a ella tampoco le importaba quién era mi padre, a pesar de que el suyo, tal como el de Jacob, era importante… El Jefe de Policía, una autoridad en el pueblo.

No, a ella no le importaba mi falta de antecedentes…

Y tampoco le importaban mis silencios…

De hecho cuando descubrió que en realidad éramos lobos, tampoco le importó. Siempre me trató como a un amigo, aunque a pesar de los años y el tiempo compartido en realidad sólo habíamos cruzado unas pocas palabras.

oooOooo

Jacob amaba a Bella… Eso no era un secreto para nadie ahora ni lo fue hace quince años cuando por primera vez tomó conciencia de que Bella era una niña y que algún día se podía casar con ella.

Y eso para mí la convertía inmediatamente en la manzana prohibida.

Cuando los Cullen se fueron, Bella quedó destrozada y retornó a La Reserva y a los amigos de la niñez. Cada uno trató de confortarla a su manera, y Jake por su parte vio su oportunidad para ganar su corazón y se aferró a ella… No lo hizo en un sentido perverso ni mucho menos, pero lo cierto es que se aprovechó de su debilidad, la manipuló un poco, y a fuerza de insistir finalmente logró convencerla de que aceptara ser su novia.

Eso fue tres años atrás, y su relación duró unos ocho o nueve meses, un período terrible en el que debí tragarme los celos y la amargura de ver a la única chica que me ha importado desde siempre saliendo con mi mejor amigo, no solo cuando estaban frente a mí, sino también en la vívida mente de Jacob, que enamorado, recreaba cada detalle de su tiempo juntos.

No era así como quería verla desnuda por primera vez, pero así es como pasó.

La vi una y otra vez, y hasta llegué a conocer su cuerpo de memoria, pudiendo delinear cada detalle, cada curva, cada valle y cada peca en mi croquera… Bella perfecta en blanco y negro, plasmada en carboncillo, en mil poses diferentes, durante años, en detalle y a lo lejos, llorando o sonriendo, en la playa con el pelo al viento o desparramada en el sillón del garaje de Jake con una semipermanente lata de soda en la mano…

Todas las croqueras que tenían trazas de bocetos relacionados con ella, estaban estrictamente escondidas, ya que eran mi única vía de escape, mi único modo de expresión… Mis croqueras eran la única forma de plasmar mis sentimientos sin palabras, porque las palabras son peligrosas… Aprendí nuevos códigos visuales, y ahora mi mente era como una gran pintura de Joan Miró.

Si pongo un pensamiento en palabras es muy fácil dejarlo escapar, en cambio si lo traduzco a formas y colores al menos hay espacio a la interpretación.

Afortunadamente a nadie nunca le ha llamado la atención que mi mente funcione de forma tan imprecisa y abstracta, ya que como humano soy conocido por ser un poco extraño, introvertido, y hablar por muy poco en general… Tal vez crean que soy mudo mental también…

Cuando Jake y Bella terminaron su relación yo me sentí dividido entre la solidaridad por la pena de mi amigo, el alivio y la felicidad porque ya no tendría que verla con Jacob, y la incertidumbre y preocupación de pensar que tal vez ella no querría regresar más a visitarnos… Pero afortunadamente había varios factores que obligaron a Bella a seguir frecuentando La Reserva, entre ellos la amenaza latente de Victoria, por lo que después de un par de semanas incómodas para todos, Bella y Jacob se volvieron a asentar en su antigua camaradería (lo que no quiere decir que Jake no la amara y la quisiera de vuelta, sino que comprendió que o dejaba de ser un asno celoso y posesivo o todos la perderíamos para siempre).

Y pasó el tiempo…

Y La Reserva se mantuvo igual… Ninguno de los lobos pudo salir ni a trabajar ni a estudiar, lo que nos condenó a empleos mediocres con sueldos mínimos… Los héroes de la tribu éramos paradojalmente los menos afortunados a la hora de acceder a oportunidades para surgir.

El Concejo por supuesto clamó palabras de consuelo diciendo que éramos afortunados de ser _los elegidos_ , pero la verdad es que ser parte de la manada no nos servía más que para ser discriminados en La Reserva y en el pueblo como una tropa de vagos ignorantes incluso dentro de los pobres estándares de nuestra pequeña y humilde comunidad… Una tropa de drogadictos incapaces de mantener trabajos estables o un estándar de vida semi-decente.

La única persona que sabía la verdad sin pertenecer a la manada o al Concejo era Bella, y su aceptación de nuestra condición era tan sincera que terminó por conquistarnos a todos, incluso eventualmente a Paul y a Leah, quienes en un principio la odiaban por su asociación con los Cullen…

Bella no se largó al terminar la secundaria como todos esperábamos y temíamos, ya que era consciente de que necesitaba la protección de la manada, y además en ese tiempo ya andaba con Jake, por lo que siguió trabajando medio tiempo y tomó algunos cursos presenciales en la Universidad Comunitaria de Port Ángeles y algunos cursos en línea de otras Universidades, aprendiendo administración, contaduría y negocios.

Luego en Forks, con el respaldo de su padre que (hipotecó su casa), Bella pidió un préstamo en el banco para instalar un negocio de comidas preparadas, pensando en la enorme cantidad población flotante de trabajadores de las empresas forestales asentadas en la región.

Estos eran hombres que vivían aislados en barracas temporales, sin familia, todos duros y muy machos, pero a los cuales cualquier cosa hecha a mano por una mujer les hacía lagrimear de nostalgia.

Bella había comenzado proveyendo almuerzos para una sola cuadrilla, pero rápidamente se había corrido la voz sobre lo conveniente que era su comida casera y caliente en contraste con los típicos sándwiches fríos de jamón y queso que almorzaban los obreros todos los días.

La contundente comida casera de Bella era especialmente atractiva en un clima inclemente como el nuestro, y el negocio prosperó.

Ahora diariamente ella y tres chicas más cocinaban desayunos y almuerzos para más de doscientas personas y los entregaban en un camión de reparto que manejaba alguno de los miembros de la manada, rotándonos y haciendo unos dólares extra que no habríamos conseguido generar en La Reservación.

oooOooo

He mencionado a Bella una y otra vez en mis divagaciones, y la razón es obvia… Amo a Bella desde siempre, no tengo consciencia de en qué momento comenzó, y no veo la posibilidad de que alguna vez llegue a terminar… Ella es una parte de mí, toda mi vida ella ha estado presente ya sea en el fondo o en un primer plano.

Mi amor por ella no es una infatuación como una ola que arrasa con todo de forma violenta, retirándose para dejar sólo el caos.

No, mi amor es firme como una roca, inamovible y permanente… Yo a Bella la siento parte de mi vida, como a la brisa en el bosque en un día soleado… Suave, dulce, tocándolo todo y balanceándolo sin romperlo…

Es por eso que no me interesa nadie más… Y más importante, _no quiero_ interesarme en nadie más, porque sé que estoy hecho para amarla sólo a ella…

Porque no sabría cómo empezar a amar a nadie más.

Sólo a ella.

Sólo en silencio.

Sólo a escondidas.

oooOooo

-¿Se puede? – Pregunta ella sentándose a mi lado, pero sin tocarme. Está envuelta en un grueso cárdigan un par de tallas más grande que su delgada contextura, y lo abraza evidentemente muerta de frío. Quisiera abrazarla y hacer que este enorme cuerpo mío sirva para algo más que para asesinar… Quiero protegerla y darle calor… Me pregunto… ¿Cómo se sentirá su delicada piel en contacto con la mía?

Tantos años amándola, tantas horas compartidas, y nunca la he tocado realmente, no como Jake que la abraza, la aprieta, la besuquea y entrelaza sus manos todo el tiempo… Aunque ella se resista, grite y patalee.

Casi puedo contar con los dedos de las manos la cantidad de besos en la mejilla y abrazos fraternales hemos compartido… Y no es suficiente…

Quisiera lanzarme sobre ella, aplastarla contra la arena, besarla y decirle que la amo, rogarle que me dé una oportunidad y que me enseñe a hacerla feliz, pero como siempre no hago nada… No sé si soy un mártir o un cobarde, pero para el caso es igual… No llegaré a ninguna parte, la chica nunca será mía…

-Te extrañé, has estado solo durante toda la fogata – Me dijo abrazando sus rodillas – ¿No tienes hambre?

-Siempre tengo hambre – Le dije con mi rostro apuntando hacia el **mar** , mirándola apenas de reojo. Sabía que si enfocaba mi mirada en ella algo de lo que reprimía saldría a la luz y ella adivinaría mi secreto.

-Te traje una hamburguesa como te gusta… – Dijo poniendo un paquete envuelto en aluminio junto a mí – …No es mucho y no te va a quitar el hambre, pero debí golpear a Quil en la cabeza con mi zapatilla para que soltara el último pedazo de carne…

Sonreí a pesar de mí... Ella era siempre así, como una gallina con sus polluelos, cuidando de toda la manada… De la misma forma en que lo hacía Emily encajándonos sus muffins del tamaño de melones, pero más involucrada en nuestro bienestar emocional. Todos acudían a Bella porque era la única parte imparcial del grupo y la única persona cuya opinión no estaba guiada por imprimaciones o por tener su mente vulnerable a la influencia de los demás. A ella le podías contar secretos y pedir consejo y cada uno de nuestros problemas se lo tomaba como un desafío personal…

Por supuesto que Bella se preocuparía de mí si yo no comía. Se preocuparía de cualquiera de nosotros, yo no era nada especial.

-Gracias – Dije desdoblando el aluminio – Mostaza… - Dije estudiándolo.

-Mostaza, tomate, mayonesa, queso, pepinillos dill, sin cebolla ni lechuga. ¿Correcto? – Recitó orgullosa. Se vanagloriaba de conocer perfectamente nuestras preferencias, y hasta donde yo sabía nunca se había equivocado.

-Perfecto – Dije dando un mordisco al enorme pan, preparado especialmente para nosotros en la panadería de los padres de Quil – Gracias – Agregué cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del sabor del bocado perfecto, del lugar perfecto y de la compañía perfecta.

Era como si por unos segundos se hubieran alineado los planetas para darme exactamente lo que quiero…

Pero claro, todo era una ilusión… Ella no era mía, nunca la podría tocar como quería, nunca podría abrazarla y protegerla, nunca podría abrirme y dejar salir el río de emociones reprimidas que llevaban años queriendo desbordarse…

Seguí mirando el **mar** mientras comía y ella se quedó a mi lado en silencio, sin invadir mi soledad, simplemente acompañándome.

-¿Has dibujado algo nuevo? – Preguntó un rato después de que terminé de comer.

-Algo… - Le dije vagamente.

-¿Me lo vas a mostrar? ¿Qué dibujaste esta vez? El estudio que hiciste del lobo ártico es increíble, deberíamos tratar de exponer… – Dijo rápidamente, como tratando de comprimir la mayor cantidad de palabras en la menor cantidad de tiempo posible. Giró su cuerpo hacia mí, enfrentándome.

-No – Le dije sin dar lugar a discusión.

Me tensé para reprimir las ganas de ablandar mi coraza… No podía mostrarle lo último que había dibujado sin que me creyera un psicópata, un acosador, un obseso, un demente... Lo que después de todo, tal vez era cierto.

-Embry… - Dijo y se detuvo. Yo no dije nada porque necesitaba que se fuera, necesitaba que me dejara en paz. Ya pronto me tocaría patrullar y si no lograba serenarme no habría forma de esconder mi fijación con ella.

-¡Embry mírame! – Exclamó ella lanzándome un puñado de arena que apenas me tocó, porque se lo llevó el viento.

Seguí mirando hacia el infinito… Hacia mi maltratada niñez como el bastardito del pueblo, a mi juventud como un confundido lobo adolescente, tratado como un delincuente hasta por mi propia madre, y finalmente hacia mi adultez…

Mi adultez la veía solitaria, yerma, inútil… Una vida entera llena de secretos, sintiendo todo el tiempo que soy un error que nunca debió ocurrir. Nunca podría confiarle a nadie lo que soy, y a menos que imprimara milagrosamente, cosa que parecía poco probable, me quedaría solo… Muchos habían imprimado en un corto período de tiempo, pero después ya no más… La magia se había acabado y para mí no alcanzó.

Y no, no importaba si no había nadie para mí porque yo sólo deseaba a una mujer.

-¿Por qué me odias? – Preguntó Bella sacándome de mi oscura ensoñación, con la voz ronca, muy baja, tratando de no llorar – ¡Yo llevo años tratando de acercarme a ti por todos los medios posibles y tú no me dejas! Embry tú me importas, dime qué te hice para ver si es que lo puedo cambiar…

-¡No digas estupideces Bella! – Le dije poniéndome de pie frustrado – No te odio, pero deja de buscarme... ¡No todos están obligados a ser tus mejores amigos!

Y con esa joya de la diplomacia me largué, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para no escuchar su sollozo… Sólo uno antes de recuperar la compostura… Seguro que para no preocupar a los demás.

Me interné en el bosque y corrí… Corrí sin parar hasta que debí detenerme agotado y empapado en transpiración a pesar del frío imperante… Habían pasado horas desde que huí como un cobarde y sabía que me había saltado mi ronda de vigilancia, pero la verdad es que no podía ser un lobo ahora. No podía compartir con el resto de la manada el desastre que era mi mente y la culpa que me creaba el haber tratado mal a Bella, la única persona que nunca había sido otra cosa que amable, cariñosa y leal conmigo…

Mi ropa estaba sucia y rota, así es que cuando finalmente me serené y fue el momento de cambiar, ni me molesté en desvestirme. Los harapos saltaron por el aire e inmediatamente voces ajenas inundaron mi mente, haciéndome imposible apagarlas.

-¡Embry, mierda! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué discutiste con Bella? – Preguntó Jacob, mi Alpha, después de ordenar a quien fuera que lo acompañaba que se transformara en humano.

-No discutí con Bella – Respondí tratando de apegarme lo más posible a la verdad.

-Bueno, algo sucedió, porque cuando la vi después de hablar contigo pude ver que había estado llorando, aunque ella dijo que le entró arena en los ojos… - Dijo sin acusarme, pero haciéndome sentir incómodo de todas formas.

-La verdad es que no sé qué es lo que le pasa, pero por mi parte te puedo decir que no todos podemos tener con ella la relación que tienes tú – Le dije lamentando que así fuera.

-¿Por qué mierda es que no te gusta? – Preguntó Jacob frustrado – Cuando éramos niños no tenías problemas en jugar con ella, pero desde que regresó a Forks… Ni te le acercas, apenas le hablas, y sólo te limitas a contestar sus preguntas directas… ¿Es que aún la resientes por lo de Cullen? Han pasado años Embry, años, y todos ya lo hemos olvidado…

-No la resiento ni nunca la resentí por lo de Cullen – Dije honestamente – Tan solo… sólo déjame en paz, ¿puede ser? Si quieres castígame por perderme mi ronda, pero no me puedes ordenar qué pensar o sentir. La próxima vez que la vea me voy a disculpar, ¿vale?

-Hermano yo sólo quiero tener la fiesta en paz… - Dijo Jake en tono conciliador. Hacía poco que había asumido su posición en la manada y aún le costaba separar los distintos ámbitos de su vida, especialmente a la hora de imponer su autoridad conmigo y con Quil – Si tan sólo quisieras hablar conmigo, explicarme… Como amigos…

-Si alguna vez necesito hablar sé que tú vas a estar ahí para escucharme - Le dije – Pero ahora lo único que quiero es que pase pronto el tiempo e irme a descansar.

-Ándate a tu casa – Me dijo suspirando.

-Pero mi turno…

-Tu turno ya pasó y yo te cubrí. En quince minutos entran Leah y Paul, así es que no te preocupes, pero que no se repita. No me hagas quedar mal por tratar de cubrirte Embry, ya no soy tu igual en la manada…

-Lo sé, gracias… La verdad es que estoy muerto… - Le dije, y con eso volví a ser humano otra vez, cerrando efectivamente mi mente a los escrutinios ajenos.

Retiré una de las mudas de emergencia de una de las decenas de puntos distribuidos por todo el bosque, y me dirigí a casa pensando en lo inútil que era vestirme, considerando la persistente lluvia que había comenzado a caer. Correr con jeans mojados me hacía pesado y limitaba mis movimientos… La ropa apesta.

¡Joder…! Era mucho más tarde de lo que pensé, ya estaba amaneciendo, y aunque me sentía hecho polvo tenía que estar en el trabajo a las nueve de la mañana, por lo que rogué a todos los dioses que mi madre estuviera dormida, ya que francamente no tenía energías para pelear ni tampoco para reprimirme, así es que podían pasar dos cosas: O el lobo asomaba y le arrancaba la cabeza de una buena vez, o el yo humano tendría uno de sus raros momentos de furia y la mandaría a la mierda.

Cómo deseé poder vivir solo, o al menos compartir una casa o departamento con chicos de mi edad, ser como una persona normal… Pero no se podía, era otra de las limitaciones de nuestra gente, porque en una comunidad tan cerrada como la nuestra los hijos se mantenían en casa de sus padres hasta que formaran su propia familia. Era la tradición y ni mi madre ni yo queríamos llamar más la atención sobre nosotros desafiándola, aunque vivir juntos fuera un infierno.

Al llegar a mi casa, totalmente empapado, la rodeé hasta llegar a la ventana de mi habitación y la abrí encogiéndome al sentirla crujir. No era cosa de echarle aceite a las bisagras como siempre, era un asunto de que la ventana era vieja y la madera se había hinchado con la humedad.

Esperé un par de segundos, atento a los típicos gritos de mi madre recriminándome una cosa u otra, pero como no escuché su voz por sobre el fuerte ruido de la lluvia azotando el techo de zinc, me trepé de un salto al alfeizar, paralizándome porque en ese momento se encendió la luz de mi habitación... Mi madre estaba en una esquina, sentada en una silla, y a su alrededor mis escasas posesiones desordenadas, incluyendo mis **libros** abiertos y las croqueras de los bocetos menos comprometedores, esas que no tenía necesidad de esconder, con las hojas todas dobladas al caer al suelo de cualquier forma.

-¿Qué hiciste? – Pregunté shockeado.

-¿Que qué hice? ¡Lo que debí hacer hace tiempo! Me vas a decir de una vez por todas en qué malos pasos andas metido, y no me voy a mover hasta que esté satisfecha con la respuesta…

-¡No tienes derecho a registrar mis cosas, estás violando mi privacidad! –Exclamé.

-Tú ya perdiste todos tus privilegios, incluido el de la privacidad. Te informo que llamé al Jefe Swan para que venga a registrar la casa entera él mismo, y de ser necesario, que te lleve detenido de una buena vez... Yo me rindo, traté de educarte, pero creciste torcido y ya no puedo enderezarte yo sola… - Dijo haciéndose la víctima, como siempre.

Y yo como siempre me mordí la lengua para no decir algo terrible.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me vas a entregar a la policía porque crees que tú fracasaste como madre? – Pregunté sin poder creerlo. Estaba acostumbrado a los escándalos, incluso a algunas bofetadas, pero nunca pasó de las acusaciones histéricas e infundadas… Mi madre nunca llegó a odiarme tanto como para traicionarme con la policía de los blancos. Los asuntos de la Tribu se arreglaban en la Tribu, esto nos costaría caro a los dos... A la hora que se les ocurriera hacerme un examen de drogas o algún estudio médico…

Ella asintió con los brazos cruzados y la barbilla en alto.

-El Jefe de la Policía viene en camino – Dijo.

-Si la que fracasó como madre eres tú, que te lleven presa a ti por incompetente, yo me voy a dormir – Le dije casi arrastrándome hacia mi cama.

-Hablo en serio Embry, te exijo que me digas en qué estás metido – Chilló - Pensé que lo tuyo era sólo una fase rebelde, pero han pasado los años y sigues igual o quizás peor…

-Ya que estamos exigiendo, ¡entonces yo te exijo que me digas quién es mi padre! – Grité furioso, cansado de sus acusaciones – No sabes lo que ha sido para mí crecer como el bastardo del pueblo… ¡Crecí casi sin amigos! ¡No sabes lo que ha sido tener que defender a mi madre todo el tiempo de quienes te insultan por guarra! ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de palizas que me he comido gracias a ti mamá? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Entonces por qué no me lo dices de una vez? ¿Por qué no lo puedo saber yo? No hay para qué publicarlo o decírselo a nadie más, ni siquiera a él…

-Ese es un asunto mío… - Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

-No mamá, es un asunto mío. Fue tu asunto cuando te metiste con él, ¡pero ha sido mi asunto durante toda mi vida!

-¡No me faltes el respeto Embry! – Demandó en tono de amenaza.

-Te lo faltas tú sola Tiffany, para eso no necesitas mi ayuda, o si no pregúntale a la familia de ese hombre que te embarazó… – Le dije duramente. Hacía años que había olvidado cualquier ilusión de amor maternal entre nosotros, ella nunca me quiso, y estoy seguro de que no soy más que un aborto fallido… – Ya oigo que viene la patrulla… La policía no va a encontrar nada en la casa madre, para tu decepción te informo que no soy el delincuente que esperas, o te aseguro que viviríamos bastante mejor y tendríamos al menos una tele decente… Pero no te preocupes, porque ¿sabes qué? voy a pedir que me metan preso de todos modos por un par de días… ¡A ver si de una vez logro dormir sin interrupciones ni gritos! – Exclamé, y diciendo esto volví a salir por la ventana y descorazonado caminé lentamente a recibir a Charlie con las manos en alto.

 **Ustedes dirán… qué tal?**


	2. Deputy

**Aquí me tienen, publicando rápido para encaminar la historia, y de aquí no publico más hasta haber avanzado un poco con mis otras historias, dos de las cuales están terminando.**

 **Gracias por la buena recepción y sus comentarios, ahora les toca decirme qué les parece Bella…**

 _ **Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con la Saga Twilight me pertenece._

 _ **N° de Palabras:**_ _5678_

 **Capítulo 2**

Hace días que te observo, y he contado con los dedos  
cuantas veces te has reído, una mano me ha valido.  
Hace días que me fijo, no sé qué guardas ahí dentro  
a juzgar por lo que veo, nada bueno, nada bueno.  
De qué tienes miedo, a reír y a llorar luego  
a romper el hielo, que recubre tu silencio  
Suéltate ya y cuéntame, que aquí estamos para eso  
pa' lo bueno y pa' lo malo, llora ahora y ríe luego

 _Grita / Jarabe de Palo_

 **BELLA POV**

-¡Bella voy saliendo, tengo una emergencia! – Me sopló mi padre entreabriendo la puerta de mi pequeña cabaña de un ambiente.

-¿Emergencia? – Pregunté despertando de inmediato – ¿Qué pasó?

-No estoy seguro, la señora Call de La Reserva llamó a la estación pidiendo un operativo policial antidrogas para emboscar a su hijo, y como Billy es mi amigo y la gente de La Reservación me conoce, me ofrecí a encargarme del asunto de manera interna… No quiero que el tema se salga de proporciones, tú sabes que es complicado llevar ante la justicia ordinaria a miembros de tribus reconocidas por asuntos ocurridos en su territorio… - Suspiró. Sólo por cruzar tierras indígenas debería llenar una montaña de papeleo.

-Ok, vale, entiendo, voy contigo – Dije calzándome los jeans del día anterior. Luego me puse botas de agua, una sudadera sobre mi pijama, y una parka. ¡Voila! Estaba lista para partir.

No había tiempo de lavarme los dientes, así es que tomé una manzana verde de la frutera para el camino.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – Me preguntó Charlie mientras me veía alistarme.

-Contigo, por supuesto. Yo soy quien más conoce La Reserva y a su gente, paso todo mi tiempo libre ahí. Tú sólo eres amigo de Billy y un par de vejetes más, pero no sabes nada de cómo funcionan las cosas, y tampoco conoces a Embry – Le dije caminando directamente a través de los charcos del patio.

-¿Embry? – Preguntó Charlie.

-Embry, el hijo de la urraca esa que te llamó – Le dije mirando al cielo en búsqueda de paciencia, y me cayó un goterón en el ojo.

-Bella, no puedes decidir de pronto y por ti sola que me acompañarás en mis operativos – Dijo él frunciendo el ceño – Eres una civil sin entrenamiento, ni siquiera es legal…

-Deputízame entonces, y apúrate! – Dije impaciente, ansiosa por partir. Embry estaba en problemas, y yo necesitaba estar ahí para él.

-El sistema de deputys está hecho para situaciones serias Isabella – Dijo Charlie, claramente a punto de ceder.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, esta es una situación seria! – Exclamé subiendo al asiento del pasajero de la patrulla. Ya no me bajaría hasta llegar a La Reserva – Si la vieja loca esa quiere meter preso a su hijo, se puede crear un problema enorme… Tú sabes que una vez que saques a Embry de La Reserva lo vas a tener que tratar como a un ciudadano común, y la tribu se te va a venir encima, y los vas a tener que reprimir, y entonces comienzan los problemas con las ONGs... ¡Uf! Sólo trato de evitarte problemas…

-Y tú ¿cómo sabes que el chico no es culpable? Si su propia madre lo acusa por algo será… - Dijo Charlie poniendo en marcha el motor, resignado a mi presencia.

-¡Lo sé porque Embry es un santo! Si me dijeras que cualquier otro cometió un delito, incluidos Jake o Quil, te lo creería y te preguntaría los detalles para reírme un rato, pero Embry es distinto… - Dije sin saber explicarme. Tal vez sin querer explicarme…

-Por lo que lo conozco es un chico muy callado, raro… ¿No será un poco lento? – Me preguntó levantando una ceja.

-¡No es lento! – Dije furiosa – ¡Es un artista! Deberías ver lo que es capaz de hacer con un trozo de carboncillo y una hoja en blanco… Y a veces hace unos dibujos en la arena… Formas geométricas, texturas, flores… Una vez hizo unas esculturas en la playa…

-Creo que a esos los llaman "castillos de arena", Bella – Dijo Charlie sacudiendo un poco el bigote y sonando tremendamente condescendiente – Eso no es arte, lo hacen los niños en el jardín de infantes.

-¡No! ¡No castillos de arena! Lo que él hizo fueron dibujos de muchos metros cuadrados de superficie y esculturas de algas y arena. Hizo mujeres tan anatómicamente perfectas que el viejo Quil lo obligó a botarlas porque cada vez que pasaba cerca de la playa las veía y creía que estaba viendo chicas ahogadas… - Expliqué recordando lo enojada que había estado al ver desde lejos a Embry destruir su obra de un par de patadas.

-Bueno, ya, está bien, no es lento, concedamos que es un artista y supongamos que no es un delincuente…

-No hay que conceder ni suponer, Charlie – Dije firmemente - Conozco a Embry desde hace casi veinte años y me consta que no puede haber hecho nada malo… Además yo estuve con él anoche…

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no me lo dijiste! – Exclamó Charlie señalizando para pararse en la berma.

-¡Sigue manejando! – Le dije – Te conté que anoche habría una fogata, ¿no? Él estaba ahí.

-Oh… Bien… Bien… ¿Entonces qué crees que pasó? – Preguntó.

-Tú sabes lo que pasó… Lo que tenía que pasar… La madre terminó de volverse loca y ahora se quiere deshacer de Embry, y si me lo preguntas a mí, esta es una excelente oportunidad para que esos dos se separen !todo el mundo sabe que ella lo maltrata desde siempre!

-Sí, algo me comentó Billy alguna vez… ¿Pero entonces qué hacemos? – Me preguntó, y me sentí bien de que me tratara como su igual. Desde que había llegado a la adultez, estudiado y comenzado mi negocio, mis opiniones eran tomadas en cuenta, incluso en casos que sólo le competían a él…

Podría decirse que construir mi cabaña y mudarme al otro lado del jardín nos unió más que nunca…

-No lo sé… Pero si sé que a los ancianos no les va a gustar este asunto… Tal vez debas avisar a Billy antes de que el asunto escale a mayores – Dije.

Charlie llamó a Billy mientras yo me comía mi manzana, y quedaron en que lo recogeríamos de ida a la casa de Embry, pero antes de entrar a La Reserva le dije a Charlie

-Vale Jefe, es hora de convertirme en su deputy… - Mientras escarbaba en la guantera en busca de algo que se viera medianamente oficial y me diera un aire de autoridad que mi facha desgreñada y mi atuendo mezcla de ropa sucia y pijama me quitaban.

Encontré unas gafas Ray Ban estilo Frank Poncherello de la vieja serie "CHiPs, Patrulla Motorizada" donde Eric Estrada usaba esos ridículos pantalones que parecían pintados en su piel… ¿Cómo se vería Charlie con un par de esos? Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Bueno, mi uniforme consistía en las gafas, una linterna enorme y un chaleco fluorescente, que también me calcé de inmediato.

-Bella esto no es un juego, si te pido que seas mi deputy y no aceptas estás cometiendo un crimen similar a la sedición… - Me advirtió Charlie – De igual modo debes obedecer mis órdenes…

-¡Vale! Si me niego me metes a la cárcel, no hay problema, solo que ¿tienes espacio? ¿cuántas celdas tienes? Porque hay una en la que no funciona el inodoro, tienes que llamar pronto al plomero, eso nos deja con dos, y una la tienes ocupada con esos hermanos hippies marihuaneros, pobrecitos, deberías soltarlos, si son granjeros de cultivos alternativos, no le hacen mal a nadie… Y bueno, la tercera sería para mí siempre que no tenga más hombres, ¿o ahora mesclas a los prisioneros? Porque eso me suena al comienzo de una orgía… - Chachareé.

-Cállate Bella, ¡ya estamos llegando! – Dijo Charlie golpeando el volante con la frente – Isabella Swan, ¿aceptas ser deputy para trabajar en el presente caso de la llamada de la señora Call, con todas las obligaciones de un oficial de la ley, y bajo la protección del Sheriff a cargo?

-Sí señor – Dije saludándolo con mi mano cruzando mi ceja derecha.

-Dios nos proteja – Suspiró - Jacob y Billy están afuera de la casa, menos mal…

Una vez que nuestros pasajeros se hubieron subido a la patrulla, continuamos nuestro camino a casa de Embry. Por supuesto que yo sabía dónde quedaba, sólo que nunca había entrado… Me comencé dar cuenta de todo lo que no conocía de mi amigo… ¿Era de verdad mi amigo? ¿Lo trataba como tal? ¿Qué clase de amiga era si dejaba que le siguieran pasando cosas como las que me había comentado Jacob en más de una ocasión?

Yo lo quería mucho, sí, pero de la boca para afuera. No hacía nada por mejorar su situación… Embry era el que estaba en la situación más vulnerable de toda la manada, y yo había estado ciega, tratándolo como a todos los demás porque era más cómodo ignorar la verdad.

Embry era una persona tan genuinamente buena, tan desinteresado, con un mundo interior tan rico y profundo… Y yo revoloteando a su alrededor como una cabeza hueca… Con razón me mandó a la mierda en la playa… Yo hablándole de montar una exposición cuando quién sabe qué problemas tenía él en su casa, que su madre llegó a llamar a la policía…

Jake y yo intercambiamos algunas miradas, pero no dijimos nada.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, Embry nos esperaba en el porche, con las manos en alto, empapado y embarrado, luciendo como si no hubiera dormido o comido en días… Pero al vernos llegar su rostro se contrajo desde la rabia que evidentemente lo embargaba a una tristeza infinita y nuevamente a la rabia, pero con renovadas fuerzas. Resopló y se negó a mirarme.

-Embry hijo, soy el Sheriff Swan, me recuerdas? – Preguntó Charlie con cuidado, como enfrentándose a una fiera acorralada.

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, ¡no estoy borracho ni me pegué en la cabeza! – Dijo Embry cabreado, sorprendiéndonos por su falta de respeto a la autoridad.

Y siguió paseándose de un lado al otro.

-¿Jefe Swan? – Chilló una voz ronca, la típica voz de los fumadores compulsivos.

-Buenos días señora Call… - Comenzó Charlie.

- _Señorita_ – Corrigió Embry levantando la cabeza – _Señorita_ , nadie nunca se quiso casar con ella… Ella es una solterona y yo un bastardo… Bastardo… Bastardo…

-Embry… - Susurré. Era como si lo hubiéramos perdido, había llegado a su punto de quiebre y había enloquecido.

-¿Ve lo que le digo? – Preguntó la mujer saliendo de la casa envuelta en una fea y ajada bata morada y sin una gota de maquillaje. Se veía fea y acabada, mucho mayor de lo que realmente era… Y bueno, generalmente mi percepción física de las personas está teñida por mis sentimientos hacia ellas, por lo que esta mujer para mí era un verdadero esperpento.

-No señoooor… ita – Dijo Charlie corrigiéndose en el último momento - No entiendo lo que me dice, ¿de qué exactamente acusa a su hijo? – Preguntó Charlie con toda la paciencia del mundo mientras Jake se acercaba a Embry de a poco y Billy lanzaba rayos por los ojos a esa mujer.

-No lo sé, para eso está usted aquí, para decirme qué está mal con él… - Dijo ella – Me tiene harta, seguro que está en una pandilla… ¡Seguro que toma drogas!

-¡Por favor! – Exclamé sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú? – Preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Soy deputy de este caso, nombrada porque conozco a Embry y puedo dar fe de que no está en ninguna pandilla… - Le dije modulando cada palabra para que le entraran en la cabezota.

-¿Qué puede saber sobre mi hijo o la tribu una mocosa blanca como tú? – Preguntó mirándome con desprecio.

-¡Lo sé porque he sido amiga de Embry desde hace casi veinte años! Si usted prestara un poco de atención a su hijo me habría visto pescando guarisapos en el zanjón detrás de su casa cada verano por más de diez años… ¡Embry no está en una pandilla!

-Ya te lo dije Tiffany – Resopló Embry abriendo y cerrando las manos, marcando cada vena de sus antebrazos, tenso, restringiéndose hasta lo imposible – Si fuera un delincuente no viviríamos en esta mierda de casa a la que la única mejora que se le puede hacer es prenderle fuego…

Jacob siguió con una mano en el hombro de Embry y murmuró en voz baja.

-¡Las drogas! – Exclamó Tiffany mirando a Charlie - ¡Tiene que buscar drogas! ¿Van a traer perros? Le dije a la telefonista que trajeran perros, porque yo no las he podido encontrar por mí misma… - Insistió.

-No tenemos ninguna base para suponer que Embry consume drogas, por lo que ningún juez firmaría una orden de cateo – Dijo Charlie cada vez más tranquilo al ir dándose cuenta de que no había un verdadero caso más allá de esa vieja loca tratando de castigar a su hijo.

-¡Es mi casa y yo les doy permiso! – Dijo ella abriendo la puerta de par en par.

-Señora Call… - Dije yo tratando de razonar.

-¡Señorita! – Ladró Embry.

-Señorita – Me corregí tragándome una sonrisa – ¿Ha conocido a algún drogadicto alguna vez?

Ella frunció el ceño y asintió titubeante, sin saber hacia dónde apuntaba.

-Un drogadicto presenta varios síntomas generales y algunos específicos a las distintas adicciones, pero en general un drogadicto muestra comportamiento antisocial… - Dije improvisando de acuerdo a lo que recordaba de los talleres de prevención de adicciones de la secundaria.

-¡Él es antisocial! – Dijo triunfal - ¡Se encierra en su cuarto y no sale hasta que se larga otra vez!

-Yo veo a Embry todos los días, y generalmente nos reunimos todos en casa de alguno de los chicos del grupo… Alguien con lazos de amistad tan cercanos no es antisocial, cuando mucho es tímido – Dijo Jake – Yo creo que Embry la evita sólo a usted.

-Pérdida de peso… – Recité.

-No me puede decir que ve a Embry desnutrido – Dijo Billy en tono burlón, desafiándola a contradecirlo.

-Él no come en casa… - Dijo ella vacilante.

-¿Usted prepara la cena todos los días? – Preguntó Billy.

-Bueno, no, pero siempre hay cenas congeladas… - Dijo Tiffany.

-Embry evidentemente se alimenta bien, y debe consumir mucha proteína para mantener esos músculos, o me equivoco? – Pregunté. Ella no respondió.

-El que no coma en casa no significa que no coma… De hecho hace años que no he comido aquí y ella no se ha dado cuenta… - Dijo Embry.

-Y el ejercicio! – Exclamó Jake – Todos los días salimos a correr, no me va a decir que esa es una actitud autodestructiva!

-…Esteroides… – Masculló ella entre dientes.

Todos rodamos los ojos, ¡mujer imposible!

-Dime hijo, ¿tú qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó Charlie a Embry, ignorando a su madre.

-¡Lléveme a la cárcel! – Exclamó él – Necesito dormir tranquilo… ¡No la aguanto más!

-…Y bueno, hay varios síntomas más – Dije hablando a Tiffany para entretenerla mientras Charlie y Embry hablaban - Pero por lo visto la relación entre ustedes no es lo suficientemente cercana como para que usted note cambios de comportamiento, de humor, ansiedad, distintos patrones de sueño… - Dije picada mientras le daba tiempo a Charlie para pensar en los pasos a seguir. Seguro no eran muchas las mentes criminales que pedían una estadía en prisión para escapar de sus madres.

-Mira mocosa, yo llamé a la policía, no al teatro. No sé de qué estás disfrazada o quién te crees que eres, pero deja de meterte en lo que no te importa, y ¡deja de defender al delincuente de mi hijo! – Chilló Tiffany apuntándome con el dedo, casi tocándome.

-Señora, cortemos el escándalo, o la voy a meter presa por levantar calumnias frente a oficiales de la ley, por desacato a la autoridad, por hacerme perder el tiempo en un día en el que estoy corto de personal, y por despertarme tan temprano – Dijo Charlie cabreado antes de que yo pudiera responder.

-¡No le hables así a Bella! – Gritó Embry a su madre debatiéndose en los brazos de Jacob – No te atrevas a hablarle así!

-Por favor, ¡como si me interesara la opinión de esta zorrita deslavada! – Resopló ella.

-¡Hey! – Gritaron a coro Jake y mi papá. Billy gritó

-¡Suficiente!

…Y Embry comenzó a temblar visiblemente… Se transformaría… Aquí y ahora…

-Jake, ¡detrás de la casa! – Grité corriendo hacia ellos. Jake probablemente pensó en decirme que me alejara, pero yo ya estaba con ellos en el costado de la casa acunando el rostro de Embry en mis manos mientras Jacob lo restringía por la espalda.

 _-¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Charlie._

 _-Embry es epiléptico, y las emociones fuertes gatillan sus episodios. El estrés sufrido y las acusaciones de su madre no le hacen ningún favor… - Dijo Billy improvisando._

 _-¡Mentira! – Dijo Tiffany – Embry no tiene esa enfermedad, nada que ver…_

 _-Tú no sabes nada de tu hijo Tiffany, y desde que es mayor de edad no tiene ninguna obligación de rendirte cuentas de nada, mucho menos su historial médico – Dijo Billy – Déjalo en paz, que ya vamos a hablar tú y yo…_

-Embry… Embry mírame… Soy Bella… Shhh… Shhh… Ya, no pasa nada… Tranquilo… Tranquilo… Shhh – Le dije acariciando en forma circular sus pómulos. Me di cuenta de que nunca habíamos estado tan cerca y me pregunté por qué. Los lobos son animales sociales que se comunican mucho con el contacto físico, por lo que no era raro que alguien de la manada me abrazara o me tocara por que sí. Pero Embry en cambio… Embry no… Conmigo no…

-¡Bella aléjate, esto no está funcionando! – Me dijo Jacob forcejeando y estirando una mano para empujarme, pero ese momento de debilidad lo aprovechó Embry para tomarme de los antebrazos con ambas manos, acercándome a su cuerpo hasta que no había ninguna parte de mi frente que no fuera irradiada con su calor.

Me sentí bien… y curiosamente a salvo.

Estaba en manos de un lobo fuera de control, sus ojos habían comenzado a cambiar no en forma pero sí en color, adoptando un verde agua mucho más pálido que su color musgo habitual, y aún así algo me dijo que él no me dañaría jamás.

No, este seguía siendo Embry, la persona más buena que conozco… Seguramente no me mataría…

Pero estábamos tan cerca que me costaba concentrarme… ¿De qué debía estar asustada?

CRASH!

Y Embry cayó al suelo como muerto.

-¡Jacob! ¿Qué pasó? – Chillé/Susurré.

-Le rompí un macetero de greda en la cabeza – Dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¡Pero pedazo de animal…! ¡Parece que lo mataste! – Le dije empujándolo inútilmente.

-Owww, Bells, que mal agradecida eres, yo te salvo la vida y tú de inmediato le encuentras defectos a mi técnica de salvataje… - Dijo con un exagerado puchero. Menudo Alpha…

Y pensar que si hubiéramos seguido juntos yo podría llegar a ser la esposa del Jefe de la Tribu…

¡Phhhhhh! ¡Se les caería el pelo a los vejestorios del Concejo si tuvieran a una reina cara pálida…! Sólo por ver la cara que pone el Viejo Quil valdría la pena casarme con Jake…

En fin, divago…

-Jake, dime que está bien… – Dije acariciando la mejilla sin afeitar de Embry. A pesar del frío su piel seguía tibia.

-Está bien, su corazón funciona y cualquier otra cosa se va a curar sola – Dijo él quitándole importancia.

-¡Dios! ¡Odio verlo así… - Dije nerviosa, inclinándome para apoyar mi oreja en su pecho para poder escuchar su corazón y sentir el ritmo de su respiración.

-¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó Jake.

-¿Cómo que ahora qué? Ya no se puede quedar con esta mujer… - Dije sin mirarlo.

-Pero en La Reservación no es fácil, nadie lo va a querer recibir en su casa… No es culpa de los chicos de la manada, pero sus familias… - Dijo contrito.

-¡Agh! ¡Mierda! Lo sé, lo sé… - ¿Y tú? – Lo increpé. Yo misma me había quedado en su casa muchas veces, y siempre nos las habíamos arreglado para acomodarnos.

-Mi hermana llegó con el ballenato de su marido y los niños, en mi casa no quepo ni yo… - Respondió – Estoy durmiendo en el garaje.

-¿Quil? – Pregunté.

-¡Ja! El Viejo Quil debe ser el que más detesta a Embry de toda la tribu, de hecho me impresiona que Quil se haya salido con la suya siendo amigo de Embry – Murmuró Jake.

Fruncí el ceño y tomé una decisión.

-¿Qué? Tienes cara de desastre inminente… - Me dijo Jake preocupado.

-Puede ser – Dije sin dejar de tocar el rostro y el cuello de Embry, lugares a los que nunca tendría acceso si estuviera despierto… ¿Me hacía eso una mala persona? Como un violador que se aprovecha de sus víctimas narcotizadas… Pero no, no podía pensar así, yo tenía las más puras intenciones, sólo quería que se pusiera bien, y no sólo del golpe en la cabeza, sino que pudiera olvidar todos los maltratos sufridos ¿Cómo lo hacía para estar siempre tan estoico frente a circunstancias tan adversas? Nunca antes lo había visto perder el control, y de alguna manera fue refrescante ver que si pasaban cosas bajo su máscara de serenidad – ¿Le hiciste algún corte en la cabeza? ¿Hay sangre? – Pregunté.

-No, sólo un chichón enorme – Dijo Jake gesticulando.

-Vale, sígueme la corriente – Le dije justo antes de que Charlie rodeara la casa empujando la silla de Billy.

-¿Qué le pasó? – Preguntó Charlie corriendo hasta nosotros.

-La epilepsia – Le dije – Después de un ataque siempre pierde el sentido, dicen que los ataques son agotadores…

-Entonces hay que llamar a una ambulancia – Dijo Charlie tomando su radio del cinturón.

-¡No! – Le dije quitándole la radio y lanzándosela a Jake, que a su vez se la metió al bolsillo trasero de sus jeans.

-¿No qué? – Preguntó confundido.

-Nooooo…No. Embry quiere ir a la cárcel, no al hospital, ¿no te acuerdas? – Le dije

-Embry no ha hecho nada para ir a la cárcel, y seguro existen métodos más razonables para escapar de su madre… - Dijo Charlie.

Ahora, debo aclarar que la idea pasó por mi mente sin filtro entre pensamiento y acción, así es que tomando la mano derecha de Embry la empuñé y golpeé con ella a Charlie, haciéndolo caer de culo en el barro.

Jake lanzó una carcajada y se giró dándonos la espalda, pero se veía claramente que sus hombros se sacudían en un ataque de risa silencioso.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo Isabella? – Dijo Charlie rojo de rabia y tratando de levantarse sin ensuciarse más - Recuerda que estás aquí como deputy, no como mi hija, y si no quieres que te meta a la cárcel…

-Quiero que metas a Embry a la cárcel – Le dije sacando del puño cerrado de Embry el dedo del medio, levantándoselo a mi padre – Mira, ¡desacato a la autoridad! Que vulgar… - Dije moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-¡Tú te vas a la cárcel! – Me ladró.

-¡Bien! – Grité.

-¡Bien! – Gritó.

-¡Pero Embry es mi prisionero y se viene conmigo! – Grité.

-¡Bien! – Gritó.

-¡Bien! – Grité.

Nos miramos con el ceño fruncido, tratando de decidir quién había ganado… Podríamos decir que yo, si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de que Charlie me metería presa…

-Jake, mete a Embry al auto – Le dije sin dejar de mirar a mi padre, estudiándolo por si se arrepentía de encarcelarnos y debía cometer otro delito express…

-Vámonos Billy, te llevo, y en cuanto te hayas cambiado de ropa llámame, debemos decidir qué hacer con este chico… - Dijo Charlie.

-No hay nada que hacer, yo soy deputy y Embry es _mi_ prisionero… - Dije de inmediato, poniéndome las gafas de Poncherello para verme más intimidante.

Charlie suspiró y Billy sonrió aprobadoramente.

Después de dejar a Billy en su casa seguimos hasta Forks, directamente a la estación de policía.

-Bella sácate ese chaleco reflectante – Me dijo Charlie.

-Es mi uniforme – Respondí.

-Quedas relevada de tu cargo – Me dijo saliendo del auto.

-¿Jubilación anticipada? – Traté de adivinar.

-Inténtalo de nuevo – Dijo él secamente.

-¿Baja deshonrosa? – Pregunté.

-Le diste un puñetazo y le hiciste gestos obscenos a tu superior, así es que yo diría que sí – Dijo Charlie entrando a su oficina haciendo un saludo con la cabeza a su personal. La telefonista y Ernie el suboficial nos miraron sorprendidos, especialmente a Charlie que estaba todo embarrado.

-¡Hey! ¿Y yo qué hago con el muerto? – Preguntó Jake arrastrando a Embry.

-¡No se ha muerto! – Le dije girándome para comprobar su pulso – ¡No me asustes, pedazo de bestia!

-En la celda número tres – Dijo Charlie a través de su puerta cerrada. Seguro se estaba cambiando de ropa – La misma en la que se va a quedar Bella…

-¿Tienes algo de ropa para mí o quieres que muera de neumonía en la celda roñosa en la que me vas a encerrar hasta que me pudra? – Pregunté mientras le quitaba el cabello de la cara a Embry… Era el único de la manada que lo conservaba más o menos largo y le quedaba bien, dándole un aspecto desaliñado digno de cualquier artista.

-Toma lo que quieras de mi bolsa de deportes – Dijo Charlie lanzándome un bolso de lona al pasillo – Y para tu información el edificio tiene calefacción central y tu celda roñosa tiene loza radiante.

-Mira tú las frivolidades en las que se gastan mis impuestos – Dije a nadie en particular encerrándome en el baño. Estaba mojada y sucia, así es que me saqué todo y usando la camiseta de mi pijama como esponja, procedí a trapearme un poco. Luego me puse la sudadera y los pantalones de Charlie así no más, sin ropa interior, me lavé la cara, me enjuagué los dientes con dentífrico y mi dedo y me hice una coleta alta.

Lista para ir a la cárcel.

-¿Vas a estar bien? – Preguntó Jacob.

-Bien, aunque necesito que vayas al negocio y le expliques a Ángela lo que pasó, pero sólo a ella. Dile que probablemente no voy a poder ir en un par de días, y que le diga a Dee que nos traiga desayuno y almuerzo… varios desayunos y varios almuerzos, Embry va a despertar hambriento…

-Bella a tu jaula – Me ordenó Charlie.

-Pero le estoy dando instrucciones a Jake… - Le dije.

-¡A tu jaula! – Dijo con ese tono que no se le puede discutir.

-¡Mierda! Jake, a la camioneta de reparto hay que sacarle la revisión técnica pero no lo he hecho porque tiene un foco trasero quemado y parece que no está buen alineado el eje delantero, y… - Eso es todo lo que pude decir. Ya estaba en mi celda.

-No te preocupes Bells, ¡yo me encargo de todo! - Gritó Jacob.

-¿No se supone que me tienes que catear y fichar antes de meterme presa? – Pregunté a mi padre.

-No necesito catearte, lo más parecido a un arma que tenías era mi linterna. Además vistes mi ropa, sé que no hay navajas ocultas… - Dijo cruzando los brazos. Se mostraba serio y formal, pero un pequeño temblor en su bigote me dijo que lo estaba disfrutando.

-¿Y qué hay de mi fichaje? De Embry lo entiendo porque está nocaut, pero no pretenderás que yo sea una presa sin papeles, eso está totalmente en contra de los derechos humanos…

-Creo que te conozco lo suficiente para llenar la ficha por ti – Respondió impasible – Hasta sé dónde vives…

-¿Y la foto? – Pregunté estirando un poco el labio superior. Quería una foto fichada, seguro los chicos de la manada se morirían de risa si les regalaba una copia…

-Bajo una de tu Facebook – Respondió dándome la espalda. Maldito Charlie, se estaba burlando de mí.

-¡Oye ni siquiera me leíste la lista de mis derechos Miranda! – Le dije a su nuca – ¡Todo esto es altamente irregular!

-Me diste un puñetazo, no tienes derecho a nada – Respondió.

-¡Charlie! – Exclamé.

-Humpf! – Resopló - _Tienes el derecho de guardar silencio…_ \- Comenzó - Por favor úsalo – Agregó.

 _Cualquier cosa que digas puede usarse en tu contra en una Corte de Justicia._

 _Tienes el derecho de hablar con un abogado y de tenerlo presente cuando se te interrogue._

 _Si no tienes con qué pagar a un abogado, se te nombrará uno para representarte durante cualquier interrogación, si así lo deseas._

 _¿Comprendes cada uno de los derechos que te he explicado?_ \- Yo asentí - _Teniendo en mente estos derechos, ¿quieres hablar ahora?_ – Me encogí de hombros.

-También tengo derecho a una llamada… - Dije por joder un poco más.

-¿A quién quieres llamar? – Me preguntó estudiándome atentamente.

-A mamá, para decirle que me metiste a la cárcel por defender a mi amigo enfermo – Respondí.

-¡Yo no le iba a hacer nada a tu amigo! – Exclamó poniéndose rojo otra vez – ¡Lo iba a llevar al hospital!

-¡Pero él no quiere ni necesita ir al hospital, sólo quería alejarse de la bruja de su madre! – Me defendí.

-Jefe, lo necesitamos aquí adelante… – Masculló Ernie, colorado como un tomate asomándose por el pasillo. Seguro había estado escuchando todo el intercambio.

Charlie me miró como quien contempla una causa perdida y se largó, dejándome a solas en mi celda con Embry.

Embry descansaba en un camastro demasiado pequeño para él, y no había dónde más sentarse, así es que me acerqué a él, levanté su cabeza y me senté apoyándola en mis muslos. Él gruñó pero no despertó, y yo comencé a peinar su rebelde cabello con mis dedos mientas pensaba en lo que venía a continuación.

-Hey, tú, la del lado ¿eres Bella Swan? – Preguntó una voz masculina. Me pareció conocida y amable, así es que respondí

-Sí, soy Bella, ¿y tú ?

-Yo soy Hugh y estoy con mi hermano Carl, varias veces hemos comprado tu comida, especialmente cuando nos viene « el bajón », es súper contundente, cocinas muy bien…

Ooooh, los del lado eran los famosos hermanitos granjeros/marihuaneros…

-Hola Hugh, claro que te recuerdo, me alegro de que te guste mi comida, pero yo no soy la única que cocina, somos un grupo de chicas. ¿Por qué están aquí ?

-Meeeh, montamos un invernadero increíble hecho en poliuretano y aluminio, con rejillas de ventilación, calefacción, lámparas LED UV y todo, alucinante, y estábamos experimentando con distintas cepas en cultivos hidropónicos, tú sabes, producción limpia, orgánica, bajo consumo de agua, protegemos al planeta, todos ganamos… Pero alguien nos denunció y aquí estamos… - Dijo Carl.

-¿Y van a pasar a la cárcel estatal? – Pregunté. No me parecían malas personas y en la cárcel se convertirían en las perras de alguien en cuanto entraran.

-Naaaah, el Jefe nos quiere asustar, a lo más vamos a pagar una multa, después de todo plantamos sólo para autoconsumo… - Dijo Hugh confiado.

-¿Cuánto es para « autoconsumo » ? – Pregunté curiosa.

-El invernadero mide dos por seis metros, y nos da un rendimiento de novecientos gramos de primera calidad por metro cuadrado – Dijo Carl.

-Doce metros cuadrados por novecientos gramos… - Calculé – ¡Son diez kilos ochocientos gramos de hierba! Para fumársela entre los dos?

-Bueno, tenemos amigos… – Dijo Hugh.

-Te podemos hacer un trueque, tú nos alimentas en "el bajón" y nosotros te damos toda la hierba que quieras del mejor cultivo de Washington y los alrededores – Dijo Carl.

-Porque somos granjeros, no cocineros – Dijo Hugh.

-Y tampoco lo hacemos por dinero… – Dijo Carl

-Somos puristas, sólo buscamos un buen producto… – Dijo Hugh.

-¡Aaaaaagh ! – Dijo Embry.

-Chicos más rato hablamos, que acaba de despertar mi compañero de celda… - Dije sin dejar de acariciar la frente o el cabello de Embry en ningún momento.

-Bueno linda, después hacemos negocios – Dijo Hugh.

-Mmmmmh… - Se quejó Embry, y sus párpados se abrieron y cerraron rápidamente, acostumbrándose a la luz.

-Hola Embry, quédate quieto un rato, recibiste un golpe muy fuerte… - Le dije.

-¿Dónde…? ¿Qué…? ¿Ah?– Balbuceó tratando de ajustar la vista.

-Estamos en la cárcel. Tú dijiste que querías ir a la cárcel y yo logré que nos metieran a los dos. No te preocupes, estamos a salvo y pronto nos van a traer comida, ¿te parece?

-Bella… Bella, ¿qué hiciste? – Me preguntó tratando de levantarse, pero yo lo empujé hacia mis piernas otra vez.

-¡Quieto! Yo no te hice nada, pero tú te estabas volviendo loquito, ¿no te acuerdas? – Pregunté.

-Algo… - Frunció el ceño.

-Te ibas a transformar frente a todos, y Jake y yo te llevamos a un costado de la casa, pero tú me agarraste fuerte y no me soltabas… Hasta cambió tu color de ojos, así de cerca estabas de la transformación… - Expliqué.

-¡No! ¿Te hice daño? – Preguntó estirando su enorme palma para acunar mi mejilla. Sus ojos eran una dolorosa mescla de emociones.

-No, yo sé que nunca me podrías hacer daño… Lo sé… Pero Jake no se quiso arriesgar y te rompió un macetero en la cabeza… Lo siento, no lo pude detener… - Dije rozando con la yema de los dedos el enorme chichón que adornaba su nuca.

-¿Detenerme? – Bufó - ¡Está bien! Un balazo es lo que me debió haber dado… ¡Agh! Hace tanto tiempo que no perdía el control, pero mi madre… - Dijo alterándose otra vez.

-Tienes todo el derecho de perder el control de vez en cuando, y más con lo que pasó con tu mamá – Le dije suavemente.

-Bella… - Dijo y cerró los ojos. Apretó los dientes y se giró quedando de costado, supongo que para no verme a los ojos.

-Dime… - Susurré.

-Perdóname… - Dijo con voz ahogada.

-No pasa nada, no me ibas a hacer daño – Respondí.

-No, no por esta mañana, por lo de anoche… No quise ser grosero, yo…

-Olvídalo, en serio, yo sé que a veces puedo ser demasiado intensa, invadí tu espacio y está bien que me pares, sólo quiero que sepas que si lo hago no es para joderte, sino porque me importas…

-Lo sé, tú siempre te preocupas por la manada – Masculló.

-No Embry, no hablo de la manada, hablo de ti. Hablo de que me importas tú – Aclaré. Él me importaba desde mucho antes de que la manada existiera.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Para acompañarte – Dije lo obvio.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Me hice arrestar – Respondí.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Mmmmmh, después te cuento… - Dije retrasando lo inevitable.

-¿Y ahora? – Preguntó incierto mirando para todos lados.

-Ahora estoy contigo – Le dije – Descansa, te despierto cuando llegue algo de comida, ¿vale? – Le dije cerrando sus párpados con la yema de mis dedos.

-¿Bella? – Preguntó suspirando.

-¿Sí? – Pregunté pasando las uñas suavemente su cuero cabelludo.

-¿Este es un sueño, verdad?

-Sí Embry – Respondí apoyando la cabeza en la pared y cerrando los ojos yo también – Es un sueño, nada más…

 **Espero sus comentarios.**

 **Nota: "Deputy" no tiene una traducción literal, pero es un civil al que se le dan facultades oficiales para un caso específico, incluido el derecho a portar y disparar armas.**


	3. Grullas

**Vale, sé que tengo que terminar "Apocalipsis", pero tenía muchos pedidos para actualizar este fic, en particular por parte de mi amiga Roxy, que se enamoró de nuestro lobo silencioso.**

 **Disfruten y no olviden contarme qué opinan, ya que este fic participa en un concurso** **del foro "Sol de Medianoche"**

 _ **Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con la Saga Twilight me pertenece._

 _ **N° de Palabras:**_ _3.228_

 _ **Palabras Usadas:**_ _Café_

 _ **Emoción Usada:**_ _Felicidad_

 _ **Imagen Elegida:**_ _Manada Quileute._

 **Capítulo 3**

If a great wave shall fall  
It'd fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own?  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

 _Wherever You Will Go / The Calling_

 **BELLA POV**

Debía pensar rápido, organizarlo todo en mi mente antes de que Embry volviera a despertar.

-Bella, tienes visita – Dijo el suboficial Ernie.

-Vale, gracias – Dije – ¿Quién es?

-Dee – Respondió él y se sonrojó un poco. Hum… Algo para analizar más adelante.

-Hola Bella, ¿presa otra vez? – Me preguntó mi amiga arrastrando un enorme cooler con rueditas y con un gran termo de café en los brazos.

-¿Qué se le va a hacer? La carrera delictiva me llama y es más divertida – Respondí aun acariciando el cabello de Embry, que roncaba suavemente.

-Te traje lo que Jake me pidió… ¿Cuántos días crees que vas a estar en la cárcel? – Preguntó.

-No sé, depende de qué tan enojado esté Charlie… Puede ir de molesto a termonuclear – Respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Y cómo crees que esté? – Preguntó Dee apoyada en el muro al otro lado de las rejas. Finalmente se decidió, acercó el cooler y se sentó en la tapa.

-Más cercano al extremo termonuclear creo yo, pero lo bueno es que Sue está de visita en la Tribu Macah, así es que menos que quiera comer pizza todos los días me va a tener que soltar para que le cocine – Le dije.

-O le tendré que llevar comida a la casa… - Dijo Dee.

-Por ningún motivo, si lo malcrías me voy a terminar quedando aquí para siempre – Le dije.

-Bueno jefa, usted manda… - Sonrió Dee.

-De hecho, llévale un almuerzo gratis a Ernie y otro a Maude, para que desde ya huela lo que se pierde y le de hambre – Le indiqué.

-Eres maléfica – Sonrió Dee.

-Otra cosa – Le dije – Esos de la celda del lado…

-¿Los que me miran como babosos? – Preguntó Dee en un susurro. Ella era muy bonita y los hombres naturalmente se sentían atraídos.

-Esos mismos… - Le dije – Dales un desayuno a cada uno, ¿puede ser?

-Bueeeeno, como digas – Dijo ella poniéndose de pie y abriendo la tapa del cooler, que estaba repleto de comida caliente.

-¿Hugh? ¿Carl? – Los llamé.

-¿Síiiiiii? – Respondieron ambos de inmediato.

-Esta es mi amiga Dee, les va a entregar desayunos y un poco de café – Les dije.

-Ooooooh, ¡Bella, eres la mejor! – Exclamó Hugh.

-Huele increíble… – Dijo Carl.

Ambos le agradecieron profusamente a Dee (mucho más que a mí) y ella se volvió a sentar en el cooler mientras yo le daba algunas instrucciones sobre el negocio. Si bien Ángela trabajaba conmigo, ella estaba a cargo de las finanzas y yo de la parte operacional, así es que los menús y logística dependían de mí.

Al poco rato apareció Ernie.

-Ernie necesito ese cooler en la celda por favor – Le dije – ¿Ya lo revisaste por armas de destrucción masiva?

-Sí, ya lo revisé. ¿Para qué necesitas tanta comida si sabes que tu padre te va a soltar antes de las cinco de la tarde? – Preguntó abriendo la celda y arrastrando el cooler al interior.

-Porque Embry no come nada desde ayer al almuerzo o quizás antes, y su metabolismo es muy acelerado – Expliqué – Va a despertar hambriento.

Dee entró con el termo de café, lo dejó junto al cooler y sacó los dos almuerzos, uno para Ernie y otro para Maude.

-Nos vemos – Dijo Dee – Si necesitas algo…

-Te aviso – Respondí con una sonrisa – Ernie, ¿por qué dices que Charlie me va a soltar a las cinco?

-Porque hoy hay un juego importante y se va a ir a casa temprano – Respondió – Y como es viernes, a menos que te quiera procesar y tener presa todo el fin de semana, te va a llevar con él.

-Hum… Claro, me puede detener sin motivo por cierta cantidad de horas, ¡después de eso o levanta cargos o me deja libre! – Dije sintiéndome una tarada por no haber recordado ese resquicio legal – Vale, gracias.

Cuando ambos se hubieron ido comencé a tratar de despertar a Embry, lo que resultó más difícil de lo esperado. El pobre estaba mucho más agotado de lo que suponía, y se abrazaba a mis piernas como a su tabla de salvación.

Me rompía el corazón verlo tan vulnerable por culpa de esa arpía… El que necesitara que lo metieran preso para tener un rato de tranquilidad…

-Embry, despierta – Lo llamé acariciando su mejilla. Sus pestañas temblaron pero no despertó.

Traté de sacudir su hombro y no pude dejar de notar lo suave de su piel, el calor que emanaba y la dureza de sus músculos. No debió llamarme la atención considerando que vivía rodeada de lobos que tenían las mismas características, pero tal vez porque nunca tocaba a Embry nuestro roce se sintió… No sé, especial.

-Em – Susurré en su oído – Em, despierta…

-Mmmmmh… - Se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Embry despierta! – Exclamé tan cerca de su oreja que tuve el raro impulso de morderle el lóbulo. Seguro lo asustaría y capaz que hasta se transformara en la celda… Mejor que no…

-¿Bella…? – Murmuró en voz baja y rasposa.

-La misma que viste y calza – Respondí con una sonrisa – Despierta dormilón, te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Bella? – Preguntó confundido y sin enfocar bien la mirada – ¿De verdad estás aquí?

-Sí Em, estoy contigo y voy a seguir estando contigo, así es que mejor te acostumbras – Le dije aclarando mis intenciones de antemano.

-¿Entonces lo de mi mamá…? – Preguntó cubriéndose los ojos con la mano.

-Ocurrió, lo siento – Le dije.

-Pensé que había sido un sueño – Murmuró – Tú… ¡Tú me dijiste que era un sueño!

-Sí, lo siento por eso, yo sólo quería que descansaras un poco – Le dije sin sentirlo realmente – ¡Pero mira! ¡Te tengo algo! – Dije apuntando al cooler – ¡Pedí comida!

-¿Para mí? – Preguntó un poco ahogado, sentándose.

-Sep – Respondí acercándome al cooler – Mira, hay desayunos y almuerzos, ¿qué prefieres primero? Hoy los desayunos consisten en huevos revueltos con tocino, ensalada de frutas y pan… Y tenemos suficiente **café** como para llenar una bañera.

-¡Oye compañera Bella! – Me llamó Hugh.

-¿Mmmmh? – Pregunté sentada en el suelo junto al cooler. Verdaderamente había loza radiante en las celdas, esta era una cárcel de lujo.

-¿Nos darías un poco más de **café**? – Preguntó Carl asomando su vaso desechable.

-Seguro, ¿azúcar? ¿Crema? – Pregunté acercándome.

-Crema para mí, nada para Carl, que se está cuidando – Respondió Hugh. Yo tomé sus vasos y los rellené mientras Embry me estudiaba sin decir palabra. Cualquier otro haciendo lo mismo me habría puesto nerviosa, pero él siempre era igual, vivía su vida en silencio.

-Embry, ¿quieres café? – Pregunté acercándome al termo para servirme un vaso para mí agregando crema y azúcar. Yo claramente no me estaba cuidando.

Él asintió y se acercó lentamente hasta sentarse al otro lado del cooler.

No le pregunté cómo lo quería porque ya lo sabía, así es que le entregué su vaso de café con una cucharada de azúcar y un palito para revolver.

-Gracias – Susurró y enfocó su mirada en el líquido.

-No pasa nada – Le dije determinada a llenar sus silencios y convertir esto en una experiencia divertida – Yo quiero huevos con tocino, y en una hora o dos podemos almorzar y después desayunar otra vez, total ¿quién nos detiene?

Me miró y me regaló una pequeña sonrisa, y me di por pagada.

-De almuerzo hay chuletas de cerdo con puré o pollo asado con arroz – Ofrecí – ¿Con cual vas a empezar? – Pregunté sabiendo que una porción estándar no sería suficiente.

-Pollo, por favor – Respondió. Yo busqué un contenedor que estuviera marcado como "Pechuga" y se lo entregué junto con un tenedor y cuchillo de plástico y una servilleta.

Comimos en silencio, él mucho más rápido que yo, así es que en cuanto terminó le entregué una porción de chuletas. Cuando terminé mis huevos él estaba terminando su segundo plato, así es que pregunté

-¿Más pollo, más chuletas, o quieres probar el desayuno?

-Desayuno – Dijo sonando avergonzado.

-Okas – Dije extendiéndole uno y comenzando con mi fruta. Terminamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias – Murmuró sin mirarme.

-Embry… - Le dije. Él no levantó la vista – Embry ¡mírame! – Él obedeció, mirándome a través de sus largas pestañas – Estoy aquí porque quiero, ¿vale? Porque me importas.

-No deberías… - Dijo.

-Yo decido lo que debo o no hacer, ya soy una adulta, y si quiero ir a la cárcel contigo, a la cárcel me voy a ir, no te pienso abandonar, ¿me entiendes? – Le dije estirando mi mano para aferrarme a su brazo.

-Bella no… No quiero que te hundas conmigo… Soy prácticamente un indigente… - Dijo atormentado.

-¿Ese es todo el problema? – Pregunté sonriendo aliviada – ¿Casa y trabajo?

-¿Te parece poco? – Resopló enojado.

-Bueno, mientras dormías se me ocurrieron un par de ideas… Siempre que tú quieras… - Le dije. Él escuchaba atento – Tú sabes que yo actualmente vivo en la cabaña que construí al otro lado del jardín de Charlie…

-Claro que lo sé, yo ayudé a construirla – Dijo rodando los ojos.

-Claro, es cierto, bueno, decidí que extraño a Charlie y que es poco práctico vivir separados porque de todos modos todas las comidas las hago en su casa, así es que la cabaña va a quedar desocupada, a no ser que encuentre a alguien de confianza que quisiera vivir ahí… - Le dije – El acceso es totalmente independiente y está junto al bosque, por si tuvieras que transformarte de emergencia…

-Bella no puedo aceptar algo así – Dijo más angustiado que aliviado. ¡Maldición! Siempre me pasaba lo mismo, ¡nunca daba en el clavo con Embry!

-Sí puedes, yo no te estoy regalando nada. Pagarías una pequeña renta y tu consumo de luz y agua – Le dije para que no sintiera que me debería nada, aunque no tenía verdaderas intenciones de cobrarle más que un monto simbólico.

-No puedo aceptar porque no te puedo pagar, después de hoy seguro me despidieron otra vez por no llegar al trabajo, y si digo que estaba preso no va a ayudar mucho a mi caso – Argumentó.

-Esa es la segunda parte de mi plan – Dije jugando a hacer origami con una servilleta – Resulta que necesito a un chofer de tiempo completo…

-No, no lo necesitas – Rebatió de inmediato – Todos los chicos de la manada trabajan para cubrir los turnos, no les voy a quitar un ingreso extra, ¡son mis hermanos!

-Embry escúchame… Al principio ese sistema puede haber funcionado, cuando el negocio estaba comenzando, pero ahora los horarios se han apretado y necesito a alguien que encaje bien en la rutina y maneje todas las rutas, ¡y eso no es posible si cada día tengo un chofer distinto! Además cualquier instrucción que le deje a uno se pierde con quien que maneje al día siguiente… Esto es algo que te quería pedir desde hace tiempo… - Le expliqué.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? – Preguntó escéptico.

-Porque estos últimos meses tú has huido de mí como si tuviera la plaga – Susurré – No sé qué es lo que te pasa conmigo, pero esto no es un asunto personal, es una propuesta de negocios en toda regla.

-¿Y qué hay de los demás? – Preguntó ablandándose un poco.

-Los demás tienen otras cosas u obligaciones de las que preocuparse, no tienen disponibilidad completa, pero ahora que tú vas a vivir en mi cabaña puedes disponer del tiempo que no pases con La Manada como mejor te parezca… Estoy segura de que Jake no va a poner problemas… - Le aseguré.

-Al Concejo no le va a gustar que un lobo viva fuera de La Reserva – Afirmó. Lo estaba considerando. ¡Sí!

-Me importa un rábano lo que diga El Concejo, tropa de viejos roñosos (bueno, todos menos Billy) – Le dije – Ellos no te han tendido una mano nunca, no veo por qué les deberías guardar obediencia… A Jacob sí, pero a los vejestorios no.

-No deberías hablar así de ellos – Dijo sonriendo un poco.

-Y tú no deberías preocuparte tanto. Mira, te voy a pagar el sueldo estándar más horas extras al doble, porque algunos días hay que ir a recoger ingredientes frescos como pescado en Port Ángeles, y toca levantarse muy temprano… No es demasiado para empezar, pero el puesto incluye todas las comidas, y el alquiler y utilidades de la cabaña son baratos, después de todo es una cabañita en Forks, no un piso en New York… Yo creo que podrías llegar a ahorrar, o tal vez comprar materiales para pintar esos cuadros en técnicas mixtas de los que hablaste… - Dije entusiasmada.

-¿Cómo sabes de los cuadros de técnicas mixtas? – Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Alguna vez lo mencionaste y se me quedó grabado – Dije encogiéndome de hombros - Siempre he admirado tu talento, lo que puedes hacer con un simple trozo de carboncillo… ¡Si tuvieras los materiales adecuados sería increíble! Y ahora tendrías el espacio físico y el dinero para intentarlo… ¡Vamos Embry, regálate una oportunidad… - Le rogué.

-Bella… ¿Por qué haces todo esto? – Me preguntó muy serio, mirándome de lleno a los ojos, como rara vez hacía.

-Porque me importas – Dije lo obvio – Porque te quiero…

-Como al resto de La Manada… – Dijo irritado – ¡Pero al resto los jodes menos!

-¡Para un poco Embry! – Dije comenzando a enojarme – Esta es la segunda vez que dices lo mismo y quiero que sepas que no es verdad. Tú has sido importante para mí desde mucho antes de que La Manada existiera. Hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, y si no nos hemos acercado más es porque tú no has querido. A La Manada en su conjunto la quiero muchísimo, pero Jake y tú son distintos, porque tenemos una historia común mucho más extensa…

-Jake… – Dijo y se cubrió los ojos con los talones de las manos.

-…Es como mi hermano, y nunca debió ser otra cosa. Lo sé yo, lo sabes tú y lo sabe él, aunque no le guste admitirlo – Dije – Como sea, deja de meterte en el mismo saco que el resto de La Manada porque no es ahí donde te categorizo, ¿Ok?

-¿Me hablas en serio? – Preguntó finalmente.

-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando? – Respondí.

-No, tienes cara de estar cansada – Respondió mucho más suavemente.

-Uy, ¡pero que galante manera de decirme que me veo horrible! – Respondí batiendo mis pestañas.

-No te ves horrible – Dijo – Te ves como alguien que ha dormido muy poco por andar arriesgando su trasero por alguien que no se lo merece.

-No digas eso… - Le dije triste – Sí te lo mereces… Claro que te lo mereces.

Nos quedamos callados un rato.

-Bella… - Susurró.

-¿Mmmmh? – Pregunté sin mirarlo, ocupada terminando mi tercera gruya de papel.

-Gracias… – Dijo con voz ronca. Levanté la vista y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa vulnerabilidad que me desarmaba.

-¿Eso significa que aceptas? – Pregunté tratando de reprimir mi sonrisa.

-No, eso significa que me rindo – Me corrigió – Nadie te puede decir que no, mucho menos yo.

-¡Perfecto! – Exclamé y comencé a hacer más planes.

oooOooo

-¿Hugh? – Llamé.

-Dime compañera Bella – Respondió somnoliento. Quizás interrumpí su siesta.

-¿Chuletas de cerdo o pollo? – Pregunté.

-¿Nos vas a dar almuerzo? – Preguntó despertando del todo.

-Por supuesto, a menos que quieras la comida de la cárcel, lo que sea que les den… ¿Somos compañeros o qué? – Pregunté.

-¡Claro que somos compañeros! – Dijo Carl – ¡Yo quiero pollo!

-¿Te gustan los trutros? – Pregunté pensando en que las pechugas eran de Embry.

-¡Me encantan! – Exclamó.

-¿Y tú Hugh? ¿Qué te apetece? ¿O quieres desayunar de nuevo? – Ofrecí.

-¡Cerdo! ¡Cerdo! – Respondió Hugh emanando **felicidad** como si le hubiera ofrecido tres deseos – ¡Gracias compañera Bella, eres la mejor!

-Okas – Dije traspasándoles la comida estirando mis brazos para que ellos la recibieran en la celda conjunta – ¿Saben? Me habría imaginado que dos chicos tan en contacto con la madre tierra como ustedes serían vegetarianos, o veganos, o biodinámicos o algo así…

-Ah sí, lo hemos sido… – Dijo Hugh con la boca llena.

-¿Han sido qué? – Pregunté.

-Todo – Dijo Carl – Pero al final lo único que nos resulta es ser orgánicos, porque nos gusta demasiado el tocino, sobre todo durante "el bajón" así es que ahora compramos productos animales "free range" para acallar nuestra conciencia… A nuestros amigos activistas no les gusta, pero entienden que "el bajón es el bajón".

-Bueno, algo es algo – Les dije – Porque lamentablemente no tengo un menú naturista que ofrecerles, lo intentamos por un tiempo, pero a los trabajadores forestales les gusta su proteína, y no les da igual si es de soja.

-Bella, ¿qué vas a hacer con todas estas grullas? – Preguntó Embry estudiando la colección de todos tamaños que había creado en las horas que llevábamos encerrados.

-Decorar mi lado de la celda, como buen presidiario – Respondí y me arranqué un pelo de la nuca. Era muy largo porque mi cabello me llegaba casi hasta la cintura.

Con cuidado lo usé para amarrar un extremo a una de las gruyas, y el otro extremo lo dejé libre. Esta operación la repetí con cada gruya.

-¿Y ahora? – Preguntó Embry mirándome abiertamente, no de reojo como solía hacerlo.

-Ahora necesito los trozos de cinta adhesiva que sellaban los contenedores de comida – Le indiqué. Él los fue rescatando de la bolsa que habíamos dejado como "basura" y me pasó trocitos con los que fui pegando las grullas colgando de mis cabellos, de modo que se balancearan con la menor ráfaga de viento.

-Te quedan cuatro – Me señaló las que había dejado para el final.

-Sip, ¿sabes lo que volvería loco a Charlie? – Le pregunté con una sonrisa malévola.

-Viniendo de ti, casi todo – Me respondió con una semi- sonrisa.

-Agáchate, me voy a subir a tus hombros – Le dije.

-¿Qué? – Exclamó dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Necesito montarme sobre tus hombros para alcanzar el techo. ¡Vamos a poner grullas volando! – Le dije entusiasmada, sabiendo lo que les costaría quitar mis gruyas. Me imaginé a Charlie parado en una silla y a Ernie afirmándola, o tal vez tratando de botarlas con una escoba… Como fuera sería chistoso.

-Isabella Swan, estás chiflada – Se rio y se puso de rodillas junto al catre. Yo me subí al camastro y de ahí me pasé a los hombros de Embry. Esta operación la había repetido mil veces con otros lobos mientras jugábamos en la playa, pero nunca con él, por lo que el proceso fue un poco torpe e incómodo, lo que se acrecentaba por el hecho de que él no llevara camiseta y yo no llevara ropa interior, lo que de seguro ya habría notado con mi entrepierna tan cerca de su rostro. ¡Realmente a veces no pienso antes de actuar!

-Listo – Dije con voz desafinada en cuanto estuve bien sentada – Pásame una grulla.

Pegamos las grullas al techo en nada de tiempo y para bajarme quise deslizarme por su espalda de una vez, pero se me enganchó un pie con su antebrazo y cuando estaba a punto de caer al suelo toda chueca y desparramada él giró su cuerpo y flexionó sus rodillas atrapándome y pegándome a su cuerpo.

No sé si fue un momento o meras fracciones de segundo, el caso es que el tiempo pareció suspenderse entre nosotros y una tensión que nunca había existido entre él y yo se plantó ahí para quedarse.

Embry era mi amigo…

Pero también era un hombre…

Un hombre guapísimo…

Y dulce…

Y misterioso…

Siempre atormentado…

El mejor amigo de mi ex que insiste en volver conmigo…

Y me lo estaba llevando a vivir a mi casa…

Sí Bella, lo lograste otra vez, preparaste la perfecta receta para el desastre.

 **Antes de que me lo pregunten, no, no imprimaron, simplemente Bella tuvo un momento de claridad y vio lo que siempre ha tenido frente a sus ojos.**

 **Cuéntenme cómo vamos y qué quieren de este fic!**


	4. Libres!

**Hola a todas, este fic me lo han reclamado un montón, y eso que está recién partiendo! Debe ser por Embry, tan triste y melancólico, que dan ganas de abrazarlo.**

 **Como saben, mi inspiración es cíclica: Llega haciéndome tremendamente fructífera y se va desapareciéndome del planeta por meses… Lo siento por eso, y les pido paciencia.**

 **Esta mañana escuchando música al azar, di con LA CANCIÓN de este fic. Es una viejita de Maná, pero que cuando comenzó tuve que parar lo que estaba haciendo porque era como si escuchara a Embry recitando las letras. Denle una oportunidad y van a ver a qué me refiero.**

 **(La canción es "Vivir Sin Aire")**

 **Abrazos y cuento con sus comentarios para mejorar.**

 _ **Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Nada relacionado con la Saga Twilight me pertenece.**_

 _ **N° de Palabras: 2.774**_

 _ **Palabras Usadas: Jugar**_

 _ **Emoción Usada: -**_

 _ **Imagen Elegida: Manada Quileute.**_

 **Capítulo 4**

Como quisiera,  
poder vivir sin aire.  
Como quisiera,  
poder vivir sin agua.  
Me encantaría,  
quererte un poco menos.  
Como quisiera,  
poder vivir sin ti.  
Pero no puedo,  
siento que muero,  
me estoy ahogando sin tu amor.  
Como quisiera,  
poder vivir sin aire.  
Como quisiera,  
calmar mi aflicción.  
Como quisiera,  
poder vivir sin agua.  
Me encantaría,  
robar tu corazón.

 _Vivir Sin Aire / Maná_

 **Bella POV**

-Isabella Marie, vengo a darte la oportunidad de disculparte – Dijo Charlie apareciendo por el pasillo a eso de las cuatro y diez de la tarde. Yo estaba sentada en el camastro con la espalda apoyada en la pared y mi costado descansando en el brazo de Embry. Estábamos jugando "Batalla Naval" contra los granjeros de la celda del lado, que resultaron ser sorprendentemente buenos estrategas.

-C4? – Pregunté a Embry en voz baja, quien frunció el ceño por un momento estudiando nuestra servilleta/carta de navegación profundamente concentrado, y luego asintió. Me sorprendió que estuviera tan dispuesto a **jugar.**

-Ya está buenooooo – Canturreó Hugh - Se nos van a oxidar los barcos de tanto esperar, compañera Bella! – Agregó impaciente.

-Se te van a oxidar de todos modos en el fondo del mar! – Exclamé – C4! Kaboom! – Gesticulé con ambas manos simulando una gran explosión.

-Noooooooo! – Gritó Carl – Mi mejor bombardero nooooooo!

-Isabella te estoy hablando! – Exclamó Charlie frustrado al ver que yo no le presaba la menor atención.

Pero es que ahora que yo sabía que debía dejarme libre sí o sí, no tenía ganas de hacerle la vida más sencilla.

-Estoy haciendo vida de prisionero – Le dije arremangándome la sudadera para descubrir "casualmente" los tatuajes que me había dibujado en los antebrazos, entre ellos un ahorcado con la lengua afuera que llevaba su nombre.

Charlie apretó los dientes, sacudió el bigote y miró hacia el cielo, donde inevitablemente debió ver las gruyas, pero no dijo nada.

-Bella, te estoy dando una oportunidad – Me dijo – Sólo porque eres mi hija, mira que de lo contrario te pasarías el fin de semana encerrada.

-Tiempo fuera! – Exclamé parando el juego y acercándome a la reja – No es así y lo sabes – Le respondí desafiante – Por ahora me tienes detenida, lo que está bien por unas horas, pero si me quieres dejar adentro obligatoriamente me vas a tener que levantar cargos por asalto y arrestarme. De verdad vas a arrestar a tu hija por hacer lo correcto? Vas a manchar mi expediente Charlie? Nadie me va a dar trabajo, los bancos no me van a querer prestar dinero y mis socios comerciales me van a mandar al demonio, no voy a tener dinero para subsistir y me vas a tener que mantener hasta que te jubiles, todo porque te mueres de rabia de que te haya botado de culo al barro!

-Isabella! – Exclamó.

-Ya papá, ya aprendí mi lección, ahora sácame y vamos a casa y les cocino algo rico mientras ven el juego… - Le dije más conciliadora – O te vas solo y pasas a comprar pizza donde los armenios, porque la pizzería de Mags está cerrada por duelo, recuerda que esta semana se murió su hermana.

-Puaj! La pizza de los armenios es de lo peor! – Opinó Carl.

-Horrible – Concordó Hugh – Es como un trozo de pan duro cubierto de basura caliente…

-Cuando dices "les cocino" te refieres a… - Dijo Charlie sabiendo que yo había ganado. No había defensa posible para la pizzería armenia. No sé exactamente qué comen en ese país, pero los dueños del restaurant tal vez deberían tratar de limitarse a cocinar la comida regional que conocen y probablemente les quedaría bastante mejor. De hecho, cocinan tan mal que seguro que esa pizzería es un negocio fachada para una operación de lavado de dinero o algo así.

Le diría a Charlie que me "deputizara" otra vez para investigar ese caso: Los gangsters armenios de Forks.…

-Tú, Jake, Billy, Embry, Carl y Hugh – Le dije – No pretenderás dejar a los chicos aquí muertos de aburrimiento!

-Compañera Bella, eres la mejor! – Exclamó Carl.

-Son narcotraficantes! – Exclamó Charlie.

-Difícilmente – Rodé los ojos – Son granjeros orgánicos y no trafican, todo es para autoconsumo, no hay transacciones comerciales de por medio ni enriquecimiento ilícito. No le hacen daño a nadie Charlie, déjalos ir!

-No me digas cómo hacer mi trabajo – Me regañó.

-Entonces hazlo bien! – Dije sin poder contenerme – Ya aprendí mi lección – Reculé de inmediato - Estoy segura de que ellos también, y Embry no tiene nada que aprender, él no hizo nada, estaba inconsciente... Vamos Charlie… Voy a preparar todas las cosas que más te gustan…

-Sí, eso, vamos Jefe – Dijo Hugh.

-Cuándo vuelve Mags? – Preguntó Charlie ignorando a Hugh.

-Creo que en un par de semanas a lo menos, dijo que después de la lectura del testamento irá a visitar a su otra hermana en Olimpia – Respondí.

-Está bien – Dijo Charlie negando con la cabeza como recriminándose su debilidad – Pero que conste que a estos dos los iba a soltar de todos modos – Gruñó apuntando a los granjeros.

-Somos libres? – Preguntó Carl.

-Somos libres! – Exclamó Hugh.

-Pero con la condición de que antes de irte limpies esta celda de toda la basura con la que la decoraste – Dijo por hacerse el duro y exigir algo.

-No hay problema – Respondí – En cuánto rato más nos vamos?

-Media hora, más o menos, voy a cerrar todos mis pendientes y partimos, no me quiero perder los comentarios previos al juego.

-Perfecto – Dije.

Charlie se giró y se fue y yo lo vi desaparecer y luego me volví hacia Embry, que me miraba con esa pequeña sonrisa soñadora, tan suya.

-Lo logamos! – Levanté mi mano para chocarla con la suya enorme en comparación.

-Lo lograste – Me corrigió – No sé cómo es que lo haces, pero lo lograste…

-Porque tengo la razón – Dije encogiendo mis hombros – Charlie no es tonto, es sólo testarudo… Si él pensara que estoy equivocada no habría ruegos o manipulaciones que valieran.

-De todos modos, eres increíble – Insistió calladamente, bajando la mirada.

-Agáchate – Le dije mientras me acercaba al camastro.

Embry me miró extrañado pero obedeció.

Procedí entonces a subirme en sus hombros tal como hice antes, pero mucho más cuidadosa de no poner mi entrepierna cerca de su rostro.

-Estás firme? – Preguntó rodeando mis pantorrillas con sus manos para estabilizarme. El calor que irradiaba se sentía maravillosamente reconfortante.

-Lista – Le dije hundiendo mis manos en su cabello, sin jalar, sino simplemente para centrar mi equilibrio… Y porque no resistí la tentación de enredarlo entre mis dedos… Su cabello era levemente ondulado, muy distinto al de los demás chicos de La Manada, lo que agregaba más cuestionamientos a su historial genético.

Hicimos equilibrio y no nos demoramos nada en sacar las grullas del techo, y luego sin decir palabra me ayudó a bajar y a quitar las que colgaban de la pared.

Metimos toda la basura en el cooler, envié un mensaje a Jake y nos sentamos a esperar.

Yo esperaba que ahora que saldríamos libres Embry estaría contento, pero en lugar de eso se empezó a retraer más y más, y no me gustó.

-Hey! – Dije apretando su mano – Ánimo, ya somos libres!

Se encogió de hombros.

-Em, si no me dices que te pasa, cómo te puedo ayudar? – Susurré para que nos hermanos granjeros no nos escucharan.

Silencio.

-Em… - Insistí.

Silencio.

-Embry! – Exclamé, y lo pellizqué en el brazo inútilmente, porque no tenía grasa que agarrar.

-Qué? – Preguntó sin mirarme.

-Qué te pasa? Es que no quieres ir a mi casa? - Pregunté.

-No realmente, no… - Admitió – El Jefe no sabe de tus planes y no creo que le guste mucho la idea…

-Charlie va a estar feliz de tenerme bajo su techo y con respecto a la cabaña, es mía para hacer lo que se me ocurra. Quédate unos días, sí? Si no te gusta no tienes que quedarte, pero dame una oportunidad…

Su mirada estaba angustiada y llena de conflictos, pero luego de una pausa que se me hizo eterna, asintió.

Y no volvió a decir palabra hasta mucho rato después.

oooOooo

 **Embry POV**

Darle una oportunidad…

Mierda! Es que Bella no tenía una puta idea del control que había requerido para comportarme como un ser medianamente civilizado con ella alrededor, tocándome, cuidando de mí, y montándose sobre mis hombros, con la entrepierna a centímetros de mi cara para colgar sus jodidas grullas en el techo?

Era irresistible, el canto de una sirena, pero pude componerme y comportarme actuando como un idiota, lo que al menos es mejor que como un pervertido, pero de todas formas casi pierdo toda semblanza de control cuanto sentí el aroma y el calor de su sexo junto a mi boca.

Era peor de lo que podía haber imaginado.

Mil veces más poderoso.

Mil veces más embriagador.

Creí que los huesos de mis manos se pulverizarían por la fuerza que usé apretándolas, que mis muelas rechinarían audiblemente, o que mi cuerpo dejaría de obedecer a mi cerebro para doblegarse a instintos más primarios…

Años deseándola, años alejándola, y ahora estaba encerrado con ella en una celda, sin poder escapar de su influjo, accediendo a lo que se le ocurrió pedirme, aunque sabía perfectamente que era una muy mala idea.

Vivir a su lado.

Trabajar a su lado.

Algo tendría que ceder, una cosa era fingir calma y compostura un par de horas a la semana y otra muy distinta es hacerlo 16 horas al día.

Cada día.

Qué sucedería cuando el control fallara? Cuando por unos segundos se deslizara mi careta y ella comprendiera quién es para mí? Lo que significa en mi vida?

Me pedirá que me vaya, por supuesto…

Lo que me dejará una vez más sin trabajo o un lugar donde dormir.

Y si se enterara Jake perdería a mi mejor amigo y a mi más férreo defensor. Sin él, la vida en La Reserva será diez veces más dura.

Pero no le puedo decir que no a Bella…

Ella me llama y yo la sigo, suyo, incondicional, jugándomelo al todo o nada sin que ella ni se entere.

-Vamos? – Estira su pequeña mano hacia mí. Y no hay una decisión de por medio, no hay una evaluación de lo correcto o lo conveniente. Simplemente la tomo sin vacilar.

-…Y nos vamos a tener que apretar, pero como tú eres el más grandote te vas adelante con Charlie y yo me voy atrás con Hugh y Carl como los delincuentes – Me dijo sonriendo, esperando una respuesta. Caí en cuenta que me había hablado por al menos un par de minutos sin que yo diera señales de vida inteligente, así es que me limité a decir

-Ajá.

Eso fue mi aporte a la conversación.

Que pedazo de idiota!

-Me das las llaves del auto mientras terminas de ordenar? – Dijo Bella a Charlie estirando su mano libre.

Él la miró extrañado y luego estudió a la extraña procesión que la seguía: Yo de su mano, Hugh y Carl detrás.

-Donde crees que vas? – Preguntó Charlie.

-Ya te dije que a casa! - Dijo Bella metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Charlie, que descansaba colgada en su silla.

-Deja niña! – Dijo Charlie dándole una palmada en la mano curiosa – Ya te dije que los bolsillos ajenos son privados, cualquier día te vas a encontrar con algo que no te guste y no te pienso ayudar.

-Llaves! – Insistió ella. Charlie se las descolgó del cinturón – Tengo que ir al supermercado, te importa si vamos en la patrulla y te pasamos a buscar de vuelta?

-Ir ustedes cuatro al supermercado en mi patrulla? – Preguntó Charlie – Tú conduciendo mi patrulla? Por ningún motivo, anda a pie, está a tres cuadras.

-Que poco colaborador – Dijo Bella haciéndole un desprecio que sacudió su coleta, pero de inmediato se giró para preguntarle – Algún encargo?

-"Toppling Goliath Mornin' Delight" – Respondió Charlie – Y recuerda, en botellines, no en latas.

-Agh, no te puede volver a gustar la "Budweiser"? – Preguntó Bella fastidiada, pero no en serio, más bien jugando con una eterna discusión.

-La "Bud" es para quienes no han desarrollado su paladar y no conocen nada mejor – Respondió Charlie, fanfarrón.

-Me vas a hacer ir a la licorería? – Preguntó Bella.

-Sep – Respondió Charlie – Todas las cinco cuadras.

-Y regresar cargada y a pie? – Bella hizo un exagerado puchero y se puso la mano en la frente como una damisela a punto de desmayarse.

-Sí, y si no te apuras van a tener que caminar hasta la casa, me voy a las cinco en punto – Dijo Charlie con una pequeña sacudida de bigote, que escondía una sonrisa.

-Está bien – Dijo Bella suspirando dramáticamente y aún sin soltar mi mano – Podemos salir?

-Adelante – Dijo Charlie apuntando la puerta.

Nos apresuramos a salir del recinto antes de que se arrepintiera.

-Aire puro! – Aspiró Bella abriendo los brazos, como si llevara años presa – Huelen la libertad?

Carl y Hugh aspiraron y arriscaron la nariz.

-Huele a la pizza de los armenios! – Dijo Carl.

-Agh! Y parece que la basura de hoy está extra podrida – Dijo Hugh.

-Dividámonos las tareas – Dijo Bella – Hugh y Carl al supermercado, aquí está la lista de lo que hay que comprar y esta es mi tarjeta, la clave es 1134206.

-Le das tu clave a extraños? Estás loca? – Preguntó Carl diciendo exactamente lo que yo pensaba.

-No me vas a robar, y si me robas ya sé dónde vives y Charlie te va a meter preso para siempre – Dijo Bella encogiendo los hombros.

-Repíteme la clave, se me va a olvidar! – Dijo Hugh.

-1134206, es "go to hell" (*Vete al infierno") deletreado en la calculadora, imposible de olvidar – Dijo ella – Nos vemos aquí en quince minutos!

Y Comenzamos a caminar por las calles desiertas, con Bella bien aferrada a mi brazo y yo sin ni respirar para que ella no se retirara.

-Estás tenso, todo tieso, estás incómodo? – Preguntó de pronto.

-No... – Respondí como un tarado. Por qué no podía decirle más de cuatro palabras seguidas? Por qué me sentía tan inadecuado? Por qué no podía tocarla y jugar con ella como todos los demás?

-Sé que no te gusta que te toque… – Dijo ella suavemente – Pero hace frío, y no pensé que te molestara… Sólo por esta vez.

-No es eso – Dije. _No es eso, es que te amo como un desquiciado, es que tocarte un poco no es suficiente, es que te deseo como a nadie_ … Pero no, sólo pude decir "No es eso".

Con razón piensan en La Reserva que soy un al menos parcialmente idiota.

-Qué es? – Preguntó ella de frente a mí y mirándome a los ojos.

-No… No estoy acostumbrado – Balbuceé – Pero eso no significa que no me guste… - Dije con voz casi inaudible. Mierda!

-Está bien entonces si tomo tu mano? – Preguntó y yo asentí. Ella enlazó sus dedos con los míos.

-Y tu brazo? – Preguntó balanceándose levemente, como si la mera inmovilidad le hiciera perder el equilibrio.

Asentí.

-Si hago algo mal me lo vas a decir? Aunque sea difícil hablarme? – Preguntó.

Asentí nuevamente. Lo que ella quisiera, como ella quisiera.

Y caminamos en silencio hasta la licorería, donde Bella compró los botellines de cerveza de Charlie y un montón de cerveza ordinaria en lata para "el resto de los plebeyos con los paladares atrofiados".

-Realmente me gustaría que Charlie dejara de ser tan snob con su cerveza, sabes que el pobre señor de la licorería la encarga sólo para él? – Preguntó Bella, asumo que retóricamente.

-Antes bebía cerveza normal – Dije recordando todas las veces que lo vi beber con Billy en La Reserva.

-Claro, eso antes de ir a la celebración del Oktoberfest del año pasado en Olimpia. Había una degustación de cervezas artesanales y él por supuesto que las probó todas, y decidió que de ahí en adelante no bebería otra cosa que esta jodida "Mornin' Delight" – Dijo levantando el six pack que cargaba. Yo llevaba el resto – Creo que si pudiera hasta se lavaría los dientes con ella.

Sonreí y no supe qué responder, buscando desesperadamente una respuesta rápida y graciosa como las de Jacob, que siempre tiene un chiste o comentario irónico listo para ser lanzado. Hurgué en mi cerebro hasta que fue demasiado tarde, así es que seguimos en silencio hasta encontrar a los granjeros marihuaneros, que estaban apoyados en la pared del supermercado, rodeados de bolsas.

-Tienen todo? – Preguntó Bella. Ambos asintieron.

-Me vaciaron la cuenta corriente? – Preguntó. Ambos negaron con la cabeza – Bien, al Charliemovil! – Exclamó, y nos dirigimos a la estación de policía.

Charlie estaba listo, así es que metimos todas las compras en el maletero, yo me senté junto a Charlie (que no estaba muy contento con el arreglo) y Bella atrás, sentada entre Carl y Hugh.

Llegamos a la casa y todos ayudamos con las bolsas, y cuando todo estuvo en la cocina ella dio un suspiro satisfecho y me dijo frente a todos, fuerte y claro

-Bienvenido a casa!

-Gr… - Es todo lo que alcancé a decir antes de que Charlie rugiera

-QUÉ?

 **He ahí, la prueba de que regresé.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, un abrazo.**

 **Ah! Y porfis comenten!**


	5. Cocina, Chewy y el Gran Hermano

**Uuuultra rápida, espero que les guste cómo va la historia, este protagonista es más difícil que otros, porque tiene mucha vida interior pero expresa muy poco…**

 **Cuéntenme lo que opinan y seguiré así de expedita con las actualizaciones.**

 **Abrazos.**

 _ **Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Nada relacionado con la Saga Twilight me pertenece.**_

 _ **N° de Palabras: 3.813**_

 _ **Palabras Usadas: -**_

 _ **Emoción Usada: -**_

 _ **Imagen Elegida: Manada Quileute.**_

 _Llegamos a la casa y todos ayudamos con las bolsas, y cuando todo estuvo en la cocina ella dio un suspiro satisfecho y me dijo frente a todos, fuerte y claro_

 _-Bienvenido a casa!_

 _-Gr… - Es todo lo que alcancé a decir antes de que Charlie rugiera_

 _-QUÉ?_

 **Capítulo 5**

So scared of breaking it  
That you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters  
I will never send  
Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem  
You'd rather cover up  
I'd rather let them bleed  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free (Oh yeah)  
I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)  
Girl, you really got me bad  
You really got me bad

 _Misery / Maroon 5_

 **Embry POV**

-Le arrendé la cabaña a Embry y yo me voy a venir a acompañarte en tu vejez – Explicó Bella sin inmutarse.

-Y a quién le pediste permiso? – Gruñó Charlie.

-A nadie, tú siempre dices que esta es mi casa, y como la cabaña es _m_ i casa, se la arriendo a quien se me ocurre. Agradece que no se la prestara para practicar al hermano menor de Ángela, mira que está aprendiendo a tocar la batería y es un escandaloso. En cambio a Embry ni lo vas a notar, es mucho más silencioso que yo! - Dijo ella derrochando inocencia.

Charlie la miró fijamente en una batalla de voluntades, ambos entrecerrando los ojos y yo me removí nervioso. Me tendría que largar, ya lo veía venir…

-Está bien – Dijo Charlie por fin, al ser el primero en pestañear – Con la condición de que prepares la cena y comamos juntos al menos dos veces a la semana y que no falte cerveza en el refrigerador.

-No te preocupes, si compramos un montón de Bud – Sonrió Bella, radiante por haberse salido con la suya.

-No ese meado de caballo! – Exclamó Charlie – Mi cerveza, estamos claros?

-Como el cristal – Respondió Bella – Ahora vete a ver tus comentarios pre-partido! Anda, vamos! – Dijo empujándolo – Shu, shu.

-Te podemos ayudar en algo Bella? –Preguntó Hugh, observando fascinado las interacciones.

-Lo que sea – Agregó Carl.

-Nah, saquen cerveza para ustedes y vayan a ver tele con Charlie, yo voy a preparar las cosas y la cocina es muy pequeña para muchos cocineros – Dijo Bella. Como a mí no me echó, me quedé.

-Quieres que yo te ayude? – Pregunté. No sabía absolutamente nada de cocina al no haber nunca ingredientes en mi propia casa para preparar algo más complejo que un huevo hervido o una cena de microondas, pero estaba dispuesto a aprender.

-Por ahora no necesito nada, siéntate – Dijo apuntando a la mesa con dos sillas que usaban para desayunar.

-Gracias – Dije acomodando con cuidado mi enorme cuerpo en las delicadas sillas coloniales.

-Jake tiene que estar por llegar – Dijo Bella ordenando los víveres – Le pedí que se quede cuando traiga a Billy, y él nunca dice que no ante la oportunidad de comer comida casera gratis… - _Más bien a la oportunidad de pasar tiempo a tu lado,_ pensé.

-Vamos a ver qué le parece a él este arreglo – Murmuré sabiendo que no le parecería muy bien.

-Me importa un pepino lo que le parezca, yo no soy parte de su Manada así es que no me puede ordenar nada, y tu Tribu por su parte no te ha ofrecido ninguna ayuda, así es que no les debes más que lo indispensable – Dijo firmemente, totalmente confiada en lo que decía.

-Soy un lobo – Murmuré a mi pesar. Tal vez a Bella no la mandaba nadie, pero Jacob, La Manada y La Tribu sí tenían poder sobre mí.

-Pero no te tratan como a uno – Dijo ella encogiendo un hombro mientras pelaba un montón de papas – Los lobos son como la nobleza de La Tribu, las mejores líneas genéticas y demás… Los demás lobos tienen trato preferente, pero tú no y me parece injusto… Quieres rallar zanahorias? – Cambió de tema - A Charlie le gusta la zanahoria siempre que sea rallada con pasas rubias, mayonesa y maní.

-Seguro… - Dije poniéndome de pie – Pero no suena muy apetitoso – Me atreví a opinar.

-No, suena asqueroso, pero la verdad es que queda muy bien. Prueba un poquito y después conversamos – Sonrió.

-Donde…? – Pregunté mirando a mi alrededor, perdido. No sabía encontrar el rallador ni una fuente adecuada, ni siquiera las zanahorias. Bella vio mi desazón y me señaló todo lo necesario con la punta del pie e indicaciones tremendamente detalladas, y nunca dejó de pelar papas.

Cuando recolecté lo necesario, me paré a su lado junto al lavaplatos para pelar las zanahorias.

Trabajamos sin hablar, pero no en silencio. Ella de pronto pareció recordar algo, desapareció, regresó y conectó su reproductor de mp3 a un parlante, y comenzó la música. Al poco rato ella estaba tarareando cada canción de lo que más tarde me di cuenta que era exclusivamente Glam Rock.

Hay quienes cocinan con música romántica.

Hay quienes cocinan con música clásica.

Hay quienes cocinan con óperas.

Bella en cambio cocina con Alice Cooper, Poison, Warrant, Cinderella y otros.

Era a la vez gracioso, enervante y adorable escucharla murmurar para sí

"…No necesitas esperar una invitación

Debes vivir la vida como una vacación

Hay algo dulce que no puedes comprar con dinero

Lámelo, lámelo

Es todo lo que necesitas, así es que créeme cariño

No es un crimen ser buena contigo…"

 _(Lick it Up / Kiss)_

Mierda esas jodidas letras! Ella por supuesto que no era consciente de lo que decía, o al menos espero que no lo supiera, porque habría sido muy cruel de su parte.

Los únicos momentos en que dejó de pelar, picar, revolver o amasar fue para cantar los coros que más le gustaban usando la herramienta más a mano como micrófono. Usó cucharas de palo, cuchillos, un batidor y la escoba, y trató de que cantara con ella a dúo, pero simplemente no pude, retirándome avergonzado. Me hubiera encantado jugar de esa manera con ella, pero no podía relajarme lo suficiente para ser divertido (si alguna vez lo he sido).

-Soy un Chewbacca – Dijo de pronto como si eso lo explicara todo, después de meter un par de bandejas al horno y sacudiéndose las manos enharinadas en el delantal.

-Ugh? – Qué? De qué mierda hablaba?

-Soy un Chewbacca – Repitió – Spotify, Star Wars…

Mi mente estaba en blanco.

-Si tú vas a tu cuenta en Spotify, vas a la aplicación de Star Wars y en base a tus playlists te hacen un análisis y te dicen qué personaje de Star Wars eres – Explicó – Y parece que a Chewbacca y a mí nos gusta el rock de los 80s.

-Ajá – Asentí. Yo no tenía cuenta de nada en internet, y de hecho estudiando un poco más a fondo mi vida, podía decir con certeza que no tenía nada de nada en ninguna parte.

-Charlie es Han Solo porque le gusta Creedence y esas cosas, tú sabes, música de papá, y Jake es BB8, porque el pobre no sabe nada de música… - Suspiró – Huh! Esa es buena!

Y puso atención a la canción.

-Yo… No tengo – Admití muy bajito para que nadie más escuchara. Ella se giró de inmediato hacia mí y me preguntó

-Qué no tienes?

-Cuenta de Spotify… O correo electrónico, o WhatsApp, o Facebook, o Instagram o Twitter o Pinterest… Nada…

-Wow! – Dijo ella impresionada en lugar de mirarme como un bicho raro, como todos los demás – No tienes huella digital? "El Gran Hermano" no te está vigilando?

-"Gran Hermano"? – Pregunté descolocado otra vez. Bella hablaba como en otro idioma, podríamos alguna vez encontrar una frecuencia compartida?

-Tú sabes, la novela, 1984 de George Orwell, donde hay un dictador o ente que vigila todos los pasos de cada uno de los ciudadanos y usa la información para manejarlos… - Explicó sin inmutarse ante mi ignorancia - Todos tenemos una huella digital, nuestros correos electrónicos, nuestras búsquedas en Google, los videos que bajamos y los que vemos en You Tube, las fotos que compartimos, quienes son nuestros amigos en Facebook, qué compramos y a quien, los números de nuestras tarjetas de crédito y hasta tu ubicación exacta en cada momento del día si es que andas con tu celular en el bolsillo… La verdad es que no es difícil saberlo todo sobre una persona, menos para "El Gran Hermano" – Dijo con voz tenebrosa y moviendo los dedos como si hablara de una historia de fantasmas.

-Para qué quiere "El Gran Hermano" mi información? – Pregunté aún más renuente a "entrar al sistema".

-Control, por supuesto. Si lo saben todo de ti saben qué venderte y te muestran comerciales de acuerdo a tus intereses y grupo etario. A veces es cómodo, por ejemplo hace años que no me ofrecen desodorante masculino en internet, pero por otro lado es medio tenebroso, verdad? Como en la novela, nunca sabes cuándo van a usar el poder para el mal, como en el caso de los gobiernos absolutistas que modifican y censuran contenidos de prensa… Te podría mencionar varios – Agregó pensativa.

-Quienes son _ellos_ …? – Pregunté.

-Pfffff! Quienes no son ellos! Desde la CIA al FBI, la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional , el Pentágono, los G.I Joe´s, McDonald´s… Todos! Y gracias a "The Patriot Act" es legal que "El Gran Hermano" husmee si creen que hay una amenaza de "terrorismo no organizado", lo cual es un término bastante relativo, no crees? – Dijo revolviendo una olla - Por eso es tan cool que tú te muevas por fuera de esas redes – Dijo admirada – Eres único Embry Call, y lo digo en el mejor de los sentidos…

Sonreí y seguí trabajando en las albóndigas. Sin saberlo había hecho algo bien.

Mi autismo no era tan malo después de todo.

Y Bella siguió tarareando un rato más, hasta que se escuchó un tumulto en el living y apareció Jacob invadiendo el poco espacio libre y abalanzándose sobre Isabella. La tomó por la cintura, abrazándola y hundiendo el rostro en su cuello y la levantó para hacerla girar.

-Suéltame bruto! – Gritó Bella pataleando y tratando de pegarle en la cabeza con una cuchara de palo untada en salsa blanca. – Jacob Black no soy una muñeca de trapo! –Gritó, y cuando Jake se inclinó para dejarla en el suelo ella le pegó con fuerza en la cabeza con la cuchara, trizando la veta de la madera a todo lo largo.

-Auch! – Se sobó Jacob.

-Maldición Jake, otra cuchara perfectamente buena que se va a la basura – Dijo Bella mirando su cuchara con lástima, como despidiéndose de ella.

-No deberías golpearme con ellas – Dijo Jake guiñándole un ojo y pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Bella.

-La vez que traté de golpearte con el puño me rompí la mano – Le recordó Bella revolviéndose para soltarse de su agarre.

-Hola Embry, te sientes mejor? – Me preguntó ofreciéndome la mano..

-Sí, ya casi no me duele y el lugar del golpe no está inflamado – Dije sin entusiasmo. Odiando a mi mejor amigo. Odiándolo por existir, odiándolo porque había tenido lo que yo no tendría jamás…

Jacob asintió. Era de esperarse que un lobo sanara rápido, así es que él no estaba realmente preocupado por mi salud.

-Qué me estás preparando? – Preguntó a Bella mientras destapaba una de las ollas.

-Tapa eso, vas a secar el arroz! – Exclamó Bella lanzándole una papa cruda que él esquivó.

-Bells… - Se lamentó Jacob haciendo un puchero. Mierda, si empezaba a tratar de manosearla no quería ver esto.

-Jacob necesito hablar contigo – Dijo ella en cambio, muy seria.

-Vamos a tu casa? – Preguntó él de inmediato dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-No, siéntate – Apuntó ella hacia la mesa del desayuno.

Jake obedeció renuente, mirando alternadamente a Bella y a mí.

-Qué es? – Preguntó Jake.

-Es que tu Tribu no se hace cargo de su gente así es que de ahora en adelante yo reclamo a Embry como mío. Va a vivir en la cabaña y yo me voy a mudar a la casa y va a trabajar conmigo y va a hacer sus turnos de lobo pero nada más. En mi Tribu la gente tiene tiempo libre para desarrollar sus hobbies – Declaró cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

Mierda! Bella era hermosa, sí, pero no era eso lo que me enloquecía. Era su valentía, su generosidad, su entrega a los demás lo que la separaban del resto. Ella estaba reclamándome y poniéndome bajo su protección, como si ésta fuera más poderosa que la de una manada de lobos gigantes.

Quien sabe, tal vez lo fuera.

-No puedes reclamar a Embry, él es mío, un miembro de La Manada – Dijo Jacob incrédulo.

-De La Manada sí, no de La Tribu. En La Push nadie le ha tendido una mano, siendo que su vida fue bastante difícil desde el principio creciendo con una madre como esa (perdón Embry) – Agregó mirándome brevemente. Encogí los hombros. Era cierto, Servicios Sociales me debió rescatar de su cuidado cuando yo era un bebé, pero el Concejo no acepta la intervención de instituciones gubernamentales a menos que den su aprobación específica, caso a caso.

No en mi caso.

Yo era literalmente un bastardo indeseable, sí, pero uno medio quileute, así es que me quedé donde estaba a la espera de ver si se activaba mi gen lupino.

En fin, no me sentía en deuda con nadie más que con Jacob, todo el resto nunca se desvió de su camino para tenderme una mano, ni siquiera La Manada tuvo algún gesto que me demostrara que les importaba lo insostenible de mi situación. Me toleraban, me invitaban a las reuniones y eventos sociales, pero mi vida privada era mi problema.

-Bella tú no te quieres enfrentar al Concejo! Te van a desterrar si insistes en robarte sus miembros para conformar tu propia Tribu! – Dijo Jacob medio en broma y medio en serio.

-El Presidente de La Tribu eres tú, los demás son un puñado de vejetes empeñados en mantener tradiciones anacrónicas. Si tú das tu visto bueno (y ojo que no pido tu autorización) los demás se van a tener que joder – Argumentó ella.

 _Te amo, te amo, te amo, quiero formar parte de tu Tribu y tener montones de bebés lindos, inteligentes y valientes como tú…_

-Embry, tú qué dices? – Preguntó Jacob estudiándome atentamente – Es esto lo que quieres?

-No, no es lo que quiero… – Dije y sentí a Bella encogerse a mi lado. La había herido. Aspiré y continué – …No es ideal vivir como he vivido todo este tiempo, no es ideal que mi madre decidiera terminar su relación conmigo involucrando a la Policía y mandándome a la cárcel, y el hecho de que ninguno de mis supuestos amigos me haya contactado para saber si necesito algo, o si tengo un techo sobre mi cabeza no es lo que hubiera esperado... – Dije. Bella se acercó más a mí y disimuladamente entrelazó su dedo meñique al mío en su espalda, para darme valor. Yo nunca hablaba tanto y nunca, nunca me quejaba… Era ella, Bella, la que me daba el coraje o la estupidez necesaria para sacar todo lo que llevaba adentro.

-Embry tú sabes que yo… - Dijo Jacob, pero lo interrumpí, necesitaba decirlo todo, al menos una vez.

-Jake, tú has hecho lo que has podido y has sido mi amigo a pesar de lo que te recomendó todo el mundo… Pero Bella… Cuando me vio mal no me dio mendrugos de una amistad a escondidas o a medias, ella supo que yo estaba en problemas y corrió a mi lado, vino a mí de frente, se fue a la cárcel conmigo, me acogió y me ofreció su simpatía por mi situación, pero también su disposición a solucionar mis problemas más inmediatos… Si no fuera por ella no tendría dónde dormir, me habría tenido que quedar preso por el fin de semana completo para asegurarme techo y comida a la espera de conseguir otro trabajo de mierda, porque no estoy calificado para más y no tengo cartas de recomendación para uno mejor, lo que de todas formas no importa porque me han echado de todos lados y seguro me van a echar del próximo trabajo también, porque el horario de La Manada pesa más que el laboral… - Estaba jadeando. No como para explotar, pero si alterado al decir todo eso que tenía guardado.

-Jake, Embry necesita reorganizarse – Dijo Bella comprendiendo que había agotado mi dosis de palabras para toda la semana – Necesita reacomodar su vida, por una vez hacerla agradable, digna de ser vivida… Por qué no le das un permiso de ausencia? Córtale las obligaciones de La Manada por un tiempo, y cuando esté más estable las retoma…

No se me habría ocurrido pedir algo así, no sabía que existiera la posibilidad, nadie lo había hecho jamás.

-Estás loca? No se puede! Los Lobos no se toman vacaciones! – Exclamó Jacob pasándose las manos por la nuca de forma casi compulsiva.

-Deja de ser tan cuadrado Jacob Black, eres el Presidente de La Tribu y el Alpha de la manada, puedes hacer lo que quieras! – Dijo ella desafiante.

-Pero si le doy vacaciones a Embry todos los demás van a querer vacaciones… - Pensó él en voz alta.

-Eso sí es tu problema y yo me lavo las manos, a mí me importa mi Tribu, tú verás lo que haces con la tuya – Dijo Bella encogiendo los hombros, burlándose – Aunque no veo por qué tus lobos no podrían tomar vacaciones en turnos, no es que haya una horda de vampiros al acecho y hay más que suficientes lobos para defender La Tribu y el pueblo… - Terminó y lo miró expectante.

-Así es que Embry ahora está en tu Tribu… - Dijo Jake, y Bella asintió con una sonrisa radiante – Y va a vivir y trabajar contigo – Ella siguió asintiendo – Y va a seguir perteneciendo a La Manada pero se va a tomar "días administrativos"?

-Sip… - Dijo ella en voz baja pero irradiando energía nerviosa.

-Pfffff – Suspiró/bufó - No sé para qué trato de negociar contigo… - Alcanzó a decir levantando las manos en desazón cuando ya tenía a Bella abrazándolo y saltando y diciendo "Gracias, gracias, gracias".

-Sólo por el agradecimiento vale la pena – Dijo él abrazándola totalmente, envolviendo su cuerpo… Y pellizcando su trasero.

-Jacob pedazo de pervertido! - Lo empujó mientras él se reía – Agh, degenerado, se me va a quemar la comida por tu culpa! Hazte útil y pon la mesa!

Jacob siguió riendo y al pasar junto a Bella le plantó un besó en la mejilla.

-Puaj! Aaaaah! Me babeaste! – Dijo ella limpiándose con la manga. Luego caminó hacia mí que seguía en mi sitio sin saber bien qué hacer, y tomó mis dos manos.

-Lo lograste – Musité mirándola directo a los ojos.

-Ahora eres mío Embry, yo te voy a cuidar – Dijo apretando la punta de mis dedos, y luego se giró para comenzar a servir las fuentes.

Yo me quedé en mi lugar un momento, analizando lo que me había dicho. Creía Bella que yo era un debilucho incapaz de hacerse cargo de sí mismo? Era así como me veía? Si era así no le veía un buen pronóstico a nuestra relación. Yo no quería ser el amigo dañado, quería ser un hombre de verdad que la enloqueciera tanto como ella a mí…

Bueno, eso sonaba imposible, pero si me llegara a querer aunque fuera un poquito…

Le demostraría que la felicidad no está en las cosas. Yo no tengo nada y lo único que añoro es a ella. Nada material. Si ella me diera la oportunidad la amaría más que a nada, más que a nadie, y la cuidaría con mi vida, y no olvidaría las fechas especiales, y cada noche me despediría con un beso y cada mañana la saludaría diciéndole lo hermosa que es tal cual, con el pelo desordenado, el pijama arrugado y la línea de la almohada marcando su mejilla…

-Embry, estamos listos – Me llamó Bella a la mesa sacándome de mi ensoñación – Tu puesto es junto a Carl.

oooOooo

La cena fue un delicioso caos con más comida de la que pudimos devorar y más cerveza de la que pudimos beber. Los chistes y bromas corrían de un lado al otro y nadie se enojaba.

Charlie contó anécdotas que fueron complementadas con comentarios de Billy, y Hugh contó la historia de cuando fueron al concierto de una banda tributo de Pink Floyd y consumieron ácido por error. No es la mejor o más adecuada historia para contar en la mesa del Jefe de la Policía, pero afortunadamente Charlie se sacaba el cinturón con la pistola y se convertía en un hombre común.

Y luego vino el café, con más conversación relajada en la que todos aportaron menos yo. No podía recordar haber estado alguna vez en una mesa como ésta, en una cena familiar. Era como esas películas que dan en la tele en navidad, de familias perfectas y felices que pensé que no existían en la vida real.

Cuando terminamos ya era tarde, así es que ayudamos a Bella a cargar el lavavajillas (el que a ella no le gustaba usar) y Jake y Billy les ofrecieron un aventón a los granjeros, así es que de pronto la casa quedó silenciosa una vez más.

-Ustedes ven cómo se las arreglan con las sábanas y esas cosas – Dijo Charlie bostezando – Buenas noches.

Nos despedimos de él y nos quedamos a solas.

-Estás bien? – Preguntó ella sacando un juego de sábanas amarillas y una enorme toalla verde del armario de la ropa blanca.

-Sí… - Dije recibiendo las cosas a medida que ella las sacaba.

-Está bien lo que hice? Reclamarte de esa forma sin preguntarte primero… - Dijo insegura - Es que yo conozco a Jake, y esa era la única manera de que nos diera permiso para sacarte de ese lugar…

-Estoy bien, ahora soy tuyo – Dije pronunciando en un susurro las palabras salidas directamente de mi corazón.

-Entonces más me vale hacerte feliz – Dijo ella caminando hacia su cabaña, atravesando la cocina – Eh… Ups! Se me había olvidado que está medio desordenado y la cama no está hecha porque me levanté apurada para ir a buscarte… Lo siento, soy una mala anfitriona…

-Bella… - Dije cuando ella se quedó callada, decepcionada de sí misma – He dormido meses sin sábanas. He dormido infinidad de veces en el bosque como humano y como lobo. He dormido en el suelo del garaje de Jake por semanas… Tú crees de verdad que me importa que no hayas hecho la cama justamente por ir a ayudarme a mí?

Ella se giró y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Fue un gesto tan inesperado que no reaccioné a tiempo, y para cuando mis brazos pudieron reacomodar las sábanas y moverse, ella ya se había retirado.

-Lo siento… - Dijo – Lo siento, fue un impulso…

-No me molesta que me toques, Bella… No me tengas miedo, jamás haría algo para herirte – Dije reuniendo valor y levantando una mano para tocar apenas su mejilla.

Ella bajó la mirada por unos segundos y cuando la levantó en sus ojos brillaban lágrimas sin derramar.

-Estás llorando… - Balbuceé – Te hice llorar… - Dije sintiéndome fatal.

Ella me miró intensamente por unos segundos y luego me regaló una sonrisa enorme, y las lágrimas por fin se derramaron.

-Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí… - Susurró muy bajito, como si fuera un secreto.

Puse las sábanas entre mis rodillas para despejar mis manos y limpié sus lágrimas con mis dedos, tocándola apenas.

Y atrayéndola mí, por primera vez en mi vida la abracé.

 **Fin**

 **Nah, es broma, comenten y seguiré publicando.**

 **Abrazos.**


	6. Nazis, vikingos y dinosaurios

**He aquí un capítulo inesperado, que escribí durante mi estadía en Dalcahue, en la isla de Chiloé, muy al sur del mundo, para que vean que siempre las tengo presentes.**

 **Un abrazo enorme y pasen un muy buen fin de semana.**

 _ **Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Nada relacionado con la Saga Twilight me pertenece.**_

 _ **N° de Palabras: 4.386**_

 _ **Palabras Usadas: Biblioteca**_

 _ **Emoción Usada: -**_

 _ **Imagen Elegida: Manada Quileute.**_

 **Capítulo 6**

And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave shall, fall and fall upon us all  
Then I hope there's someone out there who can bring me back to you  
If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go  
Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love  
I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time

 _Wherever you will go / The Calling_

 **Embry POV**

Nuestro abrazo pareció extenderse por una eternidad, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera dejar ir al otro, pero al fin, lentamente, nos separamos y Bella bajó la mirada para esconder su rostro de mí y se giró para abrir la puerta de la cabaña y encendió la luz.

La cabaña me era un espacio familiar, ya que ayudé a construirla, pero no la había visitado por dentro desde hacía varios meses, así es que no reconocí cada detalle que Bella había incorporado.

La cabaña consistía de una amplia planta libre en la que se encontraban distribuidos un montón de objetos y piezas de mobiliario de diferentes estilos regalados por miembros de La Manada o conseguidas en tiendas de segunda mano y anticuarios. Eran objetos que no combinaban entre sí ni en estilo ni en color, pero que en conjunto daban un aire ecléctico e interesante al espacio.

Al fondo de la habitación había una gran ventana con persianas de madera bajo la cual estaba ubicada la cama sin hacer, cubierta con una gruesa colcha del color de las aquamarinas y rellena de plumas de ganso; un respaldo hecho con un pallet industrial de madera cepillada al que le pinté un montón de pájaros posados en un cordel; un antiguo velador blanco decorado con decoupage por ella misma, haciéndolo lucir como algo escapado de una película de Tim Burton; y un ropero grande y pesado que requirió dos lobos para maniobrarlo hasta su posición actual. Era originalmente de color blanco, pero había sido parcialmente lijado para volver a pintarlo, lo que nunca ocurrió, por lo que tenía manchones de pintura y zonas en las que se veía la veta de la madera original.

En ese sector estaba la puerta que daba al baño.

Al centro de la cabaña había un cómodo y maltratado sillón de cuero de color chocolate, comprado en un remate de los muebles de un hotel de Olimpia que cerró, con una manta compuesta por cuadrados de lana de todos los colores en el respaldo, que hizo Bella hace años, cuando decidió aprender a tejer. Sue Clearwater le enseñó y le ayudó a armar la manta, y si bien quedó un poco descuadrada era un toque de color que revivía al añoso sillón. A su lado había una mesa auxiliar Ikea, nueva pero de las más baratas, que creo que le costó como US $20, y Seth la ayudó a decorarla con tiras cómicas de "Adventure Time". La mesa sostenía una lámpara vintage de Coca Cola con la pantalla compuesta de cristales de colores y una pata de bronce que le regaló Leah para su último cumpleaños, y contra la pared justo al frente, había una estructura construida exclusivamente con ladrillos y listones de madera que funcionaba como **biblioteca** y mueble de TV.

Ese librero lo habían construido los cachorros de la manada, ya que ellos insistían en querer ayudar, pero Jacob no les quiso encargar tareas de mayor responsabilidad en la construcción de la cabaña de Bella, ya que si la casa se derrumbaba y le caía a Bella en la cabeza, él tendría que matar a los responsables.

Después de ese razonamiento nadie reclamó por las tareas adjudicadas.

Más cerca de la puerta estaba la parte más importante de la casa, la cocina, compuesta por una columna sosteniendo dos hornos eléctricos, una estufa encimera de seis platos y su correspondiente extractor campana de acero inoxidable y capacidad industrial, y un lavaplatos empotrado de dos cubetas, todo contra la pared. Al frente se encontraba un mesón de preparación de madera contrachapada y acero inoxidable, y los muebles estaban pintados de un muy particular tono de verde manzana.

Bella decía que ese color la ayudaba a pensar.

La cocina era importante porque al principio Bella cocinaba desde la casa de su padre, luego el negocio creció lo suficiente como para permitirle construir la cabaña y liberar la cocina de Charlie, y ahora ya tenía su propio local con cocinas industriales.

Bella actualmente usaba su cocina sólo cuando debía preparar grandes cantidades de comida para La Manada, lo que no era tan seguido como nos habría gustado, ya que ella siempre estaba muy ocupada.

-Siéntate, no me demoro nada en cambiar las sábanas – Me dijo dirigiéndose a su cama.

-Yo puedo hacerlo – Dije con la secreta intención de dormir en las sábanas impregnadas con su aroma tanto tiempo como me fuera posible.

-Claro que no! Ahora tú eres mi huésped, así es que vas a dormir con sábanas frescas. Además no es tan tarde… - Dijo lanzando el cobertor al suelo.

-Entonces déjame ayudarte – Dije rodeando la cama, y entre los dos cambiamos las sábanas en un santiamén.

-Vale, déjame sacar mis cosas del baño… - Dijo aprovechando de llevar la toalla que me asignó -Mañana podemos ir a Port Ángeles si quieres… - Ofreció desde el baño, abriendo cajones y puertas de su vanitorio.

-A qué? – Pregunté.

-Bueno… No tienes ropa… Y no creo que nada de Charlie te quede bien… - Dijo asomándose y enrojeciendo.

-Oh… - Mierda! Lo había olvidado. Para ese instante seguro que mi madre ya habría quemado todas mis cosas en una gran pira en el jardín – No… No es necesario… - Dije restregando mi rostro con la palma de mis manos, absolutamente mortificado.

-Es necesario y lo vamos a hacer – Afirmó – Y si es un problema de que no tienes tu billetera contigo, no importa, porque hoy es 16.

"No tienes tu billetera contigo" era una hermosa y delicada forma de plantearlo. Mi billetera lo único que tenía adentro era mi licencia de conducir, una tarjeta que decía que en caso de accidente le avisen a Jacob Black, y una foto de La Manada completa, incluyendo a las imprimaciones, las novias y Bella.

-Qué diferencia hay con que sea 16? – Pregunté – Te refieres a la fecha?

-Que el 15 pagamos los adelantos de sueldo a todos los empleados, así es que ahora que oficialmente estás contratado no te queda más que decirme si prefieres un depósito, cheque o efectivo – Dijo encogiendo los hombros.

-No Bella… - Dije sintiéndome fatal – Ya has hecho demasiado por mí, ya me siento lo suficientemente débil e inútil… - Negué con la cabeza.

-Embry Call, ya tocaste fondo, eso significa que hay un solo camino a seguir, y es hacia arriba – Dijo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas - Los adelantos no son un favor especial, son la norma de la empresa para todos, yo incluida, y en cuanto a hospedarte aquí, pretendo cobrarte arriendo, así es que al final soy yo quien sale ganando. Vamos a Port Ángeles, compremos lo indispensable y puedes lavar la ropa en mi casa. Ahora que no te vas a transformar tan seguido no vas a destrozar tantas cosas… Dime que sí… - Pidió mirándome con los ojos enormes y esperanzados.

-Serviría de algo decirte que no? – Pregunté resignado.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Te paso a buscar a las diez! Ah! Ocupa el lado izquierdo del closet, y después voy a venir a buscar mi ropa para darte más espacio. En la cocina hay cereales y otras cosas como para que te prepares desayuno, aunque si quieres anda a la casa como a las nueve y desayunas conmigo – Ofreció hablando rápido, antes de que me arrepintiera – Vas a estar bien Embry, mi Manada tiene muchos más beneficios que la de Jake, incluyendo plan dental, seguro de vida y vacaciones pagadas. Lo que La Push perdió yo lo gané, por eso estoy tan contenta – Dijo y saltó a mis brazos que la recibieron instintivamente, besó mi mejilla y se largó sin decir más.

La zona que tocaron sus labios se sentía distinta, como si hubiera quedado una marca que cosquilleaba. Era la primera vez que me besaba en la mejilla para despedirse, cosa que hacía con todos los demás, incluida Leah, pero nunca conmigo.

Me vi solo por primera vez en el día y me sentí abrumado por los cambios ocurridos en mi vida en menos de 24 horas…

A esta hora el día anterior había mandado a Bella al demonio por no meterse en sus propios asuntos.

Que idiota había sido…

Y ella había en respuesta fue la única que estuvo dispuesta a acompañarme y ayudarme concretamente a mejorar mi situación.

Tratarla mal no era una buena técnica de distanciamiento en este momento, ya que viviría y trabajaría con ella. Cómo evitar entonces que ella viera en mi mirada lo que no podía decirle en palabras?

Supuse que lo único que podía hacer era mantenerme obstinadamente en silencio.

Con esa decisión tomada, me recosté vestido en la confortable cama, sobre la colcha, y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido.

oooOooo

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano sin saber dónde estaba, confundido por el aroma de Bella que me rodeaba por completo.

La cama era blanda, bajo la colcha las sábanas estaban ordenadas, planchadas y limpias, y la temperatura de la cabaña era ideal. No tenía recuerdos de haber dormido tan confortablemente jamás.

Me levanté al no tener la costumbre de quedarme en cama más tiempo que el estrictamente necesario, me metí al baño y vi agradecido que Bella había dejado sobre la toalla una pastilla de jabón en un envase sellado, pasta dental y un cepillo de dientes nuevo, y en la ducha había dejado su propia botella de champú.

Después de ducharme olía a casi igual que ella, y me estaba volviendo loco. Me encantaba, claro, pero me hacía imposible pensar en otra cosa que en mi nueva vida a su lado, y mi amor imposible. Así olería yo si su piel se restregara con mi piel?

Como no tenía nada que hacer por el momento, me senté frente a la tele y comencé a hacer zapping, pasando de un reality show a otro, a series que no entendía y a películas que ya habían empezado. Yo era totalmente inadecuado, una especie de niño-burbuja, que actuaba como si no pudiera insertarme en la sociedad moderna o siquiera en esta década.

Afortunadamente antes de que pudiera seguir martirizándome con esa idea…

Toc Toc Toc.

La puerta.

Bella.

Miré la hora en el microondas y eran ya las 8:30 am.

Abrí sin saber muy bien qué esperar.

-Holis, hice panqueques – Dijo entrando directo a la cocina con una bandeja cubierta por un paño – Dormiste bien?

Asentí sin saber qué decir. _"Dormí bien porque dormí en tu cama"_ sonaba un poco enfermizo.

-Traje el desayuno porque pensé que no te ibas a preparar nada solo y no querrías molestar yendo a la casa. Te gusta la miel de maple o prefieres mermelada de fresas? – Preguntó plantando frente a mí un plato con una torre gigantesca de panqueques y una enorme porción de huevos revueltos con tocino. Además traía un termo con café recién hecho y me sirvió una taza.

-No lo sé… - Murmuré salivando. Por extraño que parezca, pese a la cercanía entre Washington y Canadá nunca antes probé la miel de maple. La comida olía deliciosa.

-Prueba las dos, a mí me gustan con mermelada – Dijo poniendo un plato frente a ella, preparado con porciones mucho más razonables.

Hice lo que me dijo y probé ambas opciones. Los panqueques estaban increíbles, pero la miel de maple fue toda una revelación.

-Y? Cual prefieres? – Preguntó entre bocados.

-Maple – Dije – Es lo mejor que he probado… - Dije cerrando los ojos para saborear la exquisita combinación del jarabe y los esponjosos panqueques.

-A Charlie también le gusta más la miel – Dijo ella asintiendo – Te parece si partimos en Target? – Preguntó cambiando de tema.

Me encogí de hombros. No tenía opinión al respecto.

-Target es más cómodo, tiene de todo y es barato – Dijo – Partamos ahí, y si nos falta algo seguimos recorriendo. Yo tengo que pasar a buscar algunas cosas para los almuerzos de mañana y después quedo desocupada. Si quieres te acompaño a lo de la ropa, o si prefieres hacerlo solo me voy a recoger los ingredientes y te recojo a la vuelta…

-Eso! – Dije sin levantar la mirada – Prefiero… Ir solo… - Murmuré.

-Ok, no hay problema – Dijo ella sin inmutarse – Terminaste?

Asentí.

-Vamos entonces? – Me dijo llevando los platos al lavaplatos.

-Me voy a lavar los dientes… - Dije.

-Espérame en la camioneta – Dijo lavando la loza sucia – Voy a terminar estos platos y partimos.

Fui al baño, y para cuando salí ella había desaparecido.

Fui a pararme junto a la camioneta en el antejardín, pero no debí esperar demasiado. Cuando Bella salió de la casa estaba envuelta en una gruesa parka de color lila y usaba mitones, gorro y bufanda de lana en tonos de lila y verde manzana. Se veía joven y simplemente adorable, y me dolió como siempre el recordar que no era para mí. Que nunca lo sería.

El viaje a Port Ángeles fue silencioso pero confortable, especialmente porque no sentí la compulsión de decir algo para que no pensara que soy un fenómeno, porque ella ya lo sabe y parece no importarle. Simplemente escuchamos radio y disfrutamos de nuestra mutua compañía.

Bella estacionó en Target y me acompañó hasta la puerta, se acercó a un cajero automático y sacó un montón de billetes.

-Toma, esto es tu adelanto. No es mucho, pero creo que te alcanza – Dijo estirando los billetes hacia mí.

Estuve a punto de negarme, pero me di cuenta de que sería un ejercicio inútil, y además era cierto que necesitaba ropa si iba a empezar a trabajar al día siguiente.

Tomé los billetes y murmuré un "gracias", y ella sonrió como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

-Voy a buscar los ingredientes y después tengo que hacer un par de trámites, te parece si te recojo en una hora? Si necesitas más tiempo no hay problema – Agregó.

-Está bien – Asentí – Una hora es suficiente.

-Vale, diviértete! – Dijo dándome un breve abrazo y apresurándose hacia el estacionamiento.

Metí el dinero en mi bolsillo sin contarlo y me dirigí a la sección de ropa de hombres.

Eché al carro artículos de aseo, ropa interior, calcetines, jeans, algunas camisetas, un sweater y una chaqueta delgada, principalmente para disimular normalidad, ya que yo nunca tengo frío. Incluí un par de zapatillas y saqué la cuenta mental del total.

La cifra resultó bastante más baja de lo que imaginé, pero de todos modos saqué de mi bolsillo el dinero que Bella me había entregado para estar seguro de poder pagar… Afortunadamente alcanzaba y sobraba casi la mitad, así es que ese dinero estaría destinado a cubrir los gastos de mi alojamiento.

Cuando terminé de pagar vi que Bella me esperaba en el estacionamiento, y me tocó la bocina un par de veces para llamar mi atención.

-Te fue bien por lo que veo – Observó, obviamente conteniendo su entusiasmo y curiosidad.

Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa.

-A casa? – Preguntó.

-A casa – Repetí.

De camino pasamos a dejar los víveres al negocio, y al llegar a casa nos separamos, ella con un montón de bolsas y yo con mi ropa.

oooOooo

Tiempo libre… Era un concepto desconocido y me sentí extraño al poder decidir qué es lo que quería hacer. No recordaba haber tenido o apreciado ese lujo.

Guardé mi ropa en el sector del closet que Bella me asignó y me recosté en la cama de espaldas, con las manos en la nuca.

Suspiré aspirando la esencia de Isabella.

Ser parte de su manada era a la vez lo mejor y lo peor que me podía pasar.

oooOooo

Toc, Toc, Toc.

Bella.

-Hola, te traje un par de sándwiches de almuerzo – Dijo desde la puerta extendiéndome una bandeja cubierta – Y esto – Me extendió una enorme bolsa.

-Gracias – Dije recibiendo lo que me entregaba - Quieres pasar?

-No, estoy preparando los postres de mañana así es que tengo que quedarme en la cocina… - Dijo balanceándose. Ojalá te guste – Dijo y se dio media vuelta y corrió a la puerta de la cocina de la casa de Charlie.

Cuando desapareció cerré mi propia puerta e investigué a ver qué era lo que me había traído.

Los sándwiches eran, como cabía esperar, exactamente como me gustan, con los ingredientes precisos en sus proporciones justas. Lo aprecié, pero no me extrañó. Ella sabía lo que cada uno de los lobos prefería.

Pero la bolsa…

En la bolsa había un paquete envuelto en papel café. Al abrirlo descubrí dos croqueras grandes, una para dibujar con carboncillo o pastel y la otra para pintar con acuarela. Había una pequeña caja de carboncillos, fijador en spray, lápiz de dibujo de punta dura, cuatro pinceles de punta redonda de distintas medidas, un set de acuarelas de muy buena calidad, un par de botellas de tinta china negra y sepia y un block de hojas especiales para mesclar colores.

Era demasiado…

No podía aceptarlo, verdad?

Nadie nunca me había regalado algo así de impresionante, no sólo por el valor comercial, sino por el esfuerzo puesto en darme exactamente lo que necesito.

Bella de verdad estaba decidida a hacerme feliz.

Y lo único que estaba logrando era hacerme amarla más, desearla más, y en consecuencia, martirizarme más.

oooOooo

No volví a ver Bella hasta el otro día, en el local, de pasada, y no me pareció apropiado agradecerle frente a todos un regalo que se me hacía tan íntimo, así es que la saludé como cualquier día y cada uno siguió su camino.

Yo tenía experiencia en el manejo del camión de reparto, por lo que no me costó integrarme a la rutina, y sin darme cuenta pasó una semana, sin tener a Isabella sólo para mí en ningún momento. Ella trabajaba demasiado, eso era evidente al ver cómo hacía malabares para cumplir con todos sus compromisos, pero siempre se le veía de buen humor. Ella disfrutaba lo que hacía, y su sonrisa contagiaba a los demás. Era un buen ambiente de trabajo.

Durante la semana, por las noches volví a dibujar, primero tentativamente, y luego de manera casi febril. El lujo de tener los materiales adecuados era demasiado tentador como para no aprovecharlo, y lo que comenzó como simples estudios de forma y proporción se transformaron en láminas gráficas de situaciones y lugares significativos en mi vida.

Pinté el zanjón que hay detrás de la casa de mi madre, donde solíamos jugar Jacob, Bella y yo.

Pinté el lugar del bosque en el que pasaba mis noches cuando no quería volver a casa.

Pinté la Primera Playa, el lugar donde Bella me había encontrado antes de que el escándalo de mi madre se desatara.

Pinté los acantilados, donde practicamos lanzarnos al vacío tantas veces. Bella siempre tenía miedo, y siempre lo vencía, y ver su rostro rebosando orgullo era algo hermoso de contemplar.

Y por supuesto, la pinté a ella.

Estudios de sus manos, de sus ojos, de su cuerpo en distintas posiciones, retratos acabados y simples bocetos, no me cansaba de plasmarla, una y otra vez.

Obsesionado.

Si su imagen en un trozo de papel es lo único que tendría de ella, quería lograr la imagen perfecta.

oooOooo

El día sábado salí al mediodía a correr por el bosque en forma de humano, ya que aún no quería hablar con nadie de La Manada. Jacob me llamó al local una vez para saber cómo iba todo, pero eso fue el miércoles y desde entonces no tenía noticias de La Tribu.

Y la verdad es que era un alivio.

Después de correr por horas hasta agotarme, volví a la cabaña todo embarrado pero satisfecho, y me di una larga ducha bien caliente. Luego me calcé pantalones deportivos sin molestarme con calcetines o una camiseta, y fui a la cocina a prepararme algo de comer.

No es que tuviera mucha experiencia, ya que en el trabajo me daban tres contundentes comidas diarias, pero supuse que un paquete de fideos con salsa de tomate y salchichas no sería un reto muy difícil.

Estaba hirviendo el agua cuando sonó mi puerta.

Toc, toc, toc.

-Hooooli! – Exclamó Bella sonriendo al verme. Cargaba su laptop y un cable – Qué estás haciendo?

-Algo para comer – Respondí – Quieres pasar?

Ella asintió y pasó directo a su "biblioteca".

-Traje la mejor película de la historia de la humanidad – Anunció conectando el computador a la tele – Y tienes que verla conmigo!

-Mi comida… - Apunté a la olla de agua hirviendo, mientras buscaba una camiseta. No es que ella no estuviera acostumbrada a vernos a todos medios desnudos, pero me sentía más cómodo con una capa extra entre nosotros.

-Oh, de veras? Yo te ayudo y comes viendo la peli, después tenemos cosas que hacer – Anunció.

-Cosas? – Pregunte. No me gustaba como sonaba eso.

-Sí, pero después podemos hablar de eso – Dijo comenzando a cortar las vienesas – Cómo has estado?

Y así, conversando, me distrajo y me embrujó una vez más.

oooOooo

Para cuando terminamos de cocinar yo aún no sabía qué película era tan maravillosa que _teníamos_ que verla de inmediato.

(No que yo tenga mucha cultura cinematográfica para empezar).

-Bueno, me vas a decir qué quieres ver?- Pregunté.

-Vamos a veeeeeer: Kung Fury! – Dijo como si eso significara algo para mí.

-Ok – Dije echándome un bocado a la boca.

-No quieres saber por qué es tan maravillosa? – Preguntó haciendo un exagerado puchero mientras conectaba el computador a la tele.

-Dime Bella, por qué es tan maravillosa? – Pregunté fingiendo interés. La película era irrelevante, lo importante es que ella estaba conmigo, a solas, y por su propia iniciativa

-Porque es una película sueca financiada por la gente de internet en Kickstarter, que tiene a un experto en Kung-fu que ganó sus superpoderes cuando le cayó un rayo y lo picó una cobra al mismo tiempo, y hay dinosaurios, y vikingos, y un juego de arcade transformer y un auto inteligente, y a David Hasselhoff y a Hitler! – Exclamó gesticulando – Y eso es sólo el tráiler!

-No la has visto? – Pregunté sorprendido.

-No, tenía pendiente verla desde hace meses, pero se me olvidaba, y el lunes me acordé y la bajé en la semana, pero me aguanté porque quería verla contigo – Dijo – Ah! Quieres…?

-Uh? – Pregunté.

-Que si quieres verla, otra vez no te pregunté si querías, debí hacerlo, me dejo llevar por mi entusiasmo… - Dijo arrepentida, como si hubiera hecho algo realmente malo.

-Claro que quiero, quién no querría ver una película con Hitler y dinosaurios? – Pregunté señalando el lugar junto a mí en el sofá.

-Y vikingos y transformes – Dijo ella recuperando su brillante sonrisa.

-Cómo olvidarlo – Dije sonriendo de vuelta.

Bella puso la película y yo ya no pude comer más.

En primer lugar porque la película efectivamente era graciosa, pero más divertido que la película eran los ataques de risa de Isabella, que con un brazo abrazaba su estómago y con la otra mano se secaba las lágrimas.

Era un espectáculo en sí, tan libre, tan relajada, tan… Feliz. Después de ver el sufrimiento de Bella cuando se fue su vampiro, todos pensamos que quedaría dañada para siempre, pero en lugar de eso ella se había levantado y se había hecho el propósito de ser feliz y de hacer felices a los demás.

Era admirable…

-Oh! Es la mejor película del universo! – Aplaudió cuando terminó - Yo tenía razón – Dijo girándose hacia mí – Te gustó?

-Me encantó – Dije honestamente. Lo que yo vi mientras duró la película me encantó.

-Me gustan tanto las películas de Hitler! – Dijo suspirando satisfecha – Es tan buen villano, no importa contra quien pelee, nadie quiere que gane!

-Hay más? – Pregunté estúpidamente.

-Claro! Montones! Una de mis favoritas es "Nazis en el centro de la tierra" y también me gusta "Iron Sky", que es una de nazis en la luna…

-Supongo que no sé mucho de cine – Encogí los hombros, sintiéndome inadecuado. Jamás había escuchado de algo semejante.

-Es porque eres un artista, creas tus propios universos, no necesitas meterte en uno imaginado por alguien más – Respondió muy segura, quitándole importancia.

-De verdad es eso lo que piensas? – Pregunté – No crees que soy raro?

-Bueno, eres raro si, tan raro como que eres un hombre lobo, eso no es normal, pero por lo demás pienso que eres perfecto tal cual, además eres increíblemente talentoso, y me encantaría verte usando tu talento y compartiéndolo con el mundo – Dijo – Has pintado algo?

-Algo… - Dije incómodo – Bella yo… No te di las gracias por los materiales de arte…

-No es necesario, es un regalo de bienvenida a mi Manada, ya te dije, tenemos beneficios – Rio – Me vas a mostrar lo que pintaste?

-Todavía no – Dije negando con la cabeza – Cuando lo logre como yo quiero… - Prometí.

Cuando lograra plasmarla como la veía en mi mente, entonces se lo mostraría y me expondría a su juicio.

-Está bien, cuando estés listo te estaré esperando, ya sabes – Me dijo – Ahora toma lo que necesites porque vamos de salida.

-Adónde vamos? – Pregunté. Eran más de las siete de la tarde y ya estaba oscuro.

-A La Reserva – Respondió – Vamos de visita a una barbacoa en casa de Sam, es el cumpleaños de Emily, y Carl y Hugh están invitados.

-Carl y Hugh? Qué tienen que ver ellos? – Pregunté amarrando mis zapatillas.

-Mmmmmmh… No te había contado, pero creo que se van a convertir en algo así como… Miembros honorarios de mi Manada – Dijo.

No me importó que ellos nos acompañaran.

Lo único que tenía en mi mente era una voz que gritaba que no quería perder lo que había construido en el poco tiempo que llevaba viviendo con Bella. La libertad era embriagadora, la autonomía de ir y venir sin tener que esconderme era increíble, y la oportunidad de verla a diario y estar más cerca de ella me producía un sentimiento de satisfacción que sólo puedo asociar con la verdadera felicidad.

Si Jacob me ordenaba dejar mi trabajo, la compulsión de doblegarme a los deseos de mi Alpha no me dejaría alternativa.

Si Jacob me ordenaba volver a patrullar cada día debería hacerlo.

Si Jacob me ordenaba volver a vivir en La Reserva debía obedecer.

Por eso era tanto mejor no verlo y arriesgar un mandato que no quería seguir.

Pero así como debía obedecer a Jacob, no era capaz de negarme a Isabella.

Al parecer después de todo no era tan libre como pensé.

 **Comenten!**


	7. Fiesta en casa de Sam

**Hola a todas! Se les extrañaba…**

 **Este capítulo está dedicado a Roxy Sanchez, que está pasando un momento muy difícil con lo del terremoto, y que además hoy está de cumpleaños.**

 **Un abrazo amiga, mucha fuerza.**

 **A.**

 _ **Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Nada relacionado con la Saga Twilight me pertenece.**_

 _ **N° de Palabras: 3.251**_

 _ **Palabras Usadas: -**_

 _ **Emoción Usada: -**_

 _ **Imagen Elegida: Manada Quileute.**_

 **Capítulo 7**

Ven te daré todos mis sueños  
que vivo de ilusiones  
y así no se vivir  
si aunque no quiera pienso en ti  
y el fuego en que me quemo  
quiero morir en tu veneno  
beberlo de tu piel y mi piel.

Me pierdo en la realidad  
tu luz me guía si al soñar  
te busco mi amor.  
Tú perfecta sólo tú,  
producto de mi imaginación  
por ti pierdo la razón.

 _Quiero Morir en tu Veneno / Alejandro Sanz_

 **Embry POV**

Bella y yo nos reunimos con Carl y Hugh en el límite de La Reserva y en cuanto los vio, Bella se estacionó tras la destartalada van de los hermanos y saltó de la camioneta para abrazarlos como si fueran grandes amigos y no un par de tipos que conoció en la cárcel el fin de semana anterior.

Ellos correspondieron las muestras de afecto con exagerados abrazos y comentarios celebrando las múltiples cualidades de Isabella, desde su belleza hasta su generosidad, genuinamente contentos de verla.

Si no fuera porque no observé el más mínimo interés romántico por parte de ella, me habría costado contenerme para no transformarme y arrancarles la cabeza a ambos, especialmente a Carl, que parecía no poder ni querer quitarle las manos de encima a mi Alpha.

Pronto estuvimos nuevamente de camino y continuamos hasta la casa de Sam y aproveché para preguntar a Bella el por qué de la invitación a los granjeros… Es que acaso Sam los conocía?

-No, Sam no los conoce – Respondió sonriendo - Pero yo quiero que Carl y Hugh conozcan a los chicos de La Manada, porque todos fumamos la porquería de hierba que produce a escondidas el viejo Quil, a pesar de que todos concordamos en que es una mierda… En cambio lo que producen Carl y Hugh es de mejor calidad y creo que deberíamos darles una oportunidad; yo de verdad quiero ayudarlos con su negocio, son realmente buenos tipos, y si entran al mercado de La Push se van a hacer ricos, yo nunca he conocido a un grupo de fumones peor que ustedes los lobos – Dijo levantando una ceja en mi dirección.

-Se requiere bastante hierba para drogar a un lobo, Bella – Dije rodando los ojos. Era verdad que fumábamos un montón, pero en nuestro caso era una medida considerada como "medicinal". La marihuana relaja cuerpo y mente, y es ideal para un grupo de hombres lobos pasado de revoluciones.

-Como sea, si podemos quitarle el negocio al Viejo Quil mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro. Ayudaremos a los granjeos con su microempresa orgánica, y le arruinaremos la fiesta a ese hombrecito miserable! – Dijo arriscando su pequeña nariz en disgusto.

-Por qué te interesa quitarle el negocio al Viejo Quil? Ganas comisión de ventas? Ahora eres narcotraficante? Desde cuando estás en guerra con él? – Pregunté intrigado.

-Desde que eres mío – Dijo muy seria, quitando los ojos del camino para mirarme a los ojos brevemente – Él te ha tratado pésimo toda tu vida y nunca dije ni hice nada porque no era mi lugar, y me arrepiento profundamente de mi cobardía, pero ahora que estás en mi Manada puedo vengarme todo lo que quiera, lo voy a matar a disgustos – Dijo con una sonrisa maligna - Para Halloween vamos a ir a empapelar su casa con papel higiénico, así es que anda preparando tu brazo para los lanzamientos a distancia... Yo no tengo fuerza suficiente como para lanzar un rollo de papel por sobre su tejado.

No supe qué decir.

Ella a su particular manera me estaba reclamando, me estaba defendiendo y vengando como si fuera suyo.

Su forma de hacerlo era retorcida, es cierto, pero lo importante es que estaba protegiéndome contra uno de los hombres más poderosos de La Tribu, ella sola contra quien fuera lo suficientemente estúpido de retarla.

Mi pecho me dolió de tanto amor reprimido y me dificultó la respiración… En cualquier momento me estallaría como una piñata, lanzando arcoíris y corazones por todo mi alrededor.

Estacionamos frente a la playa, cerca de la casa de Sam, que estaba repleta de autos y gente. La fiesta se encontraba en su apogeo.

-Beeee… Llaaaaa! – Corrió Seth a nosotros, tomando a Bella en sus brazos y sacudiéndola como una muñeca de trapo.

-Hola Boo! – Lo abrazó ella riendo – Todo bien?

Seth comenzó a hablar a toda máquina sin soltarla ni permitirle tocar el suelo con sus pies, mientras Jacob y Quil se acercaron al trote.

-Hola Bells, hay que bajar algo? – Preguntó Jacob besando su mejilla sonoramente. Quil hizo lo mismo en su otra mejilla, y Seth nunca dejó de hablar.

-Las bandejas que se encuentran en la cama de la camioneta – Dijo ella sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que fuera que Seth decía.

-Hola hermano – Dijo Quil dándome un medio abrazo.

-Te ves bien – Dijo Jacob estudiándome atento.

-Lo estoy – Admití.

-Me alegro Embry, de verdad – Dijo Jake sonando sincero.

-De hecho, como que te ves demasiado bien… – Dijo Quil levantando una ceja – Has estado durmiendo? – Preguntó como si dormir fuera un lujo y una extravagancia casi reprochable. Asentí sin delatar nada con mi expresión – Mmmmmmh… - Frunció el ceño - La Manada de Bella me parece mejor que la tuya, Jacob. Puedo pedir un traslado?

-Seguro – Se encogió de hombros Jake sin prestarle demasiada atención – Siempre que no te importe renunciar a Claire, por mí no hay problemas, o creíste que te la puedes llevar a vivir a la casa de Charlie con ustedes como si fuera una comunidad hippie o una secta?

-Oww! – Dijo Quil haciendo un dramático puchero – Se me olvidaba ese detalle…

-Tu imprimación – Dijo Jacob con una sonrisa burlona – Sólo un pequeño detalle – Me hizo una mueca que decía fuerte y claro _"Quil sigue siendo un idiota"._ De a poco me fui relajando junto a mis amigos de siempre.

El resto de La Manada se fue acercando de a poco y finalmente Seth debió soltar a Bella, que una vez que terminó de abrazar y besar a TODO el mundo, presentó a sus granjeros, y tomando a uno de cada brazo caminó hacia el interior de la casa, donde Emily se afanaba trabajando en la cocina, ayudada por algunas de las demás chicas.

En general la noche para mí anduvo bien, nadie mencionó temas incómodos, y como había visitas que no participaban en el secreto, no se tocaron temas de La Manada.

Carl y Hugh se integraron bien, siendo los tipos relajados que son, y se instalaron con Jared y Paul en una esquina a beber cerveza y jugar cartas.

Cuando al poco rato de nuestra llegada las hamburguesas estuvieron listas en la enorme parrilla de Sam, Bella ayudó a armar los sándwiches para cada uno con sus ingredientes favoritos. Era mucho más rápido que preguntar de a uno por uno qué es lo que querían y mucho más ordenado que el grupo de lobos hambrientos lanzándose en masa sobre la mesa de los ingredientes. Yo me ubiqué a su lado en silencio y ayudé a distribuir los platos, lo que me sirvió como excusa para ser amable y saludar brevemente a todos, pero sin tener que quedarme a conversar. Fue un arreglo perfecto.

Cuando yo iba por la cuarta hamburguesa apareció Leah corriendo, seguramente con miedo a quedarse sin comer. Tenía el cabello estilando y casi se podía ver el vapor emanando de su piel… Evidentemente venía recién salida de la ducha.

Había estado patrullando, y Collin había salido en su reemplazo unos minutos atrás.

-Bella! – La abrazó con un entusiasmo que rara vez demostraba hacia nadie más que su única amiga.

-Leah! – Exclamó Bella – Pensé que no venías! Tenías una cita de la que no me enteré? – Levantó una ceja.

Leah resopló de manera nada delicada y rodó los ojos.

-Cita! – Exclamó – Seguro, una cita en la que terminé sola, tan aburrida que pensé en darme cabezazos contra los troncos sólo para pasar el tiempo, y cubierta de barro, mugre y sal… - Se carcajeó sarcástica - Aunque pensándolo bien, eso suena mejor que varias de las citas que he tenido... – Agregó pensativa.

-Ven, te quiero presentar a mis amigos – Dijo Bella arrastrando a Leah del brazo hacia la mesa en la que jugaban cartas los granjeros con un puñado de miembros de La Manada.

-Este es Hugh y este es Carl, chicos esta es mi amiga Leah… - Dijo Bella, pero el único que respondió con una reacción normal fue Hugh, con una sonrisa amable y un asentimiento.

-Leah? – Preguntó Bella confundida, mirando el rostro de su amiga.

-Oh, mierda! – Dijeron Paul y Jared a la vez.

-Embry? – Susurró Bella en mi dirección pero sin mirarme, sabiendo de alguna manera que la había seguido inconscientemente.

-Puede que me equivoque – Susurré en su oído, aprovechando el desconcierto general para aspirar profundamente y emborracharme de su fragancia – Pero creo que Leah ha imprimado.

-Wooow… - Exhaló Bella mirando de Leah a Carl como si se tratara de un partido de ping pong.

Leah-Carl

Carl-Leah

Leah-Carl

Carl-Leah

-Otra más? – Preguntó Jacob cabreado, abriéndose paso entre el grupo de mirones que rodeaba la mesa hasta quedar pegado a la espalda de Bella – Oh, mierda! – Resopló.

-Alégrate de que Leah por fin va a ser feliz, y dale la bienvenida a Carl y Hugh – Siseó Bella severamente, sin girarse a mirarlo.

-A los dos? Pero si el hermano no tiene nada que ver! – Reclamó el Alpha con un tono de voz quejumbroso, como un niño regañado.

-Esos dos son más cercanos que miembros de una manada. Si Leah imprimó en uno debes recibirlos a los dos, a menos que quieras que Leah se largue, recuerda que el lobo debe proveer lo que su imprimación necesite, y yo estoy bastante segura de que Carl necesita a Hugh… - Declaró – Pero en todo caso si no los quieres yo me los quedo – Agregó rápidamente.

-Demonios Bells! Deja de tratar de quitarme mis lobos! Sabías que Seth me pidió formalmente irse contigo y Quil sólo se queda porque tengo a Claire para extorsionarlo?

-Eso es porque yo cuido mejor de mis lobos – Dijo Bella sacándole la lengua – Cierto Embry? – Me preguntó girándose hacia mí con una brillante sonrisa.

-Cierto, Alpha – Respondí de inmediato. Bella casi revienta de orgullo.

-Así es que ya sabes, los lobos que tú no quieras son míos. Ahora anda a hablar con los tres, Leah necesita que seas tú quien les explique lo que viene.

-Este es un caso especial, tal vez debería consultarlo con El Concejo… - Respondió Jacob incómodo, sin querer meterse en problemas con los vejestorios.

-Jacob Black, ponte los pantalones y actúa como el jodido Jefe de esta Tribu! Es tu deber asegurar el bienestar de tus lobos, y la Imprimación es el evento más importante en la vida de cualquiera de ellos – Dijo Bella cruzando los brazos, desafiante. Se veía pequeña y frágil junto al enorme cuerpo de Jake, pero su actitud e intensidad la hacían temible.

Jacob frunció el ceño por unos segundos, pero luego suspiró, se acercó a Leah, que seguía totalmente inmóvil frente a Carl, y susurrándole algo al oído la hizo reaccionar. Luego se acercó a los granjeros, les dijo un par de frases y los cuatro salieron por la puerta en dirección al bosque. Esa noche no los volvimos a ver.

oooOooo

Después de que Leah y los muchachos salieron de la casa la fiesta estalló otra vez, con comentarios, risotadas y bromas… Y más de alguna apuesta sobre el desenlace de la historia, por supuesto que organizadas por Quil.

Por mi parte, comí hasta bastante pasado el punto de saciedad, y cuando pensé que ya no quedaba más comida en el estado de Washington, aparecieron Bella y Emily con varias bandejas que contenían montañas de tentadores brownies de triple chocolate.

Me gustan los brownies como a cualquiera, pero ahora que comía en el local a diario tenía acceso a dulces y masas de forma cotidiana y casi irrestricta, por lo que decidí no seguir comiendo sin ganas.

Kim comenzó a repartir café, y la fiesta se fue transformando lentamente en una reunión más íntima, con música más suave y grupos de chicos y chicas sentados en el suelo del living rodeando la mesa de centro, que estaba cubierta de brownies, servilletas y tazas.

Decidí escapar.

No quería hablar, no quería preguntas y no quería saber nada de nadie.

Me fui directo a la playa y caminé por la orilla hasta llegar a mi lugar, ese sitio en el que por años me sentaba a soñar.

La noche estaba iluminada por una enorme luna casi llena y hacía frío, pero no había llovido y corría una suave brisa. Era mi escenario ideal, y más de lo que podía disfrutar la mayor parte del tiempo que me tocaba dormir fuera de casa… O al menos era mi ideal hasta que me mudé con Bella y comencé a conocer las comodidades que los demás dan por sentadas.

No sé cuánto rato estuve ahí, a solas, sumido en mis ensoñaciones, hasta que de pronto se dibujó a lo lejos la figura inconfundible de Isabella.

Caminaba por la arena sin zapatos ni chaqueta, con sus jeans arremangados y chapoteando un poco en la orilla del mar. Su cabello estaba suelto y andaba sin prisa, pero directamente hacia mí y con una sonrisa serena pintada en los labios.

Quise ignorarla o al menos forzarme a mirar hacia el infinito, pero por más que lo intenté no pude obligarme a perderme esa rara visión. La miré, la estudié, bebí la imagen y la almacené para futuras representaciones artísticas.

Bella… La única mujer que me hacía saltar el corazón y me desgarraba el alma, todo a la vez y todo sin saberlo.

-Holis – Dijo cuando finalmente me alcanzó, dejándose caer inceremoniosamente y sentándose junto a mí. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y su expresión algo soñadora.

-Holis – Respondí con una pequeña sonrisa – No tienes frío? – La miré y tenía piel de gallina en las piernas.

-Mucho – Asintió – Creo que en cualquier momento se me van a caer los dedos de los pies, ya no los siento… - Dijo como si fuera un secreto, abrazando sus rodillas.

-Bella, qué pasó con tu chaqueta? – Pregunté pensando en ir a buscarla.

-En la camioneta – Dijo, y casi le castañeaban los dientes.

-Y tus zapatos? – Insistí.

-No me acuerdo, quizás en el baño… - Se encogió de hombros.

-En el baño? – Pregunté sacudiendo la cabeza – Quieres que te caliente los pies? – Ofrecí en un ataque de valentía, impulsado por mi auténtica preocupación por el bienestar de Bella. Esto es Washington, no Florida, y aunque la noche estaba serena el agua estaba realmente helada.

Qué demonios la impulsó a caminar descalza por esas aguas gélidas?

Bella asintió con entusiasmo y antes de que pudiera alcanzar uno de sus pies para envolverlo con mis manos, ella se trepó sobre mis rodillas acurrucándose en una compacta bolita sobre mí.

-Estás tan calentito… – Suspiró aliviada contra mi pecho – Me abrazas?

Obedecí sin saber qué más hacer, y hundí mi nariz en su cabello. Con un brazo cubrí su torso y con el otro sus piernas, poniendo especial atención a sus pequeños pies.

-Por qué estarían tus zapatos en el baño? – Pregunté tratando de distraerme.

-Porque Brady los vomitó – Respondió ausente, reacomodándose. Yo me removí a mi vez tratando de que no notara la saludable erección que lucía desde el momento en que la vi caminar hacia mí.

-Estás distinta… - Dije – Estuviste bebiendo? – La olisqueé con más atención.

-No… - Rió divertida – Es por eso que vine a buscarte, te fuiste sin probar los brownies…

-Me trajiste brownies? - Pregunté.

-Te traía, pero se me quedaron en el jardín cuando me agaché a arremangar mis pantalones… – Hizo un mohín de disgusto.

-No importa, de todas formas estoy demasiado satisfecho como para seguir comiendo – Le dije – Te parece si los guardamos para después? – Pregunté adivinando que no habría problema.

Ella asintió y se rió un poco más.

-Bella, fumaste algo? – Pregunté intrigado. Tampoco olía a marihuana, pero claramente estaba bajo la influencia de algo que la tenía tan relajada y feliz.

-Nooooop – Dijo haciendo un sonoro "pop".

-Me vas a contar? – Pregunté hablando contra su coronilla, haciéndola estremecer.

-Calienta mis piececitos – Dijo haciendo un puchero y moviendo los dedos de sus pies. Obedecí de inmediato – El otro día llegaron a mi casa Carl y Hugh, a darme las gracias por salvarlos de la cárcel, y me llevaron de regalo una bolsa enorme de marihuana…

-Ajá – La impulsé para que siguiera mientras masajeaba desde sus pantorrillas hasta la punta de sus pies. No podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo… Tocarla libremente, sentir su piel desnuda por primera vez, acariciarla sin temor…

-Era mucha como para venderla, menos ahora que vivo en la casa del Jefe de Policía – Continuó – Así es que decidí cocinarla, e hice un montón de brownies extra concentrados…

-Le dijiste a alguien lo que hiciste? – Pregunté comprendiendo al fin.

-A Carl y a Hugh – Respondió.

-O sea que todos los lobos de La Push, las imprimadas y las novias, todos están drogados sin su conocimiento o consentimiento y es por tu culpa – La miré a los ojos, entre divertido y preocupado.

-Y yo también, me comí dos! – Aclaró con una risita, orgullosa de su hazaña.

-Bella, te das cuenta de lo que pasaría si aparece un vampiro en este momento? – Dije suavemente. No quería ser duro y regañarla, pero sentí que ella debía saber lo que había hecho.

-Pero están Jacob, Collin y Leah – Enumeró con los dedos – Y tú!

-Es verdad, y con nosotros debiera ser suficiente – Concordé – Pero en caso de una amenaza seria, nos habrías puesto en peligro… No podemos contar con Leah en este momento, está recién imprimada y no se va a separar de Carl por nada del mundo… Collin por su lado no es un muy buen luchador y no tiene experiencia, es lento y nunca ha enfrentado a un vampiro…

-Entonces todos están en peligro… Por mi culpa? – Preguntó moviéndose para mirarme a los ojos, luciendo desolada, y con las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse.

-Nuestro metabolismo es rápido – Dije para tranquilizarla – Probablemente el efecto de lo que les hayas dado a los demás ya se está pasando…

-Tú crees? Porque se comieron un montón de brownies… - Preguntó esperanzada mientras le tiritaba el mentón tratando de aguantar el llanto.

-Estoy seguro – Afirmé. Cuando fumábamos el efecto no nos duraba mucho, pero realmente no sabía cuánto podía durar el efecto de la marihuana que ingeríamos.

-Embry, lo siento – Susurró – Yo no quería… Era una broma, no pensé… Estúpida! Si algo sucediera no me lo perdonaría jamás… - Se le quebró la voz.

-Nada nos va a pasar – Dije acunando su rostro. Era tan, tan suave y delicado, que temí que cualquier movimiento brusco de mi mano enorme pudiera amoratarla – Confía en mí, sí? Yo te voy a cuidar…

-No temo por mí tonto, temo por ti – Dijo tomando mis mejillas con sus manos – Tú eres mío Embry, mío, y si te hicieran daño por mi culpa yo me muero…

-Nada va a pasar, y si pasara yo me sé defender – Le dije más firmemente. De alguna forma nos habíamos ido acercando más y más el uno al otro, y nuestras narices estaban a punto de tocarse.

-Embry… - Susurró.

-Sí? – Susurré. Hablar a un volumen normal resultaba estridente.

-Tú me importas mucho, sabes? - Dijo.

No supe qué decir y ella no parecía esperar una respuesta.

-Y te quiero un montón… – Agregó enredando sus dedos en mi cabello desordenado por el viento.

-Bella, yo… - No supe como continuar.

-Quiero probar algo – Dijo mirándome a los ojos. Estábamos tan cerca que sentí contra mi boca cada palaba que moduló, casi como si me rozara.

Asentí idiotizado.

Bella me regaló una sonrisa un poco temblorosa, en sus ojos aún quedaban lágrimas sin derramar, y con movimientos agonizantemente lentos, cerró la distancia entre nosotros y me besó.

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Reviews=Love**


	8. Vestido rosa, zapatos de charol

**Hola, gracias a todas por su apoyo, esta historia ha llegado al corazón de muchas que quieren adoptar a Embry y hacerlo feliz, lo que me hace tratar de actualizar más rápido, para que no lo echen de menos.**

 **Este capítulo es bastante revelador, ustedes dirán.**

 **Un abrazo y sigan comentando!**

 _ **Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Nada relacionado con la Saga Twilight me pertenece.**_

 _ **N° de Palabras: 3.558**_

 _ **Palabras Usadas: -**_

 _ **Emoción Usada: -**_

 _ **Imagen Elegida: Manada Quileute.**_

 _Bella me regaló una sonrisa un poco temblorosa, en sus ojos aún quedaban lágrimas sin derramar, y con movimientos agonizantemente lentos, cerró la distancia entre nosotros y me besó._

 **Capítulo 8**

…'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I owe it all to you  
I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me  
We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy

Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency…

 _"(I've Had) The Time of My Life" / Bill Medley, Jennifer Warnes_

 **Embry POV**

Y así es como sucedió…

Mi primer beso de verdad…

Nunca antes había besado a una chica en el sentido romántico tradicional, aunque sí había robado un par de besos durante juegos de la infancia como "la botella" o "siete minutos en el cielo". Nada más que un par de torpes caricias, claro… Y sobre el sexo… Bueno, por mucho que me pese admitirlo, no había una vida sexual de la que hablar.

Mi timidez y baja autoestima hicieron imposible que me relacionara con el sexo opuesto antes de los 16 años. Aún no me desarrollaba y mi falta de credenciales no me hacían precisamente popular entre las chicas de la cerrada comunidad de La Push, sino más bien afectaba la percepción que todos tenían de mí en la escuela…

Era y seguía siendo un chico solitario, aislado, y el blanco de interminables burlas que sólo se acallaban parcialmente cuando Jacob estaba cerca, siempre dispuesto a enfrentar a los matones de turno.

Me pasé mi adolescencia recibiendo y distribuyendo palizas, y si no hubiera sido por Jake y Quil que más de una vez se lanzaron a mi rescate, me habrían pateado el trasero al menos un par de veces a la semana.

Cuando estaba por cumplir los 17, y ya cercano a la meta de salir del colegio de una buena vez para empezar una nueva vida en otra parte, regresó Bella a Forks para romper mi corazón, y meses después me convertí en lobo, haciéndolo todo mucho peor, y mil veces más confuso…

Y a pesar de que sabía que soñar con Bella no me crearía más que pesar y dolor, no lo pude evitar.

Y sí, por supuesto que mis hormonas estaban revolucionadas, y como cualquier chico adolescente pensaba en sexo el día entero, pero antes de Bella nunca consideré seriamente que alguna chica me permitiera tocarla, y luego… Luego cada vez que pensaba en sexo lo hacía con ella en mi mente, siempre ella protagonizando mis fantasías… Imaginar a otras se me hacía casi un sacrilegio, y pensar en _estar_ con otra hasta me daba un poco de asco.

No es que no lo haya intentado.

Cuando con el tiempo Bella comenzó a salir con Jacob, yo apenas podía resistir el dolor, los celos y la culpa, y fui varias veces con Paul a emborracharme en los bares de Port Ángeles.

La parte del alcohol la manejé sin problemas, pero nunca pude resistir que una zorra me pusiera las manos encima, y menos se acercara a mi rostro… Todas olían igual, a perfumes dulzones, alcohol, cigarrillos y feromonas.

Bastante similar a como huele mi mamá, ahora que lo pienso…

En cambio Bella siempre olía limpia y fresca, no enmascaraba su esencia con productos químicos y su aroma natural era todo lo que necesitaba para calmarme y volverme loco de necesidad.

No me quedó alternativa…

Cada vez me fui alejando más al comprender que mis reacciones físicas se hacían más y más pronunciadas. Evité estar con ella a solas, evité hablarle directamente, evité mirarla a los ojos, y mi ensimismamiento se convirtió en la tónica. Ya ni la telepatía con los demás miembros de la manada era un canal abierto de comunicación. Yo no era como los demás, no pensaba como los demás y evitaba a toda costa la invasiva intimidad de dos o más mentes conectadas.

Es por todo esto que hasta que mi madre me echó de la casa yo nunca había tocado a Bella realmente, no como los demás en La Manada, ni siquiera de forma casual, y mucho menos como quería hacerlo.

Por eso ahora, este beso, era un asunto absolutamente apartado de la lógica y la razón…

El beso que ella me regalaba…

Porque quería _"probar algo"._

Yo, como un imbécil, al principio no supe cómo reaccionar, y los primeros segundos me paralicé como un idiota mientras ella depositó un casto beso en mi labio inferior y luego otro en el superior, sin dejar de mirarme para observar mis reacciones. Cuando se aseguró de que si bien no respondí al menos no me alejé, hundió sus dedos en mi cabello y entreabriendo los labios lamió mi labio inferior, despacio, tortuosa, sensual… Dios!

 _Combustión espontánea, aquí voy._

Entonces cerró los ojos y suspiró satisfecha sin retirarse, y yo no me pude contener más.

Todo su cuerpo estaba ya entre mis brazos, pero de todos modos la apreté un poco más fuerte, y al sentirme responder ella emitió un sonido bajito, parecido a un ronroneo, que terminó por derribar mis barreras haciéndome olvidar todas las razones por las cuales esta era una mala, mala idea.

Lo que vino después es difícil de explicar… Quisiera decir que la besé con la maestría de un amante experto, pero la verdad es que tomé control de los besos a fuerza de necesitarla, de querer poseerla y someterla para evitar que se escapara, para no romper el contacto jamás.

Gracias a la telepatía compartida con mis hermanos sabía la teoría y la técnica, pero la práctica es muy distinta cuando se tiene a un medio distractor como Isabella con el que lidiar, restregándose contra mi cuerpo.

Debo reconocer que una vez que Bella consiguió que yo reaccionara me entregó las riendas para guiar el ritmo de nuestras caricias, pero yo no me estaba comportando de la forma sensual y controlada que hubiera querido demostrar, porque todo era un tumulto en mi interior, con voces gritando a todo pulmón: _"Tómala", "Márcala", "Bésala", "Abrázala", "Lámela", "Muérdela", "Ámala", "Ámala", "Ámala"…_

Una parte de mí quería recostarla en la arena y cubrirla con mi cuerpo, pero me di cuenta de que hacía demasiado frío y ella necesitaba estar rodeada de mi calor, así es que traté de reacomodarla para quedar más cómodos de modo de no forzar su delicado cuello.

Con todo y lo torpes que fueron esas primeras caricias, ella no dejó de responder, y se movió hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre mis muslos, presionando su pecho contra el mío, prácticamente sentada sobre mi erección.

 _Por favor, que no me haga acabar en los pantalones…_ Una cosa es que pensara que soy un amante medio bruto o no muy talentoso y la otra es que pensara que soy un eyaculador precoz.

-Bella! – Gemí sin querer, un sonido desesperado que se escapó de mis labios.

-Embry… - Ronroneó ella, y deslizó su boca desde mis labios hasta mi cuello, repartiendo dulces besos y lamiendo mi piel.

 _Por favor no acabes, no acabes, no acabes, concéntrate, enfócate…!_

-Bella… - Jadeé al fin, odiándome por lo que iba a decir – Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?

-Besarte? – Preguntó mirándome a los ojos y luciendo una sonrisa diabólica que hacía infinitamente sexy su rostro angelical.

Asentí.

-Si… Quiero besarte muuucho más - Dijo sin vacilar, coqueta, ordenando inútilmente el cabello que me estaba cayendo sobre los ojos – Lo quieres tú? – Preguntó súbitamente vulnerable, luciendo más joven y pequeña.

Fruncí el ceño y no dije nada por unos segundos, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar mis emociones. Esto estaba mal, no había duda, pero por fin tenía en mis brazos a la mujer que amaba, a la única persona que había amado en toda mi vida… Por ella estaba dispuesto a morir y a matar, pero estaba dispuesto a traicionar a mi mejor amigo? Ella hacía años que no estaba con Jacob, me constaba que no lo quería de regreso, no era como si le estuviera levantando a su novia, pero de todos modos sería una traición…

Mi silencio no fue bien recibido…

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas, se puso de pie violentamente y retrocedió, tratando de alejarse de mí.

Desesperado, no atiné más que a extender mi brazo, tomarla de la muñeca, y obligarla a girarse, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y haciéndola caer sobre la arena. Ella se debatió tratando de liberarse de mi agarre que inmovilizaba sus manos por sobre su cabeza, pero yo la aplasté parcialmente con la parte superior de mi cuerpo, haciendo que cualquier esfuerzo por alejarse le resultara inútil.

Bella por fin dejó de luchar, callada, jadeante y lanzando rayos por los ojos, pero a pesar de su furia parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Te amo! – Exclamé con un grito desgarrado – Bella, no te vayas… Te amo… - Le dije en un susurro.

 _Traidor…_

 _Bastardo traidor…_

 _Le clavaste un puñal en la espalda a tu único amigo…_

Bella abrió los ojos asombrada.

-De verdad? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz, estudiando mi rostro atentamente.

Asentí avergonzado.

Evité su mirada.

 _Mañana cuando el efecto de los brownies haya pasado, se dará cuenta de lo que hizo y tendré que largarme a la puta calle… En fin, fue hermoso mientras duró…_

-Desde cuándo? – Insistió. Encogí los hombros. _Desde siempre_.

Solté sus muñecas, pero no la liberé de mi peso.

-Embry, desde cuándo? – Repitió tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y guiando mi mirada a la suya.

-La primera vez que te vi… - Admití renuente – Llevabas un vestido rosa y blanco y zapatos de charol que tu abuela Swan te regaló y que Charlie te obligó a usar. Recuerdo que te quitaste los zapatos en cuanto tuviste oportunidad… Charlie y tú estaban de visita en casa de Jacob, y eras la cosa más linda que había visto… Todavía lo eres – Agregué tristemente.

-El vestido rosa… - Murmuró para sí – Ese día jugamos en los pozones y me caí al agua! Qué edad tenía? Unos 5 años?

-4 – Respondí sin dudar.

-No es posible que lo recuerdes! Tú tenías 3! – Dijo incrédula.

-Tengo memoria fotográfica – Respondí – Recuerdo en detalle cada momento contigo.

-Oh Embry, por qué nunca dijiste nada? – Preguntó acariciando mi mejilla, el enojo ya olvidado.

Hice una mueca y negué con la cabeza.

-Si me querías por qué me evitabas como si me detestaras? – Insistió.

-Eras de Jacob… Aún lo eres – Dije sintiendo el peso de la culpa sobre mis hombros.

-No soy de nadie, y mucho menos de Jacob! – Se intentó cruzar de brazos, cabreada – Eso terminó hace años, y es más, nunca debió comenzar, porque él es mi mejor amigo y yo creí que lo correcto era darle una oportunidad, pero estaba equivocada…

-En su mente sigues siendo suya, y él es mi único amigo, y lo acabo de traicionar… - Dije rodando para liberarla hasta quedar de espaldas en la arena, y cubrí mi rostro con mi antebrazo.

-Embry… - Suspiró – Embry mírame! – Ordenó, y yo obedecí a mi Alpha – Embry… Tú me gustas, sí? Agh! Ojalá hubiera una manera distinta de hacer las cosas… Cuando vine a buscarte no pensé que tendría que hacer una declaración formal de intenciones, y menos estando bajo la influencia de sustancias ilícitas, pero bueno, no importa, así es la cosa… - Pausó y delineó el arco de mis cejas con sus pulgares y yo cerré los ojos disfrutando de esas caricias – Llevo años tratando de llegar a ti, sabes? Años queriendo acercarme mientras tú me rechazas… Yo… Yo entiendo tus razones si quieres que nos olvidemos de lo que pasó aquí y quieres mantenerme como una amiga más, te prometo que nada va a cambiar, pero antes de tomar esa decisión, no crees que ya es hora de que busques tu propia felicidad? Y no crees que ya es hora de que yo tenga un novio de verdad? Uno que no tenga que luchar por no matarme cada vez que me ve, o uno que me den ganas de besarlo y no de ver tele basura y comer pizza todo el día…?

-Quieres… - Me costaba decir las palabras. Estaba alucinando, seguro. Pronto despertaría, solo, en el bosque, sin prospectos ni futuro… Y claro, sin Bella – quieres ser mi novia?

-Quiero ser tu algo… – Dijo apoyando su mejilla en mi corazón, y se abrazó a mí.

-Isabella, quieres ser mi novia? – Repetí. Necesitaba estar seguro de que estábamos en la misma página.

Ella se giró y se recostó perpendicular a mi cuerpo, apoyando su codo en mi estómago y la cabeza en su mano.

-Me amas? – Preguntó.

-Te amo – Respondí.

-Entonces soy tuya – Respondió con una sonrisa serena – Ahora, te puedo besar?

Me encandiló otra vez. Su belleza, su personalidad, su inteligencia, su corazón… Todo para mí. Era posible?

Asentí.

Ella se acercó muy despacio y cuando estaba por tocar mis labios mi cerebro vomitó una frase para el bronce

-Hoy fue mi primer beso… - Dije de la nada.

Ella se congeló sin llegar a besarme.

- _Nuestro_ primer beso? – Preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Nunca has tenido novia? – Susurró.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Nunca besaste a una chica? – Continuó.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Nunca… - Vaciló – Nunca _estuviste_ con una chica?

Negué con la cabeza, esta vez más lentamente, humillado, pero era mejor que ella lo supiera todo antes de embarcarse con alguien como yo.

-Cómo es posible? Eres… Eres… - Luchó por dar con el adjetivo correcto.

-El bastardo de alguno de los hombres más "respetables" del pueblo, el hijo de una zorra, nadie de La Push se metería conmigo, y luego, cuando crecí y te volví a ver, me di cuenta de que no había otra, no quiero a otra… - Me callé. Estaba hablando demasiado.

-Me regalaste tu primer beso… - Dijo sonriendo.

Asentí.

-Más bien te lo robé… - Corrigió frunciendo el ceño.

Encogí los hombros, estaba bien por mí.

-Quisiera haberlo sabido… Quisiera poder haberlo hecho especial… - Acarició mi mejilla con sus nudillos.

-Me besaste, Isabella – Dije extrañado. _Especial?_ De qué demonios estaba hablando? – No hay nada más especial que eso.

-Dios! Embry, si tan sólo hubieras hablado antes… - Me abrazó con fuerza, y yo automáticamente rodeé su delgado cuerpo para darle calor y darme valor.

-No hubiera cambiado nada, tú estabas enamorada de tu vampiro y Jacob de ti… Yo no me iba a tratar de interponer… - Dije besando su cabello, maravillado de poder realizar una acción tan simple libremente.

-Quizás tienes razón – Suspiró – Me cuesta creer que si no hubiera sido por lo del problema de la semana pasada con tu mamá, seguirías sin hablarme, seguirías durmiendo en el bosque, seguirías solo… - Se le quebró un poco la voz y suspiró – Esto no cambia las cosas – Dijo en tono más firme – Tú sigues siendo mío, mi Manada, está claro?

-Sí Alpha – Murmuré con una sonrisa satisfecha, deslizando la yema de mis dedos por su espalda.

-Sabes? Desde hace mucho tiempo que tenía la idea de que me gustaría que me tocaras, de que me gustaría tocarte, y nunca me atreví a hacerlo porque pensé que no te gustaba el contacto físico – Dijo acurrucándose aún más contra mí.

-No evito el contacto físico en general, sólo el tuyo – Aclaré.

-Pero ya no más, verdad? – Preguntó.

-Ya te lo dije, te amo, soy tuyo – Respondí simplemente.

-Sí, lo eres – Besó mi clavícula y fue subiendo por mi cuello hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, que mordisqueó suavemente.

 _No acabes, no acabes, no acabes…_

Esto se sentía mil veces mejor que cualquiera de mis sueños eróticos, porque en mis fantasías nunca pude conjurar al mismo tiempo su olor y su calor, no supe imaginar la suavidad de su piel, la delicadeza de sus labios o el sabor de su boca.

No, esto era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, y era magnífico darme cuenta de ello mientras aún estaba sucediendo.

oooOooo

Poco después decidí que debíamos regresar a casa. Hacía frío e Isabella tenía los pantalones húmedos y no llevaba chaqueta, por lo que después de cierta insistencia de mi parte, la convencí de ponerse de pie y caminar conmigo.

Mi inexperiencia en estos asuntos era tal que no sabía si ofrecerle mi mano, abrazarla o simplemente comenzar a caminar cada uno por su lado, pero nuevamente ella tomó la iniciativa entrelazando su mano con la mía.

Mi mano envolvió la suya, y en cuanto dimos los primeros, pasos ella comenzó a balancear las manos unidas, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Anduvimos en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que escuché una débil melodía, algo que Bella tarareaba para sí.

No quise decir nada, disfrutando de su voz y tratando de identificar la tonada, que se me hacía conocida, pero era difícil de identificar porque Bella no es una cantante muy afinada.

-…Ay arriba, ay arriba… - Canturreó pasados unos minutos.

-Isabella – Dije sin poder contener mi curiosidad – Qué estás cantando?

-No estoy cantando, estoy tarareando en mi cabeza – Dijo enrojeciendo.

Nos detuve y la acerqué a mí rodeando su cintura, y muy despacio me agaché para besar sus labios. Dios! Era tan pequeña!

-Mmmmmh – Dijo con una sonrisa soñadora y los ojos cerrados.

-Qué cantabas? – Susurré sin despegar mis labios de los suyos.

-"La Bamba", de "Los Lobos" – Respondió y alzó sus manos para enredarlas en mi cabello – Siempre se me pega esa canción, desde hace años, y a veces la canto en mi cabeza por días a la vez… Al principio me parecía gracioso, después molesto, y ahora ya ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que lo estoy haciendo…

-Eres increíble – Reí sin poder creer mi buena fortuna – Te dije que te amo?

-Nooooop, pero me encantaría escucharlo – Respondió.

-Te amo Isabella Swan! - Declaré fuerte y claro - Y dios quiera que lo recuerdes mañana… – Agregué muy bajito.

oooOooo

Al acercarnos a la camioneta Bella estaba casi durmiendo de pie, como los caballos, así es que la tomé en mis brazos sin perder el paso y ella se acurrucó en mi pecho.

Salí de la playa hacia el camino y me encontré con Seth, que arrastraba a Brady, quien lucía un poco verde.

-Está bien? – Me preguntó Seth, alarmado.

-Bien, sólo está durmiendo – Murmuré – El cansancio de la semana y los brownies fueron demasiado para ella.

-Jodidos brownies! – Exclamó Seth – Son de temer! Más poderosos que cualquier cosa que nos haya dado el viejo Quil.

-Brady está así por los brownies? – Pregunté. Si era así Bella había envenenado a casi todos los lobos de La Reserva.

-Naaah, es por todo el ron que trajeron de contrabando. Los demás cachorros están igual o peor. Sam les va a patear el trasero mañana, cuando puedan entender por qué les están gritando – Dijo sacudiendo un poco a Brady.

-Agh! – Dijo Brady y comenzó a palidecer aún más.

-Nos vemos Seth – Me despedí caminando rápidamente de modo de evitar las pirotecnias estomacales de Brady.

Abrí la camioneta y senté a Bella en el asiento del pasajero. La amarré y di la vuelta hacia el lado del chofer.

Ya recuperaría después los zapatos vomitados y las bandejas de los brownies, lo importante era Isabella.

No nos cruzamos con nadie más.

oooOooo

Al llegar a casa abrí la puerta y subí las escaleras cuidadosamente, para dejar a Bella en su cuarto lo más silenciosamente posible.

Entré a su habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Luego la senté en la cama y traté de despertarla. Ella no quiso cooperar.

-Bella, tienes que ponerte pijama – Le dije al oído – Tus jeans están mojados…

-Mmmmmh … Durmiendo… – Dijo sin abrir un ojo, y abrazó su almohada.

-Bella, por favor… - Rogué – Despierta, sólo un momento…

-Shhhhhhh! – Me silenció – A esta hora la gente está descansando… - Balbuceó en tono de regaño.

-Mierda! – Exclamé sin saber qué hacer. Dejarla dormir con jeans mojados no era una opción, pero desvestirla tampoco lo era, o sí? Los jeans mojados le podían causar pulmonía, el que yo le pusiera el pantalón de pijama era totalmente inofensivo, no es como si no la hubiera visto en bikini…

Pero claro, ahora tendría que tocar…

-Mierda! – Repetí tanteando debajo de su almohada hasta dar con un pantalón negro de franela con estampado de calaveras de color rosa. Luego desabroché los jeans y bajé el cierre tratando de mirar y tocar lo menos posible. Si alguna vez llegaba a tocarla ahí sería con Bella totalmente consciente de sus actos.

Y luego vino la parte realmente tortuosa: Deslizar los pantalones por sus piernas. La mezclilla mojada se adhería a su piel y era muy difícil removerla sin tironear las piernas de Bella, pero con paciencia lo logré.

Sus piernas eran hermosas… Piel cremosa y líneas elegantes… Quise ir a buscar mi croquera y dibujarla… Lo que me recordó una vez más que ella estaba muy por encima de mí, y temí de nuevo que cuando despertara por la mañana lo ocurrido esta noche se olvidaría.

Un escalofrío la recorrió y me di cuenta de que su piel estaba fría y húmeda.

Le calcé el pantalón de franela y busqué en el primer cajón de su cómoda un par de calcetines.

Cajón equivocado, ese era el de la ropa interior, y las prendas que vi serían objeto de mis fantasías más adelante.

El segundo cajón contenía los calcetines, y escogí unos de lana cruda, los más gruesos que encontré.

Cubrí sus pies con ellos y la metí en la cama, envolviéndola como un burrito con los cobertores, de modo que conservara mejor el calor.

La miré dormir por un par de minutos, hasta que me sacudí mentalmente y me obligué a largarme.

-Buenas noches Isabella – Dije besando su frente y respirando el perfume de su cabello por última vez.

-Embry... – Murmuró sin despertar – Mi Embry…

 **Ok, opinen, opinen, opinen! Me hacen bien los comentarios para mejorar la historia, y no olviden que siempre tomo en cuenta sus sugerencias.**


	9. Por la mañana

**Espero les guste, abrazos.**

 _ **Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Nada relacionado con la Saga Twilight me pertenece.**_

 _ **N° de Palabras: 3.787**_

 _ **Palabras Usadas: -**_

 _ **Emoción Usada: -**_

 _ **Imagen Elegida: Manada Quileute.**_

 **Capítulo 9**

Let the phone ring, let's go back to sleep  
Let the world spin outside out door, you're the only one that I wanna see  
Tell your boss you're sick, hurry, get back in I'm getting cold  
Get over here and warm my hands up, boy, it's you they love to hold  
And stop thinking about what your sister said  
Stop worrying about it, the cat's already been fed  
Come on darlin', let's go back to bed  
Put the phone machine on hold  
Leave the dishes in the sink  
Do not answer the door  
It's you that I adore-  
I'm gonna give you some more.

 _Morning Song / Jewel_

 **Bella POV**

Cuando desperté de madrugada por el portazo que dio Charlie a la puerta de entrada, aún estaba oscuro, y me sentía fatal. Me moría de frío, me dolía la garganta, sentía la cabeza abombada, y me sentía un poco pegajosa. Agh…!

 _Qué mierda había estado haciendo la noche anterior como para estar pagando este precio?_ Me pregunté mientras entraba al baño chocando con todo como un zombi, y largaba el agua de la ducha. Me vi al espejo y pude comprobar que me veía tal como me sentía: Como la mierda.

De pronto las imágenes de lo ocurrido con Embry se me vinieron a la cabeza todas juntas y me abrumaron, al punto que debí sentarme en la taza del WC para poder estabilizarme y poder frotar mis sienes con la yema de mis dedos.

Era posible?

Había ocurrido?

Besé a Embry?

Él me dijo que me amaba?

Mi corazón saltó a mi garganta y sentí mariposas en el estómago… Embry… Embry se había abierto por fin, me había permitido acercarme, era… Era mi novio?

Saboreé la palabra mientras entraba a la ducha bien caliente. _Novio… Novio…_ Sí, Embry era mío, yo le demostraría lo que es amar y ser amado, lo cuidaría y lo mimaría y lo impulsaría a alcanzar su potencial. Con su talento y mi energía alcanzaríamos grandes cosas.

Que raro era despertar un día y encontrar todo un nuevo sentido a mi existencia… Alguien me pertenecía… Yo pertenecía a alguien…

No podía esperar para volver a verlo! Necesitaba confirmar que todo lo que recordaba era real y no un efecto secundario de mis fantásticos brownies.

Tal vez le prepararía el desayuno?

Me sequé el cabello con la toalla y luego con el secador de pelo, ya que no quería arriesgarme a empeorar mi resfrío, no hay nada más mata pasiones que la flema, los mocos y las narices rojas.

Me lavé los dientes y me fui a mi habitación a buscar un pijama limpio. Elegí el pijama estampado con rebanadas de pizza, y una vez que me lo puse me hice una coleta alta y me soné la nariz.

Me estaba volviendo a sentir mal…

No lo pensé, y fue una idiotez, claro, pero junto al sentimiento de vulnerabilidad que me producía el estar enferma, me llegó la certeza de que la solución estaba cruzando el jardín.

 _Embry._

 _Embry cuidaría de mí…_

 _Embry me daría calor…_

Corrí bajando la escalera hacia la puerta de la cocina, y no me di cuenta de que estaba descalza hasta que ya había dado dos zancadas en el pasto húmedo. Volver por los zapatos no tenía sentido, así es que corrí hacia la cabaña. Llegué jadeando y golpeé la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta, así es que golpeé una vez más… Nada.

Probé girar la manilla de la puerta y ésta estaba sin seguro, así es que como la entrometida que soy, entré sin invitación.

Todas las cortinas estaban cerradas y afuera aún no amanecía, por lo que no se veía casi nada, pero pude escuchar la respiración acompasada de Embry, y hasta un suave ronquido que me hizo sonreír.

Caminé a ciegas, conociendo perfectamente la distribución del lugar, y al llegar junto a la cama me agaché para tocar a Embry, y tanteando di con su mejilla y la acaricié.

-Embry… - Susurré.

-Mmmmmh…

-Embry! – Acaricié su frente.

-Bella – Murmuró – Bella?! – Exclamó retirándose como si mi toque lo quemara – Qué… Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó.

-Estoy enfermita – Dije – Vine para que me cuides.

-Estás enferma? Qué tienes? – Se acercó a mí, prendió la luz del velador, y pasó las manos por mis brazos como tratando de detectar una herida.

-Creo que un poco de gripe… - Dije casi tiritando. La carrera descalza sobre el pasto húmedo no había sido una buena idea.

-Estás descalza! – Exclamó – Qué es esa fobia que tienes con los zapatos? Se supone que a las chicas les gustan los zapatos – Dijo saltado de la cama y yendo al baño por una toalla, molesto como no lo había visto antes. Tal vez Embry es una de esas personas que no funciona hasta pasado el mediodía… – Siéntate! – Ordenó. Me senté en la cama, justo sobre las sábanas que aún conservaban su calor.

Embry se arrodilló en el piso y tomó mi pantorrilla para apoyar mi talón en su muslo, y procedió a secarme las piernas, los pies y cada dedo. Luego repitió la acción con el otro pie.

-Estás enojado? – Pregunté al ver que no parecía dispuesto a dirigirme la palabra.

No dijo nada pero me pareció oír un gruñido.

-Embry… Si estás enojado conmigo por haberte despertado lo siento – Dije mortificada. Creí que le alegraría verme, que me extrañaba como yo lo extrañé a él - Me puedo ir en cuanto me devuelvas mi pie…

En un momento estaba sentada y al siguiente me encontraba sobre mi espalda, con un lobo bastante cabreado encima de mí.

-Muévete – Me ordenó empujándome no muy delicadamente hacia la pared. Quise decir algo, pero lo siguiente que sentí fue su cuerpo deslizándose junto al mío y sus fuertes brazos rodeándome como una enredadera.

Finalmente nos tapó con la colcha y amoldó cada centímetro de su silueta a la mía.

Pasaron unos minutos, no sé cuántos, hasta que no me pude aguantar más.

-Sigues enojado? – Pregunté con un hilo de voz. Nuestras respiraciones se habían acompasado y su calor había retornado la circulación a todas mis extremidades. Su aroma me rodeaba y era intoxicante, lo que me sugería inquietantes ideas… Quería sumergirme en él, respirar directamente en su cuello... Beber tequila de su ombligo… Ese era un pensamiento extraño, pero sí, esparciría sal en sus abdominales, la lamería, y bebería hasta emborracharme de él. Mmmmmh…

-Furioso – Declaró malhumorado, pero me apretó más fuerte.

-Por qué? – Dije casi balbuceante. Me sentía tan bien que la inconsciencia me estaba reclamando.

-Tú sabes por qué – Dijo hundiendo su rostro en mi cabello.

-Por qué? – Insistí bostezando.

-Porque te amo – Escuché a lo lejos, y sin más me quedé dormida.

oooOooo

Desperté nuevamente cuando el sol se filtraba por entre las cortinas. Estaba calentita, bien cubierta, pero tristemente sola.

-Embry? – Lo llamé asustada.

-Isabella – Dijo asomándose desde el baño de inmediato. Tenía el cabello mojado y no llevaba camiseta.

Lo había visto así mil veces, en distintos niveles de desvestido, pero ahora que por fin lo podía tocar me produjo un sentimiento de anticipación que nunca antes experimenté.

Me aguanté las ganas de lamer mis labios y en su lugar me mordí la boca. No sé qué es peor….

-No es nada, pensé que estaba sola… - Dije enrojeciendo. Embry no tenía por qué lidiar con mis patéticos problemas de abandono, herencia de mi relación con Edward.

-Salí unos minutos a hurgar en el botiquín de la casa de Charlie y robar limones y miel – Dijo secándose el cabello frotándolo con una toalla. Sus risos cayeron sobre sus ojos y se veía adorable – Pero me aseguré de que estuvieras roncando antes de irme… - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. No pude resistirme, y sonreí de oreja a oreja. Era maravilloso verlo con la confianza suficiente para hacer una broma, aunque fuera una pequeñita… Aunque esa broma fuera a costa mía.

Estiré mis brazos abriendo bien los dedos y haciendo un puchero, un gesto nada sutil, pero efectivo. Embry soltó la toalla y caminó hacia mí mirándome con esa intensidad tan suya, y se sumergió en mi abrazo, enredando sus dedos en mi desordenada coleta.

-Todavía me quieres? – Pregunté.

Él resopló y sacudió la cabeza, y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos me plantó un ruidoso beso en los labios.

-No – Dijo frunciendo el ceño, muy serio y me dio otro beso en la mejilla – Desde ayer a hoy te volviste fea – Beso en la frente – Y mala – Beso en la otra mejilla – Y egoísta – Beso justo al centro de mi clavícula – Y tonta – Terminó besando la punta de mi nariz.

-Más! – Demandé frunciendo los labios.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y entrecerraron, y muy lentamente se acercó hasta posar su boca sobre la mía, succionando mi labio inferior.

Quise saltarle encima como una ninfómana, Embry era tan dulce que imaginé que me produciría caries antes de un mes a su lado, y pensar que yo era la primera mujer que lo tocaba… No sé cómo era eso posible, pero claramente las mujeres de La Push estaban todas ciegas si no eran capaces de apreciar a este hombre maravilloso por lo que valía…

Por eso es que me aguanté las ganas de manosearlo y morderlo y besuquearlo por todos lados. No es que creyera que él se traumatizaría, pero me pareció que ambos disfrutaríamos más si íbamos quemando etapas de a poco. No había apuro, yo ya tenía lo que quería, y lo demás podía esperar.

Nos besamos larga y sensualmente, y él se retiró de pronto, como recordando algo.

-Desayuno? – Preguntó.

-Tú me vas a preparar desayuno? – Pregunté escéptica, sabiendo que a él se le quemaba hasta el té.

Él sonrió, tanteó debajo de la cama y produjo una caja de cereal en cada mano.

Traté de aguantarme, pero se me escapó una carcajada y no pude dejar de reír.

-Isabella… - Dijo mirándome como quien mira a un alien, estudiándome como algo muy interesante, pero definitivamente más allá de su comprensión, lo que me dio más risa aún – Isabella, tienes que elegir… - Dijo sacudiendo las cajas.

-No, no… No puedo… - Dije cruzando mis piernas, o de lo contrario me haría pipí – Cuando compraste eso? – Pregunté secando mis lágrimas.

-Esta mañana, antes de ir a casa de Charlie a robar limones… - Dijo un poco descolocado, como si no entendiera de qué me estaba riendo.

-"Fruit Brute" o "Conde Chócula"? – Pregunté sonriendo sin poder creer lo mucho que habíamos avanzado en menos de un día. En la caja de "Fruit Brute" aparecía una caricatura de un hombre lobo, y en la de "Conde Chócula", un vampiro – Esta es una encerrona? Me estás pidiendo que defina mis lealtades Embry Call? – Pregunté simulando indignación.

-Yo sólo te compré el desayuno y te di la opción de elegir – Dijo suavemente – Nunca te presionaría… - Dijo negando con la cabeza – Nunca.

-No hay nada que decidir – Le dije sentándome en la orilla de la cama, y con mis piernas rodeé su cintura, atrayéndolo mí – Te elijo a ti… Todos los días te elijo a ti – Enredé mis dedos en su cabello tratando inútilmente de ordenarlo, y lo besé en la mejilla para luego susurrar en su oído – Bota al Conde Chócula a la basura, o guárdalo para la próxima vez que veamos a Quil, él come cualquier porquería.

Embry asintió y me regaló otra de las que solían ser raras sonrisas. Pero hoy había sonreído más que en todos los años que lo conozco combinados.

Él se puso de pie para traer de la cocina las cucharas, la leche y los bowls, y yo me senté en mi viejo sofá y me cubrí con la manta que tejí con Sue. Aún me sentía un poco mal, pero no me perdería nuestro primer desayuno como novios por nada del mundo.

Luego prendí la tele y sintonicé el Cartoon Network, que a mi gusto es la mejor programación para desayunar. Estaban dando uno de esos bloques de shows retro y estaba comenzando un episodio de "La Vaca y el Pollito", una de mis caricaturas favoritas.

-Qué es eso? – Preguntó Embry a mi lado, horrorizado mirando a la vaca que se paseaba con las ubres al aire. _De qué se extraña?_ _No es que las vacas usen corpiño_ , pensé.

-Es "La Vaca y el Pollito", ellos son hermanos biológicos de padres humanos, no son adoptados, así es que hay toda una sub trama de cómo es que quedó embarazada esa mujer… Yo tengo mis sospechas – Agregué - La vaca tiene 7 años y el pollito tiene 11 – Dije recibiendo el bowl que estaba a punto de caerse de las manos de Embry. El pobre no estaba muy expuesto a la cultura pop, pero yo lo ayudaría a actualizarse.

-Bella ese bicho rojo está mostrando el trasero – Me dijo sin despegar los ojos de la tele. Yo me serví cereales y leche, probé una cucharada, saboreé y asentí.

-Ese es el "Hombre Rojo Sin Pantalones", es el malo, siempre molesta a la vaca – Contesté.

-Deberían dar esto a esta hora? Qué canal es este? MTV? – Se sirvió leche y cereales.

-Es el Cartoon Network, esta serie es vieja, de los 90s, y sí, es para niños – Dije inclinándome para besarlo. No alcancé su mejilla así es que besé su hombro – Si quieres vemos otra cosa – Ofrecí – Creo que hoy en el HBO dan la película de Los Muppets.

-No… No… Me impactó un poco, eso es todo, pero supongo que es normal. Las únicas caricaturas que vi de pequeño eran las de la televisión pública, y La Push no tenía muy buena señal de tv… Pasaban caricaturas como "Tom y Jerry", "Don Gato", "El Lagarto Juancho", "Los Gemelos Fantásticos", "El Oso Yogui", "Loony Tunes"… Caricaturas viejas y baratas… No me imagino a ninguno de esos personajes actuando de esta forma – Dijo apuntando a la tele donde el bicho rojo estaba disfrazado de una especie de travesti pervertido.

-Embry – Suspiré extasiada – Va a ser taaaan delicioso corromperte… – Dije pensando en todas las películas y series escandalosas que veríamos juntos.

-Corromperme? – Preguntó centrando toda su atención en mí, entrecerrando los ojos nuevamente con esa intensidad…

-No! – Exclamé al darme cuenta de como había sonado – No me refería a corromperte _así!_ – Enrojecí - Hablaba de películas, no de _lo otro_ …

- _Lo otro?_ – Su boca se contrajo un poco, demostrando que hacía un esfuerzo para no reírse de mí.

 _Ya va a ver quien se ríe de quien_.

Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos dejé mi bowl en la mesa de centro y me acerqué a él a gatas. Besé su brazo en el codo y fui subiendo por su bíceps hasta llegar a su hombro, dejando un rastro húmedo por donde mi lengua delineaba sus músculos. Creo que a esas alturas Embry ya había dejado de respirar, y para cuando mordí la unión entre su cuello y su hombro, cerró los ojos y comenzó a maldecir en voz baja.

Continué con mi asalto sintiéndome infinitamente poderosa, y al llegar a mi meta lamí su oreja, mordí su lóbulo y le susurré

-De quién te estás riendo?

Embry exhaló y produjo una especie de sonido, algo como un suave gemido desesperado, y se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

-Eres mío Embry? – Susurré sin alejarme.

Él asintió.

-Dilo – Demandé y le di un chupetón. No importaba la marca que le hice, en 10 minutos ya se le habría borrado.

-Tuyo – Dijo sin abrir los ojos.

-Y por qué es eso? –Pregunté contra su mejilla acercándome lentamente a su boca.

-Porque te amo – Dijo de inmediato, sin vacilaciones.

-Excelente respuesta – Dije lanzándome por un beso apasionado que él correspondió moldeando su boca a la mía, entreabriéndola para permitirme explorar.

Nuestras lenguas se buscaron y encontraron, y fue a la vez familiar y excitante, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo el atacarnos de esta manera, pero sintiendo todas las mariposas en el estómago, todas las endorfinas, toda la excitación de un nuevo amor.

Vagamente escuché algo golpear el suelo y luego las manos de Embry maniobrándome para sentarme a horcajadas en su regazo. Yo me dejé hacer, sintiendo que mis hormonas se disparaban y mi adormecido libido se desperezaba luego de un largo período de hibernación.

Sentí una oleada de excitación literalmente mojar mis bragas, y mi sexo cosquillear de anticipación. De manera instintiva busqué aliviar la necesidad que me consumía y me senté en la erección de Embry, lo cual fue un gran error.

El escaso control que me quedaba lo perdí al sentir lo listo que estaba para mí, y él automáticamente proyectó sus caderas, masajeando mi clítoris justo como lo necesitaba.

Los dos gemimos sin despegar nuestras bocas, y yo roté las caderas una vez más.

No me faltaba mucho más para acabar, estaba excitada desde antes que él me tocara, pero una débil voz en mi mente me decía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Por qué? No lo sabía.

Esto se sentía jodidamente bien…

 _Es demasiado pronto. Estás precipitando las cosas. Embry es virgen!_

-Agh! – Gruñí levantándome totalmente desganada. Quería seguir frotándome contra él, quería un orgasmo, quería seguir sintiendo que cuando estaba en sus brazos todo estaba correcto, cada cosa del universo en su lugar.

-Bella, nooo…! – Se quejó sin querer soltarme. Sus labios estaban rojos y fruncidos en un encantador puchero.

-Pronto – Dije apoyando mi frente en su hombro, tratando de recuperar la compostura – Pronto, pero no hoy… Aún no llevamos ni un día juntos, no quiero que pienses que soy una zorra que se quiere aprovechar de ti…

-Nunca pensaría mal de ti – Declaró reacomodando sus pantalones que de pronto se veían incómodamente estrechos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el borde del sofá. Claramente estaba tratando de controlar su respiración y pulsaciones, y me sentí un poco culpable, aunque no tenía claro culpable de qué.

Estiré mi mano y acaricié su mejilla con el dorso. Él la tomó entre las suyas y besó mi palma.

-Eres hermoso, lo sabes? – Pregunté casi retóricamente. Por supuesto que lo sabía, todos los lobos son jodidamente perfectos.

-Hermoso? – Se giró para mirarme con los ojos aún un poco desenfocados.

-Hermoso – Asentí delineando su perfil con mi dedo índice.

-Los hombres no son "hermosos" Bella, son guapos, apuestos, varoniles… Y yo no soy nada de eso – Negó con la cabeza.

Lo miré desconcertada. Es que este hombre no se había visto nunca en el espejo?

-Embry, eres hermoso, igual como una obra de arte es hermosa – Dije en su lenguaje.

-Lo dices por este cuerpo? – Miró sus perfectos abdominales levantando una ceja, más intrigado que otra cosa.

-Sí, no, también… O sea, sí, tu cuerpo _es_ hermoso, como cualquier escultura griega o renacentista, pero es más que eso, son tus ojos, creo… Son tan transparentes… Dicen mucho más de lo que tu boca ha expresado jamás... Irradias algo especial, sabes? Algo que siempre me ha atraído… – Dije explicándome lo mejor posible – Ojalá pudiera dibujar como tú… - Deslicé la yema de mis dedos por su mejilla.

-Para qué? – Preguntó deslizando su mano detrás de mi rodilla.

-Para dibujarte, para mostrarte cómo te veo – Le dije – Alguna vez has hecho un retrato mío? - Pregunté.

Embry enrojeció profunda, visiblemente, aún con su piel morena, y evitó mi mirada.

-Embry? – Pregunté.

-Sí – Musitó.

-Tienes esos dibujos? Puedo verlos alguna vez? – Insistí. Si me amaba me pareció obvio que me hubiera plasmado en papel. Yo lo habría hecho de contar con una pizca de talento.

-Si quieres… - Dijo claramente incómodo.

-Quiero ver todo lo que quieras compartir conmigo, pero a tu ritmo, no te sientas presionado – Le dije.

Embry lo pensó por unos segundos y luego asintió.

-Luego – Dijo centrando su atención en mí – Ahora a la cama mientras yo limpio esto – Dijo apuntando al bowl de cereales que dejó caer cuando lo besé. Había un desastre de leche y bolitas multicolor.

Me sentí extrañamente orgullosa de provocar una reacción tan intensa en él, porque él ciertamente las provocaba en mí.

Fui al baño y saqué uno de los cepillos de dientes de repuesto que guardo siempre en el vanitorio, me cepillé cuidadosamente y volví a la cama, donde me esperaba mi novio con la caja de cereales "Fruit Brute" en la mano… Mi novio, que raro sonaba eso… _Mi novio… Mío._

Me metí entre las sábanas, él me arropó bien, y yo me acurruqué a su lado apoyando mi mejilla en su pecho. Con una mano se echó un puñado de cereales a la boca y con la otra me atrajo hacia él y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

-No crees que es extraño? – Pregunté pasados unos minutos, comenzando a sentirme débil una vez más. Mi piel estaba hipersensible y me dolían las articulaciones, me ardían los ojos y me picaba la garganta. Era como si la adrenalina y la revolución hormonal me hubiera hecho olvidar los síntomas de mi resfrío por un rato, pero estaban regresando para recordarme lo estúpido que era negarme a usar zapatos en Forks.

-Qué es extraño? – Preguntó hablando contra mi coronilla.

-Esto… Estar así… Cuando hace menos de 24 horas ni siquiera nos tocábamos… Es raro, porque me siento tan cómoda… - Restregué mi nariz contra su pecho y deposité un beso sobre su corazón – Es como si este hubiera sido siempre mi lugar… Sabes? Sé que suena ridículo, pero nunca me había sentido así…

-Para mí también es raro, pero de una manera distinta – Dijo – Yo siempre he sabido lo que quiero, pero nunca pensé que lo obtendría, y si bien estoy feliz de tenerte así, a mi lado, no puedo dejar de pensar que algo va a suceder, algo lo va a arruina todo… Me siento como un condenado a muerte disfrutando su último deseo… - Dijo sombrío, apretándome más fuerte.

-No hables así! – Exclamé – Por qué tan fatalista? Es que no tenemos derecho a ser felices? No basta con nuestra decisión de estar juntos? – Me giré a mirarlo, furiosa de que se rindiera sin luchar.

-No cuando no depende de mí – Replicó con un tono de voz frío, casi desconectado. Estaba reprimiendo sus emociones – No cuando mi Alpha aún te ama… Isabella, si él me ordenara alejarme de ti, no sé si podré negarme a obedecer…

-Jacob – Exhalé. Lo había olvidado por completo. Jake era un amor la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tenía una veta posesiva y agresiva que si bien nunca había desatado conmigo, sabía que existía. Si Jake se enteraba de lo nuestro, sería tan egoísta como para tratar de separarnos?

Era una posibilidad.

Quizás después de todo estar conmigo no era lo que Embry necesitaba. Quizás le haría un favor dando un paso al lado. No me quería interponer entre él y su mejor amigo, no quería hacerle la vida más complicada.

Pensar en dejar su cama y regresar a la mía me causó un dolor casi físico, y me encogí al pensar en no volver a besar sus labios.

-Qué estás pensando? – Preguntó después de un rato.

-En que te quiero – Dije y se me quebró la voz – Y haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz…

-Y entonces por qué estás tan triste? – Dijo levantando mi barbilla para mirarme a los ojos.

-Porque si tu bienestar significa que debo alejarme de ti, lo voy a hacer – Dije mientras rodaba una lágrima por mi mejilla.

 **Buuuuuuuuu!**

 **Qué hará Jacob?**

 **Muero por escuchar sus teorías.**

 **Más fotos en mi Facebook.**


	10. Ternura, Ira y Tristeza

**Creo que este les gustará… Ojalá así sea y me hagan feliz con sus comentarios.**

 **Un abrazo.**

 _ **Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Nada relacionado con la Saga Twilight me pertenece.**_

 _ **N° de Palabras: 4.192**_

 _ **Palabras Usadas: -**_

 _ **Emoción Usada: Ira**_

 _ **Imagen Elegida: Manada Quileute.**_

 _Antes:_

 _-Qué estás pensando? – Preguntó después de un rato._

 _-En que te quiero – Dije y se me quebró la voz – Y haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz…_

 _-Y entonces por qué estás tan triste? – Dijo levantando mi barbilla para mirarme a los ojos._

 _-Porque si tu bienestar significa que debo alejarme de ti, lo voy a hacer – Dije mientras rodaba una lágrima por mi mejilla._

 **Capítulo 10**

There was a time when I would have believed them  
If they told me you could not come true  
Just love's illusion  
But then you found me and everything changed  
And I believe in something again  
My whole heart  
Will be yours forever  
This is a beautiful start  
To a lifelong love letter  
Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
I choose you  
I will become yours and you will become mine  
I choose you  
 _I Choose You / Sara Bareilles_

 **Bella POV**

Embry apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada. Sus brazos cayeron laxos como si fuera un robot que se quedó sin baterías, o una marioneta a la que le cortaron los hilos.

-Embry – Lo llamé con un hilo de voz. No respondió ni se dio por aludido – Embry! – Me moví para mirarlo a la cara, y cuando mi rostro estuvo a centímetros del suyo él enfocó su penetrante mirada en mí y pude ver como una única lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, evaporándose antes de caer en la almohada.

Me estudió con los ojos brillantes y la expresión más desgarradora que he visto, pero siguió sin decir nada.

-Embry háblame! – Dije a esas alturas llorando. Verlo así me rompía el corazón, pero no sabía qué hacer. Yo quería lo mejor para él, pero lamentablemente no estaba segura de tener los medios para defenderlo de las consecuencias de nuestra relación.

Él siguió empeñado en su mutismo.

-Embry escúchame – Dije tomando una de sus manos en las dos mías. Cuando estuve segura de tener su atención, continué – Lo que está pasando entre nosotros me hace muy feliz… Nunca me he sentido así con nadie, nunca he tenido una relación en la que me sintiera tan libre como ahora… - Traté de explicar lo que ni yo entendía del todo - Estoy contigo porque yo lo decidí, porque te quiero, y te admiro y te deseo… Todo a la vez… - Suspiré – Esa es una combinación difícil de lograr…

Su rostro se relajó un poco. Las lágrimas sin derramar seguían ahí pero al menos su mandíbula se aflojó fraccionalmente.

-Pero Embry, aunque estoy dispuesta a pelear por ti hay ciertas cosas que no dependen de mí, y si como tú dices Jacob te puede dar órdenes que tú no puedes rehusar, yo no sé cómo puedo defenderte de eso… A mí nadie me puede tocar, yo no tengo nada que perder, pero tú sí, y me aterran las consecuencias, me entiendes? – Dije acariciando su mejilla.

Él asintió.

-Por favor, dime algo… - Le rogué tratando de controlar mi boca para no hacer un ridículo puchero.

Pasaron unos tensos segundos de silencio hasta que él dijo

-Te amo.

Su respuesta a todas las preguntas difíciles, esas palabras que lo resolvían y complicaban todo a la vez.

-Pero qué hay de Jacob y La Tribu, y…? – Pregunté de inmediato.

-Te amo – Repitió.

-Em, hablo en serio – Dije sin poder evitar una sonrisa. Él había logrado evaporar la tensión, así de simple.

-Te amo – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sabes decir otra cosa? – Pregunté sonriendo de oreja a oreja, aún acariciando su pómulo con mi pulgar.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, supongo que si sólo puedes decir tres palabras y nada más, "Bella te amo" son lo mejor que voy a conseguir – Dije acercándome a su rostro y enredando mis dedos en su cabello. Con mucha delicadeza rocé mis labios con los suyos y murmuré con renovada decisión

-Sabes qué? Tú eres mío y nadie se va a robar lo que me pertenece. Si le tengo que disparar a Jacob Black con la escopeta de Charlie lo voy a hacer, seguro que si le doy en una pierna no va a tener demasiadas consecuencias y en unos días va a sanar, pero lo va a pensar dos veces antes de venir a meterse en nuestros asuntos… - Lo besé de nuevo, pero esta vez él tomó el control y me abrazó pegándome a su cuerpo, nos giró para quedar sobre mí, y fundimos nuestras bocas en un beso abrasador.

Hice un vago sonido de aprobación y me dejé llevar.

oooOooo

-No Em, no quiero almorzar cereales! – Reclamé manoteando mientras él sacudía la enorme caja a centímetros de mi nariz. Él ya se había terminado los "Fruit Brute" y estaba comenzando con los "Conde Chócula".

-Sé hacer huevos duros – Ofreció tímidamente, como si no comprendiera que hay comidas distintas para distintas horas del día – Me quedan bien si me acuerdo de sacarlos del fuego antes de que se les acabe el agua…

-Oh Embry! Qué voy a hacer contigo? – Suspiré abrazándolo con más fuerza, tapada con el cobertor hasta más arriba de la nariz, y sintiéndome tan maltratada por los síntomas de mi resfrío, que seguro convergerían en una larga siesta.

-Quererme? – Preguntó casi inaudiblemente.

\- Sí, eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer, pero antes necesito sustento, comida de verdad, porque amarte gasta muchas calorías, así es que anda al freezer de la cocina de Charlie, el horizontal, no el del refrigerador, y saca unas cuantas cenas congeladas de las que le preparo a mi papá para que no muera de hambre si yo no estoy. Creo que hay hasta sopa de pollo, todo está marcado claramente con etiquetas en la tapa de los contenedores de aluminio.

-Así de fácil? – Preguntó.

-Claro, siempre que sobra comida guardo las sobras para cuando Charlie esté solo o para que se lleve a La Estación si trabaja tarde – Dije encogiendo los hombros.

-Siempre estás cuidando de todos a tu alrededor – Murmuró poniendo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja – Yo quiero cuidar de ti… Todavía no sé cómo, pero me voy a convertir el hombre que te mereces… - Dijo más para sí mismo que para mí.

-Ya lo eres – Sonreí – Te quiero tal cual…

-Soy prácticamente un indigente sin familia – Dijo como retándome a contradecirlo. Como si no supiera contra quién se enfrentaba.

-Tienes casa y un trabajo digno, así es que no eres un indigente – Dije entrecerrando los ojos – Y con respecto a lo de la familia, si tienes, sólo que a la mitad no la conocemos y la otra mitad no nos gusta. Ahora deja de quejarte y anda a buscar comida para alimentar a tu mujer – Dije tratando de pellizcarle una nalga.

Ejercicio inútil, por supuesto, ya que en las nalgas igual que en los brazos, tampoco tenía grasa que pellizcar.

Em se rio, me dio un baboso chupetón en la mejilla que me hizo chillar tratando de escapar, y luego se fue a buscar nuestra comida.

Yo en el intertanto bebí de mi tazón de limonada con miel, y cuando Embry llegó con los brazos cargados de pequeñas bandejas de aluminio, le fui dando las instrucciones para calentarlas en los hornos.

Para cuando terminó de "cocinar" teníamos un enorme banquete desplegado ante nosotros. Embry lo puso todo en la mesa de centro y yo me arrastré patéticamente hasta el sofá cubriéndome con la manta y tomando el control remoto.

-Quieres ver algo en especial? – Pregunté mientras él traía platos y cubiertos.

-Lo que quieras – Dijo encogiendo los hombros.

-"The Bachelor"? – Pregunté.

-Qué es eso? – Preguntó.

-Un grupo de zorras viven en la misma casa y salen en citas súper elaboradas con el mismo hombre guapo y rico, a veces se acuestan con él, y todas las semanas el tipo echa del show a las zorras que le gustan menos, hasta que al final quedan sólo dos y él tiene que elegir con cual se va a casar – Resumí.

-Por qué esas mujeres se expondrían de esa forma? – Preguntó Embry con toda la inocencia del mundo, con su mente limpia de la bajeza de la tele basura a la que estoy tan acostumbrada que soy casi insensible, y ya nada me extraña – Y por qué él se querría casar con una zorra si sabe que sólo lo quieren por su dinero?

-Eres adorable – Dije besando su mejilla – Las zorras lo hacen porque el tipo es guapo y rico, y el soltero no lo sé, probablemente por ego, porque le gusta ver a las zorras que lucen como modelos de "Victoria Secret" peleándose por él – Sonreí entusiasmada – Una vez, en una temporada de uno de estos shows…

-Hay más de uno!? – Exclamó/preguntó Embry.

-Seguro, hay varias versiones en distintos canales y distintos países. Bueno, como te decía, en el último capítulo, después de la elección de la zorra ganadora, se reveló que el tipo era en realidad un atractivo obrero de la construcción, no un millonario. La chica casi se murió!

Embry soltó una carcajada. Una legítima carcajada!

-De verdad dan esas cosas en la tele? – Preguntó incrédulo.

-Claro, y también tenemos que ver "The Biggest Looser" (*El mayor perdedor), que se trata de un grupo de obesos mórbidos que quieren bajar de peso, y en el show los obligan a ejercitarse y a no comer porquerías. Al gordo que pierde menos peso lo echan… Deberías ver como lloran porque extrañan comerse un pastelillo o beber un milk shake! – Me reí. Era chistoso.

-No puedo creer que eso sea real - Dijo moviendo la cabeza y comenzando a atacar su segunda porción de lasaña – Entiendo lo de las zorras que quieren un marido millonario, pero qué obtienen un grupo de gordos humillándose ante 350 millones de personas?

-Ser famosos – Me encogí de hombros – Y les dan algo de dinero a los ganadores, no recuerdo cuánto, pero no demasiado… En todo caso no duran flacos mucho tiempo, porque en cuanto salen del ambiente controlado del show se dedican a comer todo lo que no comieron en el tiempo que estuvieron encerrados, así es que al final quedan peor…

-Increíble… - Comentó para sí – Te había dicho que amo tu lasaña…? - Preguntó cambiando de tema.

oooOooo

-Hola Bells? – Saludó Jacob en cuanto contesté mi celular.

-Mmmmmmh… - Gruñí despertando de malas, y Embry se amoldó aún más a mi espalda, cubriendo con sus manos todo mi estómago.

-Estás bien? – Preguntó.

-Mmmmmmh… Resfriada – Murmuré – Me duelen un montón de cosas a la vez. Tú qué cuentas?

-Quería ir a visitarte, pero si te sientes tan mal… - Dijo obviamente esperando que le dijera que no era nada, y que viniera de todas formas.

 _Y perder tiempo que puedo pasar en la cama de mi novio? No gracias, señor Alpha_.

-No mal, pésimo, me siento como si me hubiera arrollado un camión… – Dije honestamente.

-Bueno, si quieres podemos hablar en otro momento… - Dijo a contrapelo.

-No, dime qué es lo que sucede – Dije sin mucha paciencia. Quería volver a dormir y Embry había decidido que ese era un buen momento para besar y olisquear mi cuello.

-Son varias cosas – Dijo sonando un poco abrumado – Es todo este asunto de Embry y su madre – Embry dejó lo que estaba haciendo y prestó atención – Y todo eso de que Embry esté en tu casa, lo que es totalmente irregular, y luego está la imprimación de Leah y el haber tenido que involucrar al hermano de Carl…El viejo Quil está furioso por todo, ya sabes como ama las oportunidades de decirle a los demás lo mal que hacen las cosas, y el Concejo no deja de pedirme explicaciones… A veces pienso que nunca debí ascender a Alpha, Sam estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, y si no fuera porque mi papá insistió tanto…

-Respira Jake – Le dije respirando sonoramente para que acompasara su respiración a la mía – Vamos de a poco, qué pasa con la madre de Quil? – Pregunté sabiendo que era lo que más le interesaba a mi novio.

-Tú ya la has visto Bells, ella está obsesionada y no va a descansar hasta probar que tiene la razón, no va a parar hasta que se descubra dónde guarda Embry sus drogas… Billy habló con ella en privado y de manera no oficial para pedirle que no vuelva a involucrar a la policía de los blancos en problemas tribales, pero ella no respondió muy bien a sus sugerencias…

-Qué le dijo? – Pregunté preocupada.

-En palabras bastante menos delicadas que las mías, que se metiera en sus propios asuntos y se metiera sus consejos por el culo – Dijo Jake tratando de mantenerse serio.

-Uuuuuuuh! – Me reí. Pero luego sentí el cuerpo de Embry languidecer y al girarme a verlo pude leer su desazón.

-Sí, uuuuuuh, pero resulta que con todos sus escándalos no sabe lo cerca que está del destierro, si sigue poniendo en peligro los secretos de La Tribu no va a importar si es la madre de uno de Los Protectores, la van a mandar de vuelta por donde vino, de regreso a la Tribu Macah.

-Bueno, eso es una cosa seria, lo entiendo, pero son Los Mayores los que tienen que organizarse para hablarle y hacer valer la ley tribal, no tú, porque a ti no te respeta, para todos los efectos eres un narcotraficante igual o peor que su hijo... Ahora dime, qué pasa con que Embry esté en mi casa? – Pregunté tratando de mantener un tono neutral.

-No me gusta – Dijo simplemente.

-No tiene por qué gustarte o disgustarte, de hecho no debería importarte – Le dije sencillamente – Dime, cual es tu problema?

-Bella, tú sabes lo que siento por ti… - Dijo incómodo.

-Sí, lo hemos hablado un millón de veces, y tú también sabes lo que siento por ti – Respondí tratando de sonar paciente al repetir el mismo discurso de siempre – Jake, ya nos dimos una oportunidad y no funcionó…

-Yo te voy a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario Bells, tú lo sabes, no te estoy presionando, pero…

-Pero qué? – Pregunté cuando dudó y se quedó callado

-Es que no se ve bien que la futura esposa del Alpa y Jefe de La Tribu conviva con un miembro de La Manada, especialmente alguien que está tan desacreditado, aunque sea sólo como amigos… Tú sabes que la gente está predispuesta para hablar mal de Embry y su madre y a imaginarse lo peor… - Me explicó, claramente sintiéndose culpable por las barbaridades que estaba diciendo.

-Qué? – Chillé furiosa, sentándome en la cama y luego saltando al piso para comenzar a pasearme para diluir mi furia asesina. De hacer sido un lobo, ya me habría transformado – Jacob Black, en primer lugar no hay nada que esperar, que te quede claro de una buena vez que NUNCA voy a volver contigo. Nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca! – Golpeé el auricular del teléfono contra el velador con cada "nunca" para enfatizar mis palabras - Por lo mismo jamás voy a ser tu esposa, así es que es cosa mía con quien comparto mi casa, mi tiempo o mi cama. Si quiero, esta misma noche me puedo ir a Port Ángeles a ver cuántos borrachos encuentro que me quieran coger sobre la mesa de pool del bar más asqueroso que pueda hallar, y tú no vas a tener nada que opinar, porque no tienes derecho, porque lo perdiste cuando terminamos, así es que no te atrevas a tratar de controlarme! - Exclamé casi jadeante - Y mucho menos te atrevas a hablar mal de Embry! – Agregué.

-Bella… - Dijo descolocado por mi arranque.

-A Embry lo vas a dejar en paz Jacob Black – Dije cambiando mi tono de la **ira** a una a una escalofriantemente calma - Porque a menos que tú le puedas ofrecer en La Push una mejor vida que la que tiene a mi lado, él se queda conmigo, entendiste? Por años tú y yo vimos lo que le tocaba vivir y fuimos unos cobardes y no hicimos nada, así es que ahora que las cosas por fin se están dando para él, te exijo que si no vas ayudar al menos no estorbes o te juro por Taha Aki que vas a tener problemas bastante más serios que la señora Call chillando acusaciones falsas o el cuñado de Leah enterándose del secreto de La Tribu. Estamos claros?

-Bella… - Dijo más suavemente, probablemente tratando de razonar.

-Dije _estamos claros?_ – Pregunté entre dientes apretados.

-Sí – Musitó descolocado.

-Eso espero Jacob Black, porque hasta ahora no me has visto enojada, y no creo que te guste… Ahora te corto, me voy a descansar, porque me siento como la mierda! – Colgué y lancé mi celular a la cama, donde rebotó y cayó al suelo.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Me moría de rabia! Si tan sólo tuviera la escopeta de Charlie iría a La Reserva…

Y entonces un par de fuertes brazos me rodearon, inmovilizándome. Me debatí tratando de soltarme, pero no cedieron.

-Nunca te había visto hablarle a nadie de esa manera, nunca te vi tan enojada – Murmuró desde mi espalda, en mi oído.

Dejé de luchar.

-No iba a permitir que hablara mierda de ti o que pretendan seguir dictando lo que pasa con tu vida. Te hablaba en serio cuando te dije que soy capaz de darle un balazo a tu Alpha si intenta llevarte contra tu voluntad… Tal vez no para matarlo, pero si agujerearlo, a él y a cualquiera que se te acerque.

-Nunca nadie me había defendido así… - Dijo muy bajito, y yo me giré en sus brazos para enfrentarlo – Jacob y Quil a veces intervenían en mis riñas peleando de mi lado, pero nunca con esa convicción, nunca declarándome fuera de los límites.

-Mientras tú me quieras y yo te quiera a ti no voy a permitir que nada se interponga entre nosotros. Anteriormente en mi vida he sido débil, dócil e insegura, y eso no me llevó a ninguna parte… Es más, tal vez… - Fruncí el ceño - No sé, no has pensado en vivir en otra parte? – Pregunté haciendo planes mientras hablaba.

-No desde la transformación… - Respondió – Después de eso sólo asumí que estaba condenado a ser un lobo en La Push y nada más…

-Sé que es una locura, y que es ridículamente pronto para proponerte una cosa así, pero en realidad tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace más de 20 años… - Comencé.

-Todo es una locura contigo… – Dijo él acariciando mi rostro, instándome a continuar.

-Em, creo que nos haría bien irnos por una temporada, a algún lugar con una buena escena artística, donde yo pueda tomar algún curso de especialización o algo… No sé, desconectarnos de la mierda mística de Forks y concentrarnos en nosotros dos… Te irías a probar suerte conmigo? – Pregunté titubeante, preparada para una larga perorata enumerando todas las razones por las que era una mala idea, irresponsable e impulsiva, y desde ya armando en mi mente una sólida defensa de mi posición.

-Ok… – Dijo Embry y me besó una, dos, tres veces en los labios, y luego me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó a la cama – Te vas a resfriar aún más si te quedas ahí parada y descalza – Dijo acurrucándose a mi lado para brindarme su calor de los pies a la cabeza.

-Em, escuchaste lo que te dije? – Pregunté mirándolo en busca de una fuerte reacción con efecto retardado.

-Ajá. Cuando quieras partir me tienes que dar cinco minutos para juntar lo que necesito para largarme. No es mucho… – Dijo.

-Pero… Pero… - Balbuceé – No me vas a decir que estoy desvariando? Que debemos enfrentar nuestras responsabilidades como adultos…? Que no podemos dejarlo todo así nada más?

-Qué parte de "te amo" no entiendes, Isabella? – Preguntó muy serio – Son sólo dos palabras, no es tan complicado – Torció sus hermosos labios en una media sonrisa.

-No sé si me hablas en serio o no… De verdad probarías suerte conmigo en otra ciudad? – Insistí.

-Nada me ata a ninguna parte excepto tú y mi condición de lobo. Si pudiera ignorar la autoridad de mi Alpha, sería libre, pero el resto de mí ya es tuyo Isabella… Tú sabes que te seguiría a donde fuera…

-Y cuando se enteren los demás de lo nuestro? – Pregunté – Me refiero a antes de irnos... Si es que nos quedamos…

-Oh, probablemente voy a recibir más de una paliza… No importa, las he recibido desde siempre – Dijo sin darle importancia – No quiero hacerle daño a Jacob, él es mi único amigo, pero eventualmente él va a tener que entender que yo nunca me hubiera interpuesto si ustedes aún tuvieran una relación… Pero ustedes terminaron hace años y hasta él es consciente de ese hecho, aunque se empeñe en negarlo… No le estoy quitando a su novia, tú estabas completamente soltera, verdad? – Preguntó súbitamente preocupado.

-Me preguntas si es que tengo otro novio escondido por ahí? – Pregunté sonriendo divertida con la idea – Sí Em, estoy soltera, después de Jake no hubo nadie más, y ahora estás tú.

-Descansa un poco más Isabella – Me dijo hablando contra mi cabello – Voy a estar aquí cuando despiertes…

No necesitó pedírmelo dos veces. Las fuertes emociones me habían agotado.

oooOooo

Soñé que era una vagabunda que dormía en un banco en la plaza, envuelta en periódicos y rodeada de perros.

Fue un sueño extraño…

Al abrir los ojos pude comprobar que efectivamente estaba cubierta de papel, pero papel de dibujo. Montones de hojas de papel Canson Colorline que yo misma compré para que Embry dibujara con carboncillo estaban desparramadas por cada superficie disponible para no superponerse hasta que se fijaran los pigmentos, y podía ver que en todas Em había retratado exclusivamente poses y secciones de mi cuerpo.

Un dibujo de mi mano descansando contra mi mejilla.

Un dibujo de mi ojo y el arco de mi ceja.

Un dibujo de mi cabello y la curva de mi cuello.

Un dibujo de mi boca levemente fruncida…

Montones y montones de dibujos.

-Esto es lo que me mencionaste antes? Lo que dibujaste en la semana? – Pregunté con la voz rasposa de sueño y flojera, girando la cabeza cuidadosamente hacia Embry, que estaba sentado a mi lado croquera en mano. Me fijé que apenas le quedaban hojas, así es que yo, como su mecenas, tendría que ir de compras a la librería…

-No, esto es lo que dibujé desde que te quedaste dormida – Respondió pasando el dedo por el borde de lo que dibujaba de modo de esfumar los contornos. Sus manos estaban manchadas de negro y tenía una larga línea oscura en la frente, donde se debe haber tocado para sacarse el cabello de los ojos.

-Dormí una semana? – Pregunté sin saber por dónde comenzar a mirar las decenas de bocetos.

-Un poco menos de tres horas – Respondió mirando intermitentemente entre el pie que se me asomaba al borde de la cama y la croquera – Creo que llegaste a tener un poco de fiebre, aunque no estoy seguro, puede haber sido mi calor el que te sofocó, así es que por si acaso dejé de abrazarte y me puse a dibujar…

-Y pudiste dibujar todo esto en ese tiempo? – Pregunté reacomodándome un poco pero sin mover el pie que Embry retrataba.

-Son sólo bocetos, simples líneas, no dibujos acabados – Dijo quitándole importancia - Además no es muy a menudo que te tengo tanto tiempo para mí, y menos sosteniendo la misma posición – Agregó –Ya casi termino…

-No me importa, tómate el tiempo que necesites – Dije mirándolo atentamente. Nunca tenía la oportunidad de verlo en su elemento, tan seguro de sus movimientos, tan enfocado, tan cómodo consigo mismo. Este Embry no se cuestionaba, no se contenía, simplemente veía algo que le gustaba y lo capturaba en sus dibujos.

-Ya, puedes moverte – Dijo lanzando el perfecto retrato de mi pie izquierdo a los pies de la cama.

-Me da miedo arruinar los dibujos… - Dije tiesa.

-Oh… Ok… - Dijo sonrojándose, y comenzó a recoger los papeles sistemáticamente y a ponerlos uno al lado del otro sobre la mesa de la cocina, luego sacó de debajo del lavaplatos el fijador y roció todos los papeles. Los dejó secar unos segundos, los recogió y repitió la operación hasta que no quedó ningún boceto que rematar, y ordenó todos los dibujos en una pila que guardó en la alacena, donde yo habitualmente guardaba la comida.

Cada uno con sus prioridades.

-Em… qué hora es? – Pregunté estirándome.

-Cerca de las siete – Respondió.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya, no quiero que Charlie me encuentre en tu casa en pijama cuando aún no sabe que hay algo entre nosotros… - Expliqué.

-Entiendo – Asintió, triste, pero resignado.

-Oh… Agh… - Dije al ponerme de pie, balanceándome un poco.

-Qué? – Preguntó tomando mi antebrazo.

-Nada, me mareé un poco por estar tanto tiempo acostada y dormir en exceso, pero ese no es el problema, el problema es que aún no tengo zapatos… - Confesé.

Embry suspiró negando con la cabeza, abrió la puerta del closet y sacó un sweater gigantesco.

-Póntelo, afuera hace frío – Me dijo en un tono que no admitía réplicas.

Obedecí.

-Tienes todo lo que necesitas? – Preguntó.

Asentí. No necesitaba nada.

-Entonces vamos – Dijo tomándome en sus brazos. Afuera ya estaba oscuro y efectivamente hacía mucho frío y en la tarde había llovido, por lo que el pasto estaba empapado. De haber caminado sola de regreso a casa seguro me habría resbalado y caído de culo el en barro.

Llegamos a la puerta de la cocina, él la abrió y me bajó justo en el portal.

-Gracias – Dije mirándolo a los ojos, tratando de distinguir sus rasgos a pesar de la oscuridad.

-Gracias a ti – Respondió peinando un mechón de mi cabello.

-Por qué? Por invadir tu casa con mis asquerosos gérmenes? – Pregunté levantando una ceja.

-Por el mejor sábado de mi vida – Respondió en un susurro.

-Oh Embry…! - Suspiré y lo abracé tan fuerte como pude. Mientras más conocía a este hombre, más se desgarraba por él mi corazón.

 **Snif, snif…**

 **Bueno, ya conocen el trato, yo sigo posteando con regularidad y ustedes siguen alimentando mi creatividad con sus maravillosos comentarios, teorías, sugerencias, peticiones y demandas. Todo es bien recibido.**

 **Cariños!**


	11. Amazing

**Ante el clamor popular, su lobo favorito!**

 **Que disfruten.**

 _ **Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Nada relacionado con la Saga Twilight me pertenece.**_

 _ **N° de Palabras: 3.425**_

 _ **Palabras Usadas: -**_

 _ **Emoción Usada: -**_

 _ **Imagen Elegida: Manada Quileute.**_

 **Capítulo 11**

You have to learn to crawl  
Before you learn to walk  
But I just couldn't listen to all that righteous talk, oh yeah  
I was out on the street,  
Just tryin' to survive  
Scratchin' to stay  
Alive

It's Amazing  
With the blink of an eye you finally see the light  
It's Amazing  
When the moment arrives that you know you'll be alright  
It's Amazing  
And I'm sayin' a prayer for the desperate hearts tonight

 _Amazing / Aerosmith_

 **Embry POV**

El sábado por la noche dormí apenas, despertando cada cierto tiempo, sudoroso y aterrado de que todo lo sucedido ese día perfecto hubiera sido un sueño, otra de mis patéticas fantasías, y que en realidad estaba sólo, sin nada, sin nadie, y sin ella…

Pero en cuanto aspiraba la primera bocanada de aire, me convencía de que ella efectivamente era mía, porque el aroma de su piel estaba impregnado en mí de pies a cabeza, y si me concentraba lo suficiente aún podía sentir su sabor en la punta de mi lengua.

De sólo imaginar las cosas que habíamos hecho y la promesa de lo que vendría, pensé que me iba a correr antes de alcanzar a bajarme los bóxers.

Mi Isabella, que apareció a los pies de mi cama pidiendo que la cuide… Concediéndome mi más secreto deseo sin tener que pedírselo: Sentir que tengo algo que ofrecerle, que no soy sólo un inútil, problema o una carga como creen los demás.

Ella por supuesto dice que no es así, pero ella es demasiado buena para su propio bienestar.

Darle mi calor, mis abrazos, mis besos y por extraño que parezca, _mis palabras de amor_ … Poder acompañarla y alimentarla, poder expresarme tal como soy por una vez en la vida, sin importar si es lo correcto o lo apropiado, porque ella lo sabe todo y lo acepta tal cual…

Irnos juntos… Su idea, yo jamás me habría atrevido a proponerle algo tan radical, pero la idea era tan simple y seductora que no podía creer que nunca la hubiera considerado antes.

Claro, estaba la dificultad de ser parte de La Manada, pero si pudiera deshacerme de esa obligación podría ser libre, mi vida sería mía para hacer de ella lo que quisiera.

oooOooo

Al día siguiente desperté tarde, e Isabella no apareció, así es que me levanté, me duché y crucé el jardín, asomándome al frente para comprobar que la patrulla de Charlie ya no estaba.

Golpeé la puerta de la cocina sin obtener respuesta, así es que entré a la casa, atento a cualquier ruido, pensando que Isabella podía estar peor de su resfrío, tal vez con fiebre, y yo no había estado ahí para ir a comprar más limones o aspirinas y simplemente tratar de confortarla.

Escuché el sonido de algo golpear el suelo, (un objeto, no una persona), y me lancé hacia la escalera a toda velocidad, sólo para encontrarme a Isabella saliendo del baño con el cabello chorreando goterones en el piso de madera y envuelta en la toalla más pequeña imaginable rodeando su delgada figura.

-Embry! – Gritó y se lanzó a mis brazos, y yo la atrapé instintivamente, temiendo que ante cualquier movimiento brusco la toalla se desprendería de su precario agarre y ella quedaría totalmente desnuda.

Cómo reaccionaría yo ante algo así? Cómo podría actuar como un caballero mientras mi mente se debatía entre las más sucias fantasías?

-Estás bien? – Pregunté apretándola a mí.

-Muy – Dijo retirándose un poco para besar ruidosamente mi mejilla. Eso ya no era suficiente.

Reclamé sus labios invadiéndola por completo, y a ella no pareció importarle, porque emitió un sonido aprobador que vibraba haciendo "Huuuuuuuummmm".

- _Muy_ qué? – Pregunté soltando sus labios pero sin alejarme de su cuerpo.

-Muy bien – Dijo y besó la punta de mi nariz – Charlie me trajo remedios de la farmacia y ya ni siquiera estoy congestionada.

-De todas formas no deberías enfriarte, por qué no sacaste una toalla más grande? Estás estilando! – Dije.

-Esta es la toalla para secarme el cabello – Rodó los ojos – La otra se me quedó en mi habitación.

-Anda a vestirte y te espero – Dije alejándola de mí a mi muy a mi pesar.

-Calienta agua para el café – Me dijo, y yo partí a la cocina.

Cinco minutos más tarde Isabella apareció vestida con jeans deslavados, una camiseta de mangas largas color crema y un largo cárdigan gris que la cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos. Usaba gruesos calcetines de lana pero no zapatos.

Bella abrió el refrigerador y trabajamos silenciosamente; ella preparó el desayuno mientras yo puse la mesa, sabiendo que mi ayuda estorbaría. Era ya cerca del mediodía, y Bella optó por preparar algo liviano, tan sólo cortar algo de fruta para cada uno y servir café y tostadas con mermelada.

Por fin una vez sentados, me atreví a hablar. Era ridículo que todavía fuera una acción consciente para mí, y no algo mecánico y natural, considerando que ella era mi novia, pero así soy yo, algo claramente falla en el área de relaciones sociales de mi cerebro.

-Tienes planes para hoy? – Pregunté.

-Noooop – Negó sacudiendo la cabeza – Por qué? Me vas a invitar a alguna parte? – Preguntó risueña ante la mera idea.

-En realidad… Sí – Admití. Ella abrió los ojos un montón y yo me apresuré a aclarar – Pero no es necesario que sea hoy, podemos esperar hasta el próximo fin de semana…

-Por supuesto que vamos hoy! – Exclamó poniéndose de pie – Adónde vamos?

-Sorpresa – Me atreví a sonreír un poco para suavizar mi negativa a decirle.

-Debo cambiarme de ropa? – Preguntó mirándose atentamente.

-Sécate el cabello y ponte una bufanda, hoy no va a llover, pero no quiero que te enfríes. Mejor ponte una parka y guantes, tal vez un gorro de lana… - Agregué.

-Vamos al Polo Norte? – Preguntó sacudiendo las pestañas.

-Si no te abrigas no vamos a ninguna parte – Gruñí para que supiera que hablaba en serio. Ella sonrió divertida, me sacó la lengua y corrió escaleras arriba.

Mientras ella se terminaba de arreglar yo lavé la loza del desayuno, y la esperé ansioso hasta que finalmente apareció vistiendo los mismos jeans ajustados, pero se había cambiado a un grueso sweater de punto de color café, esas botas de motociclista color café llenas de hebillas que Paul le regaló y a ella le encantaban, un maltratado bolso de cuero café, y una bufanda y guantes sin dedos de color gris.

No supe si acercarme o esperar por ella al pie de la escalera... Lucía tan hermosa en su sencillez que nuevamente me hacía dudar el no saber qué demonios estaba haciendo ella a mi lado.

Ella en cambio no se detuvo, sino que con toda confianza en que la atraparía, se tiró desde el quinto escalón hacia mis brazos, chocando con fuerza contra mi cuerpo.

De haber sido yo totalmente humano, habríamos terminado los dos rodando por el suelo, pero supongo que Bella no sabía siquiera medir la fuerza o reflejos de un hombre normal, ya que nunca estuvo con uno.

Como sea, el asunto es que quedó abrazada a mí de piernas y brazos, y me devoró los labios haciendo que mis rodillas flaquearan, tanto así que debí aprisionarla contra la pared para estabilizarme.

A ella no pareció molestarle, sino que se reacomodó enredando los dedos en mi desordenado cabello y giró la pelvis para obtener la maravillosa fricción que ambos necesitábamos.

-Adónde vamos? – Preguntó sin separar sus labios, hablando directamente en mi boca.

Entrecerré los ojos y negué suavemente.

Isabella me mordió.

Yo la mordí de vuelta sin poder contenerme, ella sabía apretar todos mis botones para desatar mi lado animal en menos tiempo del que creí posible.

Ella gruñó.

Yo gruñí más fuerte.

Para cuando finalmente salimos de la casa Isabella lucía mis mordiscos en toda la base del cuello, contrastando fuertemente contra su piel de porcelana, imposibles de esconder. Claro que por idiótico que parezca, mi intención nunca fue esconderlos... Mi lobo estaba satisfecho y ronroneaba triunfal cada vez que Isabella se reacomodaba el enorme pañuelo que usaba como bufanda, tratando de cubrirse un poco más.

Deberá usar cuellos altos por el resto de la semana…

oooOooo

-No me arrepiento – Dije pasados unos veinte kilómetros, durante los cuales escuchamos la radio en silencio.

Bueno, yo estaba en silencio, Bella no tanto.

-De qué? – Preguntó mirándome atenta.

-De tu cuello – Dije dándole una mirada hambrienta para volver a enfocarme en el camino – No me arrepiento, aunque sé que debería.

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento – Dijo desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad y reclinándose hacia mí mientras yo trataba de mantener los ojos en la carretera – Sólo quisiera que mis marcas en ti duraran más… - Respiró en mi cuello y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, que parecía estar conectado en línea directa con mi entrepierna. La camioneta se sacudió en zigzag, y yo me forcé a recuperar el control.

-No más Isabella, o vas a hacer que nos ensartemos en un árbol – Dije tratando de calmarme, empujándola para que se sentara, y volviendo a abrochar su cinturón de seguridad con una mano.

-No te gusta cuando soy cariñosa? – Hizo un puchero dramático. Sonaba como si bromeara, pero pude oler sus lágrimas y me di cuenta de que al menos parte de ella se había sentido rechazada… Y eso era inaceptable.

Me estacioné violentamente en la berma de la carretera, me bajé de un salto de la camioneta, di la vuelta hacia el asiento del copiloto, abrí la puerta, desabroché el cinturón de Bella, y la giré hacia mí. Sentada en la camioneta quedaba casi a mi altura, y nos podíamos ver a los ojos perfectamente.

No es que ella quisiera hacerlo. Tenía la cabeza agachada y se negaba a mirarme.

-Adoro que seas cariñosa – Dije con su rostro entre mis manos, con toda claridad para que no quedaran dudas al respecto – Lo amo tanto que no puedo concentrarme en nada más cuando me tocas… Es peligroso, no puedo perder el control mientras manejo maquinaria pesada…

-Pero cómo hay gente… - Hizo otro puchero, se puso roja como un tomate y se quedó callada.

-Gente que qué? – Pregunté.

-Nada… - Evitó mi mirada otra vez.

La miré pacientemente, sin presionar, hasta que volvió a mirarme, aún avergonzada.

-Hay gente que… Que incluso tiene sexo oral en el auto, mientras alguno de ellos maneja… - Dijo enrojeciendo otra vez, bajando la vista y lamentando haber dicho eso – Yo sólo traté de besarte...

-Isabella – Dije reuniendo toda la calma que soy capaz de conjurar – Tú lamiste mi oído y me distrajiste tanto que casi chocamos. Yo no sé cómo lo hace esa gente, aunque suenan bastante irresponsables, después de todo no son sólo sus vidas las que están en juego, sino la de cualquiera que se les cruce; es como manejar bajo la influencia del alcohol, con tus facultades alteradas… O quizás ellos son capaces de desconectarse lo suficiente de lo que están sintiendo, o simplemente no sienten por sus parejas lo que yo siento por ti… - Me pasé las manos por el cabello, frustrado - Isabella, si tú me tocas te puedo asegurar que mi mente no va a estar en el camino sino en tus manos, o tu boca, o tu cuerpo… Lo siento si te parezco débil o aburrido – Dije sintiéndolo de verdad – Pero me afectas demasiado y mi mente no se puede desentender de lo que le haces a mis hormonas… No creo que eso vaya a cambiar…

-Lo siento – Se lanzó a mis brazos – Fui una idiota, no pensé, quería jugar, nada más, pero tienes razón, pude causar un accidente… Es… Es la tele, veo demasiada tele, demasiadas películas y hasta videos musicales… En todos los medios lo muestran como algo tan casual… Algo posible… Yo nunca hice nada así y quería jugar contigo…Te acuerdas del video de la canción "Amazing" de Aerosmith? Ahí salían los protagonistas haciéndolo en una moto en movimiento! Y se veía tan sexi… Y ni siquiera usaban cascos! Agh… Soy una imbécil – Sacudió la cabeza, disgustada.

-Isabella – Murmuré contra su cabello – Está bien, tal vez para los demás sea más fácil… Tal vez si fuera otra chica la que me toca, quizás yo podría mantener los ojos en el camino, eres tú la que me afecta de éste modo, sólo tú…

-Otra chica? – Se alejó entrecerrando los ojos – Qué otra chica?

-Ninguna…? – Dije, y sonó como una pregunta – Cualquiera, una imaginaria… - Balbuceé.

-Hay chicas imaginarias que te tocan aquí? – Preguntó sin delatar emoción mientras arañaba con las uñas de su mano derecha desde mi rodilla hacia mi entrepierna. No llegó a tocar nada esencial, lo que no significa que no haya estado a punto de correrme ante la osadía de la acción.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Seguro que nadie te toca por aquí? – Arañó con su mano izquierda desde mi pecho hasta el borde de mis desgastados jeans, que colgaban sueltos de mis caderas, porque no me gusta usar cinturón.

-Nunca – Jadeé – Sólo tú.

-Cuidado Embry - Dijo amenazante – Estás destapando una veta protectora y celosa que no había descubierto antes en mí… Si te llevo a encontrar con otra, a ella la mato – Declaró modulando claramente – Y a ti te convierto en eunuco – Y me pegó un tirón a la pretina de mi pantalón de modo que mis caderas quedaron perfectamente rodeadas por sus piernas. Me apretó con fuerza y rozó su sexo con el mío.

-Isabella – Jadeé – Te amo y te he sido fiel desde el momento en que te conocí… De verdad crees que ahora que te tengo perdería mi tiempo con otra?

-De verdad me amas, no es cierto? – Preguntó cambiando completamente el tono, a algo más melancólico.

-Desde siempre – Respondí.

-Supongo que soy una mujer con suerte – Acarició mi mejilla rozándola apenas – Soy feliz contigo Embry, te lo había dicho? Tú me haces feliz…

El resto del viaje lo realizamos silenciosos y pensativos, con nuestros dedos entrelazados, y mi mano cubriendo la suya por completo.

oooOooo

Llegamos a Port Ángeles y Bella se reincorporó en el asiento para poder ver adónde la llevaba.

-La estación de buses? – Preguntó extrañada cuando me estacioné – A dónde quieres ir? Seattle? Yo creo que la camioneta resiste ese viaje…

Sonreí, no respondí, me bajé, rodeé la camioneta, abrí su puerta, la ayudé a bajar y le ofrecí mi mano, la que ella tomó sin dudar.

- _El viajar es un placer, que no suele suceder_ \- Canturreó en voz baja para sí mientras caminábamos entre la gente que se movía apurada en todas direcciones – _En el auto de papá nos iremos a pasear…_

La abracé a mí sin dejar de caminar, sintiendo el pecho a punto de explotar de felicidad. Ella era tan dulce, tan sexi, tan inteligente, tan… Phhhhh!... Ella lo era todo, y me hacía sentir que nada me podía afectar mientras la tuviera a mi lado.

- _Vamos de paseo, pí! pí! pí!_ – Dijo pellizcándome en distintas partes del cuerpo con cada "pí" como si fuera una bocina, sabiendo que soy cosquilloso - _En un auto feo, pí! pí! pí!_ – Debí soltarla y escapar, pero ella se lanzó en mi persecución sin dejar de cantar y cabreando a la gente con bolsos que se nos cruzaba - _Pero no me importa, pí! pí! pí!_ – Continuó cuando inevitablemente me atrapó – _Porque como tortaaa!_

-Y esa canción? – Pregunté riendo. La canción había acabado y ella había vuelto donde pertenecía, a hundirse en mi abrazo.

Ella simplemente encogió los hombros y siguió mirando en todas direcciones, hasta que pasamos los andenes y nos acercamos a los baños públicos.

-Necesitas ir al baño? – Preguntó – Seguro fueron los "pí, pí, pí".

Negué con la cabeza y nos acerqué a un sector que tenía un corto pasillo cubierto por ambos lados con hileras de lockers.

Isabella me miró expectante y yo le entregué una llave que guardaba en mi bolsillo.

-223… – Dijo estudiando la llave, y de inmediato se lanzó a la búsqueda del locker con ese número.

Pronto lo encontró y me miró expectante, preguntándome con la mirada si estaba bien que lo abriera.

Asentí.

Ella insertó la llave, abrió la puerta de metal, y se encontró con una enorme torre de carpetas y archivadores. Tentativamente tomó la carpeta que estaba más arriba y al abrirla sólo exclamó

-Oh Embry! – Y lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos en un flujo constante, sin sollozos, pero sí reflejando una profunda emoción.

-No llores – Me acerqué para acunar su rostro en mis manos y recoger sus lágrimas con mis dedos, pero ella no me miraba a mí, sino a los cientos de dibujos almacenados en el casillero.

-Estos son los definitivos – Afirmó en vez de preguntar. Asentí.

-Esos son los que he ido pasando en limpio, lo mejor de lo que he hecho, podríamos decir… - Dije suavemente. La gente a nuestro alrededor nos miraba sin disimular su curiosidad, seguro convencidos de que estábamos discutiendo o yo la estaba haciendo sufrir.

-Gracias – Dijo poniéndose de puntillas para besarme – Gracias, gracias, gracias…

-Hay algo más – Dije separándome un poco para poder verla a los ojos. Besé su frente, suspiré y extendí mi mano, entregándole la otra llave.

-913… Como mi cumpleaños? – Preguntó.

-No sabes todo lo que esperé para que se desocupara justamente ese casillero – Dije.

Ella me miró con una expresión que no supe descifrar y abrió la puerta metálica prácticamente vibrando de anticipación… Y cuando vio lo que había adentro rompió a llorar otra vez.

-No… Shhhhh… Bella, la gente cree que te estoy haciendo algo muy malo… No llores, por favor… No llores… - Rogué apretándola contra mi pecho.

-Pero Embry… - Hipó – Esos son… Son años… Son años de trabajo…

-Son años de amarte – Respondí suavemente.

-Los tenías aquí para que no los viera tu madre? – Preguntó.

-Mayormente – Respondí. Aunque claro, tampoco quería que nadie de La Manada se encontrara con una literal torre de dibujos de Isabella.

-Nos los vamos a llevar – Decidió ella en cuanto se calmó un poco – Aquí no están bien protegidos…

-Nunca nadie ha tratado de forzar una chapa – Le dije – Llevo años arrendando estos espacios…

-No Embry, no creo que los roben, me refiero a la calidad del aire, a la humedad, estos lockers no están pensados para proteger obras de arte, sino maltratados bolsos de viaje. Vamos a ir a comprar cajas y vamos a embalar y mudar todo esto a tu casa, donde vamos a estudiar lo que tienes y vamos a ver qué es lo que podemos aprovechar – Ya se estaba entusiasmando otra vez, las lágrimas olvidadas.

-Aprovechar en qué? – Pregunté estúpidamente, sin tener ni idea de qué hablaba ella.

-En tu portafolio. Un artista necesita un portafolio, es como tu carta de presentación. Una vez que tengamos eso podemos empezar a participar en exposiciones, aplicar en galerías y hasta conseguirte un agente o corredor… Pero primero lo primero, ordenar todo esto. Cómo está organizado aquí? – Apuntó a las torres de papeles.

-Por fecha – Respondí.

-No soy una experta, y vamos a tener que averiguar en internet los detalles, pero creo que es mejor clasificarlo por temas o colecciones, como los estudios de los lobos árticos que hiciste hace tiempo, las marinas, imágenes del bosque, la playa, niños jugando, etc. Y claro, cada obra debe tener un nombre, un número único y la fecha… Creo que voy a tener que hacer una planilla Excel con la información y cruzar los datos – Dijo y cerró las puertas de los lockers mientras hacía planes.

Una vez cerradas las puertas la tomé de la mano y la arrastré fuera de la apestosa estación de buses mientras ella me hablaba sin parar de las ideas que tenía para mis "obras". Yo no estaba demasiado interesado, simplemente le mostré mis dibujos porque sabía que ella quería verlos, y eso es algo que sí le podía dar… Y si ella era feliz ante la perspectiva de asumir un proyecto semejante, no sería yo quien la disuadiera de pasar más tiempo juntos.

Nos fuimos a caminar por el muelle, y ella estaba cada vez más entusiasmada, riendo, gesticulando y cada cierto tiempo, besándome con abandono, sin miedo ni vergüenza, sin importar quién nos pudiera ver, como si estuviera orgullosa de estar conmigo, de mostrar que soy suyo.

Almorzamos hot dogs que compramos en un carrito y cuando comenzó a atardecer fuimos a comprar las cajas y a embalar toda mi carrera artística en tres cajas de cartón medianas.

Al llegar a Forks metí las cajas a la cabaña y las dejé cerca de la cocina para poder ocupar el mesón en ordenar los dibujos.

-Quieres trabajar en los dibujos? – Pregunté mientras ella depositaba la comida china que compramos para la cena en el mesón.

-Nah… - Dijo empuñando los costados de mi camiseta – Había pensado algo distinto… Algo como poner una película…

-Qué película? – Pregunté tragando en seco. Me daba lo mismo lo que fuera, pero me pareció de buena educación preguntar.

-Da lo mismo, no es como si la fuéramos a ver…

 **Ahí tienen, ustedes dirán.**


	12. Por fin solos!

**Espero les guste, y que así como me la piden me dejen sus comentarios. Sólo así puedo mejorar.**

 **Abrazos.**

 _ **Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Nada relacionado con la Saga Twilight me pertenece.**_

 _ **N° de Palabras: 6.128**_

 _ **Palabras Usadas: -**_

 _ **Emoción Usada: -**_

 _ **Imagen Elegida: Manada Quileute.**_

 **Capítulo 12**

I climbed across the mountain tops  
Swam all across the ocean blue  
I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules  
But baby I broke them all for you  
Because even when I was flat broke  
You made me feel like a million bucks  
You do and I was made for you  
You see the smile that's on my mouth  
It's hiding the words that don't come out  
And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed  
They don't know my head is a mess  
No, they don't know who I really am  
And they don't know what I've been through like you do  
And I was made for you...

 _The Story / Brandi Carlile_

 **Bella POV**

Los siguientes días y semanas pasaron casi sin darnos cuenta.

Durante la semana ambos trabajábamos en el negocio de comidas, cada uno por su lado, y luego al llegar a casa, trabajábamos en la clasificación de las obras de Embry, ordenando y codificando hasta quedar agotados. Era duro, pero cuanto antes termináramos antes podríamos comenzar a exponer.

Es por eso que los fines de semana eran sagrados para nosotros dos: No solamente porque podíamos pasar nuestro tiempo como se nos diera la regalada gana, dormir hasta tarde y no hacer nada, sino porque habíamos adquirido la saludable costumbre de largarnos de Forks, a pasar la noche en Port Ángeles o acampando en el parque nacional, de modo de no tener que esconder lo que sentíamos, y que nadie nos pudiera alcanzar.

Jake estaba bastante ocupado con propio trabajo su de lunes a viernes, así es que sólo llamaba a Embry una vez a la semana, generalmente los miércoles al medio día, para saber cómo seguía en su período de ausencia en La Manada. Siempre se despedía ofreciéndole regresar a La Tribu y Embry siempre decía que no.

A mí me llamaba más seguido, pero yo trataba de sonar ocupada y evitaba cualquier insinuación de que quería volver a verlo. Yo conocía a Jake, y si le ofrecía la mano me agarraría hasta el codo.

Porque yo sabía que en el fondo Jake refiriéndose al futuro de Embry hablaba de la boca hacia afuera, no es como si las cosas hubieran cambiado para Embry en La Push, ya que ni siquiera tenía dónde vivir, y la única alternativa de alojamiento que se me ocurría es que finalmente echaran a su madre tal como quería el viejo Quil, Billy Black y la mayoría de los otros miembros del Concejo.

Pero no, Embry era mío, y no lo dejaría partir a menos que fuera lo que él realmente quisiera, y que me encontrara segura de que sería por su propio bien, y eso no ocurriría. Mi lobo era feliz a mi lado y hasta Charlie había aprendido a lidiar con el hecho de que mi lobo y yo fuéramos un ítem, aunque no entendía por qué debía esconder nuestra relación de su mejor amigo.

Así es que apelamos a los celos de Jake, y le pedimos un tiempo hasta afianzar un poco más nuestra relación, pensando en que ya faltaba poco para poder tomarnos esos días que tanto deseábamos… Días para descubrirnos, conocernos, y explorar nuevas posibilidades, tal vez hasta un nuevo lugar donde vivir que nos permitiera comenzar de cero.

oooOooo

Mi relación física con Embry no había avanzado demasiado, vale decir, nos habíamos acariciado bastante, volviéndonos locos de necesidad, pero ni siquiera nos habíamos visto completamente desnudos (bueno, yo a él sí, alguna vez que se transformó cerca de mí en el pasado, pero nunca en el contexto sexual de nuestra relación).

Yo sabía que una vez que las barreras físicas no existieran no habría poder humano que impidiera que Embry se abalanzara sobre mí y me empalara contra la mesa, la puerta o el sofá, y si bien eso sonaba exactamente como lo que yo necesitaba, quería ofrecerle una primera vez más dulce y tierna que eso. Quería enseñarle a hacer el amor antes de cabalgarlo como una amazona por horas.

Gracias a dios yo ya había pasado por ese embarazoso trámite de librarme de mi virginidad, ya que como ni Jake ni yo sabíamos qué hacer, él rompió tres preservativos antes de lograr cubrir su erección, y estábamos tan nerviosos por la situación, la vergüenza y el miedo a que Billy regresara antes de lo previsto, que Jacob ni siquiera llegó a prepararme bien, y casi me parte en dos del dolor combinado de mi himen desgarrado, su considerable tamaño, y la falta de excitación y lubricación.

No, esa desagradable experiencia no se repetiría con Embry. Pero si bien era claro que él no sufriría físicamente por ser hombre, yo sabía lo importantes que son los gestos para él, no habiendo recibido ninguno por parte de nadie, así es que nos tomaríamos nuestro tiempo para disfrutarnos…

Y además yo había decidido que ya estaba lista para el siguiente nivel, ya no tenía dudas ni miedos, y sólo quedaba el pronunciar las palabras, aquellas que no enunciaba desde mi cumpleaños número 18: " _Te amo"._

El viernes salíamos temprano del trabajo, después del servicio de almuerzo, así es que a las 4 ya estábamos cargando la camioneta. En la mañana me había despedido de Charlie pero de todas formas dejé una nota recordándole que sacara la ropa de la secadora y la estirara, yo la ordenaría a la vuelta; que había llenado el refrigerador con su cerveza artesanal favorita; y diciéndole que había sacado del freezer la cantidad de comida necesaria para el fin de semana, así es que no tendría más que calentarla.

-Dónde vamos? – Preguntó Embry cuando ya habíamos salido del límite urbano de Forks. Siempre era así, respirábamos más tranquilos una vez que entrábamos en terreno neutral.

-A un lugar cerca del agua – Respondí sonriendo, sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

-Oh… Puede ser toda la costa oeste del país entonces… - Arrugó el ceño en un gesto concentrado - O la costa este, que está más lejos…153.646 kilómetros que explorar, más los las riveras de agua dulce…

-Cómo demonios sabes eso? – Pregunté girándome hacia él a riesgo de chocar, pero es que a veces Embry era tan insólito que no podía menos que quedarme mirando con la boca abierta.

-Fui al colegio? – Dijo en tono de pregunta mientras estabilizaba el volante con sus manos.

-Pero… Pero ese tipo de datos… Son imposibles de recordar! – Rebatí estacionando, admitiendo silenciosamente que era mejor que él manejara y yo lo guiara.

-Tengo memoria fotográfica, recuerdas? – Dijo deslizando el asiento del conductor hacia atrás, para dar espacio a sus largas piernas – Y siempre me gustó la geografía, soy bueno con los mapas.

-Apuesto que sí – Sonreí besando su mejilla.

-Adónde vamos? – Preguntó besando la punta de mi nariz.

-Derecho – Dije simplemente.

-Hasta dónde? – Insistió.

-Hasta que tengamos que doblar – Respondí acurrucándome a su lado.

oooOooo

Nuestro destino era una pequeña cabaña que me había prestado una de las chicas que trabajaban en el negocio. Había pertenecido a su abuela, pero la anciana había muerto hacía más de un año y desde entonces nadie había querido ir más que a limpiar y ventilar, ya que les traía muchos recuerdos.

Cuando ofrecí pagarle, ella se negó rotundamente, alegando que Aberdeen no era exactamente una atracción vacacional, y que el único mérito de la cabaña es que era confortable y totalmente privada, lo que garantizaba un buen descanso, precisamente mi justificación para tomarla prestada en primer lugar.

Después de dos horas y media de camino (que podían haber sido menos si mi camioneta fuera capaz de ir más rápido que una carreta de tirada por bueyes) llegamos a la ciudad.

Embry miró atentamente todo a su alrededor, olisqueó disimuladamente en busca de peligro, y se bajó de la camioneta para abrir mi puerta.

Esa era una batalla que yo había dado por perdida, él abría mis puertas, no porque yo no pudiera hacerlo, sino porque era otra silenciosa forma de decir "te amo".

Caminamos de la mano al almacén general y compramos las cosas que olvidé en mi apuro por empacar y largarnos de Forks. Como siempre, llamamos la atención por nuestras diferencias físicas, desde nuestro colorido (él moka, yo pálida), nuestro tamaño (él enorme, yo bajita), hasta nuestras contexturas (él musculoso, yo flacucha), pero también porque Embry es jodidamente hermoso, lo que inevitablemente llamaría la atención de las mujeres que no acostumbraban a ver a estatuas griegas de dos metros paseándose por su supermercado empujando un carrito cargado de cereales "Count Chócula".

A todas ellas Em las ignoraba, él odiaba la atención de cualquier tipo.

Pero con los demás hombres… Ah, eso era otra historia.

Embry hablaba poco en general y virtualmente nada con desconocidos, pero su lenguaje corporal lo decía todo, en este caso algo como "Atrévete a mirarle el culo a mi novia otra vez y vas a tener que alimentarte con una pajita el resto de tu vida".

Afortunadamente ese día los parroquianos de Aberdeen no me consideraron nada fuera de serie y no me miraron el culo, o tal vez fue que Em estaba más relajado que de costumbre y no le importaron las miradas lascivias, no lo sé, el asunto es que regresamos a la camioneta sin problemas.

-Me vas a decir adónde vamos? – Preguntó una vez que encendió el motor.

-Toma Alder St. – Dirigí apuntando.

-Ok… - Suspiró sabiendo que no me podría quitar la diversión.

-Dobla a la izquierda en Sumner Ave. – Continué – Y maneja derecho, derecho, derecho… Qué quieres comer esta noche?

-Lo que tú tengas ganas de preparar – Dijo encogiendo los hombros - A menos que tengas ganas de "Count Chócula".

-Por qué eres tan lindo? –Me lancé a besar su mejilla, cuello y hombros.

-Me tengo que estacionar? – Preguntó disminuyendo la velocidad.

-No! Me puedo contener hasta nuestro destino, no eres taaan irresistible – Dije y me senté lo más lejos posible para evitar la tentación.

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios. Una pequeñita, pero sólo para mí.

-Cruza el puente, sube por Lincoln St., y dobla a la izquierda por Emerson Ave. hasta que se transforme en la Ruta 109 – Dije leyendo mi papel con instrucciones.

-Vale, y ahora? – Dijo Em una vez que llegamos a la carretera.

-Vamos al 410, antes de que la carretera se separe de la línea de la costa. Hay un camino de tierra con un letrero que dice "Usted e _stá saliendo de Grays Harbor National Wildlife Refugee_ ". Entramos en ese camino y al final está nuestro destino – Indiqué casi vibrando de emoción ante lo que sucedería a continuación.

Nos adentramos en un camino de serpenteante y espeso bosque, y lo primero que vimos al despejarse parches de la arboleda fue el vasto y tranquilo océano.

Tal vez para un par de personas que viven junto al mar y van a la playa como quién va a la plaza, el agua no debería representar ninguna novedad, pero la única forma en que lo puedo explicar es el cielo… Así como el cielo nunca es aburrido a pesar de ser siempre azul, el agua tiene propiedades hipnóticas y calmantes, y la vista combinada con el bosque era simplemente espectacular.

Condujimos hasta el final del maltrecho camino y cuando la ruta se acabó nos bajamos y tomamos con nosotros bultos y bolsas, siguiendo las instrucciones de mi papel y el sonido del mar.

Unos treinta metros más allá, llegamos a una pequeña cabaña de madera con una amplia terraza y ventanales que daban hacia el agua. Por lo que me habían descrito, la cabaña era de un ambiente más el baño, y si bien nos quedaría pequeña para vivir ahí por el simple tamaño de Embry, era ideal para esta ocasión.

Dejé todo en el suelo y corrí al balcón de la terraza, donde asomé medio cuerpo, respiré profundo y suspiré muy satisfecha conmigo misma.

-Cuidado Isabella, si te caes me tendría que lanzar contigo, y ninguno de los dos sobrevivirá esa caída – Dijo Em perfectamente calmado y hablando totalmente en serio.

-Estoy contenta, estás contento? – Me aferré a sus brazos para que me apretaran aún más fuerte.

-Contigo… Cada minuto – Dijo muy despacio.

-Vamos a ver la cabaña? – Pregunté sacando la llave de mi bolsillo.

-De quién es este lugar? Aún estamos en territorio del parque nacional, no es verdad? – Preguntó.

-Era de la abuela de Anna, una de las cocineras, bajita, cabello rojo? – Pregunté para ver si se acordaba de quién estábamos hablando. Embry era dolorosamente tímido y cualquier relación extra laboral era evitada como la plaga.

Él asintió.

-Su hermana y ella la heredaron, pero no vienen más que cada cierto tiempo a limpiar y ver que esté todo en orden. Cuando pregunté si alguien sabía de una cabaña en el lago o a orillas del mar, simplemente me la ofreció sin cobrarme nada, siempre que trajéramos las cosas que ensuciaremos como toallas, sábanas, etc – Expliqué girando la llave.

Abrí la puerta y entramos a un acogedor ambiente tipo estudio, algo parecido a la cabaña donde vivía Embry, pero que en vez de privilegiar la cocina tenía un pequeño living rodeando la chimenea de piedra.

El piso era de madera, pero a apenas se veía al estar tan cubierto de todo tipo de alfombras y tapetes.

Mientras yo me metí a la cocina para asegurarme de que los artefactos funcionaran y encender el calentador de agua eléctrico, Embry entró todos los bultos, sacó las sábanas de una de las mochilas y comenzó a hacer la cama. Ya que él no necesitaba ayuda, yo comencé a hervir agua para hacer espagueti con salsa de carne, que traía guardada en un tupperware.

Comimos en silencio, tensos ante lo que ambos sabíamos que sucedería.

Al terminar de comer él lavó los platos y yo me fui al baño. Me lavé los dientes, peiné mi ridículamente largo cabello, me embetuné en crema humectante, me puse un pijama lindo pero no demasiado sexi, y aun no me atreví a salir del baño.

Debía ser valiente, me dije.

Era yo la que debía guiar este show.

Sin importar mi falta de experiencia, Em era mucho más inexperto aún.

Finalmente salí del baño, descalza y con el cabello suelto, y Embry no se veía por ninguna parte, así es que me metí a la cama sin más.

Traté de mantenerme atenta a su regreso, probablemente estaba simplemente estableciendo un perímetro, pero el cansancio del día me pasó la cuenta y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida.

oooOooo

Cuando volví a despertar estaba todo absolutamente en penumbras. El fuego se había apagado y aparentemente se había nublado, ya no se veía la luna ni las estrellas, pero no me dio miedo, porque la presencia que se deslizó entre las sábanas junto a mí era mi lobo, que rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos y me atrajo hacia sí.

-Pensé que me habías abandonado – Murmuré besando su hombro.

-Nunca – Respondió simplemente.

-Creí que me quedaría sin mi beso de buenas noches – Insistí buscando su rostro con el mío.

-Nunca – Repitió.

-Em… - vacilé. Esto era demasiado osado incluso para mí, pero al menos él no me vería sonrojarme – Me quieres ayudar?

-Con qué? – Preguntó.

-Este pijama, es apretado y la tela me pica… - Dije haciendo un puchero que él no vería pero escucharía en mi voz, a la vez que me removía para sacarme la pequeña camiseta del pijama.

-Quieres que te busque una de algodón? – Preguntó sentándose como para prender la luz del velador.

-No! – Exclamé. La luz lo arruinaría todo – Lo que quiero es que me ayudes a sacarme esto… - Levanté los brazos rectos hacia el cielo. Él arremangó la camiseta lentamente hasta llegar justo bajo mis pechos y se detuvo.

-Segura? – Preguntó con voz ahogada.

-Segura – Respondí.

Mi camiseta voló por los aires y no sé dónde fue a caer.

A pesar de que habíamos calefaccionado la cabaña con la chimenea, seguía siendo una helada noche de Washington, así es que mis pezones se endurecieron apenas entraron en contacto con el aire.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero pasados unos segundos Em acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos y movió los mechones de mi cabello que caían en mis pechos para que se deslizaran por mi espalda, y con la yema de ambos pulgares tocó la parte más sensible de mis pechos, en suaves movimientos rotatorios.

Ninguna otra parte de nuestro cuerpo se tocaba, pero ese toque fue suficiente para hacerme sentir la humedad empapando mis pequeñas bragas.

La oscuridad todo lo intensificaba, enfocándome en mis otros sentidos.

Mi respiración salía entrecortada y mi corazón palpitaba acelerado, y sé que él debe haber estado igual.

-Más… - Susurré sin confiar en mi propia voz.

-Más? Qué es _más_ – Preguntó mordisqueando mi oreja, invadiendo mi espacio personal pero sin ofrecer ninguna clase de alivio.

-Desnúdate para mí… Desnúdame para ti – Pedí arañando suavemente desde su clavícula hasta la baja pretina de su pantalón de algodón, peligrosamente cerca de su sexo.

Su erección se delineaba perfectamente, imposible de disimular.

En menos de lo que me demoré en pronunciar las palabras, el resto de mi pijama había desaparecido, igual que su pantalón, dejándonos desnudos y jadeantes, inseguros de quién daría el siguiente paso.

Y por eso me sorprendió tanto que fuera Embry quien tomara la iniciativa, posicionándome de espaldas en la cama, pero totalmente descubierta.

Imaginé que querría adoptar la posición del "Misionero", y esperé que su cuerpo me cubriera, pero lo que vino fue muy diferente.

Sentí un cosquilleo en mi talón, pero cuando traté de mover el pie él lo atrapó en su lugar, suave pero firmemente.

Y procedió a olisquearme, literalmente de pies a cabeza, pausando a veces para dar un beso o una lamida a algún lugar que le llamó la atención, murmurando su aprobación en un gruñido bajo, más tosco que un gato, pero igualmente animal.

Cuando terminó por el frente me rodó e hizo lo mismo con mi espalda.

Durante este proceso no hizo amago de movimientos sexuales, pero el tener su rostro a escasos centímetros de donde más lo necesitaba era más que suficiente, y me estaba volviendo loca.

-Memoricé tu esencia – Dijo a mi oído.

-Antes ya la conocías – Respondí acariciando su cabello.

-No de este modo. Ahora conozco hasta las diferencias de PH de cada centímetro de tu piel – Dijo y lamió detrás de mi oreja.

-Y eso es importante? – Pregunté aferrando las sábanas con mis puños. Quería levantar el trasero y ofrecérmele descaradamente, pero en realidad me gustaba verlo en control.

-Sí, quiero recordarte como eras… - Dijo y aspiró el cabello de mi nuca.

-Como era… Me vas a matar? – Pregunté, incierta.

-No Isabella, te voy a coger – Dijo como si usara esa clase de lenguaje vulgar todos los días.

-Embry! – Jadeé sorprendida.

-Una vez que te haga mía nunca vas a volver a oler simplemente a Bella – Dijo acariciando mi espalda en movimientos circulares – Tu esencia va a estar ligada a la mía y no va a haber lugar a dudas sobre a quién perteneces. Todas las imprimadas huelen a su lobo.

-Hugh… - Dije. Mucha información – No es que quiera traerlo a colación, pero qué hay de Jake…? Él…

-Él nunca te reclamó – Dijo Embry, categórico.

-Sí, sí lo hizo. Pocas veces, pero pasó – Reconocí incómoda.

-Tú y Jacob tuvieron sexo – Dijo Em sin inflexión en su voz. Claramente no le gustaba el tema, pero él lo había sacado a colación – Pero nunca te reclamó.

-Hugh? – Repetí.

-Nunca acabó en ti, ni siquiera sobre ti, usó preservativos cada vez – Aclaró.

-Cómo sabes eso? – Pregunté aterrada de la respuesta.

Silencio.

-Noooooo! – Exclamé – Tú lo viste?

-Todos lo vimos – Respondió con un tono de voz más dulce – Tú sabes que Jacob estaba loco por ti y no podía sacarte de su mente.

-Oh por dios! – Exclamé mortificada – Bueno, entonces eso es? Acabar en mí me hace tuya? Como hacer pis en un árbol?

-Sí, algo parecido – Dijo él claramente sonriendo – Somos lobos, nuestro material genético no es algo que se regala así como así, una vez que nos transformamos somos instruidos de abstenernos de tener sexo desprotegidos hasta haber encontrado a la persona definitiva, así es que si la chica elegida está de acuerdo con las consecuencias, el lobo acaba en ella y el semen se absorbe desde el mismo útero, anclándose a nivel celular o genético, no lo sé, en el Concejo nunca se ponen de acuerdo… La cosa es que la esencia del lobo se pega en ti y no sirve bañarse ni usar perfumes. Sólo con el tiempo se borra esa marca, por lo que debe ser renovada, una y otra vez... – Era una promesa o una amenaza? - Obviamente el proceso es más complejo que absorber semen, pero no es como si tuviéramos científicos en La Manada, sólo a Sue que es enfermera y se las arregla con lo que hay para darnos explicaciones que hagan un poco de sentido.

-Tengo como mil preguntas… - Murmuré.

-Pregunta - Dijo él masajeando mis piernas.

-Dijiste que "todas las imprimadas huelen a su lobo"… Hay algo que no me hayas dicho? Imprimaste de mí? – Quería que hubiera imprimado de mí? No, yo quería a Embry libre de tomar sus propias decisiones, pero bueno, si fuera el caso habrá que vivir con lo que nos toque, verdad?

-No – Dijo firmemente – Yo nunca voy a imprimar.

-Eso no lo sabemos – Murmuré. Vivía con el miedo de que Embry encontrara a su imprimada, y que no fuera yo, y ese miedo crecía junto con mis sentimientos hacia él.

-Nunca voy a imprimar – Repitió – La imprimación es un proceso que sirve para apuntarte a tu alma gemela. No es que ames a alguien de repente, lo que hace la imprimación es mostrarte el camino, señalar a la persona que te complementa, que te hará feliz, entiendes lo que digo?

Asentí. No sé si me vio, pero no me sentía capaz de hablar.

-Yo te encontré cuando tenía 3 años, mi primer recuerdo coherente eres tú, y te amé desde entonces – Dijo con voz baja, rasposa – Te he amado toda mi vida, nunca hubo alguien más, nunca va a haber nadie más. Una imprimación en mi caso sería absurda o redundante, porque sé desde siempre que mi otra mitad eres tú…

-Dios, Embry! – Me lancé a sus brazos llorando emocionada. Besé su rostro, sus párpados y sus labios – Tengo algo… Tengo que decirte algo… – Balbuceé.

-Dime – Sujetó mi rostro con sus manos.

-Em, yo… te amo – Susurré contra su boca. Lo que creí que jamás volvería a sentir, lo que creí imposible de declarar, estaba ahí, al descubierto.

-Otra vez – Dijo empujándome hasta dejarme caer de espaldas.

-Te amo…

-Más – Dijo y pude sentir su aliento deslizarse desde mi cuello hasta mi sexo.

Sabría qué hacer _ahí_? Debería dirigirlo? No es que yo supiera mucho al respecto, nunca tuve este tipo de intimidad con Jake…

-Te amo…

Embry se acomodó entre mis piernas, pero en lugar de atacar mi sexo penetrándome con sus dedos o lamiéndome casi con violencia como he visto en películas, él me rozó apenas con la yema de sus dedos, sin ni siquiera abrir mis labios mayores.

Jadeé y arqué la espalda y él continuó acariciando hasta que tocó mi clítoris con la punta de su lengua.

A esas alturas yo estaba dispuesta a cerrar las piernas atrapándolo y obligándolo a complacerme, pero la verdad es que si bien lo que me estaba haciendo era tortuoso, también era delicioso.

No era sólo connilingus, era una labor de reconocimiento, en la que a oscuras, se familiarizó con mi sexo, su anatomía y sus zonas más sensibles, tomando gran placer en llevarme al borde del orgasmo para luego retirarse, siempre con movimientos suaves y fluidos, siempre amorosamente.

Estaba más mojada de lo que lo había estado en mi vida, y él pareció no tener suficiente, hasta que, luego de lubricarme hasta la exageración, comenzó a girar su lengua en contra de las manecillas del reloj, circulando mi hinchado clítoris, ejerciendo más presión. Giró y giró y giró un poco más, hasta que me atravesó un orgasmo demoledor, seguido de otros más pequeños, que me hicieron gritar y gemir, sabiendo que nadie más nos escucharía.

No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado Embry complaciéndome esa primera vez, pero se sintió como horas.

Horas dedicadas exclusivamente a un pequeño manojo de nervios de menos de un centímetro de diámetro, que escondía todos los secretos del placer más profundo… Secretos que él desentrañó.

oooOooo

-Dónde… Dónde aprendiste… A hacer eso? – Pregunté jadeante, enredando los dedos en su cabello.

-El que no lo hubiera hecho no significa que no supiera cómo se hace – Respondió desde su puesto, recostado con su mejilla en mi muslo, con su enorme mano cubriendo mi vientre – Comparto la mente con un montón de hombres que piensan en sexo el 90% del tiempo… Además… Quiero conocer tu cuerpo Isabella, cada curva, cada valle y cada pliegue. Para eso debo explorar, tocarte… Quiero conocer tus puntos erógenos y los que te producen cosquillas...

-Fue increíble…! – Dije haciendo ademán de sentarme.

-Adónde vas? – Dijo aferrándose a mi cuerpo, sin dejarme ir.

-Me gustaría devolver el favor – Dije esperando que como cualquier hombre, saltara ante la oportunidad de una mamada.

-Hundir mi lengua en ti es siempre un honor, no un favor – Dijo girándonos hasta quedar perfectamente alineado con mi entrada.

-Oh! – Jadeé de nuevo, más por el _"hundir su lengua en mí"_ que por el movimiento.

-Cuando acabe en ti no va a haber vuelta atrás – Dijo temblando del esfuerzo por no empujar – Todos en La Push van a saber, estás lista para afrontar las consecuencias?

Asentí mordiéndome el labio. Las deliciosas cosquillas del sexo inminente me tenían medio estúpida de necesidad.

-Estás lista? – Preguntó penetrándome un par de centímetros y luego deteniéndose. De dónde sacaba ese autocontrol?

-Sí Em, ya te lo dije, te amo… - Acaricié su rostro – Te amo, y quiero ser tuya sin importar quién lo sepa o qué opinen.

Embry empujó.

Despacio y hasta el fondo.

Me llenó por completo..

Y a pesar de su tamaño no me dolió, estando tan lubricada que había mojado las sábanas debajo de mí.

-Isabella, esto no va a durar demasiado – Dijo con voz tirante, claramente avergonzado.

-Gíranos, yo arriba! – Exclamé. Él lo hizo de inmediato, y de ese modo pude controlar la velocidad, la profundidad y el ángulo, tratando de estimularlo lo menos posible mientras yo aceleraba mi propio clímax. Tomé una de sus manos y la puse en mi entrepierna para que hiciera lo suyo mientras yo rotaba mis caderas y pellizcaba mis pezones, y cuando sentí que las oleadas de placer comenzaban a recorrer mi cuerpo, me dejé caer y grité

-Ahora! Córrete conmigo Em!

Sus manos aferraron con fuerza mis caderas empujándolas a su sexo, su pelvis se proyectó al ritmo de sus estocadas, se levantó para sentarse, y sin previo aviso hundió profundamente sus dientes en mí.

oooOooo

-Estás bien? – Preguntó una vez que se sintió con la energía para hacerlo sin jadear. Estábamos aún unidos, pero cada uno había caído de espaldas frente al otro, por lo que lo único de él que me tocaba, era su sexo aún dentro de mí.

-Uh hu… - Murmuré. No tenía ganas ni fuerza de hablar fuerte o mover la cabeza.

-Isabella, te hice daño? – Insistió.

-Uh? – Pregunté.

-Te mordí – Aclaró.

-Oh, sí, qué fue eso? – Pregunté abriendo los ojos y mirando al techo, pero sin ver nada.

-No lo sé – Admitió – Pocos lobos lo han hecho en nuestra historia, apenas está documentado, y es un gesto de dominancia que marca a las parejas no sólo por el olor sino visiblemente… Así como el acabar en ti es un aviso que debe ser renovado periódicamente, la marcación es un desafío abierto y confrontacional ante quien se atreva a dañarte o a querer robarte… Bella, yo no quería hacerlo… Ni se me ocurrió la posibilidad, en serio – Agregó – Perdóname, nunca te haría daño.

-Lo sé – Dije moviéndome hacia él, lo que hizo que su pene se saliera se mí, junto a otros… Fluidos – No me dolió casi nada, porque en ese momento estaba teniendo el orgasmo más intenso del mundo, y esa pizca de dolor sazonó el placer – Me acurruqué contra él – Si me mordieras de pronto y sin preparación, claro, sería horrible, pero tal como pasó, me encantó… Tú me encantas.

-No puedo creer que estemos aquí, haciendo lo que estamos haciendo, no puedo creer que podamos ser libres y felices… - Dijo besando mi frente y apretándome a su cuerpo.

-Embry, yo voy a dedicar mi vida a ser feliz a tu lado – Le dije – Tú sabes que cuando decido algo no hay quién me pare, y bueno, eso es lo que decido… Que te amo y vamos a perseguir tus sueños igual que yo perseguí los míos.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, simplemente abrazados.

-Bella…?

-Mmmmh?

-Te gustó? – Peguntó tímidamente.

-Me encantó – Dije de inmediato.

-De verdad? Aunque no duré mucho? – Susurró.

-Duraste más de lo normal para alguien que lo hace por primera vez – Respondí besando sus deliciosos labios – Y cuando creas que vas a durar poco simplemente debes estimularme más a mí y menos a ti, para equilibrar… Tú viste que eso funcionó y yo llegué al clímax…

-Tiene sentido… - Asintió.

-Em… tú ya exploraste mi cuerpo… Crees que ya puedo explorar el tuyo? – Pregunté moviendo mi mano hacia el sur.

-Sí, seguro, lo que quieras, pero mañana – Dijo lamiendo la mordida y haciéndome estremecer. Al parecer Embry había creado sin querer una nueva zona erógena.

-Tienes sueño? – Pregunté.

-No, quiero que me enseñes más puntos sensibles. Quiero aprender a tocarte, a prepararte para mí… - Dijo delineando mi espalda y nalgas con un dedo.

oooOooo

En todo el fin de semana creo que el único aire fresco que respiramos fue cuando abrimos las ventanas para sacar el inconfundible olor a sexo.

Cogimos en cada superficie y rincón de la cabaña, y si no fuera porque Em de algún modo me mantenía en un constante estado de excitación, habría sufrido quemaduras por roce en la vagina.

Por supuesto, cuando no estábamos haciendo el amor estábamos comiendo, y a veces hasta combinamos ambas actividades usando fruta y una lata de crema batida.

Me dolía cada músculo de mi cuerpo, pero tenía plasmada una estúpida sonrisa de contento, y no había nada que me sintiera incapaz de afrontar. Nunca fui tan feliz, y no sólo por el sexo y la lluvia de orgasmos.

Estaba feliz porque por primera vez se daban para mí en una misma relación el amor, la complicidad y el deseo.

Me sentía invencible, evidentemente más afortunada que el resto de las mujeres del planeta que nunca tendrían en su vida a alguien como Em, y que se debían conformar con su suerte casándose con aburridos hombres humanos.

Pero no yo, Isabella Swan. Noop, yo no transaría nada, e igualmente tendría a mi lobo, me sentía casi como una elegida capaz de desafiar al destino, y es esa soberbia la que suele ser la precuela del desastre.

oooOooo

El regreso no fue triste. Estábamos juntos y ya nos las arreglaríamos para pasar más tiempo descubriendo nuestras nuevas "actividades".

oooOooo

Al volver a casa me sentía bastante asquerosa, ya que el calentador de agua de la cabaña permitía cortas duchas de agua apenas tibia, así es que no me lavé el pelo. Además el volver a casa había puesto a Em en un humor extraño y posesivo que lo llevó a cogerme cuatro veces después de bañarme.

No sé para qué me molestaba.

Em se bajó de la camioneta y rodeó la casa hacia la cabaña cargando sus bultos, y quedamos de vernos en la cocina de Charlie más tarde, ya que esa noche tocaba cena familiar, pero apenas media hora después yo iba bajando la escalera después de ducharme cuando el golpeteo de la puerta del frente me hizo apurarme en atender.

Era Quil, totalmente vestido, para variar, y jadeando un poco. Parecía haber corrido desde La Reserva.

O sea, lo que quería decir era un secreto que no quería compartir con la mente común de La Manada.

-Quil, hola, pasa. Quieres un vaso de agua? – Ofrecí y él me siguió a la cocina.

-Ese olor… - Aspiró con el ceño fruncido - Oh mierda! – Exclamó al ver la marca apenas visible de la mordida de Embry.

-Es asunto nuestro Quil – Dije firmemente – No pasó nada sin mi expreso consentimiento.

-Eso no hace más fáciles las cosas – Masculló – Pero bueno, ustedes verán cómo se las van a arreglar con Jacob. Yo vine a otra cosa.

-Pasó algo? Están todos bien? – Pregunté.

-Pasó algo… Eh… Extraño. No le puedo decir a nadie más que a ti… - Balbuceó.

-Ajá.

-Porque nadie lee tu mente y la mayor parte del tiempo eres imparcial… Aunque ahora no sé qué tanto… - Agregó.

-Al grano! – Exclamé.

-Estaba en mi patrulla con Jake, cuando faltando más o menos una hora para terminar apareció Collin, diciendo que estaba escapando de su madre y prefería estar en cualquier parte menos en casa, porque rompió la tele plasma de su padre jugando al frisbee con su hermano menor y su perro… Parece que el perro no atrapa muy bien las cosas, y se incrustó el disco en la pantalla…

-Bueno, y? – Pregunté un poco exasperada.

-Aunque si lo hubiera atrapado con esa fuerza de lanzamiento, el pobre perro habría quedado sin dientes… - Pensó en voz alta.

-Quil! – Exclamé.

-Ah! Sí… Collin me ofreció terminar mi turno por mí, Jake aceptó, y yo volví a mi casa.

-Ok…

-Fui como lobo hasta el borde del bosque y me iba a transformar cuando escuché una fuerte discusión entre Billy Black, mi abuelo, mi padre y Sue Clearwater. Tal vez había más personas pero no reconocí sus voces – Dijo rápidamente.

-Ok…

-Sue pedía calma, mi abuelo un castigo ejemplar, Billy el destierro y mi padre que lo olvidáramos todo.

-Qué? Para quién? – Pregunté sintiendo la nube negra aproximarse.

-Nadie estaba deletreando las cosas para mí Bella, llegué a mitad de la conversación, pero por lo que entendí estaban hablando de la madre de Embry y su castigo por toda la atención indeseada que ha obtenido con sus últimos escándalos y acusaciones involucrando a autoridades blancas.

-Oh… - Mierda!

-Pero lo friki comenzó cuando empezaron a hablar de Embry… - Susurró Quil.

-Por qué? Qué dijeron? – Me acerqué a cuchichear.

-Para acercarme a la casa debí transformarme y como humano mi audición no es tan buena, pero estoy casi seguro de que estaban hablando del padre de Embry…

-Oh dios! – Exclamé sentándome. Yo sabía que era un tema delicado.

-Sue dijo que todo se había manejado mal desde el principio, y que si "él" fuera un verdadero hombre y hubiera asumido sus responsabilidades nada de esto estaría pasando. Papá defendió a Tiffany diciendo que ella debió afrontarlo todo ella sola, y que hubiera querido estar más con ella y que lu hubiera hecho de no ser por mi madre; mi abuelo la llamó una… Bueno, la insultó bastante feo en quileute; y Billy Black dijo que más allá de las culpas individuales, si no encauzan este asunto de una buena vez se estaban poniendo en peligro los secretos, la integridad y la estructura de La Tribu. Al parecer no están muy felices de haber perdido control sobre Embry y de tener tan poco control sobre su madre, que en cualquier momento abre la boca y suelta la bomba de la paternidad…

-Wow… Y eso es todo lo que escuchaste sobre el padre de Embry? – Pregunté.

-Todo esto lo escuché entrecortado y de a pedazos, pero la verdad, tengo una idea de por qué mi abuelo odia tanto a la señora Call y a Embry…

-Si? – Lo incité a continuar.

-Creo que Embry es mi medio hermano, y mi abuelo teme que si se sabe, el secreto destruya mi familia… Sabes? La familia de mi madre es la que siempre tuvo dinero, la de mi padre era bastante más humilde. La condición de mi abuelo materno para que mamá heredara fue que conserve a su nombre todo lo que adquirió con su fortuna o producto de ésta (o sea todo); si se entera de que mi papá tuvo un romance mientras ella estaba embarazada de mí no sólo le va a cortar las bolas, sino que lo va a echar a la calle y a mi abuelo también, por encubridor!

-Wow – Solté el aire. Hermanos? Bueno, ya se sabía que alguno de los chicos de La Manada sería hermano de Embry, pero ponerle rostro y un nombre era otra cosa, era hacerlo una realidad.

-Lo curioso es que sonaba como si mi papá la apreciara de verdad… A pesar de lo que dijera el resto – Dijo Quil sonando triste – Quién sabe, quizás hasta la quiso…

-Vaya Quil… - Suspiré – Tu padre no suena como un mal tipo, pero tu abuelo… Lo siento, pero es un hijo de puta!

-Ni que lo digas! – Resopló – Y ahora necesito que me ayudes a hablar con Embry… Yo sé que odia tocar el tema y que mi abuelo ha sido especialmente cruel con él, pero siempre hemos sido amigos y estoy contento de que sea mi hermano…

-Hermano? – Preguntó la voz quebrada de mi lobo antes de echar a correr hacia el bosque.

 **Algunas fotitos en mi Facebook.**

 **Si les gusta esta historia, manifiéstense!**


	13. Perfect Day

**Agh, sólo les puedo decir que este capítulo me costó un montón, así es que espero me regalen sus reacciones, que seguro las habrá.**

 **Con respecto a una duda recurrente, no, Embry NO HA IMPRIMADO en Bella. Ya vendrán los porqués, paciencia!**

 **Un abrazo y que disfruten.**

 _ **Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Nada relacionado con la Saga Twilight me pertenece.**_

 _ **N° de Palabras: 6.256**_

 _ **Palabras Usadas: -**_

 _ **Emoción Usada: -**_

 _ **Imagen Elegida: Manada Quileute.**_

 **Capítulo 13**

Oh, it's such a perfect day  
I'm glad I spent it with you  
Oh, such a perfect day  
You just keep me hanging on  
You just keep me hanging on  
Just a perfect day  
Problems all left alone  
Weekenders on our own  
It's such fun  
Just a perfect day  
You made me forget myself  
I thought I was someone else  
Someone good

 _Lou Reed / Perfect Day_

 **Embry POV**

 _Hermano?_

Estaban hablando en serio?

 _Hermano?_

Quil era mi jodido _hermano_? El viejo Quil, ese anciano miserable que parece haber dedicado su vida a marcar la diferencia entre los otros lobos y yo y a demostrar mi inferioridad, era mi _abuelo_?

Alcancé a correr sólo hasta el borde del bosque, sabiendo que no me podía transformar para evitar la mente comunitaria de los lobos, pero sí huir de Bella para que no me viera en esas patéticas condiciones, pero al cabo de unos pasos me doblé en dos por los espasmos, me retorcí con las arcadas, y comencé a vomitar.

-Ándate Quil, más rato te llamo, y pase lo que pase no te transformes! – Exclamó Bella sobre su hombro, corriendo hacia mí.

-Pero yo… - Comenzó a discutir mi _hermano_.

-Ahora Quil! – Gruñó Bella emanando autoridad, casi como el mandato de un Alpha, imposible de ignorar.

-Embry… - Murmuró al llegar a mi lado. Me abrazó con un brazo, apoyando su mejilla en mi espalda y puso su mano libre en mi sudorosa frente.

-Déjame – Dije tratando de empujarla débilmente, sacudido por más arcadas, a esas alturas expulsando líquido, más que nada.

-Por supuesto que no! – Dijo indignada, y me apretó más fuerte mientras murmuraba suavemente palabras de confort: recapitulaba nuestros planes, me contaba su propia versión de nuestra historia, me decía lo feliz que era a mi lado, y entre medio salpicó miles de "te amo", aquellas dos palabras que por primera vez en mi vida estaban dirigidas a mí.

Me fui calmando de a poco, y momentos después ya no quedaba nada en mi estómago, pero seguí jadeando, hasta que ella me tironeó para recostarme en el pasto húmedo, con la cabeza en su regazo y mis brazos rodeando su cintura.

Acarició mi cabello un largo rato sin decir nada.

Al final no pude aguantar más, y escondí mi rostro en su estómago y rompí a llorar.

No me importó estar a escasos metros de mi almuerzo pre-digerido.

No me importó que Bella viera mi lado más débil y patético, porque ella entendía… Ella sabía quién soy desde siempre, ella no era fácilmente intimidada, y ni el vómito ni las lágrimas afectarían sus sentimientos hacia mí.

Esa certeza era increíble…

Lo que no significa que me sintiera orgulloso de quebrarme de esa forma.

Es sólo que… Esta era la peor noticia que podrían darme, el peor giro de esta telenovela que era mi vida.

Si me hubieran preguntado: " _Embry, de toda la gente del mundo, viva o muerta, con quién odiarías más estar emparentado? "_

Mi respuesta habría sido sin dudar: _"Fácil! Con el Viejo Quil"._

Entonces me habrían preguntado: _"Eso es incluyendo a Hitler, al presidente de Corea del Norte y a Skeletor (el enemigo de He Man)?"_

Y mi respuesta habría sido: " _Seeeeep"._

Y no sólo por las razones obvias, como que es un viejo cabrón y desagradable, y ser su nieto implicaría ser hijo del padre de Quil, un buen hombre al que yo no le convenía, al que se le derrumbaría la vida como producto de mi mera existencia...

La verdad ni siquiera resentía los distintos estilos de vida que nos tocaron, a Quil disfrutando de los privilegios de un niño sano perteneciente a una familia bien constituida de clase media y yo… Con mi madre…

No, lo que me destrozaba era que ese hombre actuaba con genuina maldad, focalizando su odio _en mí_ , incitando a los demás a aislarme, salpicando nuestras escasas interacciones con comentarios tan despectivos y ofensivos que por un largo tiempo llegué a creerle todo lo que me decía… Bastardo… Indigno… Basura sin raza ni orgullo… Todo eso era malo, pero el pensar que _él sabía_ que su odio se fundamentaba en que era mi abuelo… Dolía…

Él siempre supo que yo era su sangre y aun así nos negó ayuda cuando la necesitamos e influyó en El Concejo para que hicieran lo mismo, más tarde negó mi petición de decirle a mi madre sobre La Manada para de que yo no tuviera que vivir entrando a escondidas en mi propia casa. Su argumento fue que ella no es una quileute, por lo que no tiene derecho a nuestros secretos ancestrales; me ordenó destruir cada expresión artística que manifesté en público, desde los dibujos con tiza en la calle hasta las "esculturas" de mujeres dormidas en la playa.

Si todo eso fuera sólo porque él es un viejo de mierda, podría encoger los hombros y olvidarlo, pero si era a sabiendas de que llevo tanta de su preciosa sangre Ateara como Quil, entonces yo acusaba el golpe, y me hacía daño.

Él siempre tuvo el poder, pudo haberme hecho las cosas mucho más sencillas, o por último dejarme en paz, pero se ensañó para hacerme consciente de mi condición de bastardo, de pobre, de paria en la pequeña sociedad de La Tribu… Por qué? Para qué tomarse el trabajo de hacer las cosas peor cuando ya de por sí eran malas con una madre como la mía…?

Poco a poco fui regulando mi respiración, y me di cuenta de que no me quedaba más alternativa que usar la camiseta de Bella como pañuelo. Ella no comentó, resignada a que este no era mi momento más sexi, lo que era evidente considerando al vómito que nos rodeaba.

-Shhhhhh… - Acarició mi brazo – Estás un poquito mejor?

Asentí, demasiado avergonzado para hablar.

-Vamos a la cabaña? Una ducha bien caliente te va a hacer bien. Por primera vez desde que eres un lobo que nuestras temperaturas corporales son parecidas… Será que te bajó la presión? Tal vez necesitas un caramelo o un tazón de cereales!

No me moví ni dije nada. Estaba claro que haría lo que ella dijera, por supuesto.

-Em, mírame – Me dijo.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Mírame! – Demandó.

Obedecí. Seguro mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.

-Te amo… - Dijo acariciando mi mejilla – Y cuando nos vayamos de aquí nos va a dar lo mismo a quién estás o no emparentado. Los vamos a dejar a todos ellos atrás, vamos a empezar de cero, en un lugar en el que nadie sepa nada de ti salvo que tienes una novia que te ama y que eres un maravilloso artista.

-Estaba pensando… -Dije sentándome, poniéndome de pie y ayudándola a levantarse.

-Sí? – Preguntó entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

-Tú sabes cómo siempre nos preocupó que Jacob nos descubra y me ordene dejarte – Dije mientras caminábamos a la casa.

-Ajá, y para eso está la escopeta de Charlie – Dijo como si nada entrando a la cabaña.

-Bueno, eso puede ser la opción dos – Dije ayudando a Bella a desnudarse. No era un acto sensual sino de supervivencia. Ella estaba helada y empapada… Y además yo me había sonado en su camiseta…

-La uno es obedecer? – Preguntó haciendo un exagerado puchero que me dejaba claro que ella sabía que dejarla no era una opción.

-No, la uno es que no me encuentre. Si dejo de transformarme definitivamente y evito encontrármelo o hablar por teléfono, no va a tener cómo ordenarme que me aleje de ti… - Dije abriendo la llave de la ducha. Bella la reguló mientras yo me lavaba los dientes hasta estar seguro de que olía sólo a menta.

-No puedo creer que sea tan obvio! Y que no se nos haya ocurrido antes! – Dijo Bella entrando a la ducha.

-Tenemos poco tiempo para planear… - Dije entrando a la tina y pegándome al cuerpo de Bella para que me mojara el agua caliente. Bella tomó una esponja y body wash y comenzó a lavar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo – Yo he reunido muy poco dinero, pero al menos no tengo deudas, y…

-No pasa nada, eso ya lo había pensado hace tiempo. O cómo crees que te habría propuesto irnos de aventura, tú a ser artista y yo a estudiar? – Besó primero un pectoral y luego el otro, justo sobre mi corazón – Ser bohemios no es gratis, querido! – Dijo dramáticamente.

-Cómo es eso? – Pregunté.

-Hace como un año y medio murió la tía de Charlie, mi tía abuela Meg. Ella se casó y enviudó, pero no tuvo hijos, sólo un montón de gatos y tres canarios, así es que al momento de hacer su testamento tenía sólo dos potenciales herederos: Charlie y yo. Peeero, como ella siempre pensó que Charlie era un idiota sin remedio por casarse con mi madre, terminé siendo su heredera universal– Me dijo. Yo traté de seguir la historia sin desconcentrarme, pero era casi imposible al ver su delicado cuerpo desnudo y jabonoso.

-Nunca escuché de ella – Fruncí el ceño – Y pensé que sólo en las novelas aparece un tío rico a salvar el día a última hora…

-Nunca hablábamos de ella porque yo la conocí de bebé y la última vez que la vi debe haber sido como en la época en la que te conocí – Me dijo – Además ella se murió hace tiempo, y no era millonaria ni mucho menos.

-Pero te dejó algo? – Pregunté.

-Una casa que se caía de vieja y unos diez o doce mil dólares después de la tajada del gobierno… - Encogió los hombros y la miré sorprendido de que esto nunca hubiera salido a colación.

-Y qué hiciste con la casa? – Pregunté.

-Yo nada, pero la naturaleza se encargó del asunto... Ella vivía en Kissimmee en Orlando, Florida. Tú sabes que a los viejitos les gusta ese clima húmedo y caluroso, y un día hace menos de un año pasó un huracán y destruyó todo lo que tocó, incluida esa casa y todas las porquerías que no quiso el "Ejército de Salvación" inmediatamente después de su muerte – Explicó encogiendo los hombros.

-Te quedaste sin casa? – Pregunté alarmado.

-Sep, pero mi tía tenía la casa estaba asegurada contra todo evento y renovaba la póliza de forma anual, así es que me contactaron de la aseguradora y me pagaron mucho más de lo que valía la casa original. Además una cadena de farmacias quería instalarse en el barrio y pagaron felices por un sitio tan bien ubicado.

-Y todo eso lo manejaste desde aquí? O viajaste? Por qué no nos dijiste? – Pregunté un poco dolido. La muerte de un familiar era algo serio, y el que Bella no lo compartiera me descolocaba. Qué más escondía?

-Todo lo manejó el estudio de abogados de mi tía, que son unas aves de rapiña, por lo demás. No le dije nada a La Manada porque sé que las cosas en La Reserva han estado difíciles, en cambio yo disfruto no sólo de independencia para hacer lo que quiero e ir donde me apetezca, sino que tengo un trabajo que me gusta y este dinero totalmente inmerecido y caído del cielo, al que puedo acceder en cualquier momento en caso de necesidad.

-Pensaste que nos íbamos a poner _celosos?_ – Pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-No Em, pensé que se iban a agudizar nuestras diferencias, y yo no quiero ser diferente – Dijo acunando mi mejilla en sus manos.

Eso al menos lo podía entender…

Nos enjuagué por última vez y salí de la tina y la ayudé a salir. Nos secamos y yo desenredé con cuidado el largo cabello de Bella. Luego ella se lo secó con el secador de pelo y sin más nos dirigimos a la cama, donde ella se ubicó en posición fetal y yo me amoldé a su cuerpo por detrás.

-Qué pasó con ese dinero? Pagaste la deuda del banco? – Pregunté siguiendo con la conversación que dejamos inconclusa.

-Nah, esa deuda ya estaba pactada y el interés estaba establecido, así es que el pago anticipado no me ahorraría ni un peso. El negocio produce lo suficiente para sustentarse, pagar la deuda y ganar un poco, y el dinero de tía Meg está guardado esperando una ocasión como ésta – Dijo abrazándose con mis brazos.

-Entonces es verdad? – Pregunté – Es posible? Irnos pronto?

-Claro que lo es! – Dijo ella – Pensaste que todo este tiempo estaba bromeando?

-No, pero suena tan irreal… - Comenté.

-Suena como nuestro destino volviéndose realidad - Dijo Isabella en un bostezo, y antes de que se me ocurriera una buena respuesta que darle, ella se quedó dormida.

Cuando sentí a Charlie llegar, me vestí y salí a decirle que Bella estaba dormida en la cabaña, pero que la despertaría para la cena familiar. Él frunció el ceño, movió el bigote, y gruñó algo que sonaba a "Déjala donde está".

Volví a la cabaña y regresé a la cama, y pensando y planeando no cerré los ojos hasta que vi las primeras luces del amanecer.

Por primera vez en mi vida tenía la felicidad al alcance de mis manos… La podía sentir, la podía saborear… Podría aún deslizarse ente mis dedos y escapar?

oooOooo

Al día siguiente trabajamos como siempre, y seguimos nuestra rutina sin modificarla a pesar de que ambos moríamos por explorar en internet posibles lugares donde vivir, universidades donde estudiar y la promesa de una recién estrenada vida sexual junto a Isabella que iba más allá de cualquier expectativa previa.

Pero nos contuvimos y trabajamos en vez de dejarnos llevar, y nos enfocamos en "el compendio", la lista de mis obras con su respectiva foto y sus datos.

El martes a la hora de almuerzo llamó Jake al negocio, y me negué a contestar el teléfono para no arriesgar una orden Alpha. Llamó a Bella a continuación, pero ella de verdad había salido.

Por la tarde hacía frío, y estábamos Bella y yo sentados frente a la chimenea que lucía una buena hoguera. A todo nuestro alrededor había montañas de papeles, y el laptop de Bella tenía muchas ventanas abiertas, pero lo más importante es que en nuestras manos teníamos sendos jarrones de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos.

Puede sonar ridículo, pero Bella me introducía muy a menudo a cosas y situaciones básicas y hasta infantiles para todos los demás, pero que yo no había experimentado en mi niñez o adolescencia. Por ejemplo, nunca había probado ese brebaje, y se sentía como alegría y bienestar líquidos deslizándose por mi garganta.

Gemí de nuevo.

 _Agh! Es demasiado delicioso!_ Y ésta que desapareció había sido mi cuarta porción…

-Me tengo que poner celosa? – Preguntó Bella vaciando su jarro de un sorbo, y antes de que tuviera ocasión de limpiarse, lamí su bigote de chocolate.

-Tu bigote es tan sexi – Gemí cansado de tan satisfecho – Amo cuando no te afeitas…

-Te gusta mi bigote? – Preguntó dejando en el otro lado del sofá su jarro vacío – Sí? – Se sentó a horcajadas en mis muslos.

-Sí – Asentí.

-Sí qué? – Preguntó agarrando mi cabello en la nuca, bruscamente. Por supuesto que no me podía hacer daño, yo apenas sentía el tirón, pero era condenadamente sexi verla dominante, fuerte y segura de sí mismo.

-Sí, princesa Bella – Respondí de inmediato. Esta no era la primera vez que jugábamos, yo era el chico de los establos, como Wesley en la película "La Princesa Prometida", otra cosa más de la que no tenía ni idea hasta que ella decidió que era parte esencial de mi educación.

-Me vas a sacar los pantalones – Dijo – Despacio! No he terminado – Ordenó deteniendo mis manos ansiosas - Los vas a bajar lentamente por mis piernas, y vas a hacer lo mismo con mis bragas y mis medias de seda – Dijo y sacudió los dedos de los pies, enfundados en un ridículo y colorido par de calcetines de lana cruda tan gruesa que sólo los usaba después de la ducha para estar en la casa, porque cuando se los ponía no le cabían los zapatos.

Asentí con toda seriedad, demostrando que comprendía.

-Vas a besar mis pies muchacho, y te va a gustar – Levantó una ceja a ver si yo aún estaba dispuesto a jugar.

Por supuesto que estaba dispuesto a jugar! La mujer que amo quiere que bese sus pies? Me considero afortunado. Además los pies de Isabella son la cosa más linda y pequeña, y pinta sus uñitas de colores…

-Sí princesa Bella – Asentí.

-Luego me vas a lamer hasta hacerme acabar al menos mmmmh… Tres veces! Eres capaz de ejecutar la tarea? – Pregunto.

-Yo creo que sí… – Respondí tratando se ser honesto.

-Esa no es una respuesta aceptable! – Dijo furiosa, haciendo ademán de ponerse de pie.

-Sí princesa Bella – Enmendé - Mi lengua y mis labios son suyos para hacerla acabar las veces que quiera… - Dije tratando de no sonreír.

-Humph!- Resopló en disgusto – Debería castigarte obligándote a cogerme toda la noche pero sin permitirte ningún alivio…

-No…! Isabella, eres cruel… –Exclamé saliéndome de personaje y agarrándola firmemente de las caderas – Princesa Bella – Me corregí - Por favor déjeme acabar en usted… Dentro de usted… Sobre usted… - Era el poderoso imperativo de marcarla como mía en cada ocasión disponible el que demandaba esta acción.

-Vamos a ver qué tal son tus habilidades orales, y si me complaces, lo pensaré - Concedió.

Suspiré aliviado.

oooOooo

Isabella había comenzado a desabrochar sus pantalones tortuosamente lento, cuando escuchamos un golpeteo en la puerta de la cabaña.

-Embry, abre! – Gritó Quil.

Salté a abrir la puerta dejando a Bella sentada en la alfombra, acomodando su ropa.

-Qué pasó? Estás bien? Pasa, siéntate – Señalé el sofá.

-Mierda! – Jadeó – Correr como humano es mucho más difícil – Se desplomó hasta recuperar un ritmo de respiración más adecuado para hablar.

-Qué pasó, Quil? – Preguntó Bella ofreciéndole un enorme vaso de agua.

-Todo es un escándalo, mucho peor del que se pueden imaginar… El Consejo por fin desterró a la mamá de Embry y ella comenzó a lanzar mierda, secretos e intimidades a quien quisiera escuchar. Los miembros del Consejo llegaron incluso a proponer la ejecución o al menos un encierro permanente.

-Todo por decir finalmente quién es el padre de su hijo? – Preguntó Bella horrorizada, tanteando a ciegas en busca de mi mano. Yo estaba tieso y como anestesiado, como si todo esto le estuviera ocurriendo a otra persona, no a mí, no a mi madre… – Con razón la pobre no habló antes, si ésta es la reacción que le esperaba…

Es cierto, yo detestaba a mi madre, pero eso no significa que estuviera de acuerdo con que le aplicaran un castigo tan inmerecido. Qué hay del cabrón de mi padre, quien quiera que fuera, el señor Ateara u otro? Por qué no lo castigaban a él también?

-El único que ella permite entrar en su casa es a mi eeeeh… A _nuestro_ padre, pero no saca nada, porque él ni siquiera es un miembro oficial del Consejo hasta que mi abuelo se muera, y su influencia con los demás es mínima. Además mi mamá está furiosa con esto de que él esté encerrado con otra mujer frente al resto de La Tribu… A ella le importan las apariencias, y aunque papá no esté haciendo nada, humilló a su esposa.

-Y a qué vienes, Quil? - Preguntó Bella – Qué necesitas de nosotros? Tú sabes que Embry no tiene ninguna influencia sobre su mamá…

-No, nada que ver con eso, a lo que vengo es a advertirles que Jacob se enteró de lo de ustedes… Fue sin querer, de verdad, él sabía que ustedes le ocultaban algo, y comenzó a sospechar de mí, o más bien de que yo también le estaba escondiendo algo, así es que me dio la orden de transformarme… No se demoró ni dos segundos en obtener sus respuestas y se enfureció al saber que ustedes están juntos, pero cuando se puso feo el asunto es cuando vio la marcación y la mordida… Se volvió loco! En serio, está poseído, es como otra persona… – Susurró Quil asustado de que alguien lo escuchara.

-Cómo es eso? – Preguntó Bella.

-Gruñó, aulló, destrozó cosas, peleó con cada uno de nosotros que trató de ayudar a contenerlo, incluyendo a los pobres cachorros, (a los que les dio una paliza monumental), y estuvo a punto de ser avistado por humanos atraídos por su escándalo – Relató frente a nuestra incredulidad - Nos tomó un montón de esfuerzo subyugarlo parcialmente, pero Embry hermano, es mejor que huyas de inmediato, porque yo alcancé a largarme para avisarles mientras aún lo tenían sujeto, pero es cosa de que se calme un poco y recuerde que nos puede _ordenar_ soltarlo… Ándate Embry, Jacob no está pensando racionalmente, y te quiere matar.

oooOooo

-Prepara tu bolso, nos vemos en cinco minutos en la entrada – Dijo Bella después de besar mi mejilla. Luego salió corriendo y yo me quedé hipnotizado mirando la puerta.

-Bolso! – Gritó Quil – Mejor una de éstas – Dijo sacando de un cajón de la cocina una de las bolsas de basura de tamaño extra grande y extra resistentes que compramos para recoger las hojas del jardín.

Quil corrió al closet y echó todo su contenido a la bolsa, y luego fue al baño e hizo lo mismo con cada artículo, sin importar que algunos envases aún estuvieran mojados o hasta mal cerrados.

Yo por mi parte eché en otra bolsa todas las carpetas de mis pinturas cuidadosamente catalogadas, cuidando no arrugarlas, y el laptop y cargador de Bella.

El resto lo podíamos reemplazar.

-Vamos! – Me empujó hacia el jardín, que estaba a oscuras salvo por las luces de la cocina y el porche.

-Quil, tienes que creerme, yo no quería esto – Murmuré. Jacob de verdad era mi mejor amigo, incluso llegué a pensar que era mi único amigo… Hasta este momento, en el que Quil estaba arriesgando el cuello y demostrándome su lealtad.

-Manejo yo – Dijo Bella al ver mi expresión perdida. Cargamos la cama de la camioneta con la ropa y las pinturas, pero el laptop lo metí en la cabina – Llamaré a Charlie desde el camino - Decidió.

-Dónde van? Olvídenlo, no quiero saber… - Dijo Quil mirándonos con ansiedad – Quisiera que hubiéramos sido hermanos por más de dos días, Embry… – Se despidió acercándose con los brazos abiertos – Para mí siempre serás parte de mi familia.

No pudimos responderle.

No pudimos ni siquiera darnos el último abrazo.

-Cómo pudieron hacerme esto? – Rugió Jacob emergiendo de entre los árboles detrás de la casa, comenzando a acecharnos, rodeándonos. Se veía salvaje, descontrolado, y parecía haber crecido 10 cm de altura y haber ganado 20 kg de músculos desde la última vez que lo vi.

Quil bajó la mirada y adoptó una pose de sumisión agachándose y exponiendo el cuello. Mierda! No sabíamos de qué era capaz este Jake.

Poco a poco fueron apareciendo el resto de los miembros de La Manada, jadeantes, algunos como humanos y otros como lobos, pero todos asustados del desenlace de la situación. Después de todo, yo seguía siendo su hermano, un miembro de La Manada, pero si Jake se los ordenaba ellos no podrían intervenir mientras me asesinaban.

-Embry no hizo nada Jake, nos enamoramos y queremos estar juntos, nada más – Se plantó Bella entre nosotros dos.

Yo la tomé de la cintura y la ubiqué tras de mí, agachándome, listo para atacar.

Seguro que estaba destinado a perder, no había que ser un genio para saber que nadie gana contra el Alpha, y yo particularmente soy el último en la cadena de mando, sólo por sobre los cachorros, pero no me rendiría sin luchar… Y si moría, habría valido la pena por el tiempo que tuve a mi Isabella a mi lado.

-Suéltala hijo de puta! – Dijo en voz baja y venenosa – Porque eso es lo que eres, verdad? El hijo una zorra y de absolutamente nadie! Eres el que siempre da lástima, el que está solo, el que no va a hacer nada de su vida porque ni siquiera puede hablar en voz alta! Por eso es que Bella te adoptó, sabías? A ella le encantan las causas perdidas, como el pajarito con un ala rota, o el gatito atropellado… Y ahora tú. Eres patético, un proyecto hasta que se aburra y te lance a la calle – Gruñó tan furioso que sus boca chorreaba saliva por la comisura - Bella te tiene lástima, y nada más.

Auch!

-Cállate Jacob Black! Cállate! – Gritó Bella con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de rodearme y enfrentarlo –Yo lo amo! Lo amo! Y él me ama a mí, y nos vamos a largar de este pueblo y no vamos a volver a verte nunca más!

-Lo amas? – Escupió – Así como me amabas a mí? Las cosas no te resultan con un lobo y corres a montarte en otro?

-Eres asqueroso… Repugnante - Dijo ella emanando disgusto – A ti nunca te amé Jake, a pesar de lo mucho que traté de forzarme a ello. Y no te mentí, yo nunca dije que te amara. Te dije mil veces, que te quería, que te necesitaba, pero amor? Sólo lo he sentido con la infatuación adolescente que tuve por Edward y esto enorme e indescriptible que siento por Embry – Dijo parándose a mi lado con la barbilla levantada.

Yo seguía demasiado dolido con sus palabras, demasiado enojado, demasiado atónito… Me sentía demasiado impredecible como para permitirme actuar libremente, mucho menos hablar, algo que para mí, si no es con Bella, es un esfuerzo consciente

-Y si al hablar de _"pasarme de montar un lobo al otro"_ te refieres a mi libertinaje sexual – Siguió ella - Te pudo decir tres cosas: 1 Sé perfectamente lo que has estado haciendo en tus viajecitos a Port Ángeles desde que terminamos, así es que no actúes como si fueras el niño símbolo de la moral y las buenas costumbres, que la verdad es que eres un caldo de cultivo de ETS´s y la única razón por la que el pito aún no se te cae es que eres inmune a esas enfermedades. 2 Me metí con un lobo _a pesar_ de nuestra experiencia juntos, no como producto de ella. Tú no eres precisamente una carta de recomendación de tu gente. 3 Tengo 22, casi 23 años y he estado con dos hombres en mi vida, y con ambos tuve relaciones serias y comprometidas. Es más, contigo tuve sexo menos de diez veces en total, así es que de verdad tienes cara para llamarme promiscua a _mí?_

Jake abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, ignoró a Bella al ver que no podría ganarle en una batalla verbal, y dirigió su atención hacia mí.

-Te vas a regresar a La Push – Dijo lentamente, disfrutando de la tensión de cada uno de mis músculos. No estaba usando el tono Alpha, sino detallando lo que vendría – y vas a sufrir por tu delito… Con el castigo tradicional a los traidores.

Los miembros de La Manada que nos observaban se encogieron y estremecieron, ya que ese castigo los afectaría tanto a ellos como a mí.

-No te lo puedes llevar Jacob, Embry es mío! – Gritó Bella tratando de ubicarse frente a mí. Como si su pequeño cuerpo pudiera más que la tradición y la magia ancestral.

Le di una mirada llena de significado a Quil y me enfoqué en la confrontación que vendría, mientras _mi hermano_ cargó a Bella fuera del camino, chillando y pateando. No importaba que se enojara, la prefería furiosa y segura.

-El castigo por traición… - Dijo Sam suavemente con voz calmada, como buen Beta, nivelando las emociones – No corresponde Jacob, Embry nunca nos traicionó... No realmente… – Bajó la mirada.

-Traicionó a tu Alpha, y en consecuencia a ti y a todos los demás! – Rugió Jake – Él hizo exactamente lo único que no estoy dispuesto a perdonar, y más encima la zorra de su madre está a punto de conseguir que nos descubran!

-Pero lo de su madre no es culpa de Embry… – Argumentó Seth – Si lo hubieran dejado explicarle años atrás, ella no estaría convencida de que su hijo es un pandillero drogadicto...

-Y si simplemente lo haces regresar a casa, Jake? – Dijo Jared tratando de negociar - Sepáralo de Bella, que ese sea el castigo, no es necesario que lo muelas a golpes encima de todo lo demás… - Agregó, como si estar sin Bella pero viviendo en La Tribu fuera un aceptable premio de consuelo.

-Golpes? – Balbuceó Bella.

-Qué es el castigo por traición? – Preguntó Collin a alguien, en un susurro.

-Cada miembro de La Manada lo debe golpear hasta derramar sangre – Respondió Leah, sonando asqueada – No se pueden usar los dientes y él no tiene derecho a defenderse.

Bella trató de gritar pero Quil le cubrió la boca para acallarla, por lo que rompió a llorar.

-Bueno, eso no es tan terrible, un golpe en la nariz y listo – Dijo Collin encogiendo los hombros.

-Cuándo fue la última vez que te hicieron sangrar como humano? – Preguntó Seth.

-No lo sé - Respondió Collin luego de una pausa, probablemente tratando de recordar.

-Eso es porque nos tienen que dar jodidamente duro para hacernos sangrar. Ahora imagina que cada uno de nosotros debe golpearlo así de fuerte… - Dijo Leah con los dientes apretados. Ella odiaba la mierda de los lobos, las imprimaciones y la tradición. Es cierto que ella estaba feliz con su granjero marihuanero orgánico, pero lo estaría también si lo hubiera podido conocer en el contexto de una relación normal.

Todo esto sucedía en el fondo de mi mente, y sólo una pequeña parte de mi cerebro lo estaba registrando.

Era irreal.

Estaba ocurriendo lo que me temí…

Si se estaba escurriendo…

La felicidad…

Ya no la podía tocar…

La veía alejarse y no había una puta cosa que pudiera hacer para recuperarla.

Minutos antes íbamos a jugar a "la princesa Bella y el chico de los establos" y ahora estábamos debatiendo cual sería mi castigo _por encima_ de no volver a ver a mi Isabella.

-Jake… - Susurró Bella cuando Quil la soltó para dejarla respirar.

No hubo respuesta.

-Jake! – Exclamó.

Sólo se oían respiraciones agitadas y la antigua magia que cargaba el aire cuando los ánimos se alteraban demasiado.

-Jacob! – Gritó Bella. Él la miró como si no la reconociera.

Miró a través de ella.

-Bien, tú ganas, terminamos! – Ofreció Bella levantando los brazos en señal de rendición – No lo voy a volver a ver, te lo juro, nunca más, pero por favor no hagas que sus hermanos lo maltraten, ellos tampoco se lo merecen!

-Tú – Le dijo Jacob con un tono de voz que no le había escuchado nunca, y menos dirigido a _"su Bells"_ – No estás en posición de negociar. Eres una cualquiera capaz de meterse con lo peor de la camada, de permitirle a ese mestizo marcarte y hasta de morderte! Pero peor que todo, eres una traidora, y así te voy a tratar de ahora en adelante… Lástima que no pertenezcas a La Tribu… - Masculló.

Mi gruñido era ensordecedor, yo estaba perdiendo consciencia de mí, luchando contra el lobo que estaba tomando mi lugar, y lo único que procesaba claramente era la imagen de Jacob haciendo llorar a mi Isabella.

-… Pero si ya te dije que nunca más lo voy a ver, qué más quieres? – Sollozó ella.

-A ti, a veces… - Dijo Jacob.

-Quieres que volvamos a estar juntos? – Preguntó ella asqueada.

-Dios no! – Exclamó Jake como espantado ante la idea. Bella se relajó un poco – Billy tenía razón cuando me dijo que las afuerinas y caras pálida sirven sólo para una cosa – Me miró con desdén. Por afuerina hablaba de mi madre – Cuando quiera formar una familia buscaré a una chica apropiada, decente, digna de su posición en La Tribu, y obviamente no será una chica como tú.

-Quieres que acceda a ser tu amante? – Preguntó Bella – Es humillarme lo que deseas? Tenerme a la fuerza te va a hacer sentir más macho? Tan terrible es que ame a Embry?

-Llámalo como quieras – Se encogió de hombros Jacob – No puedo negar que aún te deseo, aunque hayas demostrado no estar a la altura de la esposa de un Alpha.

Me tensé ante la idea de Jacob forzando a Bella a tener sexo. Y le sería fácil conseguirlo, bastaría una amenaza en mi dirección para forzarla a casi cualquier cosa.

La miré y sus ojos derrotados eliminaron toda duda. Si ella podía protegerme, lo haría.

Y de pronto estaba en el suelo. Jacob me había sorprendido con un potente derechazo mientras yo me encontraba obnubilado por la rabia e Isabella.

Me tomó totalmente desprevenido.

No es exactamente una técnica honorable, pero es efectiva.

-No! – Trató de correr Bella hacia mí. Quil la mantuvo en su sitio y ella se retorció en sus brazos.

Comencé a levantarme, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no transformarme. Una pelea como lobos podía ser a muerte, pero además era ruidosa y llamativa, y peor aún, podía herir a Bella.

-Quédate en el suelo! – Me ordenó mi Alpha. Obedecí, apoyado en mis manos y rodillas.

Y recibí una patada en las costillas.

-Jacob no! Ayúdenlo! Hagan algo! – Gritó Bella.

-Lo siento Bells – Dijo Seth sonando angustiado – Pero Jake nos dio orden de no intervenir si había un enfrentamiento. Es físicamente imposible meternos en esa pelea…

Recibí otra patada más, que me dio directo en un punto vulnerable de las costillas. Probablemente me había roto dos o tres.

El dolor físico fue curiosamente lo que me mantuvo con la mente fría.

Las palizas solían ser una rutina mientras estuve en el colegio, así es que no me asustaban los golpes o el maltrato físico. Es más, por fin mi lobo estaba en la superficie, pero me di cuenta de que no perdería el control… El lobo no era un organismo separado, era parte de mí y no me boicotearía! Tomaría su fuerza animal y mi racionalidad humana, y usaría el pasado para sobrevivir al presente…

Sonaba como un buen plan, al menos algo que pensar mientras mi mejor amigo me pateaba sin compasión…

Hasta que Jacob comenzó a hablar nuevamente, emitiendo decretos.

-…No le vas a volver a dirigir la palabra a Isabella Swan.

No te le vas a acercar más de 100 metros de distancia a Isabella Swan.

No va a haber contacto telefónico o escrito entre tú e Isabella Swan.

Y definitivamente no vas a volver a tocar a Isabella Swan! – Gritó Jacob con su timbre Alpha, embriagado de poder.

Yo sabía que el mandato de un Alpha es un peso real depositado en nuestros hombros, y había visto en la mente de los demás lo doloroso e inútil que es luchar con la compulsión de obedecer, pero nunca lo experimenté en carne propia, porque siempre me porté bien e hice lo que se esperaba de mí.

Sólo que en esta ocasión, al levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos, el poder de Jacob no me ahogó, sino que se deslizó por mi piel sin aplastarme.

Nunca antes se me habría ocurrido desafiar a Jake, yo era su mejor amigo y el menos confrontacional de los lobos, pero ahora que no tenía nada que perder y me disponía a jugarme la vida, era como si sus decretos no tuvieran validez, como si fueran una ley que rige en otro estado… Una ley que tú sabes que existe, pero no te afecta.

Me puse de pie con dificultad, ya que aparentemente tenía una pierna fracturada, el hombro desencajado, la nariz quebrada y al menos dos costillas rotas o magulladas. El resto eran simples golpes… Nada de esto era inusitado, lo excepcional es que me pudiera poner de pie después de un decreto como el que recibí.

-No – Dije simplemente. No soy un hombre de grandes discursos.

-Agh? – Preguntó Jacob desconcertado.

-N-O, No – Modulé – Isabella es mía, porque ella así lo quiere. Tus órdenes no tienen nada que ver con el bienestar de La Tribu, así es que ándate a la mierda y adiós. Bella, te vas conmigo?

Isabella no alcanzó a contestar.

Jacob pasó de enojado a furioso, perdió la capacidad de expresarse con palabras, y explotó convirtiéndose en lobo, y yo me mantuve humano.

Como esta no era una pelea, porque me negué a pelear, varios lobos aprovecharon el agujero en el decreto y corrieron a él tratando de contenerlo, pero era demasiada su furia, y ni toda La Manada podía con él.

No había tiempo que perder. Bella, al fin libre de Quil, corrió hacia mí llorando a más no poder, y yo abrí los brazos para recibirla. Aprovecharíamos el escándalo para pasar desapercibidos y huir, tan sólo debíamos llegar a la camioneta…

Unos pasos hasta la cabina, nada más.

Mi pierna rota era un problema que nos hacía lentos y vulnerables, y la maldije entre dientes.

Y de pronto ya no importó más.

Porque entonces que el mundo se tiñó de rojo.

Todo rojo…

La sangre salpicó mi rosto y mi camiseta, a pesar de la distancia.

Una arteria cercenada? Músculos desgarrados? Nunca estudié demasiada biología, pero sí primeros auxilios. Era una habilidad útil para La Manada.

Y todo era rojo y no podía ver una herida.

No veía nada más que el puto color rojo.

Todos los demás se paralizaron, horrorizados.

Incredulidad.

De verdad habíamos llegado a esto? A atacarnos entre nosotros? A la tortura y la violación a cambio de un amor no correspondido?

Quiénes eran estas personas?

Las conocí alguna vez?

Silencio.

Roto sólo por mi primer grito desgarrado.

No era un sonido humano, tampoco un sonido animal… Era una cosa destruida que no dejaba de gritar y balancearse y llorar, todo a la vez.

 _Sangre, sangre, de dónde sale tanta sangre?_

 _Cómo puedo tratar de parcharla si no veo donde se rompió?_

Horas atrás había probado la verdadera felicidad en un jarro de chocolate caliente, y ahora la veía desaparecer en la forma de otro líquido oscuro y espeso, parcialmente absorbido por la gravilla de la entrada.

" _Cuánta sangre hay en el cuerpo de las princesas?"_ Me pregunté estúpidamente.

" _Y cómo se reemplaza cuando necesito un poco más?"_ Agregué.

" _Con sangre de unicornio y una pizca de escamas de dragón que le de valentía"_ Respondió la voz de Bella en mi cabeza.

Eso es algo que ella habría dicho, lo sé.

Jacob miró incrédulo a su mejor amiga y primer amor, desgarrada, inconsciente, apagándose sin remedio en un creciente charco de su propia sangre.

Y tal como a Bella se le fue la vida gota a gota, a mí se me fueron cortando los hilos que me unían a la humanidad.

 **Fuck! Lloré con este capítulo!**

 **Díganme qué piensan.**


	14. Locura y realidad

**Recibí tantos reclamos, amenazas de muerte, amenazas de bomba y mensajes llorosos que decidí hacer el esfuerzo y publicar rápido.**

 **Espero les guste el giro de la historia, y no, Bella no será vampira ni Embry conocerá a su imprimación después del funeral de Bella.**

 **Abrazos.**

 _ **Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Nada relacionado con la Saga Twilight me pertenece.**_

 _ **N° de Palabras: 5.024**_

 _ **Palabras Usadas: -**_

 _ **Emoción Usada: -**_

 _ **Imagen Elegida: Manada Quileute.**_

 **Capítulo 14**

If you could be so kind

To help me find my mind

I'd like to thank you in advance

Know this before you start

My soul's been torn apart

I lost my mind in a wild romance

My future is my past

Its memory will last

I'll live to love the days gone by

Each day this becomes and goes

Is like the one before

My mine is lost until the day I die

 _Lost Mind / Mose Allison_

 **Embry POV**

Miro a mi alrededor y me cuesta enfocar mi atención… Todo pasa lejos de mí, como si me encontrara envuelto en una burbuja, profundamente bajo el agua.

No sé exactamente dónde estoy, y tampoco sé por qué, pero sé que he estado en lugares peores, y aunque todo es feo, triste y beige, al menos aquí tengo comida y refugio.

oooOooo

Trato de recordar, pero no sé quién era antes de no ser nada…

Es extraño, pero creo que en el fondo no quiero saber...

Tengo la impresión de que si la señora de blanco que me sigue a todas partes no me dice, es porque no es algo que me vaya a hacer ningún bien.

Ella habla todo el día sin parar, y a veces hasta me dice que estoy enfermo, pero ella va a cuidar de mí y me voy a mejorar…

Lo que nunca especifica es cómo me enfermé, o cual es mi afección.

Estoy enfermo de verdad?

No me siento enfermo, me siento distante, desconectado, indiferente, anestesiado, pero no enfermo.

Nada me duele.

Nada me importa.

Puedo pasar horas sentado en el suelo mirando hacia la pared y es igual que si viera la pantalla del televisor de esa gran sala común que vacían por unas horas sólo para mí.

Tengo algo contagioso?

La señora de blanco no usa máscara…

Entonces no teme contagiarse.

Debo ser agresivo y peligroso entonces.

Lo que no parecen entender ni ella ni el doctor que me ve a diario, es que mi mente no funciona como debiera, y me es imposible enfocar mi atención por más de 10 segundos a la vez, por lo que no puedo seguir un programa de la tele, aunque quisiera hacerlo.

Las ventanas tienen rejas, y muestran un patio de cemento. Estar ahí es peor que estar dentro de esta sala común.

Así es que vuelvo a mirar a la pared, ignorando los cuchicheos, y me concentro en decidir si debo tratar de recordar.

oooOooo

Hoy me subieron la dosis de algo y me reemplazaron un medicamento por otro.

El doctor lo explicó, y yo fingí que entendía los sonidos que salían de su boca.

No sé para qué se molestan en informármelo como si mi opinión importara.

Qué pasaría si de pronto me niego a tomar mis medicinas…? Cómo reaccionaría la señora que viste de blanco? Acaso no me perseguiría hasta desfallecer sacudiendo su vasito plástico lleno de pastillas, rogándome que sea bueno y coopere?

No, mi opinión no importa.

Como dije antes, ni siquiera sé dónde estoy ni por qué estoy aquí.

oooOooo

No hay espejos en este lugar, pero me he visto en el reflejo de las ventanas, y soy una bestia enorme.

De hecho una idea pasa por mi mente: Si no quisiera tragarme lo que hay en el vasito bastaría con negarme, nadie sería capaz de forzarme, pero para qué rebelarme?

La señora de blanco me trae la comida, me da lo necesario para ducharme y cambiarme de ropa, y luego espera en la puerta a que termine de bañarme.

Tanta preocupación es rara, pero parece que su trabajo es asegurarse de que nada malo me ocurra.

Una protectora… Es un trabajo honorable.

Aunque no sé quién piensa que me va a atacar en el baño…

Habrá en alguna parte alguien a quien le importo de verdad?

Si hubiera algo mejor allá afuera, indudablemente lo recordaría, no?

Si hubiera algo mejor allá afuera no pasaría todos mis días con la señora de blanco, a quien le pagan por verme dormir la siesta.

oooOooo

-Te trajeron un regalo, Embry – Dijo la señora de blanco entrando en mi habitación.

La miré sólo vagamente interesado, pero ella no se rindió.

-Mira! Ábrelo! – Me extendió un paquete.

Me incorporé y recibí el paquete toscamente envuelto en papel café y rasgué el envoltorio sin más ceremonia. A quién conocía que quisiera hacerme regalos?

A nadie.

-Qué es, querido? – Preguntó ella.

Le extendí el paquete a medio abrir, sin ni mirarlo.

No me interesaba lo que contenía, yo sólo quería dormir mi tercera… O era la cuarta? Siesta del día.

-Carboncillo y un block de papel de dibujo! No me dijiste que fueras un artista! – Exclamó.

No es raro que no le dijera que _soy un artista_ , ya que hasta ese instante nunca le había dirigido la palabra ni para decirle "hola", "gracias" o "jódete".

Me acosté en mi cama y le di la espalda.

Suficiente interacción humana por el día.

Ella entendió el mensaje y me dejó solo, pero dejó el contenido del paquete en mi velador.

oooOooo

-…Cuánto tiempo lleva así? – Preguntó una voz femenina.

-Prácticamente desde el incidente – Respondió la voz familiar de mi doctor – Una vez que despertó, estaba así.

Cuidadosamente, los ignoré a ambos. Ellos creían que no los podía escuchar a través de la ventana espejada, y yo los dejaría seguir creyéndolo, después de todo estaban hablando de mí.

-Y lo mantienes siempre aquí? – Preguntó la voz femenina.

-Sólo unas horas al día, cuando los otros chicos están comiendo o en otras actividades como terapias ocupacionales – Dijo el doctor - Después de todo no lo puedo mantener encerrado en su habitación como si estuviera preso!

-Cómo ha reaccionado a los distintos tratamientos? Algo ha surtido efecto? – Preguntó ella.

-Lo recibimos en estado de shock, no dejada de llorar y… Aullar… Estaba cubierto de sangre y heridas, lleno de cortes de distinta profundidad, como si se hubiera interpuesto entre ella y el oso… Fue desgarrador verlo Felicia, dicen que el pobre muchacho no soltaba a la chica... Los enfermeros debieron sedarlo con varias dosis de la inyección SOS para que los dejara acercarse…

-Entonces? – Dijo Felicia.

-Cura de sueño fue lo primero, al despertar ya nunca volvió a hablar.

-Pero _puede_ hablar? – Preguntó ella.

-De acuerdo a lo que nos han dicho, sí, aunque lo hacía muy poco, salvo con la chica… - Dijo el doctor. Otra vez _la chica_. Quién era ella? Es que no tenía un nombre? Por qué me interpondría frente a un oso por ella? Hay que ser idiota para hacer algo así…

-Desde entonces, cómo lo trataste? – Preguntó Felicia.

-Desde entonces hemos tratado con antidepresivos, estabilizadores del ánimo, y hasta sedantes y antisicóticos cuando se altera demasiado… Lo hemos tratado contra todas las enfermedades mentales posibles, a la espera de que algún procedimiento lo ayude aunque sea indirectamente, pero lo único que hemos conseguido es que se encierre cada vez más. No parece consciente de su entorno, no hay nada que llame su atención, cada vez come menos y hasta sus reflejos están más lentos.

-No me extraña, Gilbert – Dijo ella – Con el cóctel de píldoras con el que lo mantienes sedado además de las del tratamiento, es un milagro que se levante de la cama.

-Felicia, tú no lo viste cuando llegó! Casi mata a los 5 paramédicos de turno – Exclamó él.

-Ha recibido visitas? – Preguntó ella ignorando las justificaciones del doctor.

-Sí, pero las hemos negado, no creemos que esté listo para ver a nadie – Dijo él. Eso, más que mi tratamiento, me interesó. Había gente afuera de estas paredes. Gente que quería verme a mí.

-Algo más? – Preguntó Felicia.

-Recibió un paquete… Papel y carboncillo… Al parecer el chico es un artista, así es que se los entregamos…

-Ha dibujado algo? – Preguntó Felicia interesada.

-No, no ha tocado los materiales – Dijo el doctor sonando decepcionado.

-Es violento en este momento? – Preguntó Felicia.

-No – Respondió el doctor – Con lo medicado que está no tiene energías ni para pensar en atacar a alguien.

-Y entonces cómo esperas que mejore? – Disparó ella exasperada – Lo tienes totalmente aturdido!

-Felicia- Dijo el doctor, cabreado - Tú vienes de visita, pasas unas pocas horas mirando a las fichas médicas y a los pacientes, y te vas a tu oficina tranquilamente, pero es mi personal y yo mismo quienes debemos tratar con este muchacho las 24 horas del día. Si hubieras visto con tus ojos lo que es capaz de hacer, no cuestionarías mis métodos… Y sobre mejorar… No pretendo obrar milagros, tan sólo me basta con que él esté tranquilo y en paz, y no colgándose del puente más cercano o aullando como un animal herido como cuando llegó.

Pasos se alejaron.

Volví a quedar solo.

Había mucho que pensar…

Lástima que después de un par de siestas ya había olvidado casi todo lo dicho, y lo que quedó en mi mente adquirió cualidades oníricas.

oooOooo

Mi boca no pronuncia palabras desde que puedo recordar, aunque creo que podría hacerlo si quisiera.

No quiero.

Es mi interior el que está lentamente está cambiando.

Hoy las palabras no tienen cabida en mi mente.

Me molesta el sonido, me molesta la rigidez de las definiciones.

Sólo estoy abierto a ideas, imágenes, conceptos y sensaciones, y eso me aísla del mundo cada día más.

Cuando la señora de blanco me pregunta si quiero sopa, debo esforzarme en recordar qué es "sopa".

Una etiqueta me ronda, burlándose de mí: _Mudo mental._

La he escuchado alguna vez…

Lo era yo desde antes?

Es eso lo que está mal en mi cabeza?

Es por eso que estoy aquí?

oooOooo

No tenía memoria de lo que pasó, eso ya lo había aceptado.

No podía preguntarle al doctor, porque era él quien me mantenía medicado para que no recordara.

Y tampoco podía preguntarle a la señora de blanco, porque no sabía decir lo que realmente necesitaba.

Verán… mi memoria a largo plazo no era el problema, ya que partía cuando llegué a este lugar, y era más o menos lineal; lo que sí era extraño es que estaba comenzando a tener apagones durante el día, lapsus de tiempo en los que no sabía qué había ocurrido.

Ni siquiera me preocupaba el daño que este lugar produciría en mi mente o la masiva mortandad de neuronas, pero era un fastidio tratar de concentrarme cuando la mañana se volvía media tarde de un segundo al otro.

oooOooo

-Embry, tienes un visitante – Dijo la señora de blanco, sonando ansiosa. Ni la miré, pero me alejé de los libros para pararme en una posición desde la que pudiera ve a todos los extraños que entraran. Bastantes personas en bata blanca me visitaban para hablar de mí y "mi caso" como si yo no estuviera presente, y algunos hasta trataban de tocarme para llamar mi atención y forzarme a responder. Esos eran generalmente los estudiantes… – Pase.

-Me puede escuchar? – Preguntó una voz ronca a la señora de blanco. Tenía algo inconfundiblemente familiar… Cálido… Alguien que existía antes de la nada?

-Sí, pero no espere que le responda, Embry no ha dicho ni una palabra desde que está con nosotros – Dijo ella tristemente.

-Entonces es el mismo de siempre – Dijo él bruscamente – Si de pronto se hubiera vuelto parlanchín tendría pruebas concretas de que le jodieron la cabeza en este maldito lugar.

-Era silencioso entonces? – Preguntó ella instalándose en uno de los sillones. No sabía que yo le interesara, pero sonaba honesta.

Tal vez no fuera tan mala después de todo…

-Siempre, con casi todos – Dijo él – Sólo una persona pudo llegar a él, pero entonces… - Su voz se ahogó.

-El incidente? – Preguntó ella.

Él debe haber asentido.

-Los dejo que conversen entonces – Dijo ella un poco incómoda, y se retiró.

-No te ves tan bien muchacho – Dijo acercándose. Pero no se escucharon pasos, se escucharon ruedas…

Me arriesgué a mirarlo.

Un hombre de mediana edad.

Delgado, ojeroso y luciendo un poco enfermo, con la piel de un tono entre gris y verdoso, como recuperándose de algo tremendo.

Un bigote grueso y pasado de moda.

Sentado en una silla de ruedas eléctrica.

Sobre su regazo, el paquete de carboncillos y papel.

-Te acuerdas de mí? – Preguntó sin más rodeos.

Lo miré fijamente. No estaba seguro.

-Me conociste con más músculos, el tono de piel de un ser humano, no un zombi, y una cerveza en la mano… Es más, últimamente esas cervezas las ibas a comprar tú – Sonrió un poco.

Era mi jefe? Por qué iba yo a comprar sus cervezas?

-Soy el Jefe de la Policía – Aclaró – Y tú viviste en mi casa por un tiempo. Los domingos había cena familiar y era tu responsabilidad que no me faltara cerveza.

Asentí.

Cena familiar.

Viví con una familia?

No era la mía… Él no dijo ser nada mío…

-El doctor me dijo que tienes toda esta sala para ti solo, al menos un par de horas cada día…

Lo miré. No era una pregunta.

-Te gusta ver tele?

Fruncí un poco el ceño.

-Meh – Encogió los hombros - Antes de que vinieras aquí tampoco te gustaba, así es que eso tampoco ha cambiado.

Este hombre estaba haciendo mucho más por mí que el tiempo que fuera que llevaba junto al doctor y sus píldoras.

Me estaba regalando pedazos de mí. Él me conocía, y podía apreciar si estaba totalmente trastornado o solo un poco.

Miré de reojo la pequeña repisa de libros infantiles. Me gustaba hojearlos a veces, porque tenían montones de dibujos. Los de la siguiente repisa eran libros de adultos, llenos de apretado texto en letra demasiado pequeña en cada página.

Dónde está la belleza en eso?

Cuando las palabras se volvieron más importantes que las imágenes?

Para mí una ilustración es mucho más poderosa, y mi desgastada mente que no retenía nada más las absorbía y almacenaba nítidamente.

-Te gusta leer? – Preguntó él.

Negué en un rápido movimiento.

-Pero estabas hojeando este – Dijo tomando un libro que dejé en una mesita al escuchar que alguien se acercaba.

Era un libro de cuentos completamente ilustrado.

El hombre suspiró.

-Este es tu favorito? – Preguntó.

Asentí apenas.

-Una princesa que duerme por cien años… - Sus ojos estaban brillantes – Me pregunto si recuerdas… Me pregunto si estás listo…

No respondí. Me senté en el suelo libro en mano a mirar los intrincados detalles de la cama en la que dormía la princesa, repasándolos con el dedo.

-Usa los carboncillos muchachos. Esa es tu terapia y tu voz – Dijo el hombre, y activando su silla eléctrica rodó fuera de la sala.

oooOooo

Pasaron días antes de animarme…

El trozo de carbón se sentía natural entre mis dedos, como una extensión de mi brazo, simplemente pertenecía.

El papel era un poco menos familiar. Era de alto gramaje, de color sepia y excelente calidad. Supuse que por eso no se me hacía como un producto de uso cotidiano, sino un lujo que había disfrutado en raras ocasiones.

Qué dibujar? Qué ameritaba usar tan preciosos y escasos materiales?

Pensé y me esforcé mirando a mi alrededor, usando toda mi concentración, y nada de lo que había en este lugar ameritaba una sola línea que lo conmemorara, pero más atrás...

Detrás de la niebla, más allá de las burbujas, cerca de la superficie…

Pequeños pies femeninos acunados en grandes manos masculinas.

No había terminado de pensarlo cuando mis manos lo estaban modelando.

Fue un boceto, no una ilustración acabada, pero el gesto quedó plasmado, y antes de terminar ya tenía otra imagen en la cabeza: Una larga cortina de cabello que descendía en ondas sobre los pechos desnudos de una mujer.

Otra: Labios de mujer, el inferior un poco más regordete, haciendo un puchero.

Otra: El arco de las cejas de unos ojos que miran asombrados.

Otra: Manos entrelazadas. Hombre y mujer, grande y pequeña.

Otra: El óvalo de un rostro que no pude terminar. En ese dibujo estaba la clave, pero yo era demasiado cobarde y no lo quise presionar.

Una vez que estuve conforme con la temática de los bocetos comencé a trabajar en ellos de forma individual.

La señora de blanco vino a dejar comida y se fue rezongando, con los platos intactos.

Luego me dio el vasito con pastillas y yo por primera vez no me las tragué.

Simulé tragarlas pero las escondí bajo mi lengua. Luego las escupí y las tiré al WC.

Y seguí trabajando, febril.

Caí rendido después de la ronda matutina de la señora de blanco. Esas pastillas tampoco las tragué.

Lo bueno de este lugar es que si quieres dormir, a la hora que sea te dejan en paz.

oooOooo

Poco a poco me fui desintoxicando, y las primeras pastillas que extrañé fueron las que me ayudaban a dormir como los muertos. Sin problemas y sin recuerdos.

Por primera vez en una eternidad, soñé.

Y hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

Porque fue un sueño extraño, en el que nada pasaba.

Yo caminaba por el supermercado de la mano de una chica.

Yo adoraba a la chica.

No era un simple enamoramiento, era absoluta devoción.

Yo empujaba el carro y ella iba cargándolo sin dejar de hablar hasta por los codos sobre algo muy gracioso. A ella no le molestaba mi silencio, porque podía interpretarme sin necesidad de llenar el espacio con palabras.

Ella de pronto me besaba la mejilla parándose en la punta de sus pies, o me abrazaba fuerte, sin vergüenza, sin temor, orgullosa de sus sentimientos…

Yo quería corresponder, mostrarle que era mi timidez y no mi indolencia la que me impedía actuar más libremente, pero yo no era lo suficientemente rápido o asertivo, y perdí cada oportunidad.

De pronto ella me preguntó algo, a lo que respondí sin problemas y con una cálida sonrisa

-Sí princesa…

Y un manto de calma descendió sobre mí, porque de algún modo esas palabras equivalían al más contundente de los "te amo", y ella sabía… Ella entendía…

Nunca vi el rostro de la chica pero reconocí sus manos como las que había dibujado en carboncillo… Eran manos que conocía en cada detalle, cada línea, cada ángulo.

Ella era real.

Pero no estaba conmigo…

Era ella "la chica" de la que hablaban los doctores entre ellos pero nunca conmigo?

Por qué no estaba a mi lado?

Por qué no me visitaba?

Qué hice para que quisiera alejarse de mí?

Es por eso que estoy en este lugar?

oooOooo

No volví a tomar las pastillas, pero me esforcé en comportarme como siempre, salvo que ahora dibujaba el día entero.

Cuando el papel texturizado estaba por acabarse, mágicamente aparecía más.

Y la chica se hizo cada vez más nítida.

oooOooo

-No creo que sea apropiado, definitivamente no está listo – Dijo el doctor.

-Deje por escrito su desacuerdo en el acta de salida – Dijo la voz de mi visitante del bigote.

-Usted será responsable de todo lo que pueda ocurrir – Agregó el doctor.

-Por supuesto – Dijo el de bigotes con voz cansada – Ahora quiere hacer el favor de abrir esa puerta?

-Es su cabeza, no la mía – Advirtió el doctor como si estuviera abriendo la jaula del león.

-Hola Embry – Dijo el de bigote acercándose con toda calma – Verdad que no planeas asesinarme?

Fruncí el ceño. Por supuesto que no lo mataría. Y si matara a alguien sería al doctor que experimentaba sus drogas conmigo, no a la única persona que me ha tratado como un ser humano.

-Ves? Todo en orden – Dijo el del bigote – No recuerdo si te lo dije Embry, pero puedes llamarme Charlie, todos lo hacen.

Asentí.

-Vengo a buscarte para dar un paseo – Dijo - Y si te puedes controlar, tal vez te pueda sacar de este lugar permanentemente, estás de acuerdo?

Asentí.

Por fin!

-Bien, vamos, no vale la pena empacar si es que tal vez debes volver en unas horas – Rodó hacia la salida.

Miré mi pijama de hospital.

-No te preocupes de eso, no vamos a salir del edificio – Dijo – Vas a pasar desapercibido entre los demás enfermos.

Lo cual no fue exactamente cierto.

Es verdad que los aldeanos no me siguieron con antorchas y horcas, pero mi tamaño "XL" enfundado en un pijama "M" sí que llamaba la atención.

Recorrimos pasillos laberínticos y usamos dos ascensores distintos, hasta que nos acercamos a una zona bastante silenciosa. No había visitantes y muy poco personal del hospital.

-Ahí la tienes – Dijo Charlie deteniéndose en una ventana y mirando hacia el interior de una habitación.

Me acerqué curioso…

En la habitación había una cama.

En la cama había una chica.

Y en la chica estaban depositados todos mis sueños y esperanzas.

Llevaba varios días recordando pequeños episodios, postales de lo que fue mi vida anterior: La sombra de sus pestañas, la curva de su codo, pero era distinto, porque mi cerebro hueco fue inundado de recuerdos de todo tipo en una abrumadora avalancha intelectual y emocional.

Caí de rodillas abrumado, y a pesar de la presencia de Charlie que me cohibía, lloré.

Primero al recordar nuestra historia.

Después al recordar cómo la perdí.

Y finalmente por el estado en el que me la volvía a encontrar.

Charlie me dejó tranquilo y fue a sentarse a la sala de espera conjunta, atento a cuando estuviera listo para hablar.

Debo haber pasado más de una hora ordenando eventos y circunstancias en mi cabeza, hasta que me arrastré hacia un sillón

-Qué pasó? – Pregunté rato después, sentado frente a él.

-Después de que Jacob la atacó? – Preguntó Charlie con los labios blancos de rabia.

Asentí.

-Hasta dónde recuerdas? – Preguntó.

-Hasta que cayó el suelo sangrando – Respondí - Después de eso… Estaba en ese lugar del que me sacaste, sin saber ni mi nombre.

-Yo llegué segundos después de que Jacob en forma de lobo atacara a Bella. Sí, sí, los del Concejo debieron incluirme en el secreto, no les quedó alternativa – Agregó rodando los ojos.

-Jacob te hizo eso? – Pregunté apuntando a su cuerpo en general, temiendo la respuesta.

-No – Dijo él.

-Fui yo? – Dije de forma casi inaudible.

-No Embry, no! Tu… Te lanzaste sobre Jacob y pelearon ferozmente, mientras yo corrí a Bella y llamé a la ambulancia sin prestar mucha atención a las creaturas que luchaban en mi jardín... Pero pude ver cómo ganabas el duelo o lo que fuera... Le diste una enorme paliza, creo que por tu carácter tranquilo nadie se lo esperaba, pero casi lo matas.

-Entonces? – Pregunté.

Aplastaste a Jacob contra el suelo con su cuello entre tus mandíbulas y según me dijeron los demás lobos, le diste la posibilidad de rendirse. Tú querías estar con Bella, no ocupándote de él o de disponer de un cadáver. Jacob aceptó las condiciones que sean las que le hayas ofrecido, lo soltaste, diste la media vuelta y antes de caminar un par de pasos Jacob se lanzó en picada a tu garganta – Dijo Charlie con voz cansada.

-Lo…? – Pregunté.

-Le rompiste el cuello, sí – Asintió Charlie.

-Al menos no sufrió – Comenté aturdido.

Maté a mi mejor amigo.

Un hijo de puta en sus últimos momentos, pero los primeros 20 años no fueron malos…

Cerré los ojos, me los restregué con el talón de mis palmas y deseé tener un puñado de píldoras de las que había botado por el excusado, de modo de olvidar esta horrible conversación.

oooOooo

-Qué pasó con Bella? – Pregunté después de calmarme un poco.

-Jacob trató de atacarte a ti y al parecer Bella se interpuso en su trayectoria general, que como todos trataban de contenerlo, no era muy precisa… El asunto es que sin querer o a propósito, el bastardo desgarró el estómago de Bella, produciendo daño irreparable en órganos vitales.

-Pero ella está en coma, por qué es eso?

-Cuando sucedió el ataque creemos que se debe haber desvanecido del shock, ella no es buena con la sangre, y había mucha por todos lados.

Para cuando llegamos al hospital, había perdido muchísima sangre, y estaba definitivamente desmayada. Necesitó muchísimas transfusiones y muchas horas de trabajo para que pudiera estar en condiciones de ser trasladada a Seattle en helicóptero.

-Seattle? Qué hay en Seattle? – Pregunté.

-Un centro de trasplantes Embry. Jacob destrozó el hígado de Bella tan profundamente que no fue capaz de regenerarse.

-Mierda! – Cerré los ojos - Están en la lista nacional? En qué lugar?

-No, hicimos el procedimiento con un donante vivo. El hígado se regenera, así es que le sacas al donante la mitad de su hígado y se lo plantas al receptor.

-Tú eres el donante vivo – Afirmé cayendo en cuenta del por qué de la silla de ruedas - Cuándo… Cuando fue el procedimiento? – Pregunté tratando de nivelar mi voz.

-Hace poco más de dos semanas – Respondió.

-Recién dos semanas? Pero si deben haber pasado meses desde el ataque! – Exclamé.

-Es cierto, pero los trasplantes no son automáticos como se ve en la tele. Hay montones de exámenes que realizar para asegurarse de que Bella no iba a rechazar el órgano, y eso es aparte de todos los exámenes físicos individuales como el histotipado y la confirmación del grupo sanguíneo, exámenes de sangre o pruebas cutáneas para verificar si hay infección, exámenes del corazón como ECG, ecocardiografías y cateterismos cardiacos – Recitó – Y no olvidemos los exámenes para buscar cáncer incipiente de todas las clases, exámenes para observar el hígado, la vesícula biliar, el páncreas, el intestino delgado, y los vasos sanguíneos alrededor del hígado.

-Y todo eso te lo hicieron a ti? – Pregunté asombrado.

-Y una colonoscopia, no olvidemos ese pedacito de cielo - Masculló.

-Y Bella? Qué dijo al recobrar el conocimiento? – No puede haber estado contenta con el sacrificio que estaba haciendo su padre.

-Bella no estaba en condiciones de moverse, ni de alimentarse ni de nada, así es que la mantuvimos en un coma inducido mientras tratábamos de batallar lo más rápido posible las infecciones…

-Qué infecciones? – Pregunté.

-Jacob no atacó a Bella con un cuchillo quirúrgico y Lysoform, hijo, sino con sus asquerosas garras que quién sabe qué habían tocado previamente. Esas garras se las enterró a lo largo de todo el estómago produciendo y posibilitando infecciones.

-Infecciones en la herida? – Pregunté.

-Cualquier tipo de infección – Respondió él – En ese momento estábamos contra el tiempo, así es que la tuvimos con antibióticos de última generación y en completo aislamiento por semanas para dejarla en condiciones de recibir el hígado, o simplemente los doctores no la operarían… Y luego comenzó la nueva odisea, porque para evitar el rechazo del trasplante Bella va a tener que tomar inmunodepresores por el resto de su vida. Desde ahora un resfrío no será sólo un resfrío… Es como si tuviera SIDA, pero por causa de sus medicinas… Tú y yo vamos a tener que aprender a cuidar de ella – Dijo finalmente.

 _Jacob, hijo de puta, qué mejor amigo?_

 _Si pudiera matarte dos veces me tomaría mi tiempo con la segunda…_

-Hasta cuándo la van a tener en coma? – Pregunté.

-Es por eso que te traje hijo, hace una semana que Bella debería haber despertado…

oooOooo

Bella no despertó.

Pero yo recibí visitas, ya que me negué a ir a la cabaña por ropa o una ducha, aunque necesitaba ambas cosas desesperadamente.

Pero acepté agradecido el cepillo de dientes y pasta que Charlie me compró en una máquina expendedora.

Charlie se fue a su habitación (porque en rigor aún no estaba dado de alta) y Quil, Seth y Leah aparecieron por la noche a hacerme compañía.

Estuvimos callados un rato hasta que les dije

-Bueno, hablen, qué me van a hacer por haber matado al príncipe Jacob?

-Embry, todavía no sabes? – Preguntó Seth.

-Sólo sé de Bella lo que me dijo Charlie, no sé nada de La Tribu – Respondí.

-Bueno, la cosa es… - Dijo Seth.

-La cosa es que nadie entendía cómo te le pudiste enfrentar a Jacob, que se supone que como Alpha era más fuerte y dominante que tú. Cuando Billy se enteró de lo ocurrido comenzó a planear tu ejecución de las maneras más creativas, diciendo que destruiste el futuro de La Tribu al matar a su próximo líder, y que acabaste con la línea sanguínea más pura y poderosa porque Jake no se reprodujo, blablablá… Tú lo conoces – Dijo Leah.

Asentí.

-Yo corrí a casa de tu madre a pedirle a mi padre, que seguía ahí, que admitiera que es tu verdadero papá, porque si no tienes a nadie que te proteja son capaces de quemarte en la hoguera o algo así… - Dijo Quil – Le dije que me importaba un cuerno lo que diga mi abuelo, pero que si él quería seguir siendo mi padre, debía ponerse los pantalones y ayudar a mi hermano.

-Y qué dijo? – Pregunté temeroso. Reconocería el señor Ateara lo indecible para salvar mi pellejo?

-No alcanzó a decir nada, porque fue tal la cantidad de insultos y maldiciones que salieron de la boca de tu madre dirigidas a Billy, que hasta yo me ruboricé – Dijo Leah.

-En resumen, la historia va así: Tu madre venía a La Push de visita cuando era joven, y se juntaba con un grupo de chicos y chicas en la playa. Entre los chicos estaba mi padre, que se enamoró de tu madre, pero ella sólo le ofreció amistad y él la aceptó. Tu madre le confesó meses después que tenía un novio secreto, que estaba profundamente enamorada, y que pronto se casarían. Ella nunca explicó el por qué del secreto…

-Él tenía novia – Afirmé.

-Tu madre desapareció unos meses después del verano, y para cuando regresó, embarazada, todos los chicos, incluyendo mi padre se habían casado, por lo que todos asumieron que el bebé era de uno de ellos, pero que nunca sería reconocido, ya que "sólo los nacidos dentro del matrimonio son los que valen" – Dijo Quil molesto.

-Estás diciendo que no eres mi hermano? – Pregunté curiosamente decepcionado.

-No de sangre, lo siento – Dijo Quil.

-Entonces estoy igual que antes, o peor, porque ahora no tengo idea de nada, ni una pista… - Suspiré.

-Yo no diría que es tan así, recuerdas cómo pudiste negarte al comando Alpha de Jacob sin problemas? – Preguntó Seth entusiasmado.

-Ajá – Asentí.

-Y cómo al pelear con él simplemente lo venciste? Aunque creías que él era más fuerte? – Preguntó Leah.

-Ajá.

-No será que todo este tiempo fuiste el verdadero Alpha? – Preguntó Quil.

-Y que te mantuvieron en el suelo tratándote como la mierda para tenerte controlado y que jamás pensaras en reclamar tu lugar? – Preguntó Seth.

-No adivinas entonces quién es tu padre? – Preguntó Leah.

-Te doy una pista, eres el verdadero primogénito del Jefe de La Tribu… - Dijo Quil.

-Billy? Billy Black? – Jadeé.

 **Ok, eso sí que se merece un comentario, aunque sea para decir WTF?**


	15. La muerte, el limbo y el mundo

**Penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste y me den sus últimas sugerencias para el final, aunque ya lo tengo bastante claro.**

 **Abrazos.**

 _ **Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Nada relacionado con la Saga Twilight me pertenece.**_

 _ **N° de Palabras: 3.917**_

 _ **Palabras Usadas: -**_

 _ **Emoción Usada: -**_

 _ **Imagen Elegida: Manada Quileute.**_

 **Capítulo 15**

I became awake  
I thought I was sleeping, but I was only forming a structure with no ceiling  
With words like a runway, a cloud of a person drifting away  
I was heavy, but now I am light.

 _I Became Awake / Great Lake Swimmers_

 **Bella POV**

Mi cuerpo era liviano y pesado a la vez. No sentía estar apoyada en nada, era como si estuviera flotando, pero a la vez mis extremidades parecían estar hechas de plomo, inmensamente difíciles de controlar.

Quise tantear mis alrededores con mis dedos, pero me di cuenta de que me era imposible mover mis manos.

Quise girar mi tronco, pero mis huesos estaban fosilizados y mi piel se sentía tirante y delgada, como si se fuera a desgarrar al primer descuido.

Abrir los ojos ni siquiera era una opción…

Y aun así, lo peor no era la claustrofobia que me producía mi inmovilidad, sino que era algo, un cuerpo extraño, no sé exactamente qué, que bajaba por mi garganta, probablemente hasta llegar a mi estómago.

Si hubiera tenido las fuerzas necesarias me habría sacudido con las arcadas, pero no, ni los reflejos más básicos funcionaban en mi cuerpo... Aunque no me constaba que aun conservara uno…

Esto no es estar viva, verdad? No es así como lo recordaba…

Aquí no había nada, ni nadie. No podía ver u oír, y las pocas sensaciones que conservaba estaban casi desprendidas de mi cuerpo, acalladas por una gruesa niebla narcótica que me hacía sentir casi desdoblada.

Nada se sentía real, todo era borroso y abstracto, lo que me indicó que asumiendo que de verdad me hubiera muerto, este lugar obviamente no era el cielo… No, estar donde fuera que me encontraba no se sentía como un premio.

Entonces qué? El purgatorio?

Ciertamente eso sonaba algo más razonable, después de todo a pesar de tener poca conciencia de mi vida anterior, no me siento una muy buena persona… Creo que tengo un montón de pecados por los que responder, sólo que de momento no recuerdo ninguno.

oooOooo

Debo haber regresado a la nada por un rato… No sé cuánto… Días? Semanas? En este lugar no existe el tiempo…

Al menos ahora sé con seguridad que existe algo aún menos real que este limbo en el que estoy presa de mi propio cascarón: Puedo desaparecer, como el polvo que se lleva el viento, desintegrándome en millones de partículas, y eso me asusta.

Qué pasaría si la próxima vez que me desarticule no logro encontrar todos mis trocitos?

Qué será de mí si no encuentro el camino de regreso, o vuelve sólo la mitad?

Es así como se siente estar muerta? Y si no es así, por cuánto tiempo debo pagar penitencia antes de que me dejen morir permanentemente?

Pero no, yo no me quiero morir… Claro, tampoco quiero quedarme flotando en este lugar para siempre, pero creo que tengo personas por quienes vivir… Personas que me necesitan, que me aman…

No sé quiénes son, pero cada vez que me empiezo a desvanecer siento un tirón en el pecho que no se debe sólo a mi propia incertidumbre por mi propio destino.

No, yo sé que hay algo más, un tercer nivel de realidad… Tengo que regresar a donde pertenezco, abrir los ojos y mirar por última vez a mi alrededor, antes de permitir que la nada me vuelva a consumir.

 _Debo asegurarme de que todo está en orden._

Ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de que el viento se elevara y yo volviera a desaparecer.

oooOooo

Vuelvo a ser…

Aún sigo incapacitada.

Pero las cosas se sienten un poco diferentes esta vez… No sé si es sólo la temperatura del aire o una sensación más intangible, como un cambio en la carga energética a mi alrededor, pero me siento como cuando uno sale al jardín y puede predecir una tormenta eléctrica con sólo respirar profundamente.

O será tal vez un olor…?

Si tan sólo pudiera abrir los ojos, podría saber si es de día o de noche…

Si es que hay tal cosa en el purgatorio... Sigo en el purgatorio? En ese lugar no siento nada…

Trato de luchar, y la prisión que inmoviliza mi cuerpo se siente tan firme como las otras veces, pero esforzándome mucho logro comenzar a percibir algunos retazos de la otra realidad, esa que se encuentra alejada de la nada. Esa que no he podido explorar.

No, no hay voces.

Hay… pitidos.

Me esfuerzo un poco más para investigar por sobre la desagradable sensación de tener los oídos tapados, como si estuviera viajando en un avión mal presurizado.

Y descubro un sonido leve, pero tan familiar que siento revivir mi muerto corazón… De hecho parece que está volviendo a latir por primera vez en una eternidad, y creo que se me va a salir del pecho de felicidad.

Esto más poderoso que cualquier otra cosa…

Porque lo reconocería en cualquier parte…

De hecho creo que es lo único que podría reconocer con mi nueva forma, ahora que no soy nada. Sin vista, ni tacto, ni gusto, ni un cuerpo que manejar, sólo me queda una rústica versión de la audición.

Esto que percibo no es sutil como el aire cargado de electricidad del comienzo de la jornada, esto no requiere interpretación, porque es lo más tangible y concreto del mundo

"…Yo estaré ahí para ti

Estas cinco palabras te juraré

Cuando respires quiero ser el aire para ti

Yo estaré ahí para ti

Viviré y moriré por ti

Robaré el sol del cielo para ti

Las palabras no pueden decir lo que el amor es capaz de hacer

Yo estaré ahí para ti…"

 _(A/N *I'll be there for you, Bon Jovi)_

Esa canción… Esa era _nuestra_ canción…

Mía y de quién?

Mía y de quien amo, por supuesto.

Sólo debo averiguar quién es esa persona.

Me esfuerzo por generar una imagen a la que aferrarme, y nada se viene a mi cabeza. No lo puedo visualizar, y no lo puedo escuchar, pero sé que me ama profundamente, y sé que yo lo amo a él.

Aún sin poder verlo siento sus cadenas anclándome un poco más al mundo real.

 _Lo sabía! Sabía que hay personas en mi vida por quienes luchar!_ Me felicito.

Debo abrir los ojos al menos una vez antes de partir, y confirmar al menos que él existió, que no es un fragmento de mi propia imaginación…

Tal vez hasta despedirme, si es posible.

Aunque no creo poder volver a hablar, el sólo imaginar una conversación me agota.

Está bien, será en silencio.

Ahí vamos otra vez…

Perdí la conciencia…

oooOooo

Esta vez dormí, no desaparecí. Lo sé porque mi cuerpo existía, yo ya estaba en él, así es no debí rescatarlo de entre la nada antes de irme de paseo al mundo real.

Me estiré tratando de alcanzar la otra realidad y esta vez no fue tan difícil. Ya sabía el camino y tenía un poco más de energía y lucidez, así es que busqué tratando de obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible, sabiendo que mi tiempo sería acotado.

Esta vez sabía cuál era mi primer objetivo: la música.

"…No sé qué es lo que voy a hacer

Sobre estos sentimientos dentro de mí

Sí, es verdad – La soledad me llevó de paseo

Sin tu amor – No soy nada más que un mendigo

Sin tu amor – Un perro sin su hueso

Qué puedo hacer? Estoy durmiendo a solas en esta cama…"

 _(*A/N Angel, Aerosmith)_

Esa era mi música… Mía, de eso estaba segura, ya que conocía cada acorde, cada palabra de sus letras, sin embargo la selección de canciones había sido escogida por una razón, eso también lo supe.

Porque no podía ser una coincidencia, verdad?

Mi música no podía ser uniformemente miserable, estoy segura de que mis playlists hablarían de todo un poco. Mi música tenía que ser divertida, no? De lo contrario me habría tirado de un puente hace tiempo y no estaría en esta situación.

O quizás estoy en esta situación por ese motivo: Me ahorqué colgándome de un candelabro y por eso estoy en el purgatorio.

Algunos considerarían que escuchar Glam Rock es en sí una especie de infierno…

Nah! Eso definitivamente es el Rap Gánster.

Traté de mover los dedos de las manos y no pude por más que me esforcé.

Traté de mover los dedos de los pies sin resultados.

Y por último hice el enorme esfuerzo de abrir los ojos.

Era como si mis párpados estuvieran hechos de cemento, no lo lograba, no tenía control muscular y quería gritar de frustración pero no tenía voz, hasta que de pronto y de una sola vez mis ojos se abrieron por completo.

Pasaron dos cosas: Vi una borrosa y enorme figura inclinada junto a los pies de la cama, y mi cerebro fue acuchillado por la brillante luz de la mañana.

Creo que traté de gemir de agonía y al tratar de producir sonidos mis cuerdas vocales vibraron contra el tubo de mi garganta, y sentí que iba a vomitar, lo que hizo de una mala situación una peor.

Unas enormes manos me empezaron a sacudir los brazos.

Una voz desesperada me llamaba con palabras que no entendía.

 _Quizás ahora soy un vampiro, y los vampiros se mueren a la luz del sol…_

Una imagen rondó mi cabeza: Una caja de cereal con el dibujo de un vampiro. Era un noble europeo… Un lord, o un duque… Raro… Tan raro…

Y yo estaba tan, tan cansada por el esfuerzo que desaparecí otra vez.

oooOooo

No sé cuánto tardé en regresar de la nada al purgatorio, porque el tiempo no existe, menos para los muertos, eso es un concepto inventado que la gente viva usa para ordenar su vida. Por eso en el limbo los relojes no importan, ya que nunca hay nada qué hacer, nada que ver, ninguna parte dónde ir, ni hay que comer, ni bañarse, ni trabajar.

Mi deber sólo es flotar encerrada en una pesada armadura de hierro.

Pasó un millón de años.

Civilizaciones enteras emergieron y declinaron frente a mí.

Vi nacer algunas estrellas y morir otras, y la más grande de todas hasta se transformó en un agujero negro y se tragó montones de pequeños planetas y lunas.

Todo eso y más pasó mientras yo flotaba, martirizándome en mi prisión, porque no lograba recordar algo clave.

Esta vez no se trataba de sensaciones, se trataba de hechos. Había cosas importantes que debería saber, y la incertidumbre me aterraba…

Algo tiraba fuertemente de mí, pero lo desconocido me asustaba más que la nada.

En lo desconocido había dolor, en la nada me disolvía, y en el limbo me dejaba llevar.

Durante eones fui cobarde, a pesar de que cada vez el tirón era más fuerte.

Debería arriesgarme?

Del mundo real sólo recordaba mis últimos segundos ahí, esos afilados puñales enterrándose en mis retinas.

Valía la pena regresar a explorar a pesar del peligro?

 _Sí_ , me dije finalmente.

Sí, aunque fuera para dar un nombre a las cadenas que me ataban al mundo de la gente y decir un adiós general y definitivo.

Y apenas tomada la decisión comencé a caer y caer en espiral, y a recordar vertiginosamente las razones que me hicieron ir a ese mundo en primer lugar.

Ese mundo donde un gigante hacía guardia a los pies de mi cama.

Ese mundo donde la música estaba a cargo de chicos lindos de pelo largo que cantan baladas de amor.

Ese mundo en el que sabía que alguien me esperaba.

Alguien que me amaba.

Pero… Pero… Ese mundo era feo y mi cuerpo dolía en ese lugar! Y la luz que se colaba por las ventanas le hacía daño a mis ojos y no me podía mover, pero tampoco flotar.

A mí me gustaba flotar…

Valía la pena regresar definitivamente?

Y si mejor me quedaba en el limbo unos años más?

O mejor aún, desaparecía de una vez.

 _Demasiado tarde_ , maldije.

Cada vez caí con más velocidad, hasta que me estrellé de espaldas contra una camilla, aspirando una gran bocanada de aire que me provocó arcadas, por el asqueroso tubo plástico que tenía metido hasta las tripas, y las arcadas a su vez me hicieron retorcerme.

 _Auch! Duele, duele, duele! Quiero volver a la nada! Quiero flotar! No quiero sentir!_

Pero ya había comenzado. La implacable realidad golpeaba duro quitándome la dulce bruma de la inconciencia, y ya podía sentir dolor y podía escuchar…

"…Derramé una lágrima porque te extraño

Aún estoy bien para sonreír

Niña, ahora pienso en ti cada día

Hubo un tiempo en el que no estuve seguro

Pero tú calmaste mi mente

Ahora no hay dudas en mi corazón…"

 _(*A/N Patience / Guns & Roses)_

-Bella! Isabella! – Exclamó una voz por encima de la música – Enfermera! – Gritó.

Me estaba ahogando. A pesar de contar con una de esas mangueritas de oxígeno que se ponen en la nariz, nada de ese precioso elemento estaba entrando en mis pulmones. Sentí mi garganta bloquearse ante el dispositivo extraño que era la manguera, que estaba sujeta de alguna parte y no me la podía sacar moviendo la cabeza, por lo que traté de tironear usando mis manos, una de las cuales resultó estar conectada a catéteres: Una de las alargaderas se desconectó de su bolsa y la otra resistió pero la aguja desgarró mi piel.

-Bella no! No te muevas! – Me inmovilizó un bloque de cemento parlante. Aún no me atrevía a abrir los ojos.

No le hice caso al bloque y traté de retorcerme para poder al menos vomitar. Llevaba menos de 10 segundos bloqueada pero se sentía como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que respiré.

Manos más pequeñas y heladas comenzaron a trabajar en mí. No sé qué hizo, pero poco a poco se fueron apagando los pitidos, e incluso se las arregló para sacarme la manguera de la boca.

Cuando terminó de estabilizarme quedé agotada y me puse a llorar, sintiéndome francamente miserable, mientras ella curaba mi mano herida y me reconectaba los catéteres en la otra.

-Bella, no, no llores – Dijo el bloque de cemento suavemente, rogándome que cooperara.

Seguí llorando. Quería volver a morirme, nunca debí regresar.

-Bella, háblame… - Imploró.

Abrí la boca para decirle que no pensaba volver a hablar jamás, que era miserable y aguantaría la respiración hasta ponerme morada y desmayarme, pero no fue necesario, porque mi garganta estaba maltratada e inflamada y no habría podido decir nada ni aunque hubiera querido.

Puse mi mano en mi garganta y negué con la cabeza.

-Entonces abre los ojos… - Insistió – Necesito saber que estás bien, necesito saber que sigues siendo tú…

 _Saber que sigues siendo tú_ …

Eso me llegó al corazón, simplemente porque yo también quería saber si seguía siendo yo misma…

Probé los músculos que controlan mis párpados y aparentemente funcionaban. Decidí abrir una pequeña ranura de un ojo para ver si era seguro.

La enfermera dijo que volvería en unos momentos.

-La luz está apagada, es de noche y las cortinas están corridas – Dijo él en un susurro, como adivinando mis miedos. Posiblemente había sido él quien me vio abrir los ojos y freírme el cerebro la última vez que lo intenté.

De todos modos fui cuidadosa, y abrí los ojos muy lentamente.

Era verdad, la habitación estaba a oscuras salvo por una suave luz indirecta que estaba sobre mi cama y no fue difícil acostumbrarme a ella. Lo primero que vi fue la silueta del gigante junto a mí, que segundo a segundo se fue definiendo hasta revelar sus facciones.

Era _… Mío_. La palabra que buscaba era "mío".

Mío… Mi Embry.

Yo soy Bella, y él es mi Embry, y lo amo.

No estaba muy segura de nada de lo demás, y francamente no me importaba. Él es la razón por la que regresé. Ahora lo comprendía, la necesidad de volver para vivir a su lado… Porque se lo prometí. Porque nuestra vida recién iba a comenzar, pero para eso debíamos estar juntos.

Estiré la mano que no estaba conectada al suero y traté de alcanzar su mejilla. No lo alcancé, por supuesto, pero él se reclinó para descansar su rostro sin afeitar en la palma de mi mano.

Lo estudié con más atención.

Estaba más delgado, aunque seguía siendo enorme, su cabello estaba más largo, sus risos le llegaban casi a los hombros, sus ojos se veían más oscuros y ojerosos y su rostro lucía líneas de expresión que nunca antes estuvieron ahí: Sufrimiento.

Dios!

Yo había estado debatiéndome con la muerte, es verdad, pero Embry debió presenciarlo, y si la odisea había durado tanto como me imaginé, su tortura debió ser horrible. Si de algo estaba segura era de su amor por mí, y de la certeza de que él daría la vida por no verme sufrir.

O sea que sin importar lo que me pasó a mí, quien realmente sufrió fue él.

-Isabella… Sabes quién soy? – Preguntó casi inaudiblemente.

Asentí con una temblorosa sonrisa y modulé "Mi Embry"

-Oh, dios, gracias! – Exclamó y cayó de rodillas, abrazándose a mis piernas, donde hundió el rostro. Estaba llorando. No hizo ruido, pero lo sentí sacudirse.

Mi mano libre se hundió en su cabello y la otra, más limitada de movimientos, acarició su brazo.

Nos quedamos en esa posición largo rato, y mientras él se desahogaba yo comencé a hacer un pequeño inventario de mi cuerpo… Más allá de las cosas que me dolían desde antes y la irritación en mi garganta, lo que más me preocupaba en ese instante es que sentía una sonda entre las piernas… Agh dios, no!

Si había estado en coma me habrían instalado junto con el tubo de alimentación una sonda vesical, y ese era el cuerpo extraño entre mis piernas. Bueno, eso y un _pañal de adultos_.

Horror!

Ojalá fuera como precaución… No, no quería pensar en todo aquello ahora.

Qué más?

Apesto.

No demasiado, pero si un poco, y mi boca… puaj.

Al menos me lavaría los dientes, o de lo contrario debería echar a Embry de mi habitación. Sólo media muerta habría permitido que me viera en estas condiciones, que es exactamente lo que sucedió.

Cuando él se calmó un poco me miró tímidamente, con el rostro aun descansando en mis rodillas, y se veía tan hermoso en su inocente felicidad que quise romper a llorar.

Apunté mi boca.

-Beso? – Sonrió un poco.

Arrugué la nariz y negué frenética.

-Hambre? – Preguntó.

Negué. Inflé y desinflé las mejillas.

Él frunció el entrecejo, confundido.

Hice el gesto de cepillarme los dientes con los dedos.

-Oh. Oh! Sí! Hay una máquina en el pasillo del piso de abajo, te voy a ir comprar un cepillo… - Dijo feliz de tener una misión - Voy a llamar a la enfermera para que te acompañe…

Asentí.

-Júrame que no te vas a volver a ir… - Dijo tomando mi mano.

Asentí y me dibujé una cruz en el pecho.

Embry sonrió y apretó el botón para llamar a la enfermera. Cuando ella apareció Embry le dijo adónde iba y le pidió que me acompañara. Yo me despedí con la mano y la enfermera con un gesto condescendiente. Probablemente había tratado con él medio enloquecido de dolor todo este tiempo.

-Por fin despertaste, Isabella – Dijo ella acercándose a la cama – Vamos a aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos solas mientras regresa el doctor, y va a ser un rato largo porque hay un gran incendio en un edificio de departamentos y todos los heridos se están desviando a nuestro servicio de urgencias y la prioridad está en salvar a los pacientes que van llegando así es que casi todo el personal está concentrado allá…

Asentí. Me parecía razonable, yo no tenía nada que requiriera atención inmediata.

-Mi nombre es Érica – Dijo mientras me sacaba el suero pero me dejaba el catéter principal vendado – Vamos a sacar esto, si el doctor lo indica te lo vuelvo a poner, te parece?

Asentí. Apunté a mi entrepierna.

-Oh, la sonda… Sí, también la podemos retirar, supongo que de ahora en adelante vas a querer ir al baño, verdad?

Fruncí el ceño.

-No te preocupes por los pañales, tu dieta es líquida, pero son una precaución necesaria.

Moví la mano frente a mi nariz.

-Hay mal olor? – Preguntó Érica.

Apunté hacia mí.

-Quieres bañarte, lo comprendo – Dijo – Pero eso sí depende del doctor. Lo que puedo hacer es asearte para que no estés incómoda.

Suspiré resignada y asentí. Obviamente no llegaría a ninguna parte sola, y Érica se estaba comportando de manera bastante decente.

oooOooo

El proceso de limpieza fue una de las cosas más incómodas y humillantes que me ha tocado vivir, pero me consolé pensando que sería la última vez que me tocaría sufrirla.

Descubrí tres parches de distinto tamaño en mi estómago, pero Érica dijo que era mejor que el doctor me explicara a qué se debían, porque ella no conocía los detalles de mi caso.

Acepté sin quejarme, ya que de momento tenía otras prioridades.

Cuando apenas comenzábamos regresó Embry, pero Érica lo dejó afuera prometiendo llamarlo en cuanto termináramos. Él no estaba muy contento, pero yo quedé eternamente agradecida a mi enfermera nocturna por proteger algo de mi dignidad.

Érica me trapeó de pies a cabeza, me lavó el pelo con champú en seco (que por alguna razón compraban especialmente para mí, los demás enfermos se arriesgan a resfriarse usando agua y jabón), me peinó hasta desenredar cada hebra de mi cabello y hasta me puso un par de gotitas de mi agua de colonia en las muñecas y detrás de las orejas.

-Mejor? – Preguntó.

" _Mucho. Gracias",_ modulé.

-Me alegro –Dijo - Ahora vamos a dejar entrar a ese novio tuyo que se debe estar muriendo de ansiedad. No creo que se haya separado tanto tiempo de ti desde que llegó aquí buscándote.

Sonreí tristemente. Seguro que no. Conociéndolo, él habría estado conmigo en cada momento.

Verlo acercarse, entrar por la puerta y reducir el cuarto con su mera presencia me quitó el aliento, y a él el verme más o menos limpia, sentada y sonriente le produjo lo mismo.

Estiré la mano y él depositó un cepillo de dientes de Bob Esponja.

-Voy a buscar la pasta y algo donde escupir – Dijo metiéndose al baño.

Regresó con una toalla de mano, pasta de dientes, enjuague bucal, otro cepillo (el suyo) y una palangana de curaciones, que dejó sobre mi cama. Luego sirvió un vaso con agua del jarro de mi velador y preparó ambos cepillos.

Me lavé los dientes tres veces y me enjuagué dos antes de darme por satisfecha, y para entonces me sentía como un millón de dólares.

Embry fue a botar el agua y a ordenar los artículos de aseo y finalmente regresó, caminando despacio, tímido, casi inseguro.

Finalmente se paró a más de un metro del pie de la cama y se miró los zapatos, como esperando instrucciones.

-Embry! – Grazné dolorosamente, de manera casi inaudible y ronca, como si llevara décadas fumando.

Él me miró.

Estiré la mano hacia él y no la bajé hasta que él no la hubo tomado.

" _Te amo. Siempre"_ Modulé.

Él me miró a los ojos y los volvió a bajar.

-Tal vez no deberías hacerlo… No deberías amarme… Te fallé – Dijo atormentado, apretando mi mano y contradiciendo sus palabras.

Levanté una ceja, confundida.

-No te pude defender, por mi culpa estás así… - Explicó atormentado.

Mil frases se me vinieron a la boca.

"No es tu culpa"

"Tú me defendiste, pero estabas mal herido"

"Fue culpa de Jacob"

"Hiciste lo que pudiste"

"No estoy tan mal"

Pero al final lo que modulé es

" _Eres un idiota. Y te amo. Siempre"._

Su rostro se debatió entre diez emociones distintas, desde la culpa hasta la felicidad, asentándose en un alivio que hizo que le flaquearan las rodillas, debilidad que yo aproveché para tironearlo y acercarlo más a mí.

Si él no hubiera cooperado nada hubiera obtenido, pero él me extrañaba tanto como yo a él…

El primer roce de nuestros labios fue tentativo, como para reconocer si el fuego seguía ahí. El segundo fue para saborear que efectivamente había sobrevivido lo que para ambos era sagrado; y el tercero… El tercero y los que siguieron fueron la promesa de que saldríamos de esta situación más enamorados que nunca _. Lo que no te destruye te hace más fuerte_ , dicen… Y a nosotros casi, casi nos destruyeron.

Lo que quedó de esa noche lo pasamos con Embry acostado en la camilla, y yo acostada sobre Embry, abrazados y en silencio.

Yo no podía hablar sin mucho esfuerzo, a él no le gustaba hablar, y para todo lo que sin duda deberíamos discutir habría tiempo de sobra… Mañana.

 **Ok, no olviden contarme qué les gustaría que suceda en el último capítulo. Sé que varias tienen planes para Billy y el Viejo Quil, veamos qué se puede hacer.**

 **Abrazos.**


	16. El final

**Me queda poco que decir más que gracias por acompañarme en este desafío de terminar un fic en un año. Gracias por involucrarse con los personajes y por sentir de corazón el sufrimiento de (mi) Embry.**

 **Las espero en mis siguientes fics, y estaré siempre atenta a sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

 **Un abrazo.**

 _ **Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Nada relacionado con la Saga Twilight me pertenece.**_

 _ **N° de Palabras: 7.665**_

 _ **Palabras Usadas: -**_

 _ **Emoción Usada: -**_

 _ **Imagen Elegida: Manada Quileute.**_

 **Capítulo final**

All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true... I was made for you.

 _The Story / Brandy Carlisle_

 **Bella POV**

Charlie…

Mi cerebro aún funcionaba lento, a media marcha, casi tentativo, por lo que no recuerdo exactamente lo que ocurrió esa mañana cuando dormía abrazada a Embry e irrumpió Charlie en la habitación demandando que me despertara.

No me quedó alternativa, pero me mantuve acurrucada tal como estaba, porque mi lobo no hizo amago de moverse más que para acariciar mi cabello enredándolo en sus dedos.

Sé que hubo lágrimas, especialmente cuando me di cuenta del estado de mi padre… Se veía mayor, más arrugado, su tono de piel era ceniciento y estaba varios kilos más delgado. Charlie a todas luces había acortado su vida para darme una incierta oportunidad.

Al final las lágrimas dieron paso a las risas, y elevamos en conjunto una pequeña plegaria agradeciendo a quien fuera la deidad responsable de volvernos a reunir.

oooOooo

La Manada…

Tal como en una romería comenzaron a desfilar los lobos por mi habitación, uno a uno, pero en un flujo constante.

Todos me expresaron a su manera su dolor por lo ocurrido, pero me pareció raro que uniformemente antes de acercarse a mí y tocarme miraran a Embry, interrogantes.

Embry se mantuvo en un rincón detrás de mi cama, de brazos cruzados, apoyado en la pared, y aunque su rostro estaba a mis espaldas sé que estaba examinando a cada persona que se me acercó evaluando su nivel de peligrosidad. Mi lobo ya nunca volvería a relajar su vigilancia.

oooOooo

El negocio…

Ángela y Dee fueron las primeras en visitarme una vez que Embry aflojó un poco su estricto régimen de visitas. Hablando con ellas me di cuenta de que en mi ausencia Dee había sido perfectamente capaz de hacerse cargo de mis labores.

Es cierto, trabajó montones de horas extras, pero el negocio no sufrió por mi accidente.

Al escucharla me di cuenta de lo obvio que era mi siguiente paso: Cuando Dee salió a comprar café en la máquina expendedora del pasillo, hablé con Ángela para consultarle si le parecía mi idea, y cuando Dee regresó, le ofrecí a venderle mi parte del negocio.

Dee quedó un poco aturdida, argumentando ser muy joven para tanta responsabilidad, ante lo que Ángela y yo respondimos que ninguna de las dos tenía ni 24 años cumplidos, y que Dee era apenas un par de años más joven.

Yo le ofrecí las facilidades económicas y Ángela la experiencia.

Dee finalmente aceptó.

Y sonrojándose como un tomate, cambió de tema y me contó que había salido en un par de citas con no otro que mi buen amigo Hugh, que desde que su hermano Carl estaba con Leah quería obviamente pasar tiempo a solas con ella, lo que dejó a Hugh comiendo a solas en su casa todos los días hasta que finalmente decidió salir y empezó a comer en nuestro negocio, en una de las mesitas que teníamos dispersas donde fuera que cupieran.

A Dee le gustó Hugh y sus ojos verdes desde que lo conoció en la cárcel, por lo que no creía en su buena suerte al verlo llegar día tras día sin su hermano a rastras.

Al principio Dee simplemente se aseguraba de ser quien atendiera sus pedidos.

Pasados unos días Dee comenzó a pasar entre las mesas preguntando si alguien necesitaba algo y quedándose a hablar con él en su mesa.

Después, cuando ya estaban más o menos cómodos el uno con el otro, ella comenzó a comer su propia colación a la hora en que ella sabía que Hugh aparecería, sabiendo que en un espacio tan reducido sería de mala educación que no compartiera su mesa.

En definitiva, Dee parecía estar enamorada, y ver sus enormes ojos azules brillar de entusiasmo era maravilloso.

Y Hugh demostraría ser un idiota redomado si no se enamoraba de mi amiga.

oooOooo

Embry…

Pasaron varios días en los que recibí visitas de casi toda la gente que conozco, que resultó ser un montón. Mi cuarto estaba repleto de flores de todos los colores y me sentí muy querida, pero también muy cansada.

Tanto así que dejé pasar el tiempo sin querer entrar en temas complicados, en especial porque lentamente la expresión de Embry se estaba comenzando a relajar, aunque nunca dejó su actitud vigilante y hostil: Soportaba que la gente entrara a verme, pero una vez que se acercaban mucho o peor aún, me tocaban, él parecía listo para empezar a desgarrar gargantas.

Había llegado el momento, debíamos hablar.

Jacob no había aparecido en mi habitación, y eso podía ser por un puñado de motivos que se contarían con los dedos de una mano.

Estaba bien pretender por un tiempo que todo está bien, pero no está bien ignorar la realidad por completo.

-Em? – Pregunté mientras él salía del baño. Yo ya había ido con la ayuda de la enfermera así es que estaba rechinando de limpia, con mi pijama recién lavado y mi larguísimo cabello arreglado en dos trenzas.

Embry se estaba secando el cabello y se acercaba con un pantalón de gimnasia gris y una camiseta blanca.

No usaba zapatos.

Levantó la mirada y su expresión se dulcificó considerablemente al caer en mí.

-Eres preciosa – Murmuró acercándose y besando mi frente de forma casi reverente.

-Y tú eres delicioso, pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar – Le dije palmeando mi cama para que se sentara frente a mí.

Él obedeció luciendo serio y taciturno.

-Tú preguntas y yo respondo? – Preguntó.

Asentí tomé una de sus enormes manos entre las mías y besé sus encallecidos nudillos. Se veían como si hubieran sido maltratados periódicamente, hasta llegar a formar callosidades, lo cual no le pasaba a los lobos porque su regeneración celular era demasiado acelerada como para formar cicatrices.

Em había golpeado algo muy duro, por mucho tiempo, y en sesiones muy largas.

Si tuviera que adivinar diría que se había dedicado a darle puñetazos a un muro de concreto todos los días, por horas.

Había destrozado su piel.

Probablemente había pulverizado sus huesos, que día a día volvían a soldar.

Oh, Embry, por dios!

"Te amo" Modulé a punto de llorar, y él me miró con esa intensidad tan suya, pero sin disculparse, y dijo

-Pregunta princesa.

Esa frase sirvió para relajar los ánimos.

-Jacob… – Dije.

-Muerto – Respondió sin emoción.

Cerré los ojos y asentí. Era de imaginarse, Embry y Charlie no habrían estado tranquilos con Jake paseándose por ahí, pero igual sentí la pérdida de quien fue mi mejor amigo y mi primer amante… La mayor parte del tiempo que pasé a su lado él fue todo lo que se puede esperar en un amigo y más, solo al final…

Imágenes de las crueles palabras que le dirigió a Embry, del tremendo abuso de autoridad, de sus amenazas hacia mi…

Definitivamente Jake estaba bien donde estaba, dos metros bajo tierra.

-Lo mataste tú? – Pregunté.

Él asintió.

-Y luego…?

-Charlie llegó justo cuando Jacob te atacó, y yo me transformé mientras Charlie llamaba una ambulancia. Peleamos, gané y lo dejé vivir, más preocupado por ti y toda la sangre que estabas perdiendo, pero él me atacó por la espalda y lo rematé.

-Y tus heridas? – Pregunté.

-La Manada se llevó el cuerpo de Jacob antes de que llegara la ambulancia y yo corrí hacia ti. Pensé que estabas muerta o a punto de morir, y no dejé que nadie se te acercara, hasta que me tuvieron que sedar – Confesó – Mis heridas no eran nada, la verdad no las recuerdo…

-Oh, Em… - Suspiré imaginando su dolor.

-Me llevaron al ala psiquiátrica del hospital de Port Ángeles mientras a ti te trataban de estabilizar para trasladarte a Seattle… Creyeron que yo me había desquiciado, porque seguía destrozando cosas para tratar de llegar a ti, así es que después de que herí a varias personas, optaron por doparme y me mantuvieron drogado por meses, en aislamiento y con vigilia suicida… Me acuerdo de fragmentos de esa etapa, pero más que nada del fin, cuando decidí no tomar más drogas y comencé a recordarte.

-Me habías olvidado? – Pregunté.

-Me había olvidado hasta de mí mismo – Respondió bajando los ojos – Pero entonces Charlie me fue a rescatar para que ayudara a despertarte. Al verte todo se me vino encima, estaba muy abrumado, pero lo peor… Es que no fue como en las películas… No despertaste.

-Ya desperté – Susurré estirando una mano hacia él.

-Lo sé – Dijo besando mi palma.

-Qué pasó con tu mamá? – Pregunté recordando que había un gran problema entre ella y el Concejo.

-Resulta que ella tenía sus razones para estar tan amargada – Dijo desordenando su cabello – Al final resultó que Quil no es mi hermano, su papá estaba enamorado de mi mamá pero nunca pasó nada. Por eso la odiaba el viejo Quil, él quería que se casara con quien hoy es la mamá de Quil, y mi mamá ponía esos planes en peligro.

-Entonces Quil no es tu hermano? – Pregunté decepcionada.

-No – Negó él.

-Sabes quién es? – Pregunté sintiendo cómo se apretaba mi estómago.

-Jacob – Dijo casi inaudible.

-Oh por dios! – Exclamé cubriendo mi boca.

-La razón… - Comenzó y se quebró su voz – La razón por la que siempre me trataron tan mal – Tragó saliva – Es que yo soy un par de meses mayor que Jake, por lo tanto

-El verdadero Alpha – Dije yo completando el puzle en mi mente.

-Le hicieron la vida imposible a mi mamá hasta que ella terminó en lo que es hoy, y resintiéndome por ello – Dijo con una mueca – E irónicamente el único lugar donde yo era bien recibido era justamente donde los Black… Y yo estaba tan agradecido de que ellos me dirigieran la palabra y no fueran crueles que me convertí en un incondicional de Jacob… En realidad creo que Billy quería tenerme bien vigilado, para mantenerme en el suelo, porque en el momento en el que me diera cuenta de mi poder, sería yo y no Jacob el Alpha y el Jefe de la Tribu, mi propia línea sanguínea sería reconocida como sagrada, en fin… Todo lo que nunca me interesó.

Quedamos un rato en silencio.

-Esto significa que eres el Alpha? – Pregunté.

-Solo por un par de agotadores días – Dijo restregando los talones de sus palmas en sus ojos – En cuanto se calmaron un poco las cosas le traspasé La Manada de vuelta a Sam. Él es Alpha y Jefe ahora, y a mi me basta con emanciparme.

-Y Billy…? Y el viejo Quil? Y los demás – Pregunté sin mucho interés. No quería venganza, quería paz.

-Ellos enfrentarán sus crímenes contra las estrictas leyes ancestrales, jugar con las líneas de sangre y usurpar la jefatura de La Tribu no se toma livianamente, pero habrá un tribunal para eso, encabezado por Sam. Yo sólo aconsejaré y usaré mi poder de veto, pero por lo demás no quiero nada que ver con eso.

-Eso quiere decir… Em, eso quiere decir que eres libre de tus obligaciones? Ya no tenemos que huir?

-No princesa, ya nunca más vamos a huir – Besó mi frente, mis mejillas y mis labios.

oooOooo

El transplante…

-No puedo creer que no me dijera! – Exclamé furiosa.

-No quería que te pusieras justamente así, estas convaleciente! – Argumentó él.

-Arruiné su vida! – Comenzaron a rodar lágrimas por mis mejillas.

-Su vida se habría arruinado si hubieras muerto cuando estaba en sus manos salvarte, en cambio no te imaginas lo feliz que estaba de que hubiera una forma en la que te pudiera ayudar a vivir – Dijo secando mis lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos.

-Pero su carrera… - Insistí.

-No es más importante que tú – Dijo él sin dudar.

-Lo siento… Lo siento… - Murmuré una y otra vez cerrando los ojos.

-Ahora va a poder hacer lo que le gusta – Me dijo Embry – Va a poder pescar todos los días, cuando quiera…

-Su cerveza artesanal… - Lloriqueé - Nunca más su cerveza…

-Tú vales más que cualquier cerveza – Dijo él pacientemente – Si hubieras muerto ninguna cerveza lo habría reanimado.

-Pero verse obligado a jubilarse…

-Él dice que económicamente es lo que le conviene, por el seguro catastrófico de la policía. Además se va a retirar con honores y habiendo llegado a su tope profesional en el pueblo... Y no es que sea un inválido, simplemente va a buscar algo que se acomode más a su situación actual.

Algo más... Nunca imaginé a Charlie haciendo nada más que dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a la policía.

-No debió hacerlo… - Musité, ya más tranquila.

-Era la única posibilidad en el momento, él era el único donante compatible. Si te hubieran puesto en la lista nacional habríamos pasado años esperando un órgano… Tú sabes que yo dejaría que me sacaran lo que fuera que tu necesitaras, e incluso quizás no habría tenido efectos permanentes como los va a tener Charlie, pero tú y yo tenemos distintos grupos sanguíneos, así es que te habrías muerto en días al rechazar el trasplante… - Dijo como disculpándose.

-No hables como si esto fuera culpa tuya – Dije estirando mi mano cara acariciar su mejilla – Yo sé que si hubieras podido salvarme lo habrías hecho, es sólo que me parece tan injusto… Se destruyeron tantas vidas…

Nos reacomodamos para que yo quedara acurrucada en su regazo y él me cubrió con el chal. Estábamos por fin en la cabaña, sentados en el sillón, frente al fuego.

-Nuestras vidas no se han destruido – Dijo él besando mi coronilla – Aún te amo más que a nada, y tu aún me amas a mí. Tenemos la posibilidad de construir una nueva vida juntos, tal como habíamos planeado…

-Pensé que… Que con lo del trasplante no podría… No sé, no podría hacer nada… - Dije frunciendo el ceño.

-No puedes ser atleta olímpica ni campeona en concursos de comer hot dogs, pero eso ya estaba descartado desde antes – Me dijo hablando contra mi cabello, con una sonrisa en la voz – Vamos a tener que cuidar mucho de ti y de Charlie, pero eso no significa que la vida se detuvo... Al final creo que hasta salimos ganando – Dijo ausentemente – No te alteres! – Agregó de inmediato – Me refiero a que por fin somos libres princesa, podemos ir donde quieras, hacer lo que quieras, vivir!, sin escondernos…

-Lo que quiera? – Pregunté mirándolo a los ojos. Él asintió – Donde quiera? – Agregué en un tono que pretendía ser seductor. Él asintió con esa intensidad que me desarma por completo, y se lanzó a mi boca reclamándola desesperado, como alguien que pasó meses perdido en el desierto y que por fin se encuentra con un manantial.

oooOooo

La carta…

El beso escaló hasta que me encontré a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, rozando mi centro con su erección. No estaba segura de poder tener relaciones, no sabía qué diría el doctor, pero si no hacíamos _algo_ pronto me esfumaría por combustión espontánea.

Embry tomó mi trasero con ambas manos y lo empujó restregándolo contra su sexo.

Los dos gruñimos ante el placer que una caricia tan simple nos causaba.

Y en ese preciso momento entró Charlie a la cabaña, sin tocar la puerta.

-Bella, la señora Hovart me entregó un par de cartas que se le traspapelaron con las suyas cuando comenzó a recibir nuestra correspondencia. Esta carta es para ti. Por la fecha parece que llegó hace un par de meses, y parece oficiaaaaaaah! – Exclamó lanzando los sobres al aire para taparse los ojos con las manos, como si le quemaran.

-Si no te gusta lo que ves aprende a tocar la puerta! – Le dije tratando de aferrarme al enojo, o me consumiría la vergüenza.

Embry me soltó como si mis glúteos se hubieran transformado en un par de brazas al rojo y tomándome por las caderas me depositó en el sillón, sentada en la otra esquina, lo más lejos de él sin lanzarme al suelo. Cobarde.

-Mierda Isabella! – Dijo Charlie aún con los ojos cubiertos – Estás decente?

-Nunca estuve indecente, no me removí ni un calcetín – Dije estirando mi pie para que viera mis calcetas de lana en su lugar.

-Lo siento, Charlie – Musitó Embry.

-Y tú no te disculpes a menos que estés de verdad arrepentido y estés dispuesto a no volver a repetirlo! – Le dije lanzando rayos por los ojos.

Embry estaba dividido entre su amor y lujuria hacia mí y su respeto a la figura de Charlie.

Se quedó callado unos segundos.

-Lo siento Charlie - Repitió. Yo rodé los ojos exasperada – Pero creo que lo voy a seguir haciendo… – Dijo avergonzado, bajando la mirada y estirándose para sentarme en su regazo como si yo fuera un títere.

No pude evitar la carcajada que se me escapó.

-Instalaré un sistema de campanas que les avise cuando salí de la puerta de la cocina para que alcancen a componerse.

-Gracias, que considerado – Sonreí y él frunció el ceño, nada contento.

Embry me besó en la coronilla, me sentó en el sillón, se acercó a recoger las cartas que estaban desparramadas por el suelo y me las entregó.

Yo las revisé sin prestar mucha atención, casi todas las cartas eran de empresas que me pedían o me ofrecían dinero, hasta que de pronto, un sobre diferente.

Una flor de lis de color borgoña.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – Grité, salté y me doblé de dolor y nauseas.

Una vez que Charlie y Embry tomaron aire para respirar y poder continuar retándome por bruta e irresponsable, me metí en la conversación agitando mi sobre.

-No quieren saber qué es esto que me hace saltar? - Pregunté

-Qué es eso? – Preguntó Charlie – Te ganaste la lotería?

-Mejor – Dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y les mostré el logo del sobre.

-"Universidad de Louisiana" – Leyeron con expresiones vacías.

Rasgué el sobre y comencé a leer, sintiendo que el corazón se me escaparía por la boca.

-Hace meses – Dije por fin - Cuando recién comenzamos a clasificar tus dibujos, saqué algunas buenas fotos a los montones de imágenes plasmadas en distintas técnicas, me conseguí la transcripción de tus papeles del colegio, y redacté una carta dirigida al decano de las facultades de arte de las 5 mejores escuelas del país, explicando que todo este talento no estaba pulido y cómo sería ideal el complementarlo con una educación formal. Hablé de tu condición de quileute hijo de madre soltera y de cómo siempre te esforzaste por crear arte con lo que tenías más a mano… No era una carta muy formal, pero es que yo no estaba pidiendo nada específico, esa no era una postulación oficial ni un ensayo, sino el apelar a la sensibilidad artística de las personas de admisión…

-Y…? – Preguntó Embry con un hilo de voz.

-Si puedes respaldar lo que dice mi carta, llevar algunos certificados y pasar una entrevista personal que te pueden realizar por Skype… Te ofrecen una beca de estudios completa para incorporarte al programa de Studio Arts, en el "Bachelor of Fine Arts" especializado en Pintura y Dibujo...! – Grité agitando la carta, pero ya sin saltar. Charlie le dio a Embry una palmada en la espalda y Embry se quedó paralizado.

-Em, estás bien? – Pregunté.

-Mandaste todo eso sin decirme nada…? – Preguntó.

-Era muy difícil que resultara algo de ese esfuerzo, pero si no lo hacía en ese momento habríamos perdido la admisión del próximo semestre… – Dije menos entusiasmada.

-Lo mandaste a las 5 mejores… - Dijo Em.

-No vas a entrar a nada menos que una de las mejores escuelas, de todos modos en técnica no es mucho lo que te pueden enseñar – Dije cruzando los brazos.

-Y la Universidad de Louisiana es…? – Preguntó.

-La número cuatro – Dije – Pero ahora que te van a tener de alumno seguro que suben un par de puestos – Dije orgullosa – No estás enojado, verdad?

-Voy a ir a la universidad? – Preguntó incrédulo.

-Si tú quieres… – Le dije sintiendo cómo se rebalsaban las lágrimas de mis ojos de pura felicidad.

-Tú irías conmigo? – Preguntó.

-De verdad necesitas preguntarme eso? – Pregunté con la ceja levantada.

-Tú querías estudiar algo relacionado con cocina… - Recordó.

-Bueno, la universidad queda en Baton Rouge, eso está a unos 130km de New Orleans, y yo siempre quise aprender a cocinar comida cajun… Mmmmh... Dependiendo de dónde estudie podemos elegir dónde nos conviene vivir, y si hace falta podría viajar…

-En ese caso el que viajaría soy yo – Dijo él de inmediato – La beca es sólo académica, verdad?

Asentí.

-Y sólo te la renuevan si te mantienes dentro del 10 por ciento más alto de tu clase – Agregué –Y entonces qué, nos vamos a vivir a New Orleans? – Pregunté más que emocionada.

Embry asintió y yo lo abracé, pero al abrir los ojos vi a Charlie, con una sonrisa en los labios pero la mirada más triste del mundo.

-Charlie… Papá… Lo siento – Le dije acercándome a él. Él trató de mantenerse estoico.

-No hay por qué sentirlo, sólo te pido que te cuides… – Me dijo carraspeando al final.

-Sí, si lo hay – Insistí – Yo sé que tú odias empacar…

Charlie me miró sin entender.

-Lo siento por todo el trabajo extra, pero podemos contratar a una empresa de transportes o traer a La Manada para que ayuden con la mudanza… - Dije.

-No tienes tantas cosas, Bella – Dijo – Y la mayor parte de lo que tienes está aquí – Dijo apuntando a la cabaña.

-Yo no, pero tú sí, tienes cajas y más cajas guardadas en el ático, y los closets llenos de cosas que no ocupas… No nos vamos a llevar esas porquerías! – Exclamé.

-De qué estás hablando, Isabella? – Preguntó al fin.

-De ordenar tus cosas! No creerías que te íbamos a dejar aquí, verdad? – Pregunté.

Él se sonrojó. Sí lo había pensado.

-Charlie, los tres somos un equipo, y con lo del trasplante nos conviene estar juntos para cuidarnos mutuamente mientras Embry se dedica a ser un genio… Esta es nuestra oportunidad de empezar de cero, tómala con nosotros, en este pueblo no nos quedan más que malos recuerdos…

-No lo sé… - Musitó.

-Recuerdo que alguna vez dijiste que te habría gustado tener un bar – Insinué.

-Ya no puedo beber, ya no es entretenido – Dijo sacudiendo el bigote.

-Yo creo que es mejor, o te volverías un borracho bebiéndote tu propia cerveza – Dije.

-Mmmmmh…

-Piénsalo, tómate tu tiempo para decir lo que harás cuando vivamos en New Orleans, a mí no me importaría ayudarte en lo que sea, y si quieres… No sé, vender carnada viva en el muelle, ahí voy a estar. Lo importante es que al final del día cenaremos todos juntos – Dije.

-Por favor – Dijo Embry muy bajito – Bella no iría sin ti y yo no iría sin ella…

-Mmmmmmmh…

oooOooo

Mudanza…

Nuestra partida fue un duro golpe para La Manada. Si bien es algo que se veía venir, el sentimiento de comunidad y pertenencia que existía entre los lobos era excepcional, y eso sumado a mi propia amistad con cada uno de ellos lo hizo extra complicado…

Creo que usé más tiempo en llorar que en embalar las millones de porquerías que Charlie había acumulado por décadas, y cada vez que me sentía más tranquila aparecía alguien más a abrazarme y decirme lo mucho que nos extrañarían a los tres.

O bueno, fue así con casi todos menos con uno, que se dedicó a embalar en un agresivo mutismo que no tenía que ver con los significativos silencios de Embry o la sencilla placidez de Emily… Este era un silencio de mandíbulas apretadas, que me decía claramente que si se permitía abrir la boca, comenzarían a volar maldiciones que se escucharían hasta Port Ángeles.

Lo ignoré por un rato, pero muy pronto me di cuenta de que bajo esa coraza de hostilidad él, como todos, estaba sufriendo.

Quizás incluso más.

Me fui a su esquina y cuando se negó a reconocer mi presencia tironeé de su manga. Me miró frunciendo el ceño y le hice un gesto con la cabeza, apuntando al bosque. Ese mismo donde me abandonó Edward tantos años atrás.

Nadie se dio cuenta de nuestra partida salvo Embry, que tenía un radar incorporado para ubicarme en todo momento y en todo lugar.

Le hice el mismo gesto con la cabeza apuntando al bosque y él asintió una vez y siguió con lo suyo.

En cuanto salí de la casa entrecrucé mi brazo con el suyo, como tantas veces había hecho mientras hablábamos de la vida paseando por la Primera Playa… Pero él no dijo nada y yo tampoco.

Quizás porque aun estábamos en el rango de audición de los lobos que plagaban la casa de Charlie.

Caminamos un largo rato, hasta que me vi transpirando por el esfuerzo, y finalmente él se detuvo.

-Bueno, qué? – Ladró. Sutil, como siempre.

-Qué mierda te pasa? Atropellaron a tu gato? – Pregunté cabreada.

-Para esto me trajiste hasta aquí? – Preguntó – Para burlarte?

-No… Sí… Mierda! – Dije frustrada y lo empujé.

-Elocuente – Dijo con esa media sonrisa que me provocaba borrársela con un golpe en la nariz con una llave inglesa.

-Paul… Mira… Tú sabes… - Dije sin saber qué decir, mientras retorcía los dedos de nerviosismo.

-No digas nada pollito… – Me dijo retomando su antiguo apodo para mí. Y ojo que aunque sonaba tierno no lo era para nada, era simplemente que él decía que yo era muy flacucha y pequeña para ser un elegante cisne, y que apenas alcanzaba para pollito.

Asno!

-Pero… - Dije sin saber qué decir, pero sintiendo que debía decir algo.

-Ya sé lo que me vas a decir y no quiero escucharlo! – Exclamó - Nos estás abandonando! Dijiste que siempre estarías aquí para nosotros, para mí, pero ahora simplemente te vas, y a la mierda todos los que te queremos. El amor de Embry realmente te hace ciega a lo mucho que te necesita La Manada? A lo que te necesito yo? – Dijo un poco ahogado al final. Paul nunca se exponía de esta forma, lo que me dio pistas de cuan alterado se encontraba.

-Paul, La Manada es mi familia, siempre los voy a querer, y voy a venir a visitarlos, y mi casa en New Orleans siempre tendrá una habitación libre para quienes quieran visitarme! – Dije de inmediato tratando de encontrar su mirada sin éxito.

Paul se mantuvo en silencio, respirando agitadamente. Si no se controlaba pronto explotaría, ya nos había pasado otras veces, sobre todo al comienzo de nuestra amistad.

-Y tú sabes lo mucho que te quiero, desde que terminé con Jake has sido mi mejor amigo, y hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos. Eso no lo olvidaré jamás – Dije pensando en esas noches en las que me llamaban de algún bar de Port Ángeles donde Paul estaba muerto de borracho y definitivamente no en condiciones de manejar por sí solo.

La verdad, no era raro que me llamara alguien de madrugada al menos una vez al mes, después de todo yo era el contacto en caso de emergencia de casi toda La Manada por tener horarios relativamente flexibles, buena voluntad, un vehículo y conocer el secreto.

Pero en el período malo las llamadas fueron mucho más frecuentes, porque Paul se puso autodestructivo, y era como si quisiera suicidarse indirectamente a fuerza de beber, drogarse o tener sexo sin protección.

Más de una vez debí dormir en el sillón de mi cabaña porque él dormía la borrachera en mis lindas sábanas bordadas de 240 hilos, con el papelero del baño al costado, de modo que no me las ensuciara.

A veces lo acompañé en el baño mientras vomitaba, y otras lo regañé por idiota, y afortunadamente con el tiempo las circunstancias en su vida se fueron estabilizando de a poco, lo que hizo que la autodestrucción disminuyera hasta llegar a un nivel razonable (para él), pero como si hubiéramos firmado un pacto de silencio, nunca le dijimos a nadie sobre esas noches de debilidad, y tampoco lo discutimos entre nosotros, pero de alguna forma creamos una complicidad que lo transformó en mi incondicional.

Yo por mi parte conocía a un Paul distinto al brabucón engreído y malas pulgas que veían todos. Yo veía a alguien que había sufrido mucho y se protegía con una dura coraza de indiferencia, para no volver a sufrir otra vez.

-Paul… Shhhhh – Dije tomando su mano y descendiendo hasta el suelo, formado por una capa de hojas. Él se dejó caer junto a mí y yo no solté su mano – Respiremos juntos… Uno, dos respira… Uno, dos bota lo malo… Uno, dos te llenas de puras cosas lindas… Uno, dos, sacas las cosas feas… Uno, dos, arcoíris y unicornios… Uno dos, ogros y brujas…

No era el método más científico u ortodoxo, pero en él funcionaba hasta llegar casi al punto de trance.

Pobre Paul, pensé. Su mejor amiga y confidente (yo) casi se muere frente a él, luego queda en coma, y cuando por fin despierta, lo abandona.

Realmente no me había puesto a pensar en cómo mi enfermedad había afectado a nadie más que a Charlie y Embry… Qué mente tan pequeña, qué tonta.

La vida de Paul había sido dura de maneras distintas a la vida de Embry, y ambos crecieron para convertirse prácticamente en caracteres opuestos, pero no por eso su dolor era menos real.

Mientras Embry se contenía, aguantaba estoico y callaba, Paul gritaba, insultaba y explotaba en una bola de furia por las más ridículas razones.

Sonreí tristemente para mí mientras respirábamos juntos, pensando en que al principio Paul me odió por mi asociación con los Cullen, pero poco a poco no le quedó otra alternativa que conocerme, especialmente cuando Jacob comenzó a compartir en su mente detalles íntimos de nuestra relación, y debió aceptar a regañadientes que al menos mis intenciones eran puras. Yo no traicionaría a La Manada.

El giro de nuestra relación que nos hizo pasar de meros conocidos a una incipiente amistad, fue un día en que el tiempo se me fue volando y se me hizo tarde sin darme cuenta. Era un poco después del anochecer y me encontraba sentada en la orilla del acantilado desde donde los chicos hacían los clavados. El cielo se había oscurecido de pronto, pero no me importó demasiado, porque las luces de mi camioneta me iluminaban, y el parlante de mi iPod sonaba a todo volumen con mis canciones favoritas y me hacía compañía.

Y yo? Yo estaba abrazando mis rodillas con un brazo y fumando un enorme porro con la mano libre.

Por mi música no lo oí.

Por la oscuridad reinante no lo vi.

Al menos no hasta que estuvo encima de mí…

-Qué mierda estás haciendo pollito? Viniste a suicidarte? Crees que esa es la manera de vengarte de esos chupasangres hijos de puta? Crees que a ellos les va a importar un huevo si vives o mueres? – Gritó todo de una vez, obligándome a pararme, y me sacudió, haciendo peligrar mi porro y mi cuello.

-Se me hizo tarde, no pasa nada – Le dije frunciendo el ceño. Qué bicho le picó?

-Sola en un acantilado, fumando un porro del porte de un puro, y a merced de la bestia sobrenatural que quiera pasar por aquí – Me regañó – Con tu suerte lo menos que te podría pasar es que te hubieras desbarrancado!

-No me iba a pasar nada… – Dije haciendo un puchero totalmente fuera de personaje. Como que quería llorar… Me daba tanta pena que me regañaran…

-Vamos – Me dijo suspirando, un poco más tranquilo, dirigiéndose a la camioneta conmigo a cuestas, y me sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

-Vamos a la casa de Charlie? – Pregunté – Creo que hoy había invitado a unos amigos a ver un partido en su tele nueva… Por eso yo estaba aquí…

-Pollo, apaga el puto porro! – Me dijo haciendo partir la camioneta. Obedecí en silencio y empecé a jugar con mi iPod.

"…Necesito un héroe,  
estoy esperando para pedir un héroe hasta el final de la noche.  
Tiene que ser fuerte, y tiene que ser rápido,  
y tiene que estar recién salido de la lucha.

Necesito un héroe,  
estoy esperando para pedir un héroe hasta la luz de la mañana  
Tiene que estar seguro, y tiene que ser pronto,  
y tiene que ser más grande que la vida…"

 _*I Need a Hero / Bonnie Tyler_

Canté como si nada, tratando de molestarlo aún más, pero él en vez de enojarse se rio de mí, desordenó mi cabello y me dijo

-Pollito, estás frita, apestas a marihuana y algún condimento... Orégano quemado, y tienes ese olor impregnado en el pelo, la ropa… Quién te vendió esa mierda? – Peguntó.

-Quién más? El viejo Quill, que se lo vendió a Billy porque es "medicinal", Jake le robó la mitad a Billy, yo se lo robé todo a Jake – Respondí encogiendo los hombros.

-Si vas a robar, entonces roba algo que valga la pena! - Me dijo.

-No me vas a decir que no debería robar? - Pregunté.

-Oh no, me divierte ver que la hija del Jefe de Policía roba drogas defectuosas a un ladrón de poca monta que a su vez le robó a un inválido, así es que continúa tu carrera delictual, por favor- Se rió - Quizás la próxima semana comienzas a golpear bebés.

Esa noche dormí en casa de los Clearwater. Leah llamó a Charlie pretendiendo haber organizado una pijamada (no se me puede ocurrir algo más absurdo que Leah participando en ese tipo de actividades) y al día siguiente regresé a casa después de que Charlie se había ido.

-Estás más tranquilo? - Le pregunté cuando sentí que dejó de temblar.

-No – Escupió – Traidora!

-Paul, esta es mi oportunidad de ser feliz, la única que me queda… Estuve medio muerta por meses, no crees que me debo a mí misma el tratar de buscar mi lugar en el mundo? – Le dije suavemente.

-Tu lugar está aquí! Quédense aquí! Qué hay en esos asquerosos pantanos que no haya aquí? – Preguntó.

-Una vida nueva, una hoja en blanco, sin los títulos y etiquetas, sin el dolor y el miedo constante… Y possums - Agregué.

-O sea, prefieres estar sin tus amigos y la gente que te quiere, y en un lugar plagado de ratas gigantes – Agregó haciendo un gesto de desprecio.

-No pierdo a mis amigos, y ustedes no me pierden a mí, tú sabes eso… - Dije - Debajo de ese enojo y esa rabia tú sabes que siempre estaré a una llamada de distancia.

-Estás tan confiada en tu futuro… - Suspiró - Cómo sabes que Embry no va a imprimar en algún momento? O sea, sí, yo sé cuánto te ama, pero esas cosas son imposibles de controlar.

-Oh, sí, esa es una de las perlas de sabiduría que aprendimos recientemente, al revelarse que Embry es el auténtico Alpha… Los Alpha, o sea el lobo dominante de la línea de los Black no imprima jamás. Hay registros antiquísimos que lo confirman. Es por eso que Jacob no tenía miedo de planear su vida conmigo, él sabía que no me iba a dejar botada por obra de un lazo místico – Le dije.

-Quién te dijo eso? – Preguntó Paul.

-En el Concejo se discutió el tema arduamente cuando yo estuve de novia con Jake, y el papá de Quil y Sue estuvieron dispuestos a compartir la información que recabaron en ese tiempo – Dije.

-Embry va a tener una vida completamente suya… - Murmuró Paul con añoranza – Pero bueno, por qué es que el Alpha no imprima?

-Porque el Alpha debe tener la mente despejada y velar por toda su manada, no puede estar enfocado exclusivamente en su pareja como lo están los lobos imprimados… – Respondí – El Alpha debe tener una visión más global de las situaciones, supongo.

-Y cómo te sientes con eso? – Preguntó tomando hojas secas del suelo y picándolas en pedacitos, meticulosamente.

-Aliviada – Dije de inmediato – Embry siempre insistió en que nunca imprimaría porque sabe que me ama desde los tres años. Pero aún si imprimara de mí… No sé, no me habría gustado. No cuando tantas opciones le fueron arrebatadas. No cuando su única certeza ha sido desde siempre su amor por mí. Yo quiero que él me elija, entiendes? Que cada día sea su decisión consciente el pasarlo a mi lado… Te hace sentido? – Pregunté.

-Sí, pollito – Asintió cubriendo mis piernas con hojas molidas, como si espolvoreara orégano en una pizza - Me hace sentido porque así es exactamente como me siento. No quiero que me arrebaten mi libertad, la poca que me queda. No puedo estar con nadie porque estoy pensando todo el tiempo en que se va a repetir el desastre de Leah, Sam y Emily… Y no, no tengo estómago para eso…

-Y salir nada más? No es necesario enamorarte, pero algunas citas con la misma chica… - Sugerí sabiendo la respuesta.

-Es lo mismo, o peor. Todo el tiempo controlando cuánto puedo decir, cuánto puedo revelar de mí, hasta dónde me permitiré llegar sin involucrarnos demasiado y romper su corazón o el mío… Es por eso que tú eres ideal como pareja de un lobo, al menos sabes toda la verdad y te llevas bien con La Manada – Suspiró dramático – Lástima que seas un pollito raquítico… - Dijo poniéndose de pie y levantándome con él – A mí me gustan las mujeres que tengan de adónde agarrarse, un buen par de t…!

-Como si me fuera a meter contigo! – Dije interrumpiéndolo, haciéndole un desprecio y emprendiendo camino a la casa, con nuestros brazos entrelazados.

Caminamos en silencio un rato.

-Y qué hay de la marca… La mordida? – Dijo apuntando a mi cuello.

-Es otra cosa que sólo hacen sólo los Alpha, y no _todos_ los Alpha, por eso es tan poco frecuente y hay tan poco sobre el tema en los registros – Dije – Es una forma de desafiar a los demás a que se me acerquen… Como si yo fuera un arbolito y él me hiciera pis encima para demarcar su territorio.

-Tú estás bien con eso? – Preguntó levantando las cejas cómicamente.

-En principio no, el concepto de la posesión de una persona es arcaico, pero toda esta situación es tan rara que una cosa más francamente no me importa – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Caminamos otro trecho en silencio.

-Paul… Seguimos siendo amigos? – Pregunté.

-Los mejores amigos – Dijo con un tono mucho más amable, asintiendo – Odio que te vayas, pero lo entiendo… Nos hacía falta esta conversación, no? Últimamente siempre estás rodeada de gente...

-Es cierto, pero ahora podremos hablar por Skype todo el tiempo y vernos a la cara, y tú nos vas a ir a ver… Que te parece para Mardi Gras? Te encantaría, las chicas se vuelven locas, y vi fotos de algunas que se pintan diseños de colores en el pecho desnudo y salen a bailar a la calle así, en topless! Es una fiesta tremenda! – Dije entusiasmada.

-Noooo! – Dijo una voz angustiada de entre los árboles – La visita para Mardi Gras es para mí! – Reclamó Seth apareciendo.

-Estabas espiando? – Pregunté, no enfadada, sino más bien curiosa.

Seth negó con la cabeza.

-Odio que me espíen – Dijo Paul volviendo a cabrearse.

-Este año no Seth, tal vez el próximo, si? – Le dije poniendo cara de "dime que sí o te matan" – O mira, qué tal si esperamos un poco hasta que veamos bien cómo va a ser nuestra casa, nos acomodemos, y podamos evaluar si nos cabe otro lobo? Tres es bastante… – Agregué.

-Está bien – Dijo Seth encogiendo los hombros – Quieres que te cargue el resto del camino? En realidad vine a buscarte, porque Charlie dijo que tienes que comer algo antes de partir y necesitas tomar tus medicinas. Ya está todo cargado en el camión y sólo faltas tú.

-Si de verdad estamos apurados, cárgame – Dije levantando los brazos resignada, acostumbrada a pasar de un lobo a otro como una muñeca de trapo.

Por sobre los hombros de Seth vi a Paul de pie, inmóvil, mirándonos desaparecer entre el follaje.

Se formó un enorme nudo en mi garganta, y debí obligarme a no perder el control y llorar desolada.

Paul por su parte, se limitó a forzar su sonrisa de chico malo, me guiñó un ojo y explotó en una bola plateada.

oooOooo

Las despedidas de ese día llenan mis ojos de lágrimas hasta el día de hoy. Cada miembro de La Manada, lobos e imprimaciones, eran miembros de mi familia, y separarme de ellos para comenzar una nueva vida era necesario, pero tremendamente doloroso.

Los recordatorios de lo ocurrido _aquella tarde_ estaban en todas partes, cada vez que salía de la casa mis ojos se enfocaban en el sitio en el que casi me desangré. La gravilla estaba limpia, pero a mí me parecía ver manchas oscuras entre las piedras, y me parecía poder saborear el horrible olor metálico de la sangre… E invariablemente sentía una punzada de tristeza.

La Push tampoco era el refugio de antaño, porque muchas cosas habían cambiado desde la última vez que estuve ahí… Aquella noche inolvidable, la primera vez que besé a Embry.

La madre de Embry estaba dando alojamiento en su casa al padre de Quil, a quien su esposa echó a la calle por todo el escándalo.

El señor Ateara y la señora Call _no vivían como pareja_ , eso era recalcado en cada oportunidad por ella, pero al papá de Quil creo que le daba lo mismo lo que pensaran de él, por fin libre de las garras de la bruja de su esposa y el ogro de su padre.

De cualquier modo, la compañía de su antiguo amigo había serenado a la señora Call. Por fin tenía a alguien a su lado que la trataba con respeto, y que la miraba con admiración. Tal vez ella nunca sería una verdadera madre, el tiempo para aquello ya había pasado, pero al menos ya no era clasificada como la demente o la puta del pueblo, y con eso nos conformábamos.

A ella la ausencia de Embry no le significaría ningún problema.

El otro que se fue de patitas a la calle fue el Viejo Quil, quien por su involucramiento en los hechos había sido removido del Concejo, siendo reemplazado por su vilipendiado hijo. Además con el rompimiento de su matrimonio su nuera dejó de sentirse en la obligación de aguantarlo, y lo echó de la casa. Vivir en casa de Tiffany Call no era una alternativa, y finalmente debió mudarse a la casa de reposo indígena para ancianos que dirigía El Estado, que cuidaba de un puñado de viejitos de origen tribal variado y que no tenían a nadie que se hiciera cargo de ellos. Me contaron que las condiciones del hogar eran bastante precarias, y ni su hijo ni su nieto tenían planes de visitarlo en un futuro cercano, resentidos por sus manipulaciones…

Y finalmente, Billy Black…

Hubo todo tipo de propuestas de castigo a quien usurpó al legítimo Alpha y Jefe de La Tribu, algunas bastante creativas, pero Embry no quería cargar con eso en su consciencia, aunque lo que decidió tal vez resultó ser peor que una golpiza…

Billy fue despojado de su título en el Concejo y su título como Jefe subrogante.

Embry declaró que Jacob era el último de los Black, y que la línea sanguínea que Billy consideraba tan valiosa ya no existiría más. De tener descendencia Embry, una nueva línea nacería bajo el nombre Call.

Y por último, se le expulsó de La Tribu. Legalmente claro, para los blancos, Billy seguía siendo quileute, pero para todos los habitantes de La Push él se había convertido en _persona non grata_.

Al ser expulsado, obviamente, perdió su casa (que siempre perteneció a La Tribu, ya que estaba construida con subsidios gubernamentales). El terreno comprensiblemente tampoco era suyo, porque era legalmente terreno indígena de La Tribu, por lo que él no podía venderlo o traspasarlo.

Billy trató entonces de pedir asilo en la Tribu Macah, pero _oh sorpresa!_ No fue bien recibido. Se le habrá olvidado que Tiffany provenía de ese lugar? Pensaría que los miembros de las tribus no se comunicaban entre sí? Las transgresiones de Billy eran serias, y todos sabían que se le habrían aplicado castigos más severos de haber estado en buena condición física, pero la verdad es que por lo que me contaron, el pobre estaba que daba pena.

Charlie fue llamado en un par de ocasiones para que retirara a Billy del bar del pueblo, ya que nadie sabía a quién más llamar ni a dónde mandarlo (Después supimos que se quedaba en motel de mala muerte ubicado a la orilla de la carretera).

Charlie cada vez envió al suboficial Ernie a encargarse del problema, pero el asunto es que no había muchas alternativas para él: O una celda o un hogar de ancianos en Port Ángeles, y es que el problema en este caso no era el dinero. Billy tenía su pensión de jubilación anticipada y otra asignación por el seguro de invalidez. Entre las dos podía arreglárselas.

La cuestión es que él necesitaba cuidados, supervisión, en resumen, la ayuda que siempre le prestó Jacob.

Cada vez que llamaban a Charlie por causa de Billy, Charlie se ponía peor.

Después de todo Billy era o había sido su mejor amigo.

Hasta que un día no aguantó más, y la siguiente vez que Ernie debió ir a recogerlo, Charlie ordenó que se le encerrara en una celda en solitario (estaba tan borracho que había perdido el control de esfínteres y era un asco).

Dejó pasar un día para darle tiempo de que despertara y de diera cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba; luego le mandó una bolsa de basura para que echara todo lo que tenía puesto, y una muda de ropa limpia pero sin prestarle ninguna ayuda para asearse o vestirse, y cuando finalmente estuvo listo, le mandó comida y a una asistente social del estado que evaluaría qué es lo que se haría con él. Billy ya no tenía voz ni voto ni siquiera en lo concerniente a su propia vida.

Y por eso es que creo que a pesar de que Embry eligió este castigo para evitar la violencia, dio en el clavo de lo que a Billy le dolería más que 100 latigazos: La pérdida de su dignidad.

Pasó de golpe de ser Jefe de La Tribu a un patético inválido interdicto.

Pobre Billy… Odio lo que hizo a Embry, pero odio también el ver a quien llegué a considerar como una segunda figura paterna, así de acabada.

Supongo que Billy por fin estaba cosechando lo que sembró.

oooOooo

Cada cálido abrazo destrozó un pedacito de mi corazón, que quedó en las manos de cada miembro de Mi Manada.

No estábamos huyendo de ellos, me dije, estábamos avanzando en busca de nuestros sueños. Nuestras vidas estaban demasiado entrelazadas, y estaba escrito en nuestros destinos que nuestros caminos se volverían a cruzar.

Enormes lobos nos siguieron durante todo el camino hacia Olimpia, y cuando ya no pudieron avanzar más por riesgo a la exposición, comenzaron a aullar lastimeramente.

Los escuchamos por largos minutos hasta que nos sumergimos en el silencio, todos pensativos. Charlie manejando y Embry y yo enlazando fuertemente nuestras manos.

 _Podemos lograrlo_ , pensé. _Tengo a mi lado a los mejores hombres del mundo_ : Al padre abnegado que literalmente ofreció su vida para salvar la mía, y el lobo que me amó desde siempre, porfiado, constante, y contra toda esperanza…

Maldita sea, cuanto tiempo perdimos…!

Porque yo estaba ciega y Embry miraba, pero se mantenía _en silencio._

 **Ahí lo tienen, espero su veredicto. No se queden en "Me gusta", díganme por qué. Y si algo les molestó, este es el momento de hablar. Sólo así podré mejorar.**

 **Todo mi cariño**

 **A.**


End file.
